Naruto: The Vessel Of Darth Vader
by DarthVader2005
Summary: After discovering a mysterious power and meeting a strange old man, Naruto's fate is forever sealed! Manipulated into believing all his friends have lied and used him and nearly murdered by Sasuke has forced Naruto to share his body with the soul of Vader! Finally freed from it and returning to his world can his friends save him despite what he's done and become? AU, NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1: A New Friend

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

 **I also want to make it clear that this is obviously my first Fan fiction story, so I ask that any critique given be respectful and open minded as well as any suggestions made be detailed and well thought out. There will obviously be grammar mistakes in here, as well as in other chapters, if I decide to add more, so please don't go all grammar police on me if I make some mistakes. Especially ones most readers wouldn't notice. I also want to point out that I have watched the entire Naruto anime, but I haven't read the manga so I'll be using the names and titles the way they are pronounced in the dub version of the anime mostly rather than the manga. However, I have read enough Naruto fanfiction stories to pick up on how some of the names and nicknames are pronounced in the manga. Still, I want to stress that mistakes will be made! Anyway enjoy the read and remember this is my first story so go a little easy on me if you can.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Friend**

It was a bright and sunny day in the village of Konoha. The markets and stores were vibrant with merchants and buyers; children were playing in the streets and parks or practicing with their ninja skills with their senseis; and the birds were filling the air and surrounding forest with beautiful songs. However, one resident in the leaf was not having a very good day. Rather a depressing one. This resident has had it pretty hard in his short time on Earth. For one thing he was an orphan who doesn't know anything about his parents except that they died fighting the nine tailed demon fox spirit, known as the Kyuubi.

Second was that most of the villagers hated, avoided, or just ignored him. They even told their children to stay away from him which in turn led those children to treat him harshly. For years he didn't understand why the adult villagers and shinobi hated him so much; until recently when the rogue academy instructor Mizuki revealed to him that the dreaded and feared Kyuubi was sealed inside him. After that horrible secret was revealed and hearing the encouraging words of the other academy instructor and his brother figure, Iruka Umino, his drive to becoming Hokage and to achieve everyone's love and respect increased a hundred fold. The boy wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't a loser or a demon monster child. He wanted to show them that he was Naruto Uzumaki a hidden leaf shinobi and future Hokage.

Naruto however was not feeling his usual cheerful and confident spirit today though. He and his teammates of Team 7 just got back from their mission to the Wave Country. A mission that was supposed to be a normal C-rank that quickly escalated into a deadly A or S-rank mission. The main purpose of the mission was to safely escort a bridge builder, by the name of Tazuna, back to the Wave country. They didn't count on that a corrupt business man, called Gato, wanted the bridge builder dead and hired powerful rogue ninja from Kirigakure no Sato, otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Mist, to kill him.

The older of the two ninja was one of the 7 deadly swordsmen of the Mist known as Zabuza Momochi. The younger of the two was his apprentice and servant Haku. Thanks to the efforts of Naruto and his team, the rogue ninja along with Gato and his thugs were defeated and peace and prosperity were restored to the Wave country. In recognition of Naruto's bravery, kindness, and determination; Tazuna proclaimed that the bridge, he and his village were working on, would be named the Great Naruto Bridge. Naruto was beyond happy and honored. He actually achieved recognition and respect from a whole country.

His happiness, while was immeasurable, was short lived however. During the trip home he barely spoke to his teammates and sensei. Not that it mattered much since Sasuke was busy being….well Sasuke and his other teammate and crush Sakura Haruno was only focused on making sure Sasuke was alright and none of his injuries from the battle on the bridge were acting up. Not to mention his sensei was busy stuffing his nose in that book he keeps constantly reading. Naruto meanwhile just couldn't stop thinking about Zabuza and Haku. How horrible it was that they both had to suffer awful deaths just when Zabuza finally realized how much Haku meant to him as both a friend and a comrade. Naruto also couldn't forget Haku's depressing life story. How his father had killed his mother and how he had to kill his father just to survive before he fully accepted his new life as Zabuza's servant and living weapon.

A role that he served to the point where he killed hundreds of people and even sacrificed his own life all for his master. Zabuza's words on how shinobi were mere tools and weapons to be used by their villages struck Naruto to the core. It made him think if that was what his own village thought of him. Not only as a monster but as a tool to be used and disposed of when he's fulfilled his usefulness. He couldn't stand the idea at all.

Despite the melancholy thoughts on the rogue ninja and the idea of being a weapon there was another incident at the bridge that haunted him even more so. It was when his teammate Sasuke Uchiha had seemingly died on the bridge. Naruto couldn't forget the pain he felt when he thought Sasuke had died protecting him from Haku's attack. It was then he realized that while the Uchiha was a prideful, arrogant, bastard, he still meant a great deal to him as a teammate and friend. The pain Naruto felt though was nothing compared to the other emotion that plagued his mind at the time; Rage.

Naruto didn't remember much from what happened but knew enough that he somehow was able to call upon and use some of the Kyuubi's demon chakra. He could remember how the chakra felt coursing through him. All that power and hate was maddening. He now knew why the villagers were so afraid of him. The Kyuubi's chakra made him feel and act like a vicious wild animal bent on killing anything it saw.

There was something else though. Something that Naruto just couldn't explain that had happened at that moment. He wasn't sure if it was another influence from the Kyuubi's power or not but whatever it was it frightened him. All he remembered was that when he was bathed in the Kyuubi's chakra it felt like he was shrouded by another mysterious energy too. Whatever it was it felt dark, powerful, and also very cold. This strange power didn't feel like chakra at all because it felt like it wasn't only a part of him but also a part of everyone and everything around him too.

He only had brief glimpse of it in his mind's eye. This energy had two different sides; one that was bright and warm and another that was dark and cold. In that brief vision, he recalled that he was pulled into the dark half and it was there that he felt his rage and pain, from Sasuke's supposed death, more focused and in turn it made him feel even stronger. With this new sensation along with the Kyuubi's chakra Naruto felt consumed with the need to kill both Haku, Zabuza, and anyone else that dared to threaten his friends. The last thing he remembered of this power was when he felt it explode out of him and shatter all of Haku's ice mirrors. After that everything was a blur until he broke Haku's mask and revealed his identity as the boy he met in the forest while training at Tazuna's house.

When they finally arrived at their village Naruto had a strong need for companionship and comfort. Unfortunately he wouldn't get either since his sensei had to report to the Hokage on their mission, and Sasuke had no interest in anything except training by himself to strengthen his newly obtained Sharingan eyes. Naruto tried asking Sakura if she wanted to have lunch with him, but she said she was too busy and wasn't really interested in having lunch. Although Naruto would never say it to her face, he knew she was lying. It wasn't even a good lie since he was right there with her when she tried asking Sasuke if he wanted to go on a lunch date with her which he turned down.

Naruto even tried sweetening the deal saying that it wouldn't even be a date just two friends having lunch, but she still declined. Naruto then tried using his last resort by offering to pay for the lunch. At that point Sakura yelled at him for being an "Annoying Baka!", and punched him so hard he collided into a couple of garbage cans that were a few yards away. Then she stomped off, grumbling to herself, leaving him in the pile of trash.

Naruto rubbed his head and groaned as he picked himself up from the garbage. As he started to clean himself off, he caught sight of a few villagers glaring at him. One of them was snickering and whispered to the others that, "It's about time someone threw that demon away with the rest of the trash." Naruto glared at the villagers and snarled at them. Daring them to say another insult to him. He was in no mood for any of the villagers having problems with him because of the demon fox. Thankfully the villagers' fear of the fox within him took hold and they backed away. Naruto then sighed solemnly and walked away. Heading to the only place where he can be accepted and have a good meal; Ichiraku Ramen.

That's where we currently find the Leaf's Number One Unpredictable Knucklehead ninja. He could've tried to meet up with Iruka sensei first, before heading to his favorite ramen stand, but Iruka was most likely busy teaching his class during this time of day. Despite the boy's slow pace, it didn't take him long to reach his destination. He lifted one of the flaps as he entered the small stand and took a seat on one of the tools. Folding his arms on the counter and looking down at it, he began to let his thoughts once again become plagued with loneliness, depression, and fear. Naruto didn't even acknowledge when the owner Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame Ichiraku spoke to him.

"Naruto, where've you been? I've been wondering where my number one customer was. Will it be the usual for you?"

Teuchi and his daughter then noticed the sad look on Naruto's face and instantly became concerned. They also noticed that his blue and orange jacket was kind of dirty and smelly.

"Naruto-kun what happened? Did someone throw garbage at you?"

Ayame asked as she reached out and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. The soft contact of her hand with his shoulder was enough to break him out of his thoughts and look up at both of their worried faces. He then put on his famous big wide grin and put his hand behind his head and began to laugh a little.

"Oh I'm all right Ayame-Chan. I just fell into some garbage while walking here. Clumsy me."

Naruto didn't want to mention that Sakura was the one responsible. If he ever got lucky and managed to get a date out of her, he didn't want both the old man and his daughter to have misgivings about serving someone who was mean to him even if he was on a date with said person. Luckily for him it looked like his fake grin fooled them both and they didn't pry any further on the subject. Ayame then offered her hand out and gave him a gentle smile which confused him.

"Give me your jacket. I'll get it washed for you. Knowing you, by the time you finish eating all the ramen you order it should be clean by then."

Naruto stared at her dumbfounded. It never ceases to amaze him just how kind these two are to him. Unlike the previous smile the small one he gave this time was genuine.

"Thanks Ayame-Chan and Old man I'll have a large bowl of beef ramen!"

Naruto then proceeded to take off his jacket and hand it over to Ayame, who then went to the back of the shop and began to wash it, while the old man began to cook the little genin's order. No sooner than when they both left the counter did Naruto once again begin to feel haunted by the memories of what happened on his mission. That power, he felt on the bridge, once more filling him with both curiosity and fear.

 _'What was that power? That energy? Why do I feel so cold when I think about it?'_

Naruto began to shiver as he thought more and more about that strange and yet frightening power. That is until someone's hand was placed gently on his shoulder. He looked up expecting Ayame to be comforting him again; instead he found that the hand belonged to an old man who was wearing some slightly fancy looking robes, had grey hair, and had a small reassuring smile on his face.

"Pardon me my dear boy, is this seat taken?" The old man motioned to the seat right next to Naruto at the counter. Naruto was taken aback. No one aside from Iruka sensei has ever wanted to next to him at the ramen stand. At first he thought the old man was up to something but one look at his smile again quickly diminished any one of those thoughts.

"Sure, help yourself."

The old man then sat down next to him and rested his arms slightly over the counter. Naruto took a closer look at the man, but couldn't recognize him. True, he didn't know every single person in the village but something about this man made it feel like he wasn't from around here. It felt even more evidenced by his clothes. The young genin has never seen anyone in the village wear robes like that. They weren't incredibly fancy, but they definitely looked out of place.

"To answer your question dear boy, no I am not from this village. I'm visiting from my own home."

Naruto was caught a bit off guard from the man's statement and then immediately asked the first question that came to his mind.

"Whoa! Can you read my thoughts or something old man?"

Naruto has never heard of anyone outside of the Yamanaka clan capable of reading thoughts. Every time he's asked Ino about her clan she's always told him to buzz off and that it was none of his business. The old man looked at him and simply smiled.

"No, it's easy to see when you are confused, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto definitely wasn't prepared for that! How did this old man know who he was? No one outside the village knows him except for the people in the Wave country. It then dawned on him that this man might be an assassin who worked for Gato or was a business partner of his. Now he's here for revenge for his and his team's actions on the bridge! He immediately leaped from his stool and got into a fighting stance. Waiting for the old man to make his move. To his surprise the old man just looked at him again with that friendly smile.

"Calm down my dear boy. I am no friend of Gato. In fact he and I never have even met. I do not associate myself with cruel, greedy business men like him. The reason I've heard of you is because you are famous Naruto."

The genin slowly relaxed his stance with a dumbfounded look on his face.

 _'I'm famous? I'm actually famous? How is that possible?'_

Naruto couldn't believe it. How was he famous? The young shinobi hasn't done anything spectacular or amazing like the Kages. He would've found it hard to believe, yet for some strange reason he trusted that the old man wasn't lying to him.

"Word of your brave and heroic actions in the Wave country reached my home not too long ago. I've traveled all this way to meet with you Naruto and I can honestly say that you definitely live up to your reputation as the great, kind, and powerful warrior that you are."

Once again Naruto was caught completely off guard. It's true that he helped Tazuna and his village a great deal, but he didn't think it was that great that word of his aide would spread that fast. In fact he didn't think many people would find out about it at all. Just a few travelers who would use the bridge and wonder where the villagers got the name for it from. The shocked genin then dropped his battle stance completely and just sat back down on his stool. Taking in the fact that he was already becoming famous.

"You seem surprised my boy. You shouldn't be. It's rare for a 12 year old young genin such as yourself to defeat a highly trained assassin and on top of that convinces his master to forsake his evil ways and to redeem himself."

Naruto looked at the old man with wide eyes. Normally after hearing something like that, he would be bouncing off the walls with joy. Stroking his own ego about how he will definitely become Hokage after a feat like that. Instead sorrow engulfed his face again and he just looked back down at the counter. Folding his arms up and resting his chin against his hands.

"What seems to be the matter my boy?" The old man reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder again. Naruto looked up at him and tried masking his depression.

"Oh, it's nothing mister. I just can't wait to eat my ramen!"

Naruto licked his lips and flexed his fingers constantly. Trying to make it look like he was impatient to get his meal. The old man merely smiled again and took his hand off Naruto's shoulder.

"It seems you are also very skilled in the art of deception too dear boy. However, when you've lived long and traveled as far and wide as I have, you learn to sense when someone is showing you their true feelings and when they are not."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Only Iruka and Old Man Third has ever seen through his fake smiles. Before he could think further on the subject though, Teuchi came back with a big steamy bowl of his famous ramen in his hands and placed it in front of Naruto.

"There you are Naruto. One big bowl of beef ramen!"

The ramen chef was about to turn away when he noticed the old man sitting next to the genin.

"Oh, I didn't see you there! Would like anything to eat or drink sir?"

The old man smiled at the chef and gave his order.

"Yes, I believe I will have what my new friend here is having and also some green tea please."

"Sure, coming right up!" The ramen chef then proceeded back into his kitchen to prepare the new order. Naruto meanwhile was so busy looking at the old man next to him that he completely forgot about the big bowl of ramen in front of him which is a rare occurrence indeed!

"You...really want to be my friend mister?"

The old man looked at him again. That same smile still gracing his face.

"Of course my dear boy! You seem like a nice young man to me. Not to mention that from what I have heard of you is that you are pleasant, talented, and loyal to a fault. Why wouldn't anyone want to be your friend when you have such admirable qualities?"

Naruto would have to ask Kakashi-sensei later to help train him to keep his guard up better because once again, for what seemed like the millionth time, the strange old man next to him seemed to catch him with it down again! He's never been complemented like that before. Not even by either Iruka sensei or Old Man Third! However, a look of fear began to creep its way onto Naruto's face. If the old man found out that the reason all the adults hated him was because of the Kyuubi, then not only would he lose a chance to gain a new friend but he would also have another adult that hated him for that demon fox inside him.

 _'NO! I refuse to let that stupid fox ruin this for me! I need to come up with something fast!'_

Naruto then thought up the perfect cover story to give to the old man.

"Well a lot of the villagers and kids my age here hate me because they think I'm an annoying loser who does nothing but pull pranks and doesn't take his studying seriously."

Naruto scratched his cheek nervously. Hoping the old man would buy his story. Luckily for him it would seem he did bought it but not the way he expected.

"Well, I don't think that at all my boy. Quite the opposite in fact. I think you're a shinobi that has extraordinary potential. The only negative quality I can think for you right now is that your allowing that delicious looking ramen of yours to go cold!"

Naruto's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and yelled as he realized that the old man was right. He's been neglecting his absolute favorite meal! He immediately broke his chopsticks and started to scarf down his ramen. Throwing his table manners right out the window, but his new friend didn't seem to mind. While he was eating he thought about what the old man said. That he had extraordinary potential. This new friend of his was really starting to soar high up there in his list of favorite and most precious people. Just right below his teammates.

"In fact it's more than likely because of your potential that your fellow shinobi and the villagers treat you so horribly Naruto. They may not like you because they don't trust you, and they don't trust you because they fear you. Fear for the power inside you."

Naruto stopped mid-eating and just looked at the old man. Eyes wide and full of fear.

 _'Oh shit! Don't tell me he knows about the stupid fox! Damn! Why can't I find just one other person besides Iruka sensei, the old man, and Ayame-Chan that will just accept me for who I am!'_

Before Naruto could confirm his worst fears about his new friend knowing about the fox. The old man patted Naruto on top of the head.

"It is only natural Naruto. People often fear what they don't understand. No matter how much they try to deny it. It is in their nature. Now tell me my boy what seems to be troubling you so deeply?"

Just as the old man finished asking his question. Teuchi came back with another big bowl of ramen and a cup of green tea.

"Here you are! One large bowl of beef ramen and a cup of green tea. Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you. That's quite enough for me."

The old man slightly bowed and started to take some sips from his tea. After that he broke his chopsticks and began to dig into his own ramen. All the time he was eyeing the boy next to him. Waiting patiently for him to tell of him of his troubles. Naruto was still sitting there staring into his ramen bowl as he thought of whether or not he should tell his new friend. Finally he decided that if the old man was willing to listen to him, then he should oblige. After all he was his new friend and precious person.

"Well, I've been feeling kinda...no really bad for the two rogue ninja I met in the Wave country."

The old man stopped eating and continued listening to the boy's tale.

"They didn't seem all that bad to me. In fact in some weird way I kinda liked them. I just wished they didn't have to die. Just when Zabuza finally understood that Haku was his friend not a disposable weapon and poor Haku after having such a miserable and lonely life before meeting Zabuza and then allowing himself to be used as a weapon. Haku may have done bad things for Zabuza, but I could tell he was a good person that just wanted to be acknowledged. I just wish...I just...I just wish that things could've ended differently."

The old man nodded his head showing he understood what the boy was saying. He took another sip of his tea and then placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Once again you certainly live up to your reputation as an amazing shinobi, Naruto. Yes, life can be rather cruel to certain individuals. Especially in this...shinobi world."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. He never thought, before this mission, that the world he lived in could be so cruel and dark. Sure he studied the Three Great Ninja Wars at the academy, which were terrible events, yet he thought since those wars ended life as a shinobi was just all about having adventures and growing stronger for big exciting battles. Now that he's realized how naive he was being, he doesn't feel up to asking the Hokage for big rank missions for awhile. A long while.

"However, there is one thing you need to understand, Naruto. They chose their fate because of their own feelings for each other. Despite what your teachers and elders tell you about how shinobi should clear their minds of emotions during missions, it is one's own feelings that can truly give one the strength to achieve their tasks and goals. Haku's feelings for his master allowed him to fulfill his desire to protect him and Zabuza's own feelings for Haku allowed him to destroy Gato and to die peacefully right by Haku's side. As for you Naruto it was your own feelings that gave you the power to protect your friends. Always remember this my boy, no matter what anyone else tells you, you're feelings are what make you so special. Never bury them and you will always have the power to triumph any challenge and to achieve your dreams Naruto."

The old man's speech along with his serene smile seemed to clear all the depressing thoughts that have plagued Naruto's mind for the past few days. He finally felt at peace with his mission. So much so a big genuine smile plastered his face.

"Thanks mister! You've really helped me out big time! I feel so much better!"

Naruto then continued eating his ramen and finished it up all within ten seconds. He licked his lips and proceeded to pat his belly.

"Ahhhhh! Nothing beats Ichiraku ramen! I'm gonna order another!"

The old man chuckled and pushed his own ramen bowl to the genin.

"Well then by all means you can have mine. You have a great taste in food my boy! This is perhaps the tastiest ramen I've ever had! Unfortunately my old age prevents me from finishing it. It would be shame to let it go to waste. So I insist that you take it. A growing boy like you needs it more than I and you deserve it for your heroic actions of late!"

Naruto grinned at the old man.

"Thanks mister! I just love ramen!"

Before Naruto could devour his second bowl, Ayame came back with his jacket.

"Here you go Naruto-kun. I cleaned it as best as I could. I managed to get all the garbage off, but the smell is still bad. I'd take it to a washer later. Wait, you're only just starting your second bowl!? You're not sick are you!?"

Naruto grinned, rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"No, no Ayame-Chan I was just talking with my new friend here. His name is...uh...um...hey old man what's your name?"

The old man turned to Naruto, his friendly smile still gracing his face.

"My name is Palpatine. Palpatine Sidosaki."

"This is my new friend Old Man Palp, Ayame-Chan!"

Ayame bowed to Palpatine and gave Naruto his jacket before heading back into the kitchen to wash some dishes. After Naruto put his jacket back on, he devoured his new friend's ramen bowl. They continued chatting while Naruto ordered bowl after bowl of ramen until Palpatine brought up another question for the boy.

"Tell me Naruto was that pink haired girl I saw you with earlier a member of your team?"

Naruto, who was on his 8th bowl of ramen, nodded his head and had slight sad look on his face. Palpatine then leaned in next to the boy's ear.

"Why did she strike you into the garbage like that? That doesn't seem very appropriate considering that your her teammate and comrade."

Palpatine was eyeing Teuchi and Ayame while he asked that. Knowing full well that the boy doesn't want either of them to overhear.

"Well, I guess it was because she thought I was annoying her too much with asking her out to lunch with me."

Palpatine arched a brow at the boy's answer.

"So, she didn't take kindly to the idea of being on a romantic lunch date with you?"

Naruto took a large swallow of the ramen he was eating.

"I don't really know why she got angry. I even told her that it was just a lunch between two friends and I even offered to pay for it!"

He then started to play with the noodles using his chopsticks.

"She's always yelling at me or hitting me. I do like that she's at least acknowledging me, I just wish she could treat me the same as Sasuke."

Palpatine nodded with puzzled look on his face.

"That certainly is strange indeed my boy. Especially after all you've done for your team and an entire country you would think that she would treat you with a bit more respect or kindness. However, I wouldn't dwell too much on it for now. After all you need to focus on preparing for the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto stopped twirling his ramen noodles and looked at his friend with a confused expression.

"The Chuunin Exams?"

"Why yes my friend. The Chuunin Exams are going to be held in the Leaf this year. In fact they should be announcing it within a few days. Genin from other villages will start to arrive here pretty soon. Many of them will be strong and difficult opponents."

A small smile came upon Naruto that quickly grew into a big grin that pretty much stretched across his whole face.

"Awesome! This is just what I need! This is my chance to finally get everyone to notice me and to stop treating me like a loser! Maybe Sakura-Chan will finally go on a date with me too if I do well! Yes!"

Naruto pumped his fist into the air and Palpatine chuckled at the boys antics. Suddenly though Palpatine's face took on a serious expression which caused Naruto to stop his tom foolery and wonder what was wrong with his new friend.

"Naruto, I must tell you that there is another reason that I've come to see you. During the Chuunin Exams you will have to enter the Forest of Death and in there you will encounter three ninja from a new village called Otogakure. They are extremely deadly and they will have been given orders to kill you and your teammates. One of them in particular is a rather unpleasant sadist that will delight in hurting you and your friends."

Naruto was speechless. Why on Earth would some shinobi from a new village, that he's never even heard of, want to kill him and teammates? It didn't make sense. They haven't done anything to provoke anyone from that village at least not to Naruto's knowledge. His confusion soon became replaced with anger.

"Yeah!? We'll let them try! If they think I'm gonna just sit back and let them hurt my friends, then they got another thing coming! I'll beat them up so bad they'll wish they stayed out of the exams! No! They'll wish they never became shinobi!"

All of a sudden cracks appeared on Naruto's ramen bowl and Palpatine's tea cup and the small ramen shop began to slightly shake. The young genin's anger quickly dissipated when he felt that strange power again. He grabbed both of his arms for warmth as he felt the cold come back.

 _'What's going on!? Why is this power back!? What is it!? Where's it coming from!?'_

His shivering stopped when Palpatine placed his hand on the boy's quivering shoulder and spoke in a soothing voice.

"Do not be afraid of this power my boy. It is a gift that very few receive in this world and it is the only thing that can truly save both you and your friends."

Naruto looked at the old man wondering how on Earth he knows about this power. Before he could ask, he started to hear someone calling out his name.

"Naruto!? Naruto!? Naruto!? Oh, finally! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Naruto turned to see Sakura standing there with her hands on her hips and with a annoyed look on her face.

"Sakura-Chan? What are you doing here?"

Sakura started to look like she was getting more annoyed and impatient.

"I just told you that I've been looking for you Baka!"

Naruto had a look of confusion that quickly turned into one of happiness and hope.

"Did you change your mind about having lunch with me?"

A twitch mark appeared on Sakura's forehead and she started to grind her teeth. She couldn't believe anyone could be this stupid and annoying. Naruto unfortunately though proves to her time and again that apparently such a thing was possible which he was about to regret.

"NO, YOU BAKA! I CAME LOOKING FOR YOU BECAUSE KAKASHI-SENSEI WANTS TO SEE US! GOD FOR ONCE WILL YOU JUST USE THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS AND REALIZE THAT I WILL NEVER WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH A LOSER LIKE YOU! GET YOUR STUPID BUTT MOVING SO WE CAN GO ALREADY!"

Naruto had to hold his ears with how loud Sakura was shouting. His once happy face once again filled with sadness. Why did she have to be so mean to him? It wasn't his fault that he thought she changed her mind about having lunch with the boy. Why couldn't she just treat him with just even a hint of the same respect and kindness that she gives to that teme Sasuke? It seemed that she'll always see him as nothing more than just an annoying baka to take her frustrations out on. As Naruto was about to move from his seat, his new friend calmly spoke up.

"Young lady, I don't care how quickly you need to get back to your sensei, that is no excuse to publicly scream at and humiliate your friend and comrade. Just think of how disappointed your sensei would be in you if he saw you acting so disgraceful right now. The boy's confusion was perfectly understandable. Perhaps next time you should take that into account first before letting your childish temper get the better of you. Naruto doesn't deserve to be treated that way; especially not after his noble actions in the Wave country. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one not even Iruka-sensei has ever defended him like that from his fellow classmates! Especially not from Sakura! A part of him was mad that Palpatine called Sakura childish and disgraceful, but he felt too overjoyed of the fact that his new friend was actually defending his feelings like he was a fellow human being and not some nuisance or monster.

Sakura was also speechless. She's never been lectured about yelling at Naruto and calling him a baka or loser, let alone lectured for misbehavior in general. She's always thought of herself as a well behaved and mature kounoichi and believed that all the other kids her age, with the exception of Ino, and the adults thought so too. In fact for as long as she could remember most of the villagers have actually told her she was doing the village a great service by constantly yelling at and smacking the boy.

Despite that though the more she thought about it the more she realized that perhaps she was a bit too hard on Naruto just now. It's true that it was perfectly understandable that he would have no idea why she was looking for him. Not to mention that their sensei is always running really late to their meetings. That and Naruto did perform admirably in their mission to the Wave. It's just that he annoys her so easily that sometimes she just can't stand it! Still it wasn't a valid reason to publicly humiliate and insult him like that. Especially, when it looked like he was having a pleasant conversation with this old man that she may have rudely interrupted.

"It's okay Old Man Palp. Sakura-san is right. I was just being an idiot as usual. We should meet here again sometime! I really enjoy hanging out and talking with you!"

Naruto had a downtrodden look on his face the whole time he said that, but Palpatine could see it in his eyes. The boy was really thankful for him coming to his defense. He pulled out his frog wallet to pay for the meal and opened it only for a moth to fly out. The damn thing was empty!

 _'Oh man! I forget to get paid for that mission we just did! Damn it! I hope the Old Man will just run it up my tab!'_

Palpatine noticed the boy's predicament and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Fret not my boy, I can cover for you."

Palpatine then took out some money and placed it on the counter.

"And I would be more than happy to meet with you again in the future. I shall be watching you and your ninja career with great interest!"

Naruto once again made a big grin and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah! I can't wait Old Man Palp! And thanks for telling me about the Chuunin Exams! I'm gonna beat everyone and become the strongest chuunin in this village! Believe it!"

The old man kept on smiling placed both hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Good to hear and remember what I've told you Naruto. Never bury your feelings and do not fear to use that power within you. No matter what anyone else tells you."

Naruto smiled, gave him a thumbs up, then hopped off his seat and ran past Sakura to the bridge where Team 7 usually meets. Sakura was still surprised that Naruto defended her, after she yelled at him like that, that it took her a few seconds to realize Naruto was already leaving without her.

"Naruto! Wait for me!"

When she finally caught up to him, she started asking questions about who that old man was? How come she's never seen him in the village before? How did he know about their mission to the Wave? What power was he talking about? How he already knows in advance about the Chuunin Exams? Naruto only answered the first question by saying that he was a "New Friend" and didn't answer her further which unnerved and annoyed her a little bit until they arrived at Team 7's meeting location and were surprised to see that Kakashi-sensei was on time for once.

While Kakashi was informing them on how the Hokage was impressed with their skills and efforts during their mission to the Wave, and that they deserve a few days off, Sakura realized that earlier Naruto called her, 'Sakura-san', without the usual chan suffix to her name. The nickname always annoyed her, but for some reason it didn't feel right to not have Naruto call her that. It felt so unNaruto. Before she could ask him about it, when the meeting ended, he already left without saying a word.

She started to feel guilty and think that she may have really hurt his feelings earlier which certainly would explain his abnormally quiet behavior. Even after she made a promise to herself that she would treat him better that day at the park bench. She slowly walked home thinking of ways to make up for what she did until those thoughts all but disappeared when she spotted Sasuke and started falling back into her fan girl routine.

Elsewhere, in a dark chamber with only a few lights blinking from the walls, a figure clothed in dark robes and a hood, that partially hid his face, cracked a sinister smile on his face.

"Patience. Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen. Soon the resurrection of Lord Vader will be complete. My former apprentice shall soon have a new body. One far younger and more powerful!"

The dark lord started to laugh. His evil cackling echoing around his small but frightening technological throne room. After this day the fate of Naruto and the balance of the shinobi world will forever change.

* * *

 **Okay that's chapter one for ya! It was a bit longer than what I intended but I just couldn't resist using all these ideas I had for Naruto and Palpatine's first meeting. Anyway if you liked it, I'll continue the story. If not well then I guess my first story will just have to be a one shot with an aggravating cliffhanger! See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain and Suffering

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Pain and Suffering**

A young girl sat on her bed with a worried and depressed look on her face mixed with some dry tear marks. She had her legs pulled up to her face and her arms wrapped around them, as if she was trying to keep warm. However, it wasn't the temperature of the room that was causing Sakura Haruno to clutch herself like this.

Something very bad had happened. Something awful and frightening to her teammates. Especially to one of them in particular. The more she thought about him; the more she shivered and held herself even tighter. Her toes scrunching up her bed sheets. It's been a long time since she wished it, but right now she wanted her mom to come through the door and scoop her up in a big warm hug to make everything all better.

Those days of comfort are over now. She had to remind herself constantly that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a kunoichi of the Leaf village.

Still that did little to ease her worry and her sense of worthlessness. She knew she failed her teammates. She knew it was because of her lack of skills and strength that her teammates nearly died and for some reason she couldn't comprehend changed.

Every time she thinks about it, she feels like she was experiencing that horrible event all over again. There was nothing she could've done to prevent it, yet she knew it was still her fault because she was weak. If she wasn't so pathetic, she could've protected both of them. Despite the fact that they both seemed to be back to normal, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was still wrong with her teammates.

It all happened the moment she and her team encountered a powerful and very sadistic Grass ninja in the Forest Of Death during the second test of the Chuunin Exams. She didn't catch his name, but whoever he was he targeted and challenged Sasuke out of the three of them. She always knew Sasuke was the most talented and strongest of them, so it made sense he would be the first target. What she didn't expect was that the Grass shinobi's skill and power would cause Sasuke to become so gripped by fear and intimidation that he tried to surrender their scroll to him.

At the time she felt it was the right choice. This genin was far beyond in skills neither of them have ever seen. He felt even more frightening than Zabuza did. However, to her surprise and Sasuke's, Naruto refused to hand over the scroll and viciously fought the other genin.

She never saw Naruto fight so bravely and well before. She always thought he was a loud mouth that was mostly talk and was only trying to be more popular than Sasuke, but in that fight it felt like he was a whole other person.

Rather it was more like he was an animal. Yes, that is what it felt like the most to her. The way he swiped at that other genin with what looked like claws on his fingers. There was also his eyes. They were different. Not the regular ocean blue, but were blood red with slits for pupils. His voice was also a bit different. Almost like a guttural growl. It was as if he became a wild beast.

Despite his transformation though Naruto was still defeated and swatted away like he was an insect. The weird Grass shinobi did something to him. Something to his stomach. She couldn't figure out what exactly cause when she checked him for injuries he had none. Luckily before he could finish off Naruto, Sasuke finally intervened and it looked as if Sasuke would defeat the evil snake-like Grass ninja.

But in the end Sasuke was also defeated after their enemy sank his teeth into his neck. At first she thought he was poisoned with deadly venom, but it was something else. It was some kind of seal. She didn't know what it was for and before he left the Grass ninja declared that Sasuke would soon seek him out for more power and that 'gift' he gave him was for displaying such impressive skills.

That wasn't even the worst part of their ordeal though. No, the worst part was when she along with Team 10 and Lee had to face off against three Sound shinobi. Apparently they were given orders to kill Sasuke and his teammates if they got in the way. She fought as hard as she could with her traps and limited taijutsu skills, but she was no match. She also had to cut her beautiful long pink hair short in order to get away from the Sound kunoichi who had a tight hold on it.

With all that effort though she only slowed them down a little bit before the others arrived. Even with their help however; the Sound genins looked like they would be a little too much for the others and Sakura to handle. That was when it happened. The event that still continued to send shivers all the way from her head down to the tip of her toes.

 _Flashback_

 _The fight between the Sound trio and the two Leaf teams and the one member of Team Gai didn't look good. Even with Lee and Team 10 at Sakura's side, it didn't look like the Sound genins were going to be deterred in the slightest._

 _Both sides were about to attack each other again when all of a sudden a dark, purple, and evil aura erupted from the tree trunk, where Sakura safely hid away her teammates. The figure that emerged from the tree covered in the aura was none other than the Uchiha prodigy himself Sasuke!_

 _Sakura should've been overjoyed to see him back on his feet ready for action, but something felt wrong. Sasuke didn't feel like his usual self. He felt cold, angry, and also bloodthirsty._

 _"Sasuke, are you alr-"_

 _"Your face. Who did that to your face?"_

 _His voice dripped with venom when he asked that question. Sakura began to shiver. This wasn't Sasuke. The way his sharingan looked as if they were practically glowing with blood lust; that evil dark aura which flared wildly from his body. She's never seen him like this before._

 _What could've happened to him? Then she remembered that mark on his neck. It had to be the cause! Before she could answer his question, one of the Sound trio, Zaku, stepped forward with a cocky smirk on his face._

 _"That would be me!"_

 _Sasuke glared at the Sound shinobi who dared hurt one of his comrades. A sadistic smile of his own started to grace his lips._

 _"Then you die first!"_

 _Sakura and the others of the Konoha 11 were shocked to hear those words coming from Sasuke. He's never threatened to kill anyone before not even his opponents. The Sound genin, Zaku, was also taken aback by Sasuke's response. His shock quickly turned into anger and he pointed at the young Uchiha._

 _"YEAH?! WELL, JUST TRY IT PUNK! I'LL WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOUR FACE WHEN I KILL YOU FIRST! I'll DEAL WITH THAT PINK HAIRED FORE-HEADED BITCH AFTER!"_

 _Just as both combatants started to get ready, the tree trunk, that Sasuke came out of, started to creak and groan. Cracks started to form on the surface of the tree while the pebbles and rocks around it started to float and slowly role and twirl in the air. No one could tell what was going on. Even Sasuke with his newfound power and blood lust was confused as to what was happening._

 _Suddenly the tree exploded!. The shockwave either knocking people to the ground or forcing them to cover the eyes from the flying debris or both! After the debris ceased, everyone stared in awe at what stood in place of the tree now was a large crater!_

 _Splinters of wood and rocks were floating higher and higher all around it. What caught their attention the most was who was standing in the center of the crater. It was a boy, dressed in orange, looking down at his feet. His body slightly trembling._

 _The boy slowly lifted his head for everyone to see. As he did his headband got loose and fell, but it never touched the ground. It just started floating up and around him along with the rest of the debris. His jacket's zipper suddenly became undone like it unzipped itself, and the jacket began to flap and shake violently around his body until it tore itself to shreds. The pieces floating up in the air like everything else with not a trace of it left on him._

 _Finally, they saw his face. Gone were the warm, friendly, sky blue, eyes and in their place were red and orange glowing embers seething with anger and hatred. He slowly looked at each single person around him._

 _Every individual that met his stare felt like his eyes were piercing through their bodies into their very souls! Including the Sound trio. They were shaking so badly from his fiery gaze that it looked like their bodies were gonna fall to pieces!_

 _However, when the boy's gaze fell upon Sakura, his eyes widened; his body stopped trembling, and all the objects and debris in the air froze in place. He just stood there with his mouth slightly gaped open, staring at her._

 _Until, finally he spoke. His voice was calm but it was clear that it was holding back an immeasurable amount of fury ._

 _"Sakura-Chan...your hurt. Who...who did this? Who did this to...to Sakura-Chan? Who hurt Sakura-Chan?! ANSWER ME!"_

 _Suddenly all the objects in the air exploded into pieces. His head band fell to ground. The blue cloth ripped to shreds with only the metal plate intact. The boy started to violently shake, clearly losing his patience with how no one has had the guts to answer his question._

 _But they could hardly be blamed. Not one of the leaf genin there has ever seen the Leaf's Number One Unpredictable Knucklehead, Naruto Uzumaki, so full of rage and malice before. It was frightening._

 _'What's going on? Is this really Naruto? The same idiot who challenged everyone else in these exams with that silly grin on his face?'_

 _Shikamaru, despite his high IQ, still could not believe it. He could not understand how his goofy former classmate could've become like this. He looked even more vicious and infuriated than even Sasuke does right now. Ino and Choji were also shocked. Shocked to the point where they were frozen in place with Ino trying to help Choji up._

 _Lee was standing by Sakura's side, as she held herself up from the ground with her hands, with actual sweat running down his face. It wasn't the normal sweat he gets from doing his usual over the top training regime or doing a challenge proposed by his sensei. No, this was sweat caused by fear._

 _'Sasuke and Sakura's teammate. I never knew he had this kind of power! It's unnerving. Still I must be strong and protect Sakura with the power of my youth!'_

 _Sasuke also stared wide eyed at Naruto and was grinding his teeth. Like everyone else fear was on his mind, for what was happening to his comrade, but unlike the others his mind was also occupied with feelings of anger and annoyance. He didn't know how his teammate managed to have attained this kind of power and he didn't care._

 _'No! Stay out of this Dobe! This is my fight not yours!'_

 _He was about to speak his mind when Naruto finally ran out of patience and roared at the top of his lungs._

 _"I ASKED, WHO HURT SAKARA-CHAN?! SOMEONE BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I START PILING EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU IN THIS VERY HOLE RIGHT HERE AND ASK QUESTIONS LATER!"_

 _The trees all around them started to shake violently and hundreds of birds flew from their perches. Their frightened chirping being the only sound everyone could hear at the moment. It didn't last long when another sound echoed through the forest. A loud screech that made everyone with the exception of Naruto, Sasuke, and the Sound trio clasp their ears in pain from the sheer volume of it!_

 _After the screeching finally stopped, Sakura took a moment to look back at Naruto, who was back to narrowing his eyes and viciously glaring at everyone else to answer him already. Sakura felt a very cold chill run through her entire body the moment she looked back into his eyes._

 _Those beautiful, gentle, blue irises were now nothing but fire and rage. They felt even more threatening than before when they were that of an animal's. There was something else in them though. Something that could only be caught in a glimpse when staring into all that fury, yet she was able to see it. It was pain and suffering._

 _'Naruto...what's happening to you? H-How are you doing all this? Please stop, you're scaring me!'_

 _Sakura began to think of all the possible reasons why Naruto was acting like this and even how he was controlling everything around him. Maybe that Grass ninja did something to him like what he did to Sasuke. No, she already checked Naruto and unlike Sasuke there weren't any visible seals or injuries that were inflicted on him. Before she could think further on the issue, Zaku regained some of his composure and spoke up in his usual overconfident tone._

 _"It was me you idiot! I already told your raven haired friend here that I'm on the one who used pinkie's face as a punching bag after the bitch bit my arm! Sheesh what is it with you two and this girl? What? Are you both fucking her or something? Personally I don't see the appeal. I mean look at that huge forehe-ack! Ackgh! Gah! Aeh! Ack!"_

 _Zaku suddenly began choking and was grasping at his throat. Clawing for breath. His partners just stood there helpless wondering what was wrong with him, along with everyone else. No one could figure out what was going on._

 _That is until all eyes traced back to Naruto and saw that his right hand was stretched out. The way he was flexing his fingers looked as if he grasping and crushing an invisible object. That's when Dosu, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru all realized the same thing before the others._

 _'He's the one choking him with this power!'_

 _Naruto slowly raised his arm up and as he did Zaku was lifted off the ground almost like he was levitating. He started to thrash and jerk his body around like crazy. Trying to escape whatever influence this brat was having on him._

 _Zaku realized he had no choice and had to use his most powerful technique if he hoped to escape. He ignored the pressure on his throat and raised both of his arms and tried to concentrate his chakra. It was difficult considering his windpipe felt like it was about to be crushed any second, but in the end he was able to summon enough to perform his_ _Extreme Decapitating Airwaves_ _._

 _Sasuke was able to see the counterattack coming thanks to his sharingan and body flickered away. The other Leaf genin realized a few seconds after what was going on and headed for cover behind a large tree root. The second the last one of them got to the temporary shelter, Zaku unleashed his attack._

 _A massive gust of cutting wind exploded out of his palms right at Naruto. Leveling everything in its path until it reached their target. Totally annihilating the whole surrounding area Naruto was in. The attack lasted a few seconds before it stopped. Leaving nothing but dust in the air. Zaku fell to the ground and immediately began rubbing his throat and gasped for air._

 _The Leaf Genin wondered if it was over and became startled when Sasuke body flickered to on top of the tree root staring at the aftermath of the attack. Curious the other Leaf genin poked their heads out only to see the crater area Naruto was standing in was nothing but dust and smoke now._

 _'Naruto...'_

 _Choji couldn't believe it. His only other friend in the academy, besides Shikamaru, was just completely annihilated and no one, including him, did a damn thing to save him! Ino was right on the verge of tears with her eyes being engulfed in the salty water threatening to spill out. Shikamaru was staring wide eyed at the horrible tragedy of what has become of his former classmate._

 _Lee was clenching his fists and grinding teeth. He might not have considered him as worthy of a challenge as Sasuke, but his bravery has earned enough of his respect that he shall never forget the fellow youthful genin._

 _Sasuke just calmly stood where he was. The purple aura around him growing even more wild and dark. His eyes narrowing at the Sound trio. Particularly at Zaku whose cocky grin was once again plastered all over his face. He was going to make them pay for that! He didn't care if he would even get disqualified for how terrible he made their deaths! They needed to suffer for what they did to Naruto!_

 _Sakura like everyone else was speechless. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was opened slightly as if she were trying to say something but words failed to come out. Her mind was reeling back and forth with what just happened. Naruto couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. Could he?_

 _'Naruto...Naruto no...You can't be...y-y-you just can't b-b-be! No...No...No...NO!'_

 _"NARUTO!"_

 _Zaku started cruelly laughing, the kunoichi on his team, Kin, smirked and Dosu continued looking at the crater._

 _"You're loser friend may have caught me off guard with that weird technique, but even he couldn't stand up me! Don't worry you'll all be joining him soon. Especially you Sasuke Uchiha. I'm gonna do to you what I di-"_

 _"Impossible!"_

 _Dosu cut Zaku's monologuing off which greatly annoyed the latter. He was about to complain before he noticed Dosu's shocked expression. He and everyone else followed his eyesight to the area of Zaku's attack._

 _Through the smoke and dust a figure could be made out. As the dust started to clear up more, everyone's eye's began to widen. A pair of red glowing eyes could be seen along with spiky blonde hair and orange pants. Then without warning the dust cloud cleared away from the area like some gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew it away; even though no one felt any wind._

 _Naruto Uzumaki stood there, on a small patch of untouched dirt from the crater from before, with his right arm and palm stretched out. Not a single scratch could be seen on him. There wasn't even any dust or debris covering him for that matter as well! He looked completely untouched which baffled everyone._

 _Zaku just stood there trembling in fear and confusion. No one has ever survived his ultimate attack. Not completely unscathed at least. He couldn't believe it._

 _"That's not possible! You should be dead or badly injured or...or SOMETHING! NO ONE HAS EVER TAKEN MY ULTIMATE JUTSU AT FULL FORCE LIKE THAT WITHOUT ANY WOUNDS! NO ONE! YOU HAD TO HAVE USED A SUBSTITUTION OR A CLONE! THAT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION!"_

 _Dosu stepped forward next to Zaku._

 _"No, you're wrong. I've been watching him the entire time. There wasn't a single moment during your attack that he tried an escape jutsu or a clone. He took your attack head on and somehow for reasons I can't explain was able to emerge from it undamaged."_

 _Zaku looked at his team leader with a unbelievable look in his eyes._

 _"WHAT?! NO WAY!"_

 _He looked back at Naruto, who had a look of murder in eyes, and started sweating bullets._

 _The other Leaf genin were also beyond shocked that their friend survived such a devastating attack without a single cut on him, but were also very glad. Sakura herself was beyond relief to see her teammate alive and well._

 _'Naruto! Thank god! He's alive! He's alive!'_

 _"But...how did Naruto survive that then?"_

 _Ino asked a good question. How did Naruto survive that attack? Sasuke and Shikamaru were thinking into overdrive as to all the possible jutsus Naruto could've used, but like Dosu said Naruto didn't prepare any when Zaku launched his attack. Surprisingly it was Sakura that came up with the answer when she took a closer look at Naruto's hand and the patch of dirt he was standing on._

 _"I think he somehow shielded himself."_

 _The other Leaf genin looked at her. Realizing that had to be the answer since it would explain his lack of injuries. Still it raised the question of how he shielded himself? None of them saw him perform a defensive jutsu before the attack hit and again even if he did there wasn't enough time._

 _"It's that power."_

 _All the Leaf genins' eyes fell upon Sasuke as he started to explain._

 _"That power that Naruto is emanating around him. He used it to put up a barrier in front of him that protected him from that Sound shinobi's attack."_

 _The members of the Konoha 11 looked back at Naruto with realization. Sasuke was right. That had to be how Naruto was able to survive such a powerful technique. What worried them though was Naruto looked very pissed with the way his ember like eyes started to glow. Sasuke was the only one of them who wasn't intimidated. Rather he was irritated and started clenching his fists and grinding his teeth._

 _'Naruto...where...where did you learn how to do that?'_

 _Sakura looked at Sasuke and noticed that blood was starting to seep from his knuckles. She started to worry for him again. He still had that cold bloodthirsty appearance and look in his eye except it looked like it was being directed at Naruto now!_

 _'I can't figure out what's wrong with either of them! I feel so useless!'_

 _"Zaku, Kin both of you attack him at once. I'll go for the Uchiha. We've already wasted enough time battling the others. Let's just complete our mission so we can get out of here!"_

 _Zaku and Kin looked at their team leader with disbelief! Neither one of them wanted to take on this blonde kid! But if they failed the mission, without giving it their all, then Orochimaru-sama would be very displeased with them._

 _Before they could get their heads together and form a plan of attack, Naruto spoke up._

 _"You think it's funny what you did to Sakura? You actually get a kick out of hurting my teammate and friend? ONE OF MY MOST PRECIOUS PEOPLE?!"_

 _Naruto curled his arm back and both of his hands started to shake with his fingers curved upward. All the debris littered around him started to float up in the air. His spiky blond hair waving back and forth. Everyone watched in fear at the strange and frightening ability he was displaying once again. One person there however, was mostly in shock rather than fear._

 _'Wait...Naruto is doing all of this...for me? Why? Why would he go so far for me? Why would he even consider me precious?'_

 _Sakura couldn't believe what she heard. She couldn't remember anyone ever coming so viciously to her defense before. Not even Ino when she defended her against the other kids during their childhood or even just now when she and her team showed up. Sasuke was upset with what they did to her too, but not to the degree Naruto was showing._

 _She didn't think Naruto cared that much about her. In fact for the past few weeks Naruto has been rather distant with her and kept calling her, 'Sakura-san', which continued to unnerve her quite a bit, and he only spoke with her a few times and kept the conversations rather short._

 _It didn't make any sense at all. If Naruto wasn't scaring and making her worried like this, she would bonk him on the head for being so confusing and annoying like she would normally do._

 _"NOW YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY! YOU RUTHELESS...HEARTLESS...BASTARDS!"_

 _In response to Naruto's outburst, that high pitched screech roared back again only it was even louder than before. Making the same people having to cover their ears again; hard. Suddenly a large shadow loomed over the Leaf genin. When everyone looked up they saw an enormous and ferocious looking bat swooping down at Naruto._

 _Before anyone could warn him or come to his defense, the bat already landed! However, to everyone's shock instead of attacking him, the bat crawled over to Naruto's side. Hissing viciously at the Sound trio and looked eager to tear them apart with its ghastly giant curved fangs._

 _"That one is mine. Do as you will with the others."_

 _Naruto then brought his right arm and extended it outward with his palm towards the Sound genins. The giant bat receiving it's command then lunged at Dosu and Kin with eagerness to slaughter them both. Leaving Zaku to Naruto._

 _Naruto then used the same hand and curved it upwards lifting Zaku off the ground. Zaku was beyond terrified at this point. His best move wouldn't work on this kid and his teammates were busy trying not to be torn apart. How was he going to get free? The only thing he could think to do was to try to cover his throat to lessen the pain of having his windpipe being crushed again._

 _Only when he tried to do that he found he couldn't move his arms. He forced them as hard as he could but they wouldn't budge. Then all of sudden they lifted by themselves! Stretching out in opposite directions away from his body. Confused he looked down and saw to his horror that the blonde kid had both of his arms up in parallel with each other with his fingers partway curled down._

 _"You seem to be very fond of using these arms of yours to hurt my friends, SO I THINK I'LL TAKE THEM FROM YOU!"_

 _Naruto then closed his hands into fists and then slowly began to widen the gap between his arms. Zaku's arms in response started to stretch out more. Zaku grunted in pain as he felt the pressure of his arms being pulled like that. It didn't take long, for him to start screaming as it felt like his arms were going to be ripped off! Soon enough a sickening popping crunch sound was heard. Naruto had dislocated both of his arms and it didn't look like he was going to stop there._

 _Sakura and the others were horrified with what they were witnessing! Naruto not only dislocated that other genin's arms but it looked without a doubt that he was going to actually rip them off entirely! Sakura started to shake and her hand gripped the part of her chest where her heart was._

 _She didn't know why but she felt pain. So much pain in her heart; seeing Naruto like this with all that rage, fury, and what still looked like pain and suffering to her. Tears were starting to flood down her cheeks but she didn't notice them or cared if anyone else noticed. She was hurting._

 _Meanwhile Dosu and Kin were having their hands full with the giant bat that the kid somehow was able to summon. If they weren't so busy trying to avoid its fangs and claws on its wings, they would be trying to figure out how the kid was able to summon it without performing the necessary jutsu. The bat however was not gonna allow them even that slightest bit of luxury._

 _Dosu tried sending sound waves at the creature to drive it off, but for some reason it seemed to be immune. That's when he remembered that bats have resilient hearing compared to humans! Not only that but considering the size of this one, it would take an enormous amount of sound to stop this creature. Kin realized that a little too late when she tried using a sound genjutsu to stun the creature. It only gave it an opening to head butt her body and send her colliding into a tree. Knocking her out._

 _The creature slowly stalked to her. Getting ready to sink it's teeth into her flesh. Dosu, not seeing any other option, leapt at the creature and shoved his resonating echo speaker device on his right arm, into the beast's ear and unleashed the loudest sound wave he's ever produced!_

 _The bat screeched and writhed in agony trying to get Dosu to dislodge his arm from its ear. Finally, it managed to grab a hold of his leg with the hook on its left wing and threw him away! After that the bat started to shake its head like crazy before it opened up its wings and took off into the air. Disappearing back into the forest._

 _Dosu slowly got up, making sure nothing was broken, and looked over at his kunoichi teammate. She was knocked out which means now it was just him and Zaku. However, at that moment he realized that he forgot all about him and he scanned the area until his eyes noticed the levitated body of his other teammate._

 _His arms looked as if they were about to be pulled off! He noticed that the blonde haired kid looked like he was concentrating on doing just that with the way he was slowly pulling his own arms out. This would've been the perfect moment to strike, but Dosu was gripped by so much fear of the boy's power and the look of hate and rage on his face, he couldn't move at all._

 _He wasn't the only one. The members of the Konoha 11 also didn't dare move from where they were. Each one too terrified or shocked to move. Sasuke was one of the few in the group who wasn't tied down by either. He was frustrated! He wanted to make these Sound shinobi pay! He wanted to be the one to unleash his own fury and anger. He wanted to show that he was an avenger!_

 _'Enough! I'm putting a stop to this! I should be the one to rip that bastard's arms off!'_

 _Before Sasuke could act, he caught Lee in the corner of his eye struggling to step forward. He turned his head and noticed that Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were holding him down but only barely._

 _"Let me go! I...have to...stop...Naruto. He's...going...too far! This is...not...the proper...way...to demonstrate...our youth...in...these exams!"_

 _Shikamaru, who had his arms and hands locked behind Lee's head, wondered what the hell was with this kid and youth before he spoke up._

 _"Listen to me Lee! You can't get involved! We don't know what's happening to Naruto! If you go running out there like a maniac with the state Naruto is in, there's a good chance he'll think your an enemy and he'll just do to you what he's doing to that other guy or worse!"_

 _Lee struggled to turn his head a little to Shikamaru._

 _"But we...can't just do nothing! We have to...stop him! He's making...a mistake!"_

 _"You guys stay out of this. I'll take care of the Dobe!"_

 _They all looked at Sasuke still standing on top of the tree root with the purple aura radiating around him. His sharingan eyes glaring at Lee. Warning him not to take another step. Shikamaru was narrowing his eyes at the Uchiha and was curious as to what he was planning.._

 _"What are you going to do exactly Sasuke?"_

 _Shikamaru didn't know why but he felt that Sasuke was the last person right now who should be trying to stop Naruto. Maybe it was because he never liked the guy; or that he and Naruto were always arguing and barely getting along; or because Sasuke still looked like he was out for blood himself._

 _Sasuke looked at the young Nara and narrowed his own bloodshot sharingan eyes at him._

 _"All you need to know is that I'm the only one here who can overpower and stop him right now. Just don't get in my way!"_

 _Shikamaru still wasn't convinced. Sasuke looked more like he just wanted to beat Naruto to a bloody pulp rather than stop him from killing the other guy. Before he could voice his concerns further, Choji raised a pressing issue_

 _"Hey, where's Sakura?"_

 _Everyone else stopped whatever they were doing and looked to where Sakura was standing mere moments ago only to find that she was gone! Everyone started whipping their eyes around franticly trying to find the Cherry Blossom girl. That is until Ino gasped in horror of what she was seeing._

 _The others followed her line of sight and to their own horror as well saw Sakura running straight at Naruto!_

 _"SAKURA! YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAY! IT'S NOT SAFE!"_

 _"DON'T GET NEAR HIM! HE'LL KILL YOU!"_

 _"THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"_

 _"LET US HANDLE IT! YOU'RE ALREADY INJURED ENOUGH AS IT IS!"_

 _Sasuke stared wide eyed in shock at the bravery Sakura was showing. He wanted to stop her because he was also worried for her safety, but with the way that strange seal on his neck was influencing him, he was more focused on how she was now interfering with his business. Not wanting anymore interruption, he then took off after her._

 _'That idiot! What is she thinking?! Only I can stop him! Damn! I'm not gonna make it!'_

 _Sakura didn't hear any of the screams from the others or even noticed Sasuke chasing after her. All she was focused on was getting to Naruto and stopping this madness! With each step she took though she could feel the rage and suffering from him getting stronger and stronger!_

 _It was like staring into a hurricane of emotional pain and misery. She didn't let that stop her though! She didn't care if he hurt her! She didn't care if he outright killed her! She had to stop him! She had to help him!_

 _"NARUTO! NARUTO PLEASE STOP! IT'S OKAY! IT'S OKAY, I'M ALRIGHT! THEY DIDN'T HURT ME THAT BAD! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU TO STOP THIS! PLEASE!"_

 _Naruto's concentration on Zaku's arms broke, as he saw his teammate and crush barreling towards him with tears flowing down her face. With his focus gone, Zaku fell to the ground and was gasping from the pain until he lost consciousness from it. Naruto just stood there like a statue in the same pose with his arms, as Sakura kept running toward him._

 _'Sakura-Chan...'_

 _Before he could react Sakura leapt high off the ground with her arms outstretched and tackled Naruto to the ground! He shut his eyes and winced expecting her to beat the living crap out of him! Instead he felt himself being enveloped in something warm and his shoulder was wet!_

 _He opened his eyes and to his surprise and shock saw that Sakura was hugging him! Hugging him! Her chin was resting on his shoulder and her cheek was pressing tightly against his. He could feel her tears on his face. They were warm but not as much as the way her arms felt around him. He felt her body shudder violently against his, as she continued to weep. She whimpered into his ear._

 _"Please stop this, Naruto. Please..."_

 _Naruto started to tremble. Tears of his own started to pour down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. He swore he would never allow anyone to ever see him cry. To see him emotionally hurt. Yet, here he was crying and shaking like a child. His ember eyes were already turning back into the pure azure blue brightness that they were before._

 _He slowly raised his arms until they touched just below Sakura's. They hovered there, for a few seconds, shaking with his body before they finally wrapped around Sakura's petite form and engulfed her in a loving embrace._

 _It felt nice. Nice to be in the arms of someone who cared about you; whose worried about you; who wanted you safe._

 _It was nice to be in the arms of the girl you love._

 _"So...this...is what a hug feels like."_

 _Sakura opened her eyes in shock of Naruto's statement._

 _"You've never had a hug before?"_

 _When she pulled away to look at him, Naruto already lost consciousness. His head slumped forward into the crook of Sakura's neck. His arms however never lost their grip around her. It was almost as if he was holding onto her for dear life._

 _Under normal circumstances, Sakura would've beaten Naruto severely for even thinking of attempting this kind of physical contact with her, but given his revelation and the current circumstances she just couldn't bring herself to not cradle his body against hers and rock him slowly back and forth. Making soft shushing sounds to relax him in his sleep. While she did that she noticed the metal plate of his head band laying on the ground right next to them and picked it up before stuffing it into her tool pouch._

 _'Knowing him he'd probably go crazy trying to find it. He's obsessed with it.'_

 _Sakura smiled a little bit at the thought of Naruto scrambling around and yelling at the top of his lungs of where his headband might be. Still as amusing as it would be she also knows how much it means to him since Iruka gave it to him._

 _All of her happy thoughts were instantly swept away as she started to fully grasp the extent of what Naruto just did now or rather tried to do. She took a look at the sleeping boy that she cradled in her arms. How could such a loud mouth, yet otherwise harmless, gentle boy be capable of having such rage and power? It didn't make any sense. She didn't bear witness to or even hear of anything Naruto has done that was even remotely like this._

 _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps behind her. Acting on her training she drew out a kunai knife with her left hand while holding Naruto protectively with her right. To her relief it was just the other members of the Konoha 11, who were also shocked beyond belief as to what they have just witnessed. She placed her kunai back in its holster and continued cradling her teammate._

 _Sasuke, who was in the front, stepped forward. The purple flaming aura has calmed down some since she last looked at him, but it still gave Sasuke a threatening appearance. He narrowed his eyes at the boy sleeping in her arms. In response to this she instinctively held Naruto closer and tighter against her body as if she was protecting him. Sasuke noticed this and stopped a few feet away from her._

 _"Sakura, get Naruto out of here. I'll take care of these losers."_

 _Before Sasuke could do anything further a scroll rolled on the ground to his feet. Everyone looked up and saw that the Sound trio's leader was holding both of his teammates in his arms._

 _"There's no need to fight anymore. We've been beaten. Just take our scroll and let us leave."_

 _Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Sound genin and scoffed._

 _"You attacked, hurt, and tried to kill my teammates and you expect me to just let you go? Sorry but I'm not that easy."_

 _Sasuke stepped over the scroll and was about ready to attack when someone he didn't expect spoke up._

 _"ENOUGH! Stop being such a drag and let them go! Your team's safe! You should focus on trying to keep them that way! Especially Naruto! Who knows how long he'll be out!"_

 _Sasuke turned and glared at Shikamaru. He was tired of people getting in his way. Before he could protest Sakura spoke._

 _"Sasuke please just let them go! We already have their scroll and they can barely fight back! Not to mention Shikamaru is right we have to focus on Naruto's safety! After what just happened...I...I don't have any clue when he'll come out of it!"_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened. He's never ever heard Sakura disagree with him before or not call him 'Sasuke-kun'. Nor has she ever expressed any concern for Naruto's well being. Usually she threatens it! Yet, the more he thought about it, the more he realized she was right._

 _The other team was no longer in any condition to be a threat and they already have their scroll. Also as much as he hated to admit it, they are going to need Naruto's help to be able to get the other scroll from another team which meant that they had to ensure his safety so that he would hopefully wake up soon._

 _The purple aura around Sasuke's body started to die down and his sharingan turned back into his regular eyes. He returned to normal as he turned around and picked the scroll up. He looked back at the Sound squad's leader._

 _"Just go and don't even think about trying to ambush again in the future!"_

 _Dosu nodded his head and leapt onto a tree branch and dashed away. Leaving the members of the Konoha 11 to contemplate on whether or not they should tell the proctors about Naruto._

 _end Flashback_

Sakura continued to wonder whether it was the right choice they all made. Sasuke was very adamant about not telling the proctors or their senseis any of what just happened. Saying it wouldn't be fair to Naruto.

The others eventually agreed, but she wasn't so sure. Now, she didn't want Naruto kicked out of the exams. Not when he came so far and fought so hard for his team. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was still wrong with him.

For starters when Naruto regained consciousness he didn't remember any of what happened. She felt a little relieved at that. However, there was that look in his eye. The same one he had when he went berserk. It was that look of pain and suffering.

Whenever she saw that look in his eyes she felt so disheartened for him. Even more so after she found out that she was the first to ever give him a hug. She couldn't believe that no one has ever given him a hug before. She understood that he was an orphan and had no other relatives, but not single person ever gave him one?

It was almost if not just as depressing as Sasuke losing his entire clan as well as the look he had in his eyes when the subject came up in conversations. She tried asking both Sasuke and Naruto if they were alright, yet time and time again they would tell her they were fine, so she decided not to press further with either of them.

She also felt bad when Naruto became so upset over the state of his headband. She didn't have the heart to tell him what really happened to it. She knew that if he found out he tore the cloth that it was bound to, he would be crushed.

There were a couple of times during the preliminary fights where she thought Naruto was going to lose control again. Like when he fought Kiba, who was shooting his mouth off, and when Hinata fought her cruel and cold cousin Neji. To her relief that strange power didn't resurface and his normal temper seemed to be back, yet she could've sworn Neji had a bit of trouble breathing during his fight.

On the bright side Naruto was talking to her more than before, yet he went back to referring her as 'Sakura-san'. Hearing him call her that again was starting to make her miss the chan suffix he added to her name.

To her surprise and disappointment he didn't even cheer for her in her match against Ino. Normally she would welcome him keeping his mouth shut and not distracting her, but she would've liked if he gave her a little vocal support. Just when she felt she finally got through to him and had him stop being so distant to her for whatever reason she didn't understand (To make it clear she still doesn't remember what she did in the last chapter. No big surprise there). Despite that discomfort, she never made any effort to bring it up to him.

Naruto wasn't the only one she was worried about though. Her other teammate and love interest Sasuke also greatly concerned her. The first worrying issue was that he was up against Gaara of the Sand.

She didn't know much about him except that he's a powerful genin that controls sand and has a frightening lust to kill his opponents. He's already brutally beaten Lee and nearly killed him had not Gai-sensei intervened. She hopes more than anything that Sasuke won't suffer the same defeat or one worse than that.

The second concern she had was that, as much as she didn't want to believe it, she thinks that there was another reason that Sasuke didn't want Naruto to be disqualified and that it was so he could fight him. And worse was she believes he wants to fight Naruto while he's using that terrifying power.

The idea of both of her teammates fighting while being consumed with rage and blood lust brought tears to her face and made her whimper. She didn't want to see either of them like that ever again. She even tried to prevent the possibility of them fighting when she tried to tell her superiors about Sasuke's condition but he stopped her.

For now she just has to hope that if they do fight they remember that they're friends and teammates. She continued clinging to herself tighter trying to stop the cold shiver in her body. She really wanted someone to give her a nice big warm hug. She would even welcome one from Naruto.

"Naruto..."

Tears started to plop onto her bed sheets and the top of her feet every time she thought about him. He lost control because of her; because she got hurt; because she was too weak to defend herself or her teammates. She failed him. She failed him and Sasuke. If she were stronger; if she were more skilled; if she were braver; she could've protected them and they would both be normal right now.

'Sasuke-kun, Naruto I'm sorry. Both of you please be careful.'

After awhile she curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **There you go! Second chapter finished! This was originally a lot longer but I decided to put the second half in the next chapter. Otherwise people would just lose track of what the hell was going on in this one. I apologize for the fight scenes being short. Like many authors I'm terrible with describing fight scenes in detail. I'll try to do better in the other chapters. The next chapter will be posted soon. Also I'd like to thank all the people who have given me support and praise for my first story so far! I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter and will enjoy the next one! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Vision, the Force, and Gif

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Vision, The Force, and The Gift**

"So that's what happened Old Man Palp."

Naruto was sitting at his favorite ramen stand with Palpatine. He went there as a means to hide from his new substitute sensei Ebisu, or as Naruto calls him, 'The Closet Pervert', until he found his friend there waiting for him.

He spent a good hour telling the old man everything that's happened since they last met. How the first two tests in the exams went, how he was right about the assassins sent to kill his team, everything.

"I see. Well I'm just grateful you and your friends made it through in one piece."

"Yeah, me too."

"I am also sorry about your jacket and headband."

Naruto's face fell into sadness as he remembered that. Not only did he wreck his favorite and only jacket, but he also completely destroyed the cloth of the very head band that Iruka gave him when he defeated Mizuki and graduated.

All because he allowed himself to be consumed with hatred and that power. He also didn't like having to lie to Sakura about not remembering any of it. He just didn't know how to explain it without frightening her.

Hell, he still had no idea how he used that power or even how he summoned it. He just knows that if it had anything to do with that demon fox inside him, then he didn't want Sakura to know in case she would fear and hate him for it. He still feels cold whenever he recalled all that anger and hate he had when he fought the Sound Trio.

"I told you your feelings would give you the power to save you and your friends."

Naruto, slightly upset at that remark, looked at Palpatine.

"But that power nearly killed those Sound genin! I wanted to beat them not slaughter them! I...I...I just couldn't help it! I felt so angry!"

Palpatine spoke calmly to the blonde boy.

"You wanted to protect your friends at all costs and you wanted them to pay for hurting Sakura. There is nothing wrong with that Naruto. Sometimes terrible things must be done to protect what we hold dear."

It's true. He did want to protect his friends no matter what the cost. That was his main goal in that fight. And he saw the damage they did to Sakura. He wanted them to pay! They needed to pay for what they did to her! But still it didn't feel right.

"I understand how much you fear your own power. You're not used to it or the emotions that drive it, but you cannot deny your feelings Naruto. They are what make you special."

Naruto smiled at that. Even though Naruto and his new friend haven't known each other long, the old man sure knew how to cheer him up. Naruto started to resume digging into his 4th ramen bowl before it got cold.

"They are what make you so strong with the force."

Naruto stopped mid-bite with confusion written all over his face.

'The force? What the heck is a force? Is he talking about chakra?'

Naruto's never heard anything called the force before. Maybe he was talking about chakra. After all he was from another village. Perhaps they have a different name for it there.

Palpatine noticed the boy's puzzled expression and elaborated.

"The Force is a very special power. It is the energy that penetrates, binds, and flows through all living things. It is a power that far exceeds what many call chakra."

Naruto eyes were as wide as dinner plates! There was a power out there even greater than chakra?! And he could use it?! Naruto couldn't help but laugh it off.

"That's a good one Old Man Palp! You almost had me there! There's nothing stronger than chakra! I mean come on! HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto proceeded to laugh and Palpatine just continued to smile. After his laughing died down he went back to eating his ramen.

"Tell me my boy when you faced against the Sound trio could you feel their evil? Their pain? Their fear? What your teammates and friends were feeling? Did all of that and your own feelings of anger and rage make you feel cold? As if your own soul was frozen?"

Naruto dropped his chopsticks into his bowl. His hand was trembling and his eyes were wide with shock.

"How...how do you know that?"

Palpatine placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him down.

"Because where I am from that's what someone who is strong in the force is capable of sensing. Especially, when they use that power in the proper way which you have my friend."

Naruto turned to the old man. If what he said was true, then how come he's never heard of this power? Out of everything he learned from Old Man Third and at the academy, despite the fact that he barely paid attention there most of time, he's never once heard of anything called the force let alone anything being more powerful than chakra! It seemed impossible!

"B-But if this power really does exist, how is it stronger than chakra? I don't understand."

Palpatine nodded and explained.

"The energy you call chakra and the force are similar in almost every way. Including their capabilities for both combat and knowledge. But even so there is one enormous advantage that the force has over chakra."

Naruto cocked his head a little trying to think of what it could be. After a second or two he gave up and let Palpatine answer.

"Unlimited power."

If Naruto had any ramen in his mouth he'd be choking on it. Unlimited power?! He's never believed anything was capable of that! Nothing!

"Unlimited power?! But that's impossible! How can anyone use something like that and not run out of it?!"

Palpatine took a sip of his tea.

"Oh no my friend. Unlike chakra one can never 'run out' with the force. It is as I said; unlimited power. The only way you would lose that power would be if you were to have weakened from old age or die."

"Wow."

He placed his cup on the counter.

"However, if someone is strong enough with the force then something as trivial as old age would hardly matter and I believe you are a warrior of such caliber Naruto."

Naruto was having an extremely hard time grasping what he was hearing. Not only has he now learned there's another power besides chakra, but that this same power was even stronger and had no limits! It's unbelievable, yet for some reason he could tell Palpatine isn't lying to him.

During his fight with Haku and the Sound trio, he could sense it. This power he told him about. How it connected to everyone and everything around him. Still there was one thing about it that made him feel uneasy and he had to know why.

"Why does the force make me feel so cold when I use it then?"

Palpatine turned and looked at the blonde jinchūriki.

"Because whenever you have used it you called upon the dark side of the force."

Naruto gulped. That sure didn't have a friendly title to it.

"The dark side?"

Palpatine nodded.

"Like chakra the force has many different forms and natures. The strongest of them are two opposite powers. One light and one dark. Both similar but also quite different. They are what give the force balance."

Naruto looked down into his ramen bowl.

"So your saying that I used the dark side? The...evil side?"

Palpatine looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"My dear boy why would you think it is evil?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Well just the way it sounds. I mean 'dark side'. It kind of sounds like the kind of force bad guys would use."

Palpatine shrugged himself.

"Good and evil are points of view Naruto. It's true the dark side is often viewed upon as a destructive and evil power, but in reality it really falls upon who uses that power. Take chakra for example. Many terrible things have been done with it, but also many good things as well. In the end it depends on the person who controls the power. Not the power itself."

The old man had a point. Chakra has been used for many things both good and bad so far as Naruto knew. It's been used for murder; for saving lives; for stealing; for healing; for starting wars, and for ending them. Like the old man said it's really the person who uses it, not the power itself, that should be judged.

The only exception Naruto could think of would be himself. Considering that it's not fair that he should be judged for having the power of a demon locked inside him. A power, he would have never asked for.

"So your saying that it doesn't matter if you use the light or the dark side. In the end it just depends on what you use it for?"

Palpatine took another sip of his tea.

"Precisely."

Naruto nodded and proceeded to dig into another bowl of ramen that Teuchi gave him while he was listening to Palpatine.

"However, it is well known that the dark side can give one greater focus, knowledge, strength, and power than the light can."

Naruto perked up and slurped a whole bunch of noodles.

"You mean it can make me stronger than the light side can?"

Palpatine nodded.

"The dark side of the force is a pathway to many abilities some would consider to be unnatural."

Naruto thought for a moment.

"But if it helps you focus, then why is it when I used it I lost control and went berserk like that?"

Palpatine turned to him fully.

"You just simply don't know how to control it yet my boy."

Before he could dwell further on how he was supposed to learn how to control it; another question popped into his head.

"Is one of these abilities of the dark side to be able to summon giant ferocious animals to do what you want?"

Palpatine shrugged.

"Possibly; the force has no limits and when enhanced by the dark side one can only imagine what a warrior using it could truly be capable of."

Palpatine stared into his tea cup.

"One of the well known capabilities that I am aware of is to be able to see visions of the future."

Naruto gasped and then without warning started shaking violently. Catching the attention of his friend.

"My dear boy whatever is the matter?"

Naruto took a deep breath to try to better calm his nerves. It only worked slightly but enough so that he could get words out.

"While I was out cold...from fighting that...Grass ninja...I...I had a dream. A dream that I think was a vision of the future."

Palpatine leaned forward and placed his hand on the boy's back to relax him a bit better.

"What happened in this vision?"

Naruto took another deep breath then began explaining what he saw in the vision.

"I saw Sasuke and Sakura fighting someone. I couldn't see who, but I could tell that the fight wasn't in the Forest of Death. The trees were smaller and it was less scary looking. Anyway Sasuke was on the ground in pain. He was covered in these black markings that seemed to spread from his neck to almost everywhere on his face and body. Sakura-san was standing in front of him with a kunai trying to protect him. Then suddenly..."

Naruto took a deep breath again and continued.

"Suddenly this giant sand claw came out of nowhere and slammed Sakura-san into a tree. It started to crush her. I could literally hear her ribs breaking. That was nothing compared to what I sensed in that dream though. I could feel...I could feel both of my friend's pain and fear! It was horrible! They were suffering and there wasn't anything I could do to save them! They even screamed for me to help them! They begged me! They said I was the only one left who could protect them! Then...it ended. I couldn't tell what happened to them."

Palpatine nodded his head and squeezed the boy's shoulder lightly to give him some comfort.

"I would not worry about that vision of yours. You didn't see or sense either of your comrades being killed in it, so logically that means that there's still a chance to save them if the vision comes true. Still visions like that ever rarely come to pass. However, you should be on guard just in case."

Palpatine patted the boys back before retracting his hand.

"Tell me. What happened after the dream?"

"I woke up with so much pain and anger, from wondering if my teammates were alright, that I shattered the shelter Sakura-san put me in and that's when I really lost control."

Naruto started to think about how he nearly killed the Sound trio. How if it wasn't for Sakura, he would've ripped Zaku's arms off and done god knows what to the other two. He didn't like how vicious he acted while using the dark side of the force.

"The dark side it made me almost..."

"Remember what I told you Naruto. Trust your feelings. The dark side is an intimidating power, but it still helped you save your friends. If not for you using it, then Sakura and the others most surely would've been killed."

Naruto started thinking about Sakura. It is true that he was able to protect her and the others from the Sound genin while using the dark side, but that look on her face. It was a look Naruto recognized all too well. It was fear.

He could remember how her fear felt. Not just hers but the others' as well. It was like they were all poor helpless children trapped by a monster. And that monster was him.

"They were all afraid of me. I could feel it. They all thought I was a beast. Sakura-san was even more afraid of me than the others were. She was so afraid that she was in actual pain! I caused her so much pain!"

Palpatine placed his hand on the boy's head.

"They just don't understand you Naruto. They don't understand the curses and gifts you've been given or how you will use them to do great and wondrous things. As I told you before that is often the tragic condition of individuals. They often fear what they don't understand."

Naruto nodded. It seemed to always be his curse. To be feared, hated, and misunderstood when all he wants is to be acknowledged and have friends.

He started to think that curse was finally lifting when people were starting to notice him, but now it seemed to just be only wishful thinking. Like when he thought that Sakura was scared for his well being and was worried about him when she hugged him. Something he has dreamed and longed for a long time.

To his disappointment when he woke up he could sense her fear and realized she only hugged him because she was afraid of him losing control and killing everyone; not because she was concerned about him. The boy could even sense that she wanted to tell the proctors what happened. An act that would surely have disqualified him. Naruto couldn't believe she would be afraid of him that much to do that, after he worked and fought so hard for his team. He could still feel her fear even now. Drowning her thoughts.

"Perhaps it would be best though if you were to restrain yourself from using the force for the remainder of the exams. After all it would be unfortunate if you were to be disqualified just because the judges felt too threatened by your unique abilities."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. He's come too far in these exams just to be kicked out now. If he is going to win, then he'll do it using his own powers and he'll prove to Sakura and the others that he isn't a monster.

Then when this is all over and if Sakura hopefully doesn't fear him anymore maybe he could try asking her out again. It's been a few weeks since he's last tried and maybe her view of him will have improved by then. He really did love being hugged by her. It may have been driven by fear but it still felt very nice.

All his hopes were dashed before they could even rise when he remembered the one person that Sakura will always choose over him; Sasuke.

'That bastard!'

He could remember when he sensed Sasuke's own feelings and emotions during his fight. Unlike the others his wasn't driven mostly by fear. It was anger. Not at the Sound trio, at least not entirely, but at Naruto himself.

'The jerk probably wanted to show off in front of the others and make up for getting his ass kicked by that Grass ninja!'

Naruto started angrily chewing on his ramen until he noticed that Palpatine was staring at him while quirking his eyebrow. Naruto sweat dropped at the embarrassment and went back to eating normally.

"With the training your sensei is giving you right now; I'm sure you'll triumph over all your opponents. Including your rival, Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto's face suddenly became downcast as he was reminded of how his sensei was teaching Sasuke right now instead of him.

"My sensei is busy training Sasuke. He gave me a temporary teacher for the exams."

Palpatine looked at him with a confused expression.

"Your sensei chose to train your teammate for the finals rather than you? That's certainly unexpected. Did he say why?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"He said that Sasuke needs more help with his training right now than I do. He also said the Closet Pervert would be a better teacher for me anyway."

Palpatine pondered in thought.

"I find that difficult to believe Naruto. Sasuke needs improvement in his fighting skills, yes, but of the two of you I say you need the most guidance. You have amazing chakra, but you have difficulty with figuring out how to use and control it and your techniques while incredible are also very limited. Kakashi would be much better for helping you understand how to wield your chakra and teaching you techniques than your current teacher. He's also much stronger than him as well. It truly is strange as to why he would choose to help Sasuke prepare for the finals instead of you. Unless..."

Naruto looked at Palpatine with curiosity in his eyes.

"Unless what?"

Palpatine looked at him with sympathy.

"Unless perhaps it's because he prefers the Uchiha over you."

Naruto suddenly leapt at Palpatine and grabbed him by the collar of his robe and pulled him closer. Not out of anger but out of confusion and fear.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD KAKASHI-SENSEI PREFER THAT TEME OVER ME?!"

Palpatine calmly took the boy's hands off his collar and placed them down.

"I don't know whether or not that is the truth Naruto. It is merely a speculation on my part. If it is true though it could be for a number of reasons. For instance maybe he believes Sasuke is stronger than you; more intelligent than you; faster than you; or even...a better shinobi and student than you. It could be any one of those reasons if he does prefer him over you."

Naruto just sat there letting everything Palpatine just said sink in. Naruto couldn't believe that their sensei would actually think that Sasuke was so much better than him. That he would prefer to teach and help him win rather than Naruto. It didn't make any sense! Their sensei has always treated and trained each of them equally.

"Tell me that he at least taught you some techniques before the exams that you could use."

Naruto pondered in thought at that. Thinking of all the times when their sensei has trained them or when he asked him to teach them one of his moves. It didn't take long for him to realize that their sensei has never taught them any special jutsu. The only thing he had taught them was how to use chakra to walk on trees which is practically useless for the finals!

Every time Naruto begged him to teach him he always waved him off and said that teamwork was more important to learn. Teamwork is important, but not during this part of the exams! In these finals it was every man for himself!

After coming to this realization, it was even more confusing as to why Kakashi stated that Sasuke needed more help with his training than he did. Especially since Sasuke had more jutsus up his sleeve than Naruto currently does! The more he thought about it though the more it actually started to make sense as to why Kakashi said that Sasuke needed him more and why he chose that egotistical jerk. He preferred him over Naruto.

Naruto lowered his head more as tears started to pierce his eyes.

Was it all a lie? Was Kakashi just acting, so him and Sakura wouldn't catch on that Sasuke was his favorite? Did Kakashi really think that stuck up bastard Sasuke was a better shinobi and had the best chance of winning the exams than Naruto did? Did he really not care if Naruto didn't learn anything from the Closet Pervert and lost in his match against Neji or some other genin?

Naruto thought up another question that was even more dreadful than all the others.

'Does Kakashi-sensei not even want me to win?'

The more Naruto thought of these questions the more he started to think that his sensei truly did care more about Sasuke than him. After all why wouldn't he? Most of the adults in this village don't really care about him, so why wouldn't one more?

Teuchi handed Palpatine another cup of tea and he was about to head back into the kitchen until he noticed Naruto.

"Naruto are you alright? You look awful!"

Palpatine answered for the young genin.

"He's a little bit stressed for the upcoming chuunin finals."

Teuchi nodded his head and went back to get Naruto another bowl of ramen.

"Regardless of whether or not he does prefer Uchiha over you. I have no doubt that he will teach him his most powerful jutsu. The chidori."

Naruto slammed his hands down on the counter.

"WHAT?!"

It was bad enough that Kakashi never taught him any of his jutsus and chose to train Sasuke while sticking him with a weaker teacher, but now Sasuke gets to learn Kakashi's most awesome jutsu while Naruto is stuck with whatever weak or average jutsu the Closet Pervert has in store for him?! He's starting to think that Kakashi-sensei really does favor Sasuke more than him and wants himself to lose! Without any effective jutsus, Naruto knew he has no chance of beating Neji let alone the other genins, and he highly doubts the Closet Pervert has anything even close to as powerful as Kakashi's lightning blade!

Naruto was starting to lose any hope he had of winning. If he didn't even have the support of his sensei how could he? Not only that but he would also not be able to fulfill his promise to Hinata of beating her cold, stuck up, jackass cousin Neji. He's starting to think maybe he should just withdraw.

Palpatine smiled at the boy.

"Don't lose faith in yourself Naruto. I believe you will succeed. When you put your mind and body to something you always come out victorious. As I told you before you are the most gifted shinobi I have ever met."

He patted the boy's back to lift his spirits which were right now slowly starting to rise despite free falling a second ago. Then true to his title of being the Leaf's most Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja he suddenly pumped his fist into the air with determined look on his face.

"Yeah, you're right Old Man Palp! I'm gonna take whatever that Closet Pervert has up his sleeve and use it to beat Neji and those other genin! Including Sasuke-teme! If Kakashi-sensei really does think Sasuke-Teme will win instead of me then I'll just have to prove to both of them that I'm not a loser and that I'm better than that teme when I grind his face in!"

Palpatine smiled and nodded in approval before he reached down and picked up a bag by his stool. He gave it to Naruto; who was curious as to what was going on.

"Well then if your going to fight in the finals, you're going to need this."

Naruto opened the bag and a surprised look plastered his face. Reaching into it he pulled out a black and orange leather jacket (His jacket from shipuuden only it's made of leather). He marveled at it. The color was perfect and it looked like it could last through a good number of fights.

"I...I...I don't know what to say...T-Thank you Old Man Palp."

Naruto had tears in his eyes. He didn't care though cause these were tears of joy. No one except a couple of his most precious people have ever gotten him any gifts before. No one. He put the jacket on. It fitted perfectly.

"It suits you my boy. You know when you get your headband's cloth replaced I think you should consider going with black. It will go well with your new jacket."

Naruto thought about it. It would definitely make him look more bad ass and might throw off his opponents' game. He definitely sees the appeal to it.

"That's a good idea Old Man Palp! I'll be sure to do it! I can't wait to see the look on Iruka-sensei's face when he sees my new threads!"

Palpatine's smile slightly twitched a little bit but Naruto didn't even noticed.

"It sounds like this Iruka cares a great deal about you Naruto."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, he's the closest thing I have to either a dad or a big brother! He used to always lecture and yell at me for not paying attention in class or goofing off but I knew he did it cause he wanted me to learn and do well."

Naruto craned his neck down a little and his smile shrunk a bit but it was still genuinely happy.

"He's always supported and believed in me. He's the first besides Old Man Third to ever acknowledge and accept me for who I am. I think he's my most precious person in the whole wide world."

Palpatine had slight surprised look on his face. He didn't expect anyone in this village to care such a great deal for the boy. His smile returned before Naruto could notice again.

"Well I'm happy to hear that you have such a dear good friend in your life Naruto. You deserve that much at least."

Palpatine started to reach into his robes.

"I have another gift for you."

Naruto eyes perked up.

'Wow another gift! Old Man Palp is so nice to me! I'm gonna make both him and Iruka proud of me when I win!'

Palpatine pulled out a strange metal looking stick with a button, small knobs, and what looked like a ring at the top.

"This is a very special weapon Naruto. Only the most worthy of warriors can wield it. It is one of the last few left and I believe you are destined to have it."

He held it out for Naruto to take, but the boy was hesitant to do it. There was something strange about this weapon. He couldn't explain it. It was like it was alive and it was calling to him.

Naruto slowly reached out for the metal stick. The second he touched it his mind overflowed with visions of his childhood. Being alone and abused by the villagers. Having no friends or family. Living in his dark and tiny apartment. Constantly being stared at like he was a monster or a subhuman creature.

Naruto started to panic. He wanted these visions to stop! They needed to stop! He would rather take on all the genins at once than have to relive these terrible and painful memories of his past. Through all of his pain of reliving his depressing childhood though he felt something call out to him. It was almost like it was singing.

'What is that? Where's it coming from?'

Naruto reached his hand out and concentrated on the singing. The visions started to whirl past him until they disappeared entirely. Suddenly white light started to blind him to the point where he had to shut his eyes tightly.

When he opened them again he saw that he was back at Ichiraku. He was hearing a strange humming sound and looked at around; only to see a glowing blue and white energy beam protruding from the metal weapon in his hand. It was beautiful. The most beautiful weapon he ever saw.

Naruto started to wave the weapon around getting a feel for it. It was so light. Like it had no weight. Getting all caught up in how good it felt in his grip, he didn't notice a small crowd was starting to form around the ramen stand. Their eyes wide with shock and curiosity as to what the blonde jinchūriki was holding.

Finally noticing the crowd of people, Naruto started to panic and tried to hide the weapon but when he did it cut through the stool next to him. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates and he could hear gasps from the crowd. The stool pieces glowed for a bit, where they were cut, from the heat before dying down to just sizzling. Fearing the villagers might overreact; he dropped the weapon onto the ground and it deactivated.

Naruto sat there for several minutes staring at the strange sword hilt. After a while the crowd dispersed with some of them whispering how the 'demon brat' was up to no good again. When the last of them were gone, he reached down and slowly picked the hilt up. Careful as to not accidentally turn on the blue blade again.

"I would recommend hiding that in your home until after the exams. Don't want to draw too much unwanted attention to yourself right now. Also something tells me you'll need it more after the finals than during them."

Naruto nodded and slipped it into his new jacket's pocket. Praying to god it won't accidentally turn on and ruin the new clothing. He needed to be careful with it. He needed to learn how to wield it.

"Hey, this probably a stupid question but uhhhh how do I learn how to use it?"

Naruto asked this while chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

Palpatine smiled.

"Just trust your feelings and the force. It will come to you."

Naruto nodded and then asked another question that's been bugging him for awhile.

"Is it possible to learn more about the force or how to control it?"

Palpatine smile disappeared and he looked at the boy straight in the eyes.

"Not from a ninja."

Naruto nodded his head in disappointment. Figures it wasn't going to be easy to find a teacher who would help him learn a power that he's never heard or seen before. For now he was just going to have to focus on training with the Closet Pervert.

"Found you!"

Speaking of the pervert.

Ebisu rushed over and panted before straightening up and glared at the genin.

"I have been looking all over for you! I know you would rather train with Kakashi than me, but you're just going to have to deal with the fact that he's busy with your teammate! Now enough with these games already!"

Naruto stood before the man and looked at him straight through his shades.

"Alright, let's do it then! Show me whatever moves you got, so I can use them to win these exams!"

Ebisu was stunned. This couldn't be the same boy, who just mere hours ago didn't want anything to do with him. He was sure the boy was just going to tell him off or distract him with that accursed Sexy Jutsu of his! What could've changed his behavior like this?

'This brat really is unpredictable!'

Naruto quirked at the man wondering why he was just standing there rather than getting a move on with his training.

"Ummmm are we going to get started or are you just going to stand there staring at me?"

Ebisu snapped out of his stupor and coughed.

"Yes, right. Well, from what you sensei told me you have trouble controlling your chakra. Until we sort that out I can't really teach you any jutsu."

Naruto looked down and started grinding his teeth. His hands clenched into white knuckled fists. Figures that his so called 'sensei' was trying to slow down his training even more while Sasuke is already learning new powerful jutsus.

"Let's head over to the spa and hot springs. I know a great spot there that will help you learn how to control it."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, a great spot for you to peek on naked girls you closet pervert!'

Naruto turned to Palpatine and offered him his hand.

"Wish me luck Old Man Palp!"

Palpatine smiled and shook his hand proudly.

"My friend with all your potential and gifts; you hardly need luck."

Naruto smiled and rushed toward the spa area with Ebisu racing after him trying to keep up. Teuchi meanwhile came back with another bowl of ramen for Naruto; only to find his best customer has already run off! Not only that but he forgot to leave money again.

"That kid...Oh well he's got a lot on his mind right now. I'll just run it up his tab."

Palpatine placed a large sum of money on the counter.

"I can cover for the boy. It's the least I can do."

Teuchi stared wide eyed at the large amount of money. Naruto had a lot of ramen, but not nearly enough for the old man to offer a small fortune!

"That's a bit much mister! I think your overpaying a bit!"

Palpatine smiled.

"This should cover the ramen and the damages."

Teuchi quirked an eyebrow.

"Damages?"

Palpatine motioned him to the damaged stool that was cut up earlier.

"WHAT THE...?! WHEN DID HE...?! HOW DID...?! NARUTO!"

Teuchi was seething over the damage to one of his stools. However, he soon calmed down when he realized he should've expected this since Naruto does sometimes get carried away with jutsus he tries to learn. He was thankful this new friend of the boy was so generous.

"You know Naruto truly is lucky to have a good friend like you. Sorry for losing my temper like that. I keep forgetting how good and excited Naruto gets when he tries out a jutsu."

Palpatine smiled to the friendly ramen shop owner again.

"Naruto is not good; he's perfect."

Teuchi laughed. Not in a insulting or disbelieving way, but in a friendly sort of agreeing way. As he left with the generous money, a small crooked smiled appeared on Palpatine's face. One that even the most alert and cautious of shinobi could've easily missed.

* * *

 **There you go! As promised the third chapter! Like I said it wouldn't take me long to publish this one too since the material was taken from the previous chapter. I thought leaving as a part of chapter 2 but I figured it would be too long. Anyway the next chapter is going to take awhile. College work and testing is starting to pick up, so I won't have as much time to concentrate on this as I want. Don't be alarmed! I have no intention of dropping this story and leaving it with a cliff hanger! I hate it when people do that and I don't want to end up doing it too! Hell with the ideas I have for it, I think I'm not even close to getting it done! That just makes it more fun! So anyway for the last bit of news I'm sure your all anxious to see when Naruto becomes Vader. Well I hate to disappoint but that probably won't happen for another chapter or two. Three at the most. I just really want to have how Palpatine just works his way through manipulating Naruto's mind. I mean this is Naruto were talking about. If you're going to be turning him to the dark side and against his friends, then you got to do it step by step like how it was done with Anakin. Any who that's all for now folks! May the chakra be with you...fuck...that sounded terrible! Blech!**


	4. Chapter 4: Denial of Promotion

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Denial of Promotion**

Tsunade groaned and rubbed her temples at the amount of paper that was scattered all over her office! She's only been the Hokage for a few weeks, but it felt like she's been doing the job for a few years! It's been hell for her doing all this paper work; assigning various and expensive missions to most of her shinobi to cover the costs of rebuilding the village from the Sand and Sound invasion; negotiating with the Sand village after said village found out their Kazekage was assassinated by Orochimaru; maintaining order in the Land of Fire; dealing with the village elders that she despises with a passion and lastly preparing for the upcoming Kyuubi festival in celebration of the anniversary of the Fourth Hokage's heroic and selfless sacrifice of saving the village from the great demonic beast.

Needless to say she really needed a drink. A good one at that considering the mess she just recently caused and it had nothing to do with all the paper scattered about. It had to do with a certain blonde genin that she had become greatly fond of. The one responsible for bringing her back to this village and for keeping the dream of both her dead loved ones alive; Naruto Uzumaki.

That boy was just as brave and as much of a rascal as her dear little brother Nawaki and just as kind and determined as her beloved fiancée Dan. Both of whom she misses dearly. Thanks to Naruto though she finally let go of her grief and conquered her fear of blood which restored her to the legendary medical ninja she was before. She owed him a great debt that could never be repaid which made her feel even worse about what just happened.

 _Flashback_

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT BEING PROMOTED TO A CHUUNIN?!"_

 _Tsunade had to cover her ears with how loud the little gaki was screaming. She couldn't believe her situation! She was planning on coming in and getting started on her paper work only to find Naruto waiting for her in her office! The boy was practically bouncing off the walls excited to get a chuunin vest. Apparently he got the notion that since Shikamaru was being promoted then he was sure to get the promotion as well._

 _Tsunade hoped to avoid having to tell him for a bit longer, but it seem she was just going to have break the bad news to the boy sooner than she would've liked. She hoped that he would take it well and just proclaim that he'll do better during the next chuunin exams. Boy was that a fool's hope._

 _She unclasped her hands from her ears and took a deep breath. There were times when the little squirt would get on her nerves and she didn't need to be hollered at right now by the loudest ninja in the village. She needed to handle this quickly, professionally, and with a bit of care and tact since the boy was dreaming of becoming Hokage and making the rank of chuunin would be a step closer towards that goal for him._

 _"It's just like I said Naruto. You're not being promoted to chuunin. I'm very sorry but it's the truth. Now, I have work to do so if there's nothing else could you please leave quietly?"_

 _She put emphasis on the quiet part. The little loudmouth could wake up an entire nation with that voice of his, if he wanted to. Naruto however stood firm where he was and refused to budge._

 _"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DOES SHIKAMARU GET TO BE PROMOTED AND NOT ME?! HE DIDN'T EVEN WIN IN HIS MATCH! HE QUIT! I ACTUALLY WON AGAINST NEJI AND EVERYONE INCLUDING MY OWN SENSEI WERE SURE THAT I WAS GOING TO GET MY ASS KICKED AND LOSE THE MATCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT GRANNY?!"_

 _Tsunade started to grind her teeth. Both from the volume of his yelling and that she was barely holding her own temper in check. She hated that nickname the little gaki gave her. It was cute and appropriate when he calls her teammate Jiraiya, 'Pervy Sage', but boy did she hate when the kid called her granny. She hates being reminded of how old she was._

 _She took another deep breath._

 _'God I need some saki right now!'_

 _"Naruto, Shikamaru is being promoted because he demonstrated amazing tactical skills in his match. The reason he gave up was because he knew he couldn't win with the amount of chakra he had left. It's important for a squad leader to know when to retreat and take the time to regroup and to analyze the enemy and their current situation. That's something the Leaf is going to sorely need from Shikamaru in the future."_

 _She took another deep breath. This next part was going to be hard for Naruto to swallow._

 _"It's true that you were able to beat Neji. It was an amazing feat to say the least, Naruto. However throughout most of the fight Neji clearly had the advantage. You kept rushing in at him and allowed him to shut off you chakra points. You didn't think. You didn't plan ahead or come up with a strategy. You just met him head on and thought that would be enough to break through his defense. The main reason you were even able to beat him was because of your...tenant. If it wasn't for that chakra you received from it, you wouldn't have beaten Neji. I know you fought hard in that match Naruto, but if your plan for winning that match and the rest of the exam was to just wing it and rely on the fox's power then you're not ready yet and I am sorry. Hopefully in the next chuunin exams it will be different. Now, if there's really nothing else, I have to get to work now."_

 _Tsunade was about to turn and head to her desk until she noticed that the boy was shaking. His hands were curled into fists and his bangs covered his eyes._

 _"Naruto?"_

 _The boy looked up and his eyes were pierced by tears that he was barely holding back. His pupils were in slits and the bright blue was replaced with a glowing yellow._

 _"So...your basically telling me...that I'm not being made into a chuunin because I used a little help from the Kyuubi to win a match against an opponent that I was not prepared for at all with the few skills I had then? That I don't deserve it because I was forced to use a power that I didn't ask for or even wanted to have in the first place rather than rely on the zilch techniques that Kakashi-sensei taught me before these stupid exams even took place? Is that what you're saying Granny?"_

 _Tsunade's eyes widened as she grasped the extent of what she unintentionally implied in her explanation to him._

 _"Naruto I-"_

 _Tsunade was interrupted as the paper work on her disk exploded all across the room! She shielded her eyes from all the papers flying everywhere. When everything settled she looked and saw that Naruto was gone._

 _She immediately dashed to the door and nearly ripped it off its hinges with her monstrous strength. Her eyes dashed back and forth across the hallway. Looking for the boy. Unfortunately he was already gone._

 _Tsunade walked back into her office and stared at all the paper that littered the ground._

 _end Flashback_

Tsunade began to curse herself! How could she be so insensitive and careless?! She knew the poor boy was sensitive when it came to the topic of the Kyuubi and yet she practically just all but shouted at the boy that he doesn't deserve to be a chuunin because he used the demon's power!

Not being able to hold her temper in anymore, she stomped over to her desk and yelled as she brought her fists down and smashed it to pieces!

"DAMN IT!"

She knew right now deep breaths weren't going to cut it anymore. She walked over to one of the desk drawers that survived her fury. She emptied the contents which were nothing but a saki bottle and some cups. She poured the tasty elixir into the cup and downed it in one gulp.

She took a breath as the alcohol started to relieve some of the tension.

"That could've gone better."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at the window sill to see her old teammate and the most annoying pervert she ever met; Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

"Don't test me right now, Jiraiya! I'm already feeling bad enough for what happened! I don't need you to rub it in!"

She was practically growling with her last statement. Jiraiya however wasn't sporting his famous lecherous grin or putting up his hands in defense to her right now. He had a serious look on his face that suggested that this wasn't a social visit.

"I have some news about the Akatsuki."

Tsunade raised a brow. It's about time they came up with some information about this mysterious organization that seemed to just pop up out of nowhere. Ever since she became attached to Naruto and found out that the Akatsuki sent their agents, one of them being Itachi Uchiha, to try to kidnap the boy she's been extremely alert and zealous of them. She even gave orders to all her shinobi to find out any information about them while out on missions.

However, for the young genin and chuunin squads she gave strict orders to not engage unless absolutely necessary. If they managed to recruit the likes of Itachi, one of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen, and at one point even her old teammate Orochimaru, then she didn't even want to think about what other terrible criminals or rogue ninja they had up their sleeve.

Jiraiya stepped down from the window sill.

"Turns out that after their encounter with Naruto and me they realized that perhaps that they don't have enough manpower in their organization. Right now they've gone under and are focusing on finding more recruits."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So in other words they're gathering more rogue ninja and we still have no idea where they are and what they exactly want Naruto for?"

Jiraiya grabbed a cup and the bottle Tsunade was holding and poured himself a drink. He took a sip and breathed.

"Yep, that's about right."

Tsunade groaned and walked over to the couch in her office and plopped right on it. Jiraiya walked over and sat down next to her. A bit too close but Tsunade wasn't concerned with that at the moment.

"Tsunade, did you notice Naruto's eyes earlier? And the power he just used in your office?"

Tsunade took another gulp of her saki.

"Yes, it was the same as when we fought Orochimaru and Kabuto."

Jiraiya took another sip of his own saki cup.

"Not quite the same. It was only a fraction of what we encountered in that battle."

Tsunade gulped down another shot of saki as she started to reminisce that battle.

A battle which nearly put an end to their old snake Sannin comrade.

 _Flashback_

 _Tsunade coughed up more blood as Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword pierced through her chest as it was aimed for Naruto! She wasn't going to let the boy die. No matter what she would protect both him and his dream of becoming Hokage!_

 _She kicked her old comrade away and activated her most powerful medical jutsu technique; Creation Rebirth. The seal on her forehead released the vast stores of chakra she's kept over the years and started to heal the wounds she received from Orochimaru and his henchman Kabuto. Black markings appeared on her face for a brief moment before disappearing again._

 _Orochimaru smirked._

 _"It seems I am not the only one whose been spending their time discovering new jutsu. This one is very impressive how is it done?"_

 _Tsunade stood firm and revealed the secret of her jutsu._

 _"My chakra. For years I stored it up in a space behind my forehead. Saving for just such an occasion. With this chakra reservoir, my body's ability to create new cells is accelerated. Cells divide rapidly. Spreading throughout my body and regenerating any damaged organs. It's like having the ability to reincarnate myself. You see you can slash away at me all you want but I can't be killed."_

 _Orochimaru's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly agape._

 _Tsunade smirked at her old comrades surprised expression._

 _"Why Orochimaru, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were-"_

 _Tsunade was cut off as a large boulder flew right past her towards Orochimaru! The legendary Sannin leapt away as the large rock crashed into the ground where he stood moments ago! Creating a large cloud of dust and debris! He landed further away with eyes that were full of shock and amazement._

 _Tsunade lowered her arms from her face as the dust cleared away. A slight tick mark appeared on her forehead._

 _'Jiraiya! That idiot nearly took my head off with that!'_

 _Even though her most powerful jutsu was still activated, she still preferred to keep her head on her shoulders! She was about to scold the old pervert but when her eyes spotted him, she realized that he wasn't behind her but over to her right!_

 _'Wait, if Jiraiya was over there who threw that rock behind me?'_

 _Tsunade turned around and her eyes also grew wider in shock._

 _There standing behind her with his hand stretched out was the little blond knucklehead that just seconds ago was on the ground wounded from Kabuto's attack!_

 _'It can't be! Naruto threw that?! But how? He doesn't know any Earth style jutsus does he?'_

 _"Naruto?"_

 _The boy slowly lifted up his head. His black clothed headband falling to the ground. When his face finally came into everyone's view, he opened his eyes. His calm blue ocean eyes were now blood red and bright yellow with a small mix of orange and slits for pupils. He pointed at the snake Sannin and growled._

 _"You should've quit while you were still alive, Orochimaru!"_

 _Naruto then reached down and took hold of the strange metal rod that was clipped to his pants. He pressed his thumb into it._

 _Fwish!_

 _A brilliantly glowing blue and white beam shot out from the stick! Making a strange humming sound._

 _Everyone's eyes widened at the spectacle. Each and every one of them have seen things few people, shinobi or not, have ever seen. Yet, not a single person among them has ever seen a weapon like this before!_

 _Before anyone could think further on what this mysterious weapon was, Naruto suddenly leapt at least 30 feet into the air! He barrel rolled about half way through and was heading straight towards Orochimaru! As he finished his roll Naruto held the glowing sword-like weapon above his head and prepared to slash it down straight through the vile snake!_

 _Orochimaru leapt out of the way, at the last moment, causing Naruto to collide into the ground and create another explosion of dust! Taking the opportunity to strike, Orochimaru opened his mouth and spat out a large horde of snakes into the smoke! Licking his lips as the last serpent left his disgusting mouth._

 _Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune each began sprinting towards the smoke cloud! They all knew that the snakes Orochimaru used were poisonous and with that many attacking Naruto, there was a good chance that at least one of them would sink it's teeth into him!_

 _'NO! He's not going to die! I won't let him die!'_

 _Tsunade was about to reach the cloud of dust before the others until it suddenly blew away!_

 _To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement._

 _Naruto was standing there with all the snakes floating around him in a circle! Squirming and writhing as if they were caught in some invisible grip! Naruto had his right hand tilted up with his fingers curled before he closed them into a fist._

 _SNAP!_

 _All the snakes suddenly went limp and Naruto brought his hand down and they were thrown to the ground hard._

 _Tsunade was at a loss for words. Orochimaru had to have spat out at least 20 snakes each just as if not more poisonous than the last and Naruto killed them all with a flex of his fingers!_

 _Naruto continued to glare at Orochimaru until his eyes widened with realization!_

 _"It was you...YOU WERE THAT GRASS GENIN I FOUGHT IN THE FOREST OF DEATH!"_

 _Orochimaru, who was still in awe at the boy's display of power, snapped out of his stupor and smirked._

 _"Kukukuku, indeed I am. I'm surprised you were actually able to recognize me. The only one who saw my real face after that fight was that timid girl teammate of yours. The look of fear on her face was sooooo delightful and pitiful, but I suppose with the exception of Sasuke-kun that's to be expected of the current crop of genin the Leaf has produced."_

 _Naruto grinded his teeth in anger! How dare that snake bastard insult him, Sakura-Chan, and the other genin of his class! But what infuriated him more was that once again he was being labeled as weak compared to that teme, Sasuke!_

 _Naruto could feel his rage coursing through him! He focused on it. Honing it. Feeling his senses growing sharper! The power of the Kyuubi and the force within him both growing stronger! Suddenly he became engulfed in the red chakra of the Kyuubi!_

 _Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the boy._

 _'The Kyuubi's chakra feels different from before! It's feels less wild, more focused, and...there's something else. Whatever it is it doesn't feel like chakra.'_

 _Tsunade trembled slightly at the chakra of the Kyuubi. She's never fought the beast or really encountered it's chakra, but it was just as every bit as terrifying as all the tales said!_

 _She looked over at Jiraiya and he was just as shocked as she was to his new apprentice's power! His eyes locked with hers. Throughout their years of training and fighting side by side they sort of developed a way of understanding and knowing what the other was thinking. At that moment they both knew they were thinking the exact same thing._

 _There was another power at work besides the Kyuubi's!_

 _Naruto held the blade up over his head and tilted it at a downward angle behind him._

 _"My powers and skills have doubled since the last time we fought, bastard!"_

 _Orochimaru grinned and spread his legs while letting his damaged arms hang loosely in front of him._

 _"It will just make you defeat twice as delicious, Naruto-kun!"_

 _Orochimaru licked his lips again. Narrowing his eyes at the small genin._

 _"Hmpf!"_

 _After scoffing at the ex-Sannin's retort, Naruto suddenly sprinted forward! Already closing half the distance between him and the evil snake! Orochimaru didn't expect the boy to cover that much ground so fast, but it was of no great concern for him._

 _'The boy is still young and overconfident!'_

 _He waited a bit longer as the boy got closer before he opened his mouth and a snake popped out and opened its own jaws!_

 _Tsunade's eyes widened in terror!_

 _'NO! He's running right into his blade!'_

 _"NARUTO! DON'T GO NEAR HIM!"_

 _Tsunade sprinted afterward hoping to catch him before the Kusanagi could cut him! Unfortunately due to Naruto's speed and distance, there was no way she would make it in time! She looked at Orochimaru and saw the blade was already extending out far faster than Naruto would be able to dodge at the close distance he was to the vile bastard!_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Splunk!"_

 _She looked in horror as the blade pierced right through the boy's chest and out his back! He struggled a little before he went limp and hung there. Blood oozing out of the wound._

 _Tsunade couldn't believe it! Just when she had finally risen out of depression from Nawaki and Dan's death thanks to this boy, she has now lost him too! She fell to her knees and started sobbing._

 _'Not again! No...no...NO! NOT AGAIN!'_

 _"POOF!"_

 _She looked up and saw that Naruto's body had disappeared in a cloud of smoke! It took Tsunade a second before she grasped what was going on!_

 _'Shadow clone!'_

 _Something was moving in the corner of her eye and when she looked she saw what seemed to be the real Naruto running around straight towards Orochimaru's blind spot!_

 _However, the leader of the Sound still saw it coming and twisted his neck. Swinging the sword sticking from his mouth fast towards Naruto's head!_

 _"NARUTO LOOK OUT!"_

 _"Pishchuurrrrrrrrrrrrr!"_

 _Orochimaru and everyone's eyes widened in disbelief again as Naruto held Orochimaru's snake sword at bay with his own strange sword! A small bright light emanating from the contact of Naruto's blade with Orochimaru's Kusanagi!_

 _'Impossible! My snake sword is made of one of the strongest metals in the 5 Great Nations! And yet this brat's sword is holding it back like its nothing! It doesn't feel like a chakra blade so what is it?! How did a genin like him even acquire a weapon like this?!'_

 _Orochimaru tried with all his might to push Naruto back, but the young jinchūriki wouldn't budge an inch! Orochimaru tried extending his neck and his sword in an attempt to give himself more of an edge (no pun intended). However, while Naruto started to struggle more, he still held his ground!_

 _"You know when you extend your neck like that..."_

 _Naruto suddenly pulled his blade back! Forcing Orochimaru's own blade to continue slashing in its original intended direction! Scraping across the ground as Orochimaru struggled to swift his head back to his opponent!_

 _Using the opportunity Naruto leapt into the air above Orochimaru! Holding his weapon above his head preparing to cut down on his elongated neck!_

 _"IT JUST MAKES IT EASIER TO CUT YOUR EVIL DISGUSTING HEAD OFF!"_

 _Naruto swiped his weapon down preparing to cut the head off the snake! Orochimaru responded by immediately retracting his neck and his Kusanagi back into his mouth causing Naruto to miss with his attack. Orochimaru then shot the blade out again at the still airborne Naruto!_

 _Before the blade could skewer him, Naruto used the momentum of his previous attack to twist his body and batted away Orochimaru's blade with his own! Causing sparks to fly everywhere! He wasn't done just yet though! Naruto continued twisting his body, after the strike, to barrel roll backwards in the air until he landed a good distance from Orochimaru!_

 _He held the gifted blade in both hands tightly against his side. The blue light radiating off his face and ember blood eyes._

 _Orochimaru glared daggers at the boy! He couldn't believe this genin progressed so much since their encounter in the Forest of Death! He spared his life then as a means to help the Akatsuki in their goals, yet now it seemed that it would've been wiser to have just killed the brat then and there!_

 _'How could he have gained this much skill and power?! There's no way he achieved this through that oaf Jiraiya's training! Not in such short amount of time! No, it's as I suspected earlier! There something else at work here but what?!'_

 _Orochimaru retracted his Kusanagi back into his mouth. He took a breath and regained his composure._

 _'No, matter! I refuse to be outdone by a sniveling brat like him!'_

 _Orochimaru smiled._

 _"I must admit you surprised me, Naruto-kun. Your skills are adequate for a genin with such a very limited mind. It seems that I can afford to take this fight a bit more seriously. You should be lucky that I can't fight a full power, but even so your still no match for me boy."_

 _Orochimaru continued to smirk. While he was an arrogant evil bastard, he knew when to give praise to an opponent. No matter how weak or pathetic they were._

 _Naruto meanwhile just stood there holding his stance while glaring menacingly at the Sound leader. Orochimaru cocked his head slightly. He expected a sort of rebuttal or retort from the boy but he's just standing there. Focused and waiting._

 _'It would seem the boy's skills and power are not the only things that have improved since I last saw him. He's completely focused and in control right now. If he were to allow to progress even further he could become a great threat to me and my plans. I need to end him now!'_

 _Orochimaru opened his mouth and shot out a barrage of green snakes that darted into the grass! Disappearing beneath the green blades!_

 _'Let's see how he handles these ones!'_

 _Naruto looked around him. He could feel the serpents approaching but not where they were! He cursed that evil snake bastard, for using such a sneaky tactic!_

 _The first snake launched out of the grass from straight behind Naruto! The young genin quickly side stepped just barely avoiding the snake's fangs! Before he could strike back, it already fled back into the grass!_

 _He twirled his sword a couple of times before taking the previous stance he had before. It didn't take long before another snake leapt from the grass from his right and another from his left! Soon he was surrounded by snakes flying out and into the grass! Eager to sink their poisonous fangs into him!_

 _Naruto was having a hard time dodging them! Each snake was getting closer to biting him! That and they would disappear into the grass before he would have a chance to cut them! He was in trouble!_

 _Tsunade rose to her feet. She's had enough of this! She's not going to allow Naruto to take on this bastard and his snakes all by himself!_

 _"Shizune, I want you to take Naruto and get him out of here! Knock him out if you have to! Jiraiya and I will handle Orochimaru!"_

 _Shizune looked at her master and nodded._

 _"Right!"_

 _Before she could proceed Jiraiya placed his hand in front of her to keep her a bay._

 _"Hold on a second! Look!"_

 _Tsunade and Shizune turned their eyes back to the battle and saw that Naruto was standing perfectly still with his eyes closed!_

 _Tsunade gapped in fear. The snakes only just temporarily ceased their attacks but Naruto is practically setting himself up to be killed right on the spot!_

 _"THAT LITTLE IDIOT!"_

 _Tsunade was about to rush over until Jiraiya grabbed her shoulder and held her back!_

 _"LET ME GO JIRAIYA! NARUTO'S ABOUT TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!"_

 _Jiraiya didn't take his eyes off his apprentice as Tsunade struggled in his grip._

 _"Just wait a minute Tsunade! If Naruto is doing what I think he's doing then he should be fine."_

 _Tsunade gaped at her old teammate! How could he be so calm while his apprentice is standing still with his eyes shut and being surrounded by a horde of poisonous snakes! He had to be nuts!_

 _Before Tsunade could protest further, a snake already leapt out with it's mouth opening wide preparing to strike right at Naruto's neck! It felt like everything was playing in slow motion as Naruto stepped out of the way and dodged the snake's attack and with one slash of his weapon, he cut through the snake! The two halves of the serpent fell to the ground sizzling from the blade's cut._

 _Another snake leapt out going for Naruto's back! However, the boy spun around at lightning speed and with his blade in both hands he cut through the snake's head! The foul reptile fell to the ground dead and sizzling like it's predecessor. Suddenly the grass blades around the young genin shifted violently as the rest of the snakes leapt from their hiding spots preparing to barrage the boy again!_

 _Only one thing could describe what everyone was feeling when they witnessed what happened next._

 _Absolute astonishment!_

 _Through their eyes they saw Naruto easily evade and strike down each snake that attacked him! His movements started out as short and precise but progressed into being more powerful and defined! Scores of snakes fell to the ground dead as Naruto began to cut through hordes of them with single strokes! His attacks either done through swiping and slashing his weapon in wide arcs or shortly spinning it around while twisting his body catching the snakes going for his blind spots! Doing all of this while keeping his eyes shut!_

 _Finally, Naruto spread legs tucked his arms together and shot them both out his sides! All the snakes around him, both airborne and still hiding in the grass, were violently pushed back! A small shock wave could be seen streaking across the grass, as the snakes were sent flying away!_

 _Naruto wasn't done yet though as he arched his blade back and threw it! The weapon whirled through the air like a buzz saw cutting through all the snakes while following Naruto's hand movement! Pieces of them falling to the earth burning and sizzling._

 _After the last snake was cut, the weapon spun back towards Naruto! Instead of being cut in half by the blade, Naruto actually caught it by the hilt and stopped it! He spun the weapon around a couple of times and held it in the same pose as before. His ember red eyes flaring viciously at the Sound leader!_

 _Every single person there was speechless. Not a single one of them in all the years of being shinobi could comprehend the level of skill and power that Naruto was wielding! Orochimaru out all them was more frustrated and curious though._

 _'That brat is even more powerful than I thought possible! Just what is this power he's using?! How is it giving him this much strength when it's not even a jutsu?!'_

 _Orochimaru was about to prepare another attack until he felt that he couldn't move his body! he looked down, but saw that there was nothing holding him! When he looked back up he saw that Naruto had his hand stretched out with his fingers curled. Orochimaru looked on in amazement and slight fear as he watched Naruto lift his arm up and with it his own body!_

 _Orochimaru struggled in this invisible grip, but he couldn't break free! In fact he could only feel the grip getting tighter! Tight enough to the point where he started to feel his bones crack! That wasn't nearly as painful as the pressure he was feeling on his damaged arms. His screams of pain and agony filling the air and open field around everyone!_

 _"WHAT KIND OF JUTSU IS THIS?! JUST WHAT IS THIS POWER YOU'RE USING?!"_

 _Orochimaru's body suddenly shot forward and he found himself flying straight towards Naruto! Orochimaru had to come up with something fast! At the speed he was going towards the boy, there was no way he be able to maneuver himself in the air to avoid the little brat and his accursed sword!_

 _'That's it! With the speed I'm currently at it would be too difficult to dodge him, but the same goes for him as well!'_

 _Orochimaru had to time this just right. If he used his attack too early the boy may be able dodge! He had to wait till he was a little closer!_

 _A moment or two passed before Orochimaru launched his counterattack! Just when he was about 8 feet away from Naruto he opened his mouth and launched his Kusanagi sword once again! With the distance and speed he was at, there was no way for Naruto to dodge or block his sword in time! He had the little genin now!_

 _At least that's what he thought._

 _The only thing Orochimaru's sword struck through was solid earth! The snake Sannin darted his eyes back and forth trying to find his target! His mind reeling from disbelief at the boy's speed!_

 _'HOW WAS HE ABLE TO DODGE THAT?! NOT EVEN JIRAIYA OR TSUNADE WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO ESCAPE THAT ATTACK UNDER THESE CIRCUMSTANCES! JUST WHAT IS HE?!'_

 _"To answer your question earlier..."_

 _Orochimaru's eyes widened with fear as he looked down and saw that the boy was darting up towards him from straight below! Pulling his weapon back for a killing strike!_

 _"THIS IS THE POWER OF THE FORCE!"_

 _Orochimaru started to spit out more of his sword to use it as leverage to distance himself from the boy's attack!_

 _It worked but not in the way he hoped._

 _"Wach!"_

 _With one slash of his blade, Naruto severed both of Orochimaru's arms!_

 _Orochimaru's guttural scream could be heard by every single person there despite the fact he had a sword sticking out of his mouth! After he landed hard on his back, he swallowed the sword back into his mouth and his scream became so high pitched that it could be heard for miles!_

 _Orochimaru writhed on the ground and stared at the two sizzling stumps of where his arms used to be! He couldn't believe it! He, the mighty Orochimaru; leader of the Otogakure; one of the legendary Sannin was beaten by a snot nose genin that just a little over a month ago was absolutely nothing to him!_

 _He glared daggers at the boy who stood before him! Right into his golden red eyes!_

 _"You...you're going to pay for that you little brat! Mark my words this isn't over! YOU. WILL. PAY!"_

 _Naruto held the tip of his blade at Orochimaru's throat to silence him._

 _"I could care less about your threats you sniveling snake! You're going to pay for what you did to the village! AND TO GRAMPS!"_

 _Naruto raised his weapon preparing to deliver the final blow! Until his body stiffened and he leapt back from a sneak attack dealt by Orochimaru's most loyal henchman Kabuto!_

 _"Lord Orochimaru!"_

 _Kabuto stood in front of his master preparing to defend him at all costs! His interference though only proceeded to anger Naruto further especially since he was still ticked off about Kabuto lying and betraying him! After he landed, he gripped his saber hard and growled at the betrayer._

 _"You lying, backstabbing, bastard!"_

 _Kabuto was about to engage until Tsunade and the others body flickered to Naruto's side! Preparing to aid the boy in his fight!_

 _"Kabuto it would seem that we will have to find other means of restoring my power."_

 _Orochimaru proceeded to sink into the ground._

 _"When I return with the elixir of life, I will show you all what it truly means to be immortal! And Naruto-kun I will be sure to pay you back a hundred fold for what you have done to me today!"_

 _Naruto growled. There was no way he was going to let this snake get away after what he did! No way!_

 _He dashed forward preparing to cut through both of them! Kabuto, however, was already preparing hand signs and with a poof of smoke was gone! That little to deter the young jinchuriki as he dashed into the smoke! Even if Kabuto gets away, he wasn't going to let Orochimaru escape! He plunged his saber into the ground where Orochimaru was sinking!_

 _When the smoke cleared there was nothing but solid ground! Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and proceeded to scream out in rage! The Kyuubi's chakra growing more wild and out of control! That is until Jiraiya appeared in front of Naruto and placed a slip of paper on his forehead that read, 'Seal', causing Naruto to collapse and lost consciousness!_

 _end Flashback_

To this moment Tsunade still has a hard time believing what happened that day. To think that little gaki had so much power inside him! Enough to even beat and nearly kill her treacherous old comrade! She understood that he couldn't use his arms in that fight but it was still unbelievable.

"What is that power Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya finished his shot of saki.

"I don't know, but you know as well as I do that what we saw that day and today was not chakra. When I saw Naruto fight the snakes I thought he might've been using Sage mode, but he wasn't using natural energy either. At least not in a way I've ever seen before."

Tsunade looked at her old teammate.

"So do you think it has to do with the Kyuubi then?"

Jiraiya pondered in thought.

"No, I don't think so. The Kyuubi is powerful and it may have abilities we have yet to have seen, but it's a being that is comprised entirely of chakra; therefore all it's powers and abilities also consist of it. Whatever this, 'Force', power is I haven't found any reference to it in the village archives or anywhere else yet."

Tsunade gulped down another batch of saki.

"Do you think it was wise to let him keep that sword, Jiraiya? We don't know anything about it. Where it came from. Who made it. Nothing. It's sure isn't a chakra sword and it was even capable of holding back Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Shouldn't we study it first before we even consider letting Naruto or one of our other ninja use it?"

Jiraiya stared into his cup after he poured more saki into it.

"I think it's more wise to let Naruto keep and use it than some shinobi whose had no experience with wielding a sword like that and may accidentally cut their own arms off."

Jiraiya took another sip.

"That's my point Jiraiya! None of our shinobi in this village, including the experienced ones, wouldn't know how to handle a sword like that and we're letting Naruto use it despite the fact that he's still a genin and needs more training and discipline before we let him use a dangerous weapon like that! He's still a child!"

Jiraiya looked at her with slight shock and disappointment.

"Tsunade, you saw how Naruto used it when he fought Orochimaru. He displayed such levels of skill and technique that are way beyond his years. I think that sword may be the best weapon for him against the likes of our old friend and the Akatsuki. Remember Orochimaru swore vengeance on him, and when he comes to collect and he will, Naruto is going to need that sword."

Jiraiya sipped the last of the saki in his cup.

"Don't worry I already had a talk with him and made him give me his word that he wouldn't use that blade or this mysterious power unless absolutely necessary. Though to be honest the real reason I did it was because I didn't want the villagers to ostracize him even more than they currently are."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose again. That was another reason she didn't want to come back to this village. She just couldn't stand the close minded ways of these villagers. The second she arrived and saw the glares the villagers shot at Naruto, when they thought she and the others weren't looking, she was filled with immediate disgust.

It's not the boys fault that he was chosen to bear the burden of being the vessel for the Kyuubi and yet these villagers treat him like he's the beast itself! The village council members Homura and Koharu are no better! They even tried to convince her to remove Naruto's shinobi status, have him kept under 24 hour watch by a team of Anbu who would follow him around wherever he went, and forbid him from ever leaving the village!

She knew the reason why they wanted that was because in their eyes Naruto is, 'the Leaf's Greatest Weapon', and nothing more! That and they didn't want to risk Naruto going on missions and falling into enemy hands! The idea that they would think he's just a tool for the Leaf still makes her want to throttle them both!

After she poured another saki, she gulped it down.

"Jiraiya promise me you'll protect him. No matter what. Even if it means turning against the council and possibly this village, you'll keep him safe no matter the cost."

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I was planning on doing that anyway. If it would come to that."

Tsunade smiled but while it was partially out of contentment from Jiraiya's statement it was also because another issue was bothering her.

"I'm worried about him Jiraiya. Naruto is changing. Every day I can see his personality and everything else about him just...diminishing. Turning into something else."

Jiraiya poured another shot of saki.

"You're worried that the Kyuubi is taking over his mind?"

Tsunade looked at her old teammate.

"Possibly, I'm not sure. You must've noticed a change in him too haven't you?"

Jiraiya drank his saki.

"I have actually. Since the moment we came back to the Leaf, Naruto has become more withdrawn. I noticed that he avoids the villagers and his friends and spends more time at Ichiraku talking to some old man that I haven't seen before. As for his team, well he and the Sasuke are even more at each other's throats than before. Kakashi has tried to get Naruto to open up on whatever problems he's having but Naruto refuses to talk to him. One time Naruto practically bit Kakashi's head off when he stepped in the middle of some argument he and Sasuke were having. It wasn't pretty."

Tsunade suddenly remembered something Naruto said to her earlier.

"Jiraiya did you catch what Naruto said to me earlier about Kakashi not believing that he would be able to beat Neji and that he didn't teach him anything to prepare for the exams?"

The toad Sannin nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't believe that Naruto would think Kakashi wouldn't have faith in him. The part about not teaching him anything was an understandable reaction though."

Tsunade raised another question.

"Did Kakashi teach Naruto or his teammates anything before he allowed them to enter the exams?"

Jiraiya began to think.

"Not that I'm aware of. When I first met Naruto he was trying to walk on water which suggested that he already mastered the tree climbing technique. Other than that no, I don't think Kakashi taught him or the others anything else before the exams."

Tsunade quirked at Jiraiya.

"So he just allowed them to enter when the only thing he taught them was how to use chakra to walk on trees?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Kakashi probably thought that they were more than capable. I think he was betting that they would rely on teamwork more than any special jutsus in order to get through these exams."

Tsunade didn't look like she entirely agreed.

"I don't know Jiraiya. If they were my students I would've made sure to teach each of them a few jutsus or techniques before entering the exams. Teamwork is important but if they don't have effective jutsus or skills to go along with it their chances of failing would be even greater. Not to mention that with the Sand and Sound invasion, Naruto and his teammates would've been dead had it not been for the training you gave him."

Jiraiya nodded and took a sip.

"I agree, but this is Kakashi we're talking about. I think the reason he allowed them to enter was so they could build and strengthen their trust and dependence on one another. The main purpose for their participation in my opinion was that they would become stronger together not become chuunins though I'm pretty sure he had faith that they would do well and possibly succeed."

Tsunade nodded a little indicating that she understood why Kakashi allowed them to participate.

"I see so in other words Kakashi used the chuunin exams as a way to have them develop their teamwork more."

Jiraiya set his cup down on the table next to the couch.

"Yep, also we can't blame Kakashi for ill preparing them for the invasion since there was no way any of us could've known about it beforehand."

Tsunade set hers down too.

"I guess you're right about that. As for Kakashi's initial intentions for their teamwork, judging by how the way things are now between Naruto and the Uchiha it would seem that plan of his backfired."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, looks like it."

Tsunade was still confused about something.

"That still doesn't explain why Naruto believes that Kakashi had no faith that he would beat Neji."

Jiraiya cupped his own chin and started to think.

"That certainly is a puzzle. We'll have to discuss it with Kakashi later. It's hard to imagine why Naruto would think so lowly about his own sensei."

Tsunade nodded in agreement herself and then asked something that's peaked her curiosity for awhile.

"What about Naruto's other teammate, that Sakura Haruno, is he fighting with her too?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"No, far from it. Actually he's rather quiet around her. Barely says a word."

Tsunade eyes widened in shock.

"You're joking."

Jiraiya chuckled.

"Nope, the little loudmouth that we've known him to be is almost totally mute around her."

Tsunade then remembered what happened at the hospital.

"Well considering Naruto's reaction with her when I healed their teammate I guess I can understand his abnormally quiet behavior."

Jiraiya quirked at her.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Tsunade rested her head back a little on the couch.

"After I healed Sasuke, Sakura didn't hesitate in hugging and showing her affections for him. She acted like the Uchiha brat just came back from the brink of death while Naruto just stood there being ignored. She didn't even bother to thank him and it's only because he risked his life to protect and bring me back that I healed her teammate. The look on Naruto's face Jiraiya. He looked so sad and lonely, but at the same time he didn't seem that surprised by her actions. Like he almost expected it. I tried to cheer him up by telling him that it was a very noble thing he did for her. It didn't work. I guess the little gaki's feelings for her are deeper than I thought and he's struggling to accept that she's infatuated with the Uchiha and not him."

Jiraiya nodded and rested his own head back. It's not easy to get over being rejected.

"That certainly would explain his behavior with her even when her own behavior with him has changed."

This caught Tsunade's attention making her raise her head back up.

"It's changed? In what way?"

Jiraiya elaborated further.

"I noticed that she's been watching Naruto more. Almost like she's trying to see right through him or something. There were times when she's in the middle of berating or criticizing him one minute and she would take one look at him and then suddenly stop and just stare at him with a depressed look on her face the other. At first I thought it was because a bit of the Kyuubi was showing, but Naruto's body and chakra didn't change in any way so it wasn't that. She's also been trying to get him to open up more but still not as much as when she tries with Sasuke and she's had very limited success. That and it looks like whenever Naruto and Sasuke are arguing rather than gang up on Naruto with Sasuke, like she did before, she's actually putting a little more effort into trying to get them both to get along and settle their disputes peacefully."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow.

"That's certainly quite a change in character for her."

Tsunade couldn't believe that this was the same girl that just a few weeks ago barely even looked at Naruto when she patched up the Uchiha. Maybe this was her way of thanking him or maybe she's learning to appreciate him more. She hoped that was the case.

She went back to thinking about Naruto's reaction to not being promoted.

"Be honest with me Jiraiya. Should I have promoted Naruto to a chuunin?"

Jiraiya looked down as he thought of how to answer her question.

"I agree with you, that Naruto has a tendency to act without thinking, however during the chuunin exams, the invasion, and as well as the fight with Orochimaru Naruto has shown that he has come very far. He not only defeated Neji, a Hyuuga prodigy, but he also managed to defeat Gaara, a jinchūriki just like him, who even unleashed his own Bijuu the one tailed sand spirit Shukaku."

Tsunade's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and she gaped at the Toad Sannin.

"NARUTO FOUGHT A TAILED BEAST AND WON?!"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Yes, Gaara was being controlled and possessed by the sand demon Shukaku. The original plan by the Sand and Sound was to have him release it and destroy the Leaf. However, Gaara become too obsessed with killing Sasuke and Naruto. As they fought Naruto not only managed to free Gaara from its control, he was also able to save him from the horrible bloodthirsty mentality that the former Kazekage groomed him to have. Thanks to Naruto, not only was the village saved but he also brought back Gaara from the darkness that had consumed him for years."

Tsunade slammed her hand on the table in front of them. Not enough to break it but enough to make it shake.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?! A genin to be able to take on a tailed beast and defeat it and save the village?! A feat like that more than deserves recognition and praise! Why wasn't this in any of the reports I've read about the invasion?!"

It was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard of! Not only that but for Naruto to still receive glares from the villagers after saving them from one of 9 Bijuu was absolute ludicrous!

"It's because the villagers and most of the older shinobi don't believe a word of it."

Tsunade was getting very tired of having to gap at the pervert's words.

"They don't believe it?! Not a single one of them?!"

Jiraiya looked at her.

"There are few who did come to believe it but then they thought that Naruto only allowed the village to be put in more danger by not finishing off Gaara when he had the chance. They fear that if the Sand invades again Gaara will unleash the Shukaku and kill everyone."

Tsunade curled her hands into fists.

"That's a load of crap!"

Tsunade met Gaara on a visit to the Sand during the negotiations. He wasn't bloodthirsty at all. In fact he was very polite, well mannered and expressed a lot of regret and shame for what he and his village did in the invasion. There was no way that boy was still a bloodthirsty killing machine because if he was she'd be able to tell.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Back to the matter beforehand, Naruto defeated both him and Neji and he also mastered the Rasengan. A technique no one except for me and the Fourth Hokage have been able to accomplish, well Kakashi too except he copied it, but anyway he also managed to fight and best our old friend Orochimaru. Needless to say Naruto's abilities at this point are far beyond that of a genin, chuunin, and maybe even a jounin."

Tsunade contemplated everything Jiraiya said.

"So you do think I should promote him."

Jiraiya closed his eyes for moment before responding.

"No."

Tsunade hit her head on the floor when she fell before she got up in curled her right hand into a fist and growled.

"Jiraiya, why would you give him all those complements and praises for his accomplishments when in the end you don't think he should be promoted yet either?!"

Jiraiya sighed.

"Naruto skills have progressed very far that's true in fact he may very well be the strongest shinobi we have next to Kakashi, but he doesn't have the right mindset for being a chuunin. He's close but not quite there yet. That and there's no way the village council or the villagers will allow him to be promoted right now. They'd sooner remove you as Hokage then even think about promoting Naruto. The villager's and older shinobi's suspicions would also be a problem. If any of them were to become curious enough to investigate as to why we would allow 'the demon brat' to be promoted they could uncover Naruto's true identity and heritage."

Tsunade sighed. It was true that if Naruto's true identity were to be revealed now it would cause major problems. The main one being the boy's safety.

"Basically we're just going to have to wait and hope that by the next chuunin exams their opinion of him will have improved and that Naruto learns to get a bit more into the habit of thinking before acting."

Tsunade looked out the window.

"Well there actually has been one villager that's been very persistent with me about promoting him."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that there was actually a single villager, apart from the Ichiraku family, that would be adamant about Naruto being promoted.

"Who is it?"

Tsunade looked at him with a bit of troubled expression.

"An old man by the name of Palpatine Sidosaki. He's a wealthy business man, who's from a village somewhere near the Land of Waves. He's been very helpful for covering much of the costs of rebuilding the village. I asked how I could repay him and he said that he wanted Naruto to be promoted to a chuunin. I told him that the decision on which shinobi gets promoted lies with me and the council not to the villagers, but I respectfully thanked him for suggesting Naruto."

Jiraiya closed her eyes.

"Of course because of Naruto's condition the villagers' opinions of him are part of the reason he can't be promoted yet regardless."

Tsunade nodded. She wished it wasn't the case.

"Did he request anything else or has it always been the same thing?"

Tsunade shook her head. Her eyes narrowing a little.

"No, and that's what's bothering me. It didn't at first until I kept getting the same requests from him about promoting Naruto. I would get at least one request a week asking if there's any way I could persuade the council or make an exception or understand that Naruto is skilled enough to handle it. I respectfully declined him each time and told him that if there's anything else he wanted I would see what I could do. Still it has me a bit on edge Jiraiya. Why out of all our genin would he suggest Naruto? Why is he so interested in him? What's his angle? It worries me Jiraiya. Whenever I see him he's polite and has a very friendly smile, but something about him makes my skin crawl. I can't explain it but something about that old man doesn't feel normal."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at her a bit.

"This Sidosaki...does he have white hair? Look to be about in his seventies or eighties? Looks like he hasn't slept in a long time?"

Tsunade looked at him.

"You know him?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah, he's the old man Naruto's been meeting and talking with at Ichiraku. He's the only one Naruto has been opening up to lately."

Tsunade's troubled look started to become more apparent.

"You don't think he's with the Akatsuki do you?"

Jiraiya cupped his chin and began to think.

"Maybe, I can't say for sure. In any case though I think we should keep on an eye on him. Naruto already has the Akatsuki after him and Orochimaru wanting vengeance who knows why this old man has so much interest in him."

Jiraiya stood up from the couch and walked to the window taking in the view.

"We may just be being paranoid, but I'd rather be safe than sorry, so I think I'll be doing a little digging on our new friend."

Tsunade nodded in approval of this course of action and got up and stood next to Jiraiya at the window.

"And that power?"

Jiraiya looked back at her.

"I'm gonna do some more research on that as well. Hopefully I can find out what it is and why Naruto can use it."

A small tick mark appeared on Tsunade.

"I certainly hope this is actual research your doing and not the kind that involves you peaking in on women at the baths."

Jiraiya took step away from Tsunade and started waving his hands defensively.  
"It isn't that I swear! I'm only focused on my godson's well being and protection! That's all! Come on Tsunade-hime give me more credit than-"

"LADY TSUNADE!"

Jiraiya's begging was cut off as Shizune slammed the door open! An alarming look on her face and Tonton, who was between her feet, looked just as distressed!

Tsunade and Jiraiya could tell from one look at Shizune's face that something terrible had happened.

"Shizune what is it?"

Unknown to everyone in the Hokage's office, a small mechanical jellyfish like creature was perched right over the Hokage's window. A small little antenna protruded from its head and it started giving off strange beeping sounds.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in the village_

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof still angry about Tsunade not promoting him! He was so excited about becoming a chuunin only to be flat out told no cause he didn't deserve it! The hell he didn't deserve it! Why couldn't Tsunade and others see that he was ready like Old Man Palp did!

 _Flashback earlier that morning_

 _Naruto was eating breakfast at Ichiraku with Old Man Palpatine telling him about how the latest mission went and how Sasuke got injured from a chakra enhanced sword. Palpatine nodded and smiled the whole time as he listened to Naruto's story._

 _"Your skills are definitely improving Naruto. You've become even stronger than your teammate Sasuke now."_

 _Naruto slurped up a bunch noodles right when he looked at Palpatine with wide eyes._

 _"You really think so?!"_

 _Palpatine patted him on the shoulder._

 _"Very much so which is why I've been making several requests to the Hokage lately concerning your career status."_

 _Naruto quirked a brow at Palpatine._

 _"My career status?"_

 _Palpatine nodded and smiled at him._

 _"Naruto, I've been asking the Hokage about making you into a chuunin."_

 _Naruto dropped his chopsticks into his half empty ramen bowl._

 _"Me? A chuunin?"_

 _Naruto took a drink out of the tea he ordered with his ramen and took deep breath to keep himself from getting too excited._

 _"I'm honored that you would do that for me Old Man Palp. Really I am, but Granny and the council are the ones who decide who gets to be chuunin. I know Granny would vouch for me but the council...well they'll never accept this."_

 _Palpatine gave him another reassuring smile._

 _"I think they will. They're already promoting Shikamaru to a chuunin. And if they're allowing him to become one when he didn't even win his match then I'm sure they will without a doubt promote you. Besides they need you Naruto. More than you know."_

 _Flashback end_

He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to get his hopes up like that! He knew that the council would be against the idea of promoting him but he didn't think Granny herself would believe he's not ready! That he didn't deserve it because he used the Kyuubi's chakra! The thought of her denying his promotion because of the fox made him just as angry as when Kakashi-sensei chose to train that teme over him!

No matter how much he tried to reason with himself, Naruto still couldn't let go of the feelings of betrayal he felt from his sensei. He kept telling himself that it was for the best because if it wasn't for his sensei's favoritism towards Sasuke-teme, he wouldn't have encountered and trained under Pervy Sage, who not only was stronger than the Closet Pervert but was also more powerful and skillful than even Kakashi himself!

It was because of Pervy Sage that Naruto was able to beat Neji and show everyone that he wasn't a loser or a weakling. That he was a shinobi determined to become Hokage!

It was even thanks to Pervy Sage and his training that he was even able to save his comrades and the village from Gaara when he unleashed the one tailed beast Shukaku! If it wasn't for the Toad Sage's guidance, then the vision that plagued Naruto's thoughts the whole month in his training for the exams would've come true and his teammates would've been slaughtered by Gaara!

In the end though he just couldn't get over the feelings of neglect he felt for that despicable act of Kakashi-sensei! And now he has to deal with that and Granny not promoting him because he used the Kyuubi's chakra!

 _'It's not my fault I had to rely on that stupid fox's power! Maybe if my sensei actually trained me I wouldn't have!'_

A thunderous roar echoed through Naruto's mind. Making him skid to a halt on one of the rooftops.

 _ **'YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! IF WASN'T FOR ME YOU'D BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! DON'T BLAME ME FOR THE FACT THAT YOU WERE TOO WEAK AND STUPID TO TAKE ON THAT HYUUGA BOY BY YOURSELF!'**_

Naruto grinded his teeth at that insult from the Kyuubi! Ever since Pervy Sage taught him how to communicate with the demon, he and it have been having spats like this constantly!

Focusing his mind he appeared in the sewer of his mindscape where before him large rusted iron bars towered over his head. In the center was a piece of paper which read 'Seal', that kept the great demonic beast in.

Naruto treaded through the green ankle deep water closer to the cage. Inside through the darkness two large blood slit eyes opened and glowed along with sharp menacing looking canine teeth that were so white they could easily be seen through the pitch black darkness of the prison.

Before long the fox's face become visible. It's dark orange fur standing up as a sign of the fox's irritation. Behind him 9 gigantic tails swished back in forth.

There that stood before Naruto was the infamous monstrous demonic Kyuubi!

Anyone else who would be standing before this great demon would've likely soiled their pants by now. Naruto however stood firm and locked eyes with the beast not showing any fear in the slightest. It was one of the few things the great demonic fox liked and respected about the boy. That and his fiery temper.

"Care to make that comment again? YOU GIANT RED MONGOOSE!"

The fox snarled at that remark and raked his claws against the rusted bars of his prison before letting loose another shrieking roar. The water around them shook violently. The pipes around them quivered as if they were alive and if they themselves feared the beast.

Naruto just stood there though like this was just business as usual for him. And considering the amount of visits he's paid the fox lately, since the exams, it practically was.

 _ **"YOU DARE INSULT ME AFTER I GAVE YOU MY POWER?! WHEN I AIDED YOU IN DEFEATING THE HYUUGA BOY, GAARA, AND THAT SNIVELING SNAKE OROCHIMARU WHEN NO ONE ELSE DID?! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"**_

The fox immediately began stabbing his claws out through the bars trying to reach Naruto. It was no use though as like the many other times he's tried the bars just wouldn't budge and his claws would stop about a foot from Naruto's face. After awhile the demon pulled back his claws and growled. Wanting nothing more than to tear the boy apart!

"You idiot! You said it yourself that if I die you die as well! What? Is it so bad being in my body now that you want to kill yourself?"

The fox snarled at the boy and banged his head against the bars.

 **"DEATH WOULD CERTAINLY BE BETTER THAN DEALING WITH A SPOILED INSUFFERABLE BRAT LIKE YOU!"**

Naruto's hands curled into fists and he growled back at the giant demon fox.

"Spoiled?! I'm spoiled?! How the hell can you say that I'm spoiled after being sealed inside me all these years?! If after all this time and after everything I've done and said that you think I'm actually spoiled, then you don't know me at all you damn fox!"

The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the small boy that stood before his cage.

 **"HA! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU KIT! IN FACT OF THE TWO OF US I'M THE ONE WHO KNOWS AND UNDERSTANDS YOU BETTER!"**

Naruto cocked his head at the fox. How the hell could he not know or understand himself? That didn't make any sense at all.

"What the hell are you talking about Kyuubi?"

The giant fox lowered his head down a bit and started to talk in a lower voice.

 **"Ever since you returned from that little trip to the Wave country, you've been acting differently kit. You've been sporting that fake smile of yours far less often and have been avoiding everyone including your own teammates a lot lately. The most noticeable change however is your hatred. Your anger towards this village and everyone in it with the exception of a few has increased quite considerably. You have also been getting into fights with your teammate Sasuke even more so than before. And my personal favorite is that you've been threatening the villagers more often when they made snide remarks at you. I've come to like this change within you quite a bit."**

Naruto was seething at how this fox just accused him of hating his own village! He would die to protect it and all his friends no matter what! Hell, he already proved his resolve when he fought Gaara! There was no way he was just gonna stand there and let the stupid fox spout such nonsense and lies!

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about! This village is my home and I would die to protect it and all those who are precious to me! Sasuke and I have been getting into fights a lot lately but that doesn't mean that I hate him! And yeah so I'm getting a bit sick of the villagers still going on about me being a demon like you but I'm used to it! So stop trying to fill my head with lies you damn fox!"

The Kyuubi snarled a little at the boy's cluelessness and denial. It was one of the many things he hated about the little loudmouth kit.

 **"You truly are an idiot you know that kit? The reason why you've been getting into these fights with Sasuke lately is because your hatred for him has been growing. Yes, it started right when you fought those Sound genin in the Forest of Death. You've felt it then didn't you? The anger and hate inside of Sasuke has been accumulating towards you for those unnatural powers of yours. You hate these thoughts he has for you. You hate how you can feel them in your mind and soul. It's the same with the villagers. You thought they were starting to warm up to you, but you can sense that their hatred for you has only increased and is getting worse."**

Naruto's knuckles started to turn white with how hard he was gripping them. He hated to admit it but the fox was right. It did anger him that he could sense Sasuke's and the villager's hatred for him growing. He could feel it whenever he was around them like when he felt the presence of the snakes Orochimaru hid in the grass to try to poison him only it was much worse.

 **"Unlike the villagers though you seek acknowledgement from Sasuke the most. Instead of that you've only achieved his anger and jealousy of your power. It also didn't help when you came back with Tsunade to heal him. Where instead of thanking you and expressing his gratitude he just pretended to ignore you when really he hated and felt humiliated by you for assisting him like that. But what really struck you to the core in that moment was what your precious Sakura did."**

Naruto's eyes widened. He looked down at the murky water that surrounded him as he remembered that emotionally painful experience.

 **"She ignored you. Ignored you even after you defended her in the forest, fought another demon to protect her, and had Tsunade heal Sasuke, she treated you like you were nothing. Like you weren't even in the hospital room. She focused only on embracing the Uchiha and on the fact that he was alive and well. Never mind the fact that you nearly died to bring the old hag back with you, had to master a jutsu created by the Fourth Hokage, and use my power and this unnatural force power to defeat Orochimaru himself!"**

The Kyuubi snarled at that last part. The reason why is because he hated talking about matters concerning the Force. It was a power that he's never encountered in all the centuries of his life. He felt that whatever this power was it didn't belong in this world and he didn't like it.

He also didn't want Naruto to hang around with that old man anymore who kept telling him about it. They got into many arguments concerning that. The Kyuubi didn't trust or like him at all. No human being is that kind and compassionate without some ulterior motive. The Kyuubi could sense that there was some kind of dark shadow emanating from the old man's presence but the stupid brat wouldn't believe him.

 **"Even as you left that hospital room she didn't even bother to track you down and thank you. She stayed there for hours on end and visited Sasuke frequently and didn't bother to talk to you until the Uchiha fully recovered and your team began doing missions again. Even then she still didn't express any gratitude or thankfulness. She only proceeded to criticize and lecture you like before while she still treated Sasuke as if he were the best thing ever to happen to her even though he treats her like trash."**

Naruto didn't say a word. No retort, no comeback, nothing. He just stood where he was and listened as the Kyuubi reminded him of everything that has happened since Sasuke got better.

 **"Only it's a bit different now because she's afraid of you. Afraid that you'll snap and go berserk and kill her just like you tried to kill those Sound genin. That's another reason why she clings to that Uchiha brat so much because she naively believes he'll protect her from you."**

Naruto started to shake. Droplets of tears started to drip into the sewer water.

 **"Now, do you understand? No matter how much you improve, what feats you accomplish, or even how many lives you save in the end Sakura and the villagers will never see you as anything more than a monster. As for Sasuke well he'll only ever see you as a loser that doesn't deserve the powers you have."**

The Kyuubi started to slink back into the darkness of his cage. The only thing visible now was just his red beastly eyes.

 **"There's one more thing you should know. If you think that I'm the one that's been lying to you then you're sorely mistaken. The ones who are really lying to you are Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. They've been lying to you from the very beginning. About what I'm not going to tell you. That's something for you to figure out. Assuming if you're smart enough to do it. See you around kit."**

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi wondering what on Earth could Kakashi-sensei, Pervy Sage, and Granny be lying to him about? Before he could ask anything more, he heard his name being called.

 _'Naruto...Naruto!...NARUTO!'_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself back in the real world. He felt two hands strongly yet gently grip his shoulders. He looked and saw Sakura standing in front of him with a concerned worried look on her face.

"Sakura-san?"

Naruto was about to ask what she was doing until he noticed a bunch of objects fall down onto the roof around them. They were clothes, clothespins, baskets, etc. Naruto eyes widened when he realized what happened.

 _'Damn! I let the force get out of control! I need to get out here! I just can't deal with Sakura-san being afraid of me right now! Not today!'_

Naruto tried to move but Sakura held him firmly in place by the shoulders. He looked at her wondering why she was keeping him from leaving.

"Naruto, why are you crying?"

Naruto didn't understand what she was talking about. He rubbed his finger under his right eye and found that the skin was wet. Apparently he was crying in the real world as he was in his mindscape. He quickly rubbed the tears away.

"It's nothing just got hit by some pepper powder some old lady threw out her window by accident."

Sakura wasn't convinced in the slightest. She knew something was bothering Naruto and she was going to figure out what.

"Don't lie to me Naruto. Tell me what's going on. I saw you were using that power again so I-"

Sakura immediately cut herself off as she realized that Naruto still doesn't remember what happened in the Forest of Death with the Sound genin. She didn't want Naruto to remember and suddenly go berserk again. Never again.

"Naruto, just tell me what's wrong."

Naruto was barely listening. He was too busy sensing Sakura's thoughts. Her fear of him losing control and going on a rampage was even stronger than before. Not being able to take it anymore he shrugged her arms off a bit roughly and proceeded to walk away.

"I told you it's nothing. Shouldn't you be visiting that teme in the hospital for the hundredth time? Begging him to take you to the Kyuubi festival?"

Sakura was cut off guard by Naruto's reaction. Naruto has never done anything physically aggressive with her not even in training, granted though she doesn't train as much as her teammates, but still he's never laid a finger on her in a threatening manner.

And what was with that tone he used for when he asked if she was visiting Sasuke and asking him out to the festival? She didn't understand what was going on with Naruto.

 _'What's wrong with him?'_

A part of Sakura wanted to pummel Naruto into the ground for using that tone with her and for roughly shrugging her off like that. But another part just wanted to help and find out why Naruto looked so upset and stressed.

In the end the latter part won out and she decided it would be best to just answer his questions rather than risk infuriating him by going berserk herself on him.

"I just got back from the hospital just now. Unfortunately he's still not fully recovered, so he won't be able to attend the festival."

Naruto looked at her with confusion. He just couldn't understand why she was so obsessed with Sasuke's well being and happiness when all he does is treat her like crap and ignores her.

 _'It's because she's in love with him and fears you that's why you idiot!'_

Naruto hated to admit it but there were times where even he had to admit that he was stupid.

"Well then I guess you'll both miss the festival cause knowing you you're going to stay right by his side so he won't feel lonely during it."

Sakura held her hands together in front of her and looked at her feet.

"Actually Sasuke told me to stop annoying him and to just go with someone else."

Naruto looked at the ground and sighed.

"I see."

He then continued walking preparing to leap off onto the next roof.

"Well good luck trying to get a date for the festival. Try asking Lee. I heard that operation Tsunade did on him went well and knowing him he'll be thrilled to go on a date with you. Might speed up his recovery."

Sakura was surprised by Naruto's suggestion. It was shocking enough that it was well thought out and logically as well as ethically made sense, but it was even more surprising that Naruto wasn't asking her out himself.

Sakura lowered her head a bit more.

 _'Then again Naruto hasn't bothered asking me out since before the chuunin exams and he still keeps calling me Sakura-san. I still don't know why.'_

Deciding she's had enough of this strange behavior of his, Sakura decided it was time she surprised the unpredictable ninja.

"Actually why don't you and I go together? As much fun as it would be to go with Lee, I don't want him to suddenly have a relapse when he should be resting and doing physical therapy. We'll have lots of fun I promise. I'll even take you out to Ichiraku my treat, so how about it?"

Naruto looked at her and could swear that he was dreaming. Sakura was asking him out on a date! An actual date! He should be bouncing around on the roof and screaming out to the world that he finally got a date with Sakura!

However, he wasn't. Deep down he knows that she's just using him as a backup date for the festival because she couldn't get Sasuke to go with her and Lee was still recuperating. Not only that but he could still sense her fear of him. It tore him up inside that she would be afraid of him like he was a monster! Especially when considering that she doesn't even know about the Kyuubi yet!

There was another reason that he didn't want to go to the festival though. It was a simple one too.

"I'm not going to the festival Sakura-san. I hate the damn thing!"

It was true, he really hated the festival. When he was younger and tried to attend it he was kicked out because the adults said he's too much of a troublemaker. When he grew older, many times the villagers would get drunk, form mobs, and chase him around the village! One time they caught him and beat the crap out of him! It would've been a lot worse had not Iruka and Old Man Third shown and broken it up.

It was after that terrible event that Naruto decided that he didn't like the festival. When he found out that the Kyuubi was sealed inside him, he grew to hate it because it was basically a celebration of the day that this curse was put on him and that it gave the villagers the idea that it was okay to hunt him down and beat him to a pulp!

 _'I'm never going to that shitty festival ever again!'_

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto Uzumaki was actually rejecting a date with her! It was absolute madness! This isn't like Naruto at all!

 _'That settles it something is definitely wrong with him and I'm going to find out what!'_

Sakura started to march forward determined to get the truth out of him.

"Naruto I'm going to get to the bottom of what's bothering you, even if I have to pin you to the ground!"

Naruto raised his hand up with his palm facing her and Sakura gasped as she felt herself being pushed back! It was like some invisible wall was pushing her away! It wasn't a violent push, but it was still strong enough to move her against her will. Her feet skidded across the rooftop before she came to a gentle stop to the other side of the roof.

She looked at Naruto with disbelief on her face. How could Naruto posses such a power? Just what jutsu was this? A kekkei genkai? She just couldn't figure it out!

Sakura gasped again when she looked at his eyes. They were a mix of rage, sadness, and loneliness all compressed together in those blue eyes of his. Eyes so full of pain.

 _'Just like in the forest...Naruto what's happening to you?'_

"I refuse to go to a festival that celebrates the man who ruined and damned my life and existence!"

Naruto suddenly leapt very high into the air! He looked like he was about 50 or 60 feet high! He landed a few roofs away and started sprinting away at top speed!

Sakura stood there completely shocked. Her hand clutched tightly where her heart was. A few tear drops dripped down onto the roof. She started to shiver which was odd considering that there was no wind and the weather was warm.

She felt cold. So very cold.

* * *

 **Finally! Done! First off I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter! My teachers have been blindsiding me with assignments and tests none stop! I couldn't even find the time to even think what I even wanted to do for this chapter! Anyway I finally got it in and just before Thanksgiving too! This chapter went way longer than I intended but I decided that since I wanted to wrap up Naruto's progression to the dark side in just a few chapters, again three at the most, and that there was still a lot of ideas I wanted to try out, I thought I'd make it much longer than the previous ones. Also since finals are coming up on me and I likely won't be able to work on this till winter break I figured a long chapter like this would help last you until then. That and it's also another way of apologizing for not updating this story sooner! I hope you all enjoy it and the next chapter ohhhhh man! If things go according to plan then I'll finally get to one of the most epic parts of this story that I want to do! I can't wait but I need to focus on finals first! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tragedy of a Jinchuriki

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Tragedy of a Jinchuriki**

It was a colorful night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Party lamps were strung about everywhere in the streets with food and game stalls set up and open for business. The villagers were all gathered in party kimonos celebrating the anniversary of the Fourth Hokage's battle and selfless sacrifice against the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune. It truly seemed to be a splendid happy evening for everyone.

Despite the joyous occasion, there were a few in the village that weren't partaking in the festivities. One was handling a serious dilemma, another was trying to sort out what was happening to their teammate, the third was stewing in jealousy, anger, and their goals for vengeance while the fourth was sitting on top of the Hokage monument, alone, looking down in pain and rage at the festival occurring below them.

 _Hokage's office_

Tsunade looked down from her office's window at the villagers partying. She looked absolutely stunning in her green kimono. Any man who would look upon her would instantly ask her to be her date for the festival. A few have tried already but Tsunade rejected them all. Though she did it politely where in her youth she would've punched them straight into another village. Especially, with the perverted looks they had in their eyes.

Despite how beautiful she looked, she wasn't eager to partake in the festival. Even though as the Hokage it was her duty to attend and give a speech about the heroics of the Fourth Hokage, she seriously didn't have the stomach for it. Not tonight.

For one thing she didn't really see the event as something that should be a joyous occasion. The village lost a good man who killed himself to save them all and he had to sacrifice the happiness of a child to do it. Something like that should not be celebrated. No, this night should be a time for remembrance and honoring the two individuals that gave everything to save the Leaf, one of which didn't even have a choice in the matter, not as one to be an excuse to get drunk and stuff up on delicious food and cuisines.

Another thing was that she hated how this event was used as an excuse by some to make the child's life even more miserable. To punish him for something that was nowhere near his fault and to treat him even more like a monster when he clearly wasn't. She was so tempted to cancel this event, but she knew how much it meant to the villagers and as Hokage she couldn't deprive them of what is one of the Leaf village's most important holidays of the year. That and there was no way the council would allow her to do that. Damn bastards!

However, there was one reason above all the others that really took the joy out of her that night. Something terrible had happened. Something truly awful.

She knew without a doubt that it was her fault. Once the news would spread and reach the ears of the boy, whom she had to come to view as like a surrogate brother or son, she knows that he will be in so much pain because of her.

The only thing Tsunade could do was try to stave off what had just happened from becoming public knowledge for just a little while longer. She didn't want the young boy to find out on tonight of all nights. This night already causes the poor boy enough torture. She would be damned if she let it cause him anymore misery.

When the time comes to announce the news, she will make sure the boy would be the first to know. She won't allow him to find out through the gossiping of the villagers or the whispers of his fellow shinobi. She would make it that he would find out first from her personally. He had the right to be the first to know.

Tsunade's door slowly creaked open to reveal Kakashi Hatake.

"Lady Tsunade the villagers are waiting for you."

Tsunade turned to see the copycat ninja in his light blue kimono. No doubt he was Shizune's date for the festival since the shade of blue of his kimono was Shizune's favorite color. Tsunade sighed. She really didn't want to go out there.

"Come on Tsunade-hime you're not that ashamed to be seen out in public with me, are you?"

Tsunade looked to see Jiraiya standing behind Kakashi in a darker blue kimono. He was her date for the festival since she would rather go out with a pervert that she knows and has experience with than some stranger.

While Jiraiya may have finally scored the date of the woman he's loved for years, he wasn't wearing any genuine smiles tonight. He couldn't. Neither could Kakashi either. Nothing would plaster their faces except fake grins and laughter for the rest of the evening. They all know what has happened and they were all worried about how the boy would handle the news.

"Hmpf, I would rather be seen out with one of your toads than with you Jiraiya."

It was a nasty comment and she knew it was in poor taste, but she couldn't help it. She was covering up her nervousness and her sense of guilt. Luckily being her teammate for many years has allowed Jiraiya to pick up on that, so he wasn't really hurt by the remark. Tsunade started to walk to her date but stopped halfway in the room.

"Remember both of you, I don't want anyone to know of what happened. Not until we tell Naruto first."

They both nodded. Even though keeping secrets wasn't a problem for two distinguished veteran shinobi such as themselves, they knew how much Tsunade needed to reiterate how important it was to keep a lid on this. The boy can't find out now. Not on what is possibly the worst night of the year for him.

Kakashi looked down at the ground. His lone eye showing much concern and worry.

"I just hope he'll be prepared for what's coming. Cause I don't think I'm going to be of much help to him if he's not. He's still been giving me the cold shoulder and I can't figure out why."

Jiraiya and Tsunade both understood. When they both told Kakashi what had happened, they had also told him of the boy's new opinion of him and inquired why he had developed these negative views towards him. Kakashi didn't have the slightest idea, but he was shocked that one of his own students would think that he didn't believe or have faith in him. He tried to think of anything he might've done to warrant such aggressiveness from the kid, but he couldn't come up with anything. Not that he could fully concentrate on the matter since this issue was taking precedence.

Jiraiya closed his eyes.

"When the time comes to tell him, he's going to need all of us there to support him. This may possibly be the worst pain he'll ever go through in these early years of his life."

Tsunade winced at that. She didn't want to cause the boy more pain than he was already going through but she knew it was only a matter of time before he would find out. Better that he would be the first to find out from them than from anyone else in the village.

"It's all my fault. I knew there was something fishy about it, but I still granted it."

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at the Slug Princess.

"You can't blame yourself Tsunade. You had no way of knowing of what would happen. It's the same for any of them you send away. The village was still being rebuilt and we needed the income to support the reconstruction and repairs."

Tsunade lowered her head and her hands curled into fists of frustration and guilt.

"I am responsible for what happened Jiraiya! Me and me alone! I chose to go through with it! I chose to ignore my instincts telling me that something was off about it and look what happened! I made a mistake and the poor boy is going to be the one who pays for it!"

Jiraiya walked into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Tsunade, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could've done. Instead of blaming yourself you should be focusing on how you're going to tell him because if I know him and I do he's going to take it hard. Very hard."

Tsunade looked up at her old teammate. She knew he was right. She had to focus on how she was going to break the news to the poor boy. She figured the best way would be to have him come to her office and tell him there in private with Kakashi and Jiraiya. The kid was going to need them. He will need them.

Still she had a very difficult time trying to muster up the courage to be ready to tell him. Sure, she's had years of experience of breaking bad news to people when it came to medical or other reasons but this was different. This involved someone who was precious to her. Someone who brought her back from the depths of her very own depression and self-exile. She doesn't know if she could handle the look on his face when she tells him.

"Maybe, we can keep it an S-class secret until he's old enough."

Everyone looked to see Shizune in a black kimono holding Tonton standing behind Kakashi. It was a possible solution that may work. However, it would more than likely only work in the short run and not in the long. That and to keep a secret like that from him for such a long time would likely cause even more damage than telling him in the present.

"No, he needs to know about this as soon as possible. It's only a matter of time before the news starts to spread and I don't want him to find out from some idiot who couldn't keep their mouth shut. Besides we're already keeping one secret from him that he has more than a right to know and we still can't tell him. We can't keep this one with it. At least not for too long."

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was true. If he were to learn of both secrets at once it could devastate him. No, it could destroy him.

They proceeded down into the village with their fake smiles greeting the villagers. Deep down though they all knew that soon enough, Naruto Uzumaki's life was going to go through hell.

 _Leaf Kyuubi Festival_

Everyone around her was enjoying the night. Playing some of the various games at the stands and helping themselves to the food and sake stalls. They were all having so much fun and with their dates too.

Sakura Haruno however wasn't enjoying the evening. No, she chose to spend it sitting at a small tea shop alone in her pink kimono. In front of her sat her tea which she barely touched even after she received it almost forty minutes ago. The tasty hot brew was probably stone cold by now especially considering that it's always been very cold during October in the Leaf village.

The pink haired kunoichi has always spent the festival alone, but this time it was different.

All the previous festivals she chose to spend alone because she was saving herself for when she would be Sasuke's date. Each time it was boring and a bit irritating having to watch others have a fun time with their dates, but she kept telling herself that it would be worth it when Sasuke would accept her as his date and she could finally have the festival experience she's always wanted and dreamed of having.

This year, like the others, wasn't the case. Sasuke couldn't come to the festival because he was still recuperating from their last mission. She tried to salvage her hopes of spending the evening with him by offering to stay with him during the festival, but he declined and told her to go without him. It really stung, but she understood. After all he's always seen her as annoying despite how hard she tries to show him that she's worthy of his attention and company.

But Sasuke and his rejection wasn't what was on her mind during the festival. No, it was her other teammate. The one who's been chasing after her for a date for years now and when she finally decided to go out with him, he turned her down! To this moment she still had a hard time swallowing the fact that Naruto Uzumaki refused to be her date for the festival!

 _'I can't believe Naruto rejected me.'_

Sakura has tried to wrap her head around it many times, but she still couldn't figure out the puzzle that was Naruto. He's always pestered her for dates. Hell, a few of the times he even got on his hands and knees and begged her for them! She never admitted it, but she thought it was kind of cute when he did that.

Was this his way of getting back at her for all those rejections? Did she do something wrong? Did he not like her anymore?

That last question really put the fear into Sakura. For some reason the thought of Naruto not liking her anymore hurt more than being rejected by Sasuke. It couldn't be true.

 _'No! Naruto isn't like that! He wouldn't just stop liking me just like that! Would he?'_

Sakura began to reason with herself. Naruto has never given up on anything so he couldn't, no he wouldn't give up on liking her! No, it must be this strange behavior of his. That had to be the reason. He's been acting differently with everyone, not just her. But what's causing this change? This change inside him?

 _'What's going on with you Naruto? Why won't you let me help you?'_

"HEY FOREHEAD!"

Sakura was snapped out of her deep thinking by her friend and rival Ino Yamanaka.

Ino stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. Sporting a purple kimono with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Finally! I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes now! What's going on in that big billboard brow head of yours?"

Sakura growled at that comment. She always hated being reminded of her large forehead and by Ino of all people.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Ino Pig!"

Ino growled at the Cherry Blossom kunoichi and both girls immediately got into each others' face. Their eyes looking like white saucers while their teeth were grinding. A few of the villagers nearby started to get nervous of the killer intent radiating from the two kunoichi girls.

After what seemed like hours the girls stepped away from each other, took a deep breath and sat down at Sakura's table.

"Sheesh, this is the thanks I get for checking up on you to see why you looked so upset. Talk about appreciation."

Sakura took another deep breath. She really wasn't in the mood for Ino's complaints or insults tonight. She just had to fool her into thinking everything was fine so she could leave her in peace.

"Well, sorry for wasting your time Ino but I'm not upset. I just wanted to have a nice quiet evening, okay?"

Sakura put on a big grin to let her know that nothing was wrong. However, Sakura looked at Ino and could tell that she wasn't going to budge. No, when that girl had her mind set on something, she could be stubborn as hell.

"You can't fool me, Forehead! I know when you're upset, so spit it out!"

Sakura groaned and rubbed her hands over her face. It was obvious at this point that Ino wasn't going to buy it. If she couldn't fool her the first time, then there was no point in prolonging the inevitable.

Ino leaned her chin onto her hands while her fingers were clasped together.

"Let me guess, Sasuke-kun rejected you even when you offered to stay with him at the hospital?"

Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. How did Ino know about that?! Was she spying on them at the hospital?! Sakura started to grind her teeth again thinking that had to be the explanation!

 _'That pig is gonna get it now! SHANARRO!'_

Ino saw the angry look on Sakura's face and rolled her eyes.

"No, Forehead I wasn't spying on you and Sasuke-kun. I knew he rejected you spending the evening with him because he did the same thing to me. Man, you can be so predictable in how you think, Sakura."

Sakura calmed down a little but was still ticked off. She folded her arms on the table. Sticking her chin up to the side.

"Hmpf, well, for your information Ino, I wasn't rejected by Sasuke-kun he was just tired and wanted to rest this evening without anyone disturbing him."

Sakura was lying of course. However, she wasn't about to let Ino think that she didn't have some leeway with her Sasuke-kun after all. Ino of course didn't look like she was buying it as usual.

"Whatever you say Forehead. So, where's your date?"

Sakura was caught off guard with Ino's inquiry. She didn't want Ino to know that she was spending the festival alone again. Even after she tried to get another date besides Sasuke. But she knew that there was just no lying to her at this point.

"I couldn't get one this year, Ino."

Ino stared at Sakura for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. She held her sides with how hard she was cracking up. Sakura's face became crimson as she started to feel embarrassed. Finally, having enough she clenched her fists and growled.

"What's so funny, Pig?"

Ino finally started to calm down and wiped the tears from her eyes. Being careful not to ruin her makeup.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But that is just hilarious, Sakura! I mean you being sad about Sasuke-kun rejecting you is one thing but also being depressed that you couldn't get a date?! I mean Sakura you have to admit it's pretty funny especially when the answer to your date troubles has been right in front of you the whole time!"

Sakura was really starting to get pissed! What the hell did she mean it's been right in front of her?! She hated when Ino makes no sense. Almost as much as when she's being annoying.

"What the hell are you talking about, PIG?!"

Ino rolled her eyes and chuckled more before she gave her answer.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura eyes widened. All the anger and frustration she felt just mere moments ago melted away. Instantly replaced by depression and worry for the blonde idiot.

Ino didn't notice the change of expression as she had her eyes closed and was still droning on.

"I mean all you had to do was ask him to come to the festival with you and your date problem would've been solved! He's been crazy about getting a date with you since the academy! It would've been easy!"

Sakura looked down at the table. Her eyes filling with sadness. Thinking of what happened on that rooftop a few days ago.

"I did ask Naruto, Ino. He turned me down."

Ino's own eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?!"

BANG!

Sakura winced as Ino fell out of her chair and hit the ground hard. Before she could ask if she was alright Ino was already back on her feet and slammed her hands down on the table. Her eyes still full of shock.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI ACTUALLY REJECTED A DATE WITH YOU?!"

Ino's shouting started to attract the attention of the crowd. Some of them minded their own business but Sakura caught glimpses of some of the villagers scowling or narrowing their eyes. It wasn't towards Ino though despite the ruckus she was making.

Sakura knew it was the mention of her teammate. She couldn't help but wonder why they act so angry and annoyed at just the mere mention of his name. She could understand the annoyed part because of the pranks he used to pull but still.

Before Sakura could think further on the subject, she felt her shoulders being grabbed by Ino, who started to shake her.

"SAKURA HARUNO, YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME EVERY SINGLE DETAIL OF WHAT HAPPENED!"

Sakura knew that there was no escape now. Once Ino gets a taste of some gossip, she never quits until she hears the whole story. So, Sakura decided to tell her everything. Who knows? Maybe Ino would be able to help her figure out what is wrong with Naruto.

"I was leaving the hospital, after Sasuke turned me down, when I saw Naruto on the rooftops. At first, I thought he was being attacked. There were a bunch of objects flying around him like he was trapped in a tornado. That wasn't it though. Ino..."

Sakura took a deep breath.

"He was using that power again. The one we saw in the Forest of Death."

Ino was stunned. She knew exactly what Sakura was referring to. She slowly moved and sat in the chair next to her. Looking down at the table as she remembered everything, she saw in the fight with the Sound genins.

"W-What happened? Is he alright?"

Sakura looked down at the table herself.

"No, he's not alright. When I approached him, he didn't even know I was there until I started shaking him. He looked like he was in some kind of trance and he was crying Ino. Just like he did in forest only...it felt worse this time. The pain he was feeling felt worse."

Ino cocked a brow at Sakura a little. Confused by what she was saying.

"It felt worse? How?"

Sakura realized her confusion with what she said.

"I can't explain it. It just felt worse to me. Anyway, I finally managed to snap him out of it. I asked him what was wrong. He wouldn't tell me. He told me that I should just focus on visiting Sasuke and that I should take him or Lee to the festival. He didn't even try to get a date out of me."

Sakura looked at Ino. Her emerald eyes showing more worry and concern than before. As she continued her voice started to break a little.

"I'm worried about him Ino. He's changing. Even before the chuunin exams, Naruto's been acting differently. He started calling me 'Sakura-san' when he has never called me anything before but 'Sakura-chan'. When we fought those Sound genins, I was so scared of what was happening to him in that fight that I just couldn't take it. Even after that fight I could still tell that something was wrong with him. He barely speaks a word to me; he's fighting Sasuke more often; he won't tell our sensei anything and one time he even screamed at our sensei when he stopped a fight he and Sasuke were having. I tried my best to get them to get along and to get him to open up to me but nothing's working! But that's not the worst of it. No, what's worse is how Naruto and the villagers interact. Every time we get back from a mission, they would give Naruto these awful looks and glares like they're eager to attack him and Naruto would just glare right back at them with such hate and anger in his eyes and also pain."

Sakura took a large gulp of her cold tea before continuing.

"I couldn't take it anymore Ino. I wanted the old Naruto back. The one that would always wear that stupid grin on his face who's constantly yelling that he'll be Hokage. I wanted that Naruto back Ino. I wanted to help him with whatever problems he was having. That's why I asked if he would be my date. I thought if he went on a date with me everything would be fine. That he would cheer up, I would get the old Naruto back and then everything would go back to normal. Instead he...he actually rejected me. That's when I realized that something was seriously wrong with Naruto. I was determined at that point to find out what it was, and I was going to pin him down to do it. He pushed me away Ino. He used that power to push me away from him."

Ino was shocked as Sakura finished her story. For one thing Sakura didn't refer to Sasuke with the kun suffix which was really odd. Second, she knew Naruto for a long time even a little before the academy. She's always thought of him as an obnoxious, stuck up, loudmouthed moron. This didn't sound like the boy she knew. That any of the Rookie Nine knew.

Then again Naruto was not himself in the Forest of Death. Those yellow eyes he had really gave Ino the creeps. After the forest she thought Naruto had gone back to normal. He seemed normal when he fought Kiba and Neji albeit he looked a little pissed when he did.

Then again Ino didn't see much of him or Sakura and their team after the invasion. She was busy with her own team taking missions to help rebuild the village. Did Naruto really change that much?

"I don't know what to do, Ino. I can't figure out why he's acting like this or why he wouldn't come with me to the festival."

Ino started to think of all the possible reasons. It could be that maybe Naruto is sick of his teammates. It would explain his fights with Sasuke and his attitude towards his sensei. Also, Ino would never tell her this but she always thought Sakura could be a tad harsh when it came to treating Naruto and that says a lot coming from her.

Still, she thought Naruto had thicker skin than that. It didn't make sense. None of it.

"Did he tell you why he didn't want to be your date?"

Sakura was about to say no when she remembered what Naruto said to her.

 _Flashback few days ago_

 _"I'm not going to the festival Sakura-san. I hate the damn thing!"_

 _"I refuse to go to a festival that celebrates the man who ruined and damned my life and existence!"_

 _End Flashback  
_

Sakura face palmed herself! How could she have been so stupid! She was so focused on Naruto rejecting her that she forgot that Naruto told her his reasons for not wanting to go to the festival!

"He did! I can't believe I forgot! He said he hated the festival and he didn't want to come because he blames the Fourth Hokage for making his life miserable!"

Ino looked at Sakura like she just sprouted a new head.

"That's crazy! Why would Naruto hate the festival?! It's the best festival we have all year! None of our other holidays or other festivals come even close! Also, why would Naruto blame the Fourth Hokage for anything? What did he ever do to him?"

"Um I c-can t-t-tell you."

Sakura and Ino looked up to see Hinata Hyuga wearing a lavender kimono. Fidgeting around with her thumbs looking nervous and shy as usual. They were actually surprised to see her here.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Hyuga compound resting?"

Sakura wasn't asking out of annoyance. Hinata took a very severe beating from her cousin Neji during the preliminaries. So much so that when Sakura found out Naruto was set to fight Neji in the finals she nearly had a heart attack for her teammate having to fight that cold-hearted bastard! Nevertheless, she cheered and rooted for Naruto to kick the crap out of the arrogant Hyuga! She was still thankful and amazed that he won.

The heir to the main family branch picked up the seat, that Ino was sitting in earlier, and propped it back up before sitting in it.

"I m-managed to convince m-m-my father that I was well enough t-t-to attend. Though he only allowed it if I t-took a c-couple of g-guards with me."

She motioned with her head to a couple of Hyuga guards standing watch nearby them.

"And I thought my dad was strict."

Sakura nodded in agreement with Ino before she inquired to the Hyuga girl on what she said earlier.

"Hinata, do you know why Naruto hates the festival and the Fourth Hokage?"

Hinata looked up at Sakura and started to push her fingers nervously.

"I-I don't k-know why Naruto-kun h-hates him, b-b-but I think I know w-why he h-hates the f-f-festival."

Hinata looked up and sweat dropped as both Ino and Sakura were leaning over the small table towards her. Both were eager to hear why he would hate such a wonderful event. The Hyuga heiress started to get more nervous but steeled her resolve. They had to know why Naruto hated this festival. They had to understand his reasons for not coming.

"It all h-h-happened f-four years ago. I was at-t-tending the festival with an aide of mine. We were having a g-great time until we heard a c-c-commotion nearby. We headed over and s-saw that Naruto-kun was arguing with a m-man who was an o-owner of a f-f-fish stall. Naruto-kun said that he c-caught the f-fish fair and square and t-that he d-deserved to k-keep it as a pet. The man didn't believe him and s-said that he was n-nothing more than a l-lying ch-ch-cheating brat. Naruto-kun got really mad and said t-that the m-m-man w-was the one lying b-b-b-because his fish game stall was nothing but a s-s-scam. He said that all the n-nets broke b-before they even t-t-touched the fishes and it w-was the same w-when other people t-tried to catch t-them."

As they listened to Hinata's tale, both Ino and Sakura recalled playing at that stall about five years ago. They were both determined to prove they were better than the other and made a competition out of it though not a friendly one. Neither of them caught any fish. In fact, neither of them could even get close to a fish cause the nets constantly broke when they went into the water. They both accused the man of being a cheat which caught the attention of the authorities and the man got into trouble.

"The man g-got really a-angry and t-t-tossed his whole f-fish tank r-right at Naruto-kun. He was completely d-drenched. Poor Naruto-kun was s-shivering from the c-cold water and air. Then the m-man s-said, 'there's your fish'. Naruto-kun actually got on h-his hands and knees to l-look for the fish he c-c-caught. When he found it, a w-woman stepped out o-of the c-crowd and st-st-st-stomped on it. She g-grinded it into the ground r-right in front of Naruto-kun. Then she s-said that, 'Little d-demons don't deserve p-prizes'. Naruto-kun c-called her a m-mean d-drunk and he was right. That w-woman and t-the whole crowd w-with her were drunk. I c-could smell it. She got a-angry and k-kicked Naruto-kun in the f-face. After that Naruto-kun s-started to r-run and the fish s-stall owner, the w-woman and the whole crowd a-all chased him. I g-got so w-worried that I l-left my aide and f-f-followed them. I was h-horrified with what I s-saw. They were all b-beating and k-kicking Naruto-kun while he w-was on the ground! He was j-just a c-child and yet they b-beat him m-mercilessly! I t-thought they w-were going to k-k-k-kill him and ran for h-help! L-Luckily Lord Third and Iruka-sensei were n-nearby and I t-told them that Naruto-kun was in tr-tr-trouble! They b-broke up the c-crowd and t-took Naruto-kun to the hospital. P-poor Naruto-kun h-had serious c-c-cuts and b-bruises everywhere b-but he was going t-to be alright. But ever s-since that n-night I n-never saw Naruto-kun at the f-festival again."

Sakura and Ino both had their hands over their mouths. Their eyes were barely holding back tears. They couldn't believe Hinata's story. They couldn't believe the villagers did that to Naruto.

"How could they?"

Sakura was disgusted and horrified that her own people would do that to a fellow member of team and the village! Who was a child at the time no less! It also didn't make any logical or ethical sense! The man, who ran that fish stall, was already proven to be a liar and a scammer!

Why would the villagers take his word over Naruto's? Even if Naruto was lying, how does lying about cheating in a simple game like that warrant a public beating as punishment?! And calling him a demon was also out of line! Naruto isn't a demon! He can be an annoying pain in the ass, but he is no demon! None of this made any sense at all.

"If that happened to me, I would hate the festival too."

"Yeah, me too."

Sakura agreed with Ino. In fact, she was starting to not feel comfortable coming to the festival anymore. Not after something like that happened to her teammate during one of them.

"Were any of those people arrested?"

Ino asked a good question. Sakura also wanted to know if Lord Third punished those people for doing something so heinous as beating a child! A child that was her teammate! The look on Hinata's face suggested that they weren't going to like the answer she was about to say.

"N-No. He j-just g-gave them all a wa-warning that if they harm Naruto-kun ag-again then he would p-punish them harshly."

"WHAT?!"

SLAM!

Hinata became startled as Sakura's outburst and her slamming her hands down on the table. Causing her cold tea to fall off with the cup breaking on the ground. Hinata looked at Sakura and saw that she was furious. She's never seen the Cherry Blossom kunoichi so angry before.

Ino placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder to calm her down. After a few seconds she did and sat back down in her chair.

"What the hell was the Third Hokage thinking?!"

Ino and Hinata were shocked that Sakura said that! They've never heard Sakura talk like that about the old Hokage before. She was always respectful of him even when she was disappointed and annoyed that he chose Naruto to be placed on her team on the day when teams were announced. Despite the disrespect, they both fully agreed with her. It was insane not to punish the villagers for committing such a horrid crime upon a child. Such an act is unforgivable and deserves severe punishment.

Sakura looked at the Hokage monument.

"I think I'm beginning to understand why Naruto pulled all those pranks on the Hokages' faces. I'm starting to wish I joined him."

Once again Ino and Hinata were surprised by Sakura. She always complained, lectured and smacked Naruto around for pulling them. It looked as if her opinion of the boy was greatly changing.

Ino looked up at the monument. Yes, it certainly made sense why Naruto pulled all those pranks now. Ino thought Naruto did it because he was an undisciplined brat. Now, she realizes he might've done them because of the cruelty of the villagers. If she knew they did that to him beforehand, she would've helped Naruto with his pranks too.

"I s-still can't believe t-they d-did that to Naruto-kun. Especially on t-today of all d-days."

Ino looked at Hinata.

"You said it! I can't believe the villagers did something like that on the night of the Kyuubi festival! It's supposed to be a night when we all get together in honor of the Fourth Hokage for saving us, not chasing down and beating up Naruto! At least that's what I understood from my parents and all the adults!"

Sakura nodded in agreement again. She honestly didn't know what was worse. The fact the villagers tried to kill her teammate when he was only eight years old or that they tried to do it on the happiest night of the year for the Leaf? Either one just made Sakura angry towards the villagers and even more disheartened and worried about Naruto. How come Naruto never mentioned this? Or Iruka-sensei or even the Third Hokage?

 _'Naruto, why didn't you ever tell us they did that to you? Why didn't you ever tell me?'_

Hinata looked at Ino and Sakura in shock before her expression turned to sadness and understanding.

"Y-You two don't know w-what's also today. Do you?"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other in confusion. Wondering what Hinata was talking about and if the other could explain what she was referring to. When Ino shrugged her shoulders, indicating she doesn't know, they turned back to Hinata.

"T-Today is Naruto-kun's b-b-b-birthday."

The next scream both girls did practically broke the sound barrier.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

It was incredible that Hinata didn't fall out of her chair from the power of Sakura and Ino's lungs. She was holding onto the table for dear life as her body wouldn't stop shaking from the sheer volume of their screaming! Of course, Sakura's next outburst didn't help settle her nerves.

"IT'S NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY TODAY?!"

Hinata not being to withstand it anymore flew off the table! She laid sprawled on the ground with her eyes in spirals! Ino and Sakura immediately rushed over and helped her back up onto the table.

Hinata's body guards also rushed over, but Hinata held her hand up letting them know she was fine. After she got settled back into her chair, Sakura and Ino started apologizing but she told them it was fine. An awkward silence followed before Sakura broke it.

"I can't believe Naruto didn't say anything. I can't believe he didn't tell us it was his birthday today."

 _'So, Naruto wouldn't tell me that too? Why would he keep something like that a secret? None of this makes any sense!'_

Sakura's depression for Naruto earlier felt like it just now increased a hundred-fold. Between his strange change in behavior, finding out the villagers formed a lynch mob and attacked him when he was a child and that they did it on both the Kyuubi festival and his birthday, she felt more than anything that she wanted to find Naruto right now and give him a big hug. That or strangle him for not telling her any of this! She also had a desire to pull pranks on all the villagers before the night ends. She didn't know which to do first.

Sakura started to think of all the possible reasons why Naruto wouldn't tell her, their sensei, or hell even Sasuke about his birthday! It's not like he had anyone else to celebrate it with. Iruka-sensei probably took him out to ramen; since she never heard of him throwing Naruto a party or giving him presents because Naruto would've talked about it nonstop if he did. She and the rest of Team 7 could've thrown a party for him and had gifts!

Her eyes widened as she realized and cursed herself once again for being stupid and insensitive! Naruto had no one. No family; no relatives; no one.

Aside from hanging out with Iruka-sensei, most of the time Naruto has been alone. He never even had a hug until she gave him one in the Forest of Death to calm him down. Coming to this festival may have been the closest thing he had to celebrating his birthday and that fish he won may have been the closest thing to a present he ever got too. Until the villagers took that all away from him!

Maybe he didn't tell them because it was all too painful. Painful enough to not want to share with anyone; not even his own team. Perhaps it was also too painful to ever want to celebrate his birthday again.

Sakura started to clutch her heart again. It was hurting so bad. She started to feel cold again too. Like some wind came out of nowhere and was somehow colder than the already chilling night air as it washed over her. She started to shiver from its unearthly cold touch.

"Come on, let's go Sakura! You too Hinata!"

Sakura and Hinata looked at Ino in confusion. Both wondering where Ino was intending on dragging them off to. Probably to go shopping. That's what Ino usually does when she feels sad or depressed about something.

"We're all going to go shopping to buy Naruto presents!"

Yep, Ino wanted to shop alright. Of course, neither of them expected her to say that they were all going to go shopping to get presents for Naruto's birthday. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and then back at Ino again. Wondering if their friend was substituted with an enemy ninja that was transformed as her.

Ino rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Look I've always found Naruto to be annoying and to have poor fashion taste but by god I'm not going let him spend his birthday without getting at least one present alright?! Every person deserves at least that much on their birthday! Well, except murderers, rapists, traitors...well you get the picture!"

She pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

"And you Forehead! Out of all of us you should have the most obligation to get him a gift! He's your teammate and friend and yet you weren't planning on getting him anything for his birthday!"

"But I di-"

Sakura was cut off as Ino covered her mouth with her hand.

"No buts Billboard Brow! Like I said he's your teammate and FRIEND! So, you are coming with me and Hinata and you are going to get Naruto a very special gift or so help me I will use my Mind Transfer jutsu on you again and when I find Naruto, I'll make you kiss him! And I mean really KISS HIM, Sakura!"

Hinata's face started to blush fiercely until it became as red as a tomato from Ino's threat and she fainted! Ino noticed this and immediately rushed to her side while her bodyguards sweat dropped at Lady Hinata fainting again. As Ino was so focused on waking Hinata up, she didn't notice that Sakura's face was also blushing.

She clutched her heart again which was no longer aching in pain but was beating a hundred miles a minute! She didn't understand what was making her heart beat so fast! She's never felt like this not even when Sasuke complimented her on her forehead that day in the park!

After some slow breathing, she was able to get it to calm down. Ino was still busy trying to wake Hinata up which left Sakura thinking. She realized Ino was right. She had to get Naruto a gift. Not just because it was her obligation as a teammate and friend but because she wanted to. Those cruel villagers practically took the joy of celebrating his birthday away from him; maybe she could help give some of it back.

Sakura started to smile. Yes, she would give some of it back and maybe Naruto will get so happy from her gift that he'll go back to being normal. The thought of Naruto jumping around, acting all hyper and shouting that he'll become Hokage again made her feel a little giddy inside and she started to blush a little again.

She got up from her seat and started to help Ino wake Hinata up. She wanted to get started on shopping for his gift right away! She wanted to see the look on his face when she gave him his present. Just the thought started to make her blush more.

Unknown to them a group of villagers nearby were scowling and glaring at them as they mentioned the demon brat's name constantly over and over with such disgusting sympathy! The boy was a demon through and through and demons don't deserve that or birthday presents! They don't even deserve the simple pleasures of life.

The group of villagers all grinned sadistically at each other. For after tonight the Kyuubi brat wouldn't even have that in the village. No, he was going to learn the same pain they felt when the beast attacked them twelve years ago. A pain that's been long overdue.

 _Leaf Hospital_

The lights of the festival could be seen glimmering from the window of his hospital room. However, as beautiful and captivating as it was, it did little to attract the attention of Sasuke Uchiha, as he sat up in his hospital bed in deep thought. Thinking about the recent uninvited visitors he had not just an hour ago. Visitors that came with a very tempting offer.

An offer that may come once in a lifetime that would greatly aid him in achieving his goal. The goal which was to kill his brother and restore his clan. Such an opportunity may never come again, and he was eager. So eager to avenge his parents and the rest of his fallen clan members.

That's what his purpose was after all. To be an avenger. Still, as good as the offer was it demanded very steep prices. Things that he would have to give up and let go if he hopes to attain this promised power. The power needed to defeat Itachi.

There was one requirement he had to fulfill above all the others though that weighed heavily on his mind. One that he was not sure if he had the strength or will to do it. He started to recall the group of shinobi he met recently in this room. The parting words their leader gave him before they left.

 _Flashback an hour ago_

 _Sasuke Uchiha slept uneasily in his hospital bed. His dreams haunted by two individuals. One was the being who has been plaguing his mind since the Uchiha Massacre. His older brother Itachi. The other was his own teammate. The teammate that has been growing stronger and stronger, while he's remained the same, since the chuunin exams._

 _The teammate whose own power and rage has been starting to greatly eclipse his own._

 _No matter how hard he tried or how much he improved his brother was still too far ahead of him, as was evidenced when he humiliated him just a little over a month ago. That and now his comrade has been leaving him behind in the dust! It had to be that accursed power of his!_

 _A power that should be his! He had the right! He was an Uchiha! There was no way he could be outdone by a loser like him! No way!_

 _Sasuke's nightmare was interrupted as his window slammed open causing the raven-haired boy's eyes to snap open. His eyes darted to the window and found that no one was there. The curtains were blowing and flapping from the wind._

 _"Sorry if we woke you up, Uchiha."_

 _Sasuke's eyes darted to the foot of his bed, where four individuals stood before him. One had dark skin and four arms. The other was a large fat man that looked to be at least 6 feet tall. Another was a short red-haired woman that had a nasty looking scowl on her face. The last, who appeared to be the leader of the group, had blue grayish hair and what appeared to be a second head!_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed that their headbands were that of the Sound Village! The village that was responsible for the invasion! He started to flash through some hand signs, but the large fat man body flickered to the right of his bedside and grabbed the Uchiha's face! Pressing it down hard against the pillow!_

 _Sasuke struggled and squirmed against the large man's grip. He could've tried calling for help but his Uchiha pride wouldn't allow it. Not to mention that apart from his right eye his whole face was covered by the large and what felt like grimy hand of his assailant, so he wouldn't be able to call out even if he wanted to!_

 _His head felt like it was going to pop from the pressure this large man was putting on his head! It was also getting harder to breath. If he didn't think of something fast, he'd be done for in his own hospital bed!_

 _"Jirobo remember, Lord Orochimaru wants him alive!"_

 _The large man looked up at the dark skinned one and grumbled._

 _"I never get to have any fun!"_

 _The red-haired woman scowled._

 _"Quit complaining, you fat sack of crap!"_

 _"Enough all of you! Jirobo let him up!"_

 _The large man looked at the one with two heads and grumbled a bit more before releasing the boy. The Uchiha gasped for breath before he regained his composure and stared cautiously at the uninvited guests._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _The man with the two heads looked at the Uchiha boy before answering._

 _"We are the mightiest of Lord Orochimaru's servants! The Sound Four!"_

 _Sasuke eyed each member of the group. Making sure no one was going to jump him again. He's pretty sure they didn't come to kill him since that one ordered the big guy to back off. Not to mention the four armed one said that Orochimaru wanted him alive which means that they're likely here to take him to the foul snake!_

 _If that was the case though why didn't they just take him already? The fat one, called Jirobo, could've just knocked him out or suffocated him long enough till he lost consciousness. Something else was going on here. But what? It was time the Uchiha found out._

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _The four-armed man answered._

 _"We came here to give you a message from Lord Orochimaru."_

 _Sasuke didn't like where this was going. Nothing from Orochimaru was ever good. Still, he was curious, so he inquired._

 _"What message?"_

 _The two headed man smiled before answering._

 _"Lord Orochimaru wants you to come with us back to the Sound Village. If you cooperate, he will bestow upon you strength and power beyond your wildest imagination. Strength that you have yet to attain from the curse mark he has already given you."_

 _Sasuke instinctively rubbed his neck where the curse mark was. Remembering the power, it gave him in the Forest of Death. Power he wanted to test and experience but wasn't given the chance due to his teammate going on a rampage with that own strange power of his._

 _That and his sensei placing a seal on it to keep it from controlling him again. If there was more power within the curse mark than what he felt in the forest then he couldn't help but be more interested in this offer._

 _"This village is doing nothing more than stripping you of your potential! You could've become so much more right now if you didn't allow yourself to be chained here like a dog!"_

 _"Why do you waste your time here with these weaklings? Lord Orochimaru offers you power!"_

 _The four-armed man and red-haired girl had good points. Sasuke has recently felt like his training and skills weren't getting anywhere in this village. It didn't seem like there was anything left for him to learn or gain here. Nothing that he could use to become stronger. But it was his home. He couldn't abandon it and his friends to achieve more power. Could he?_

 _"If you come with us, we will show you how to unlock the next level of your curse mark. After that when we reach the Sound Village, our master will give you even more power! Surely you have a desire to grow stronger. A desire to fulfill your goals and true purpose in life?"_

 _Once again Sasuke thought of his true reason for existing. To destroy Itachi and avenge his clan. He had to accomplish that goal! No matter what it takes!_

 _"We will wait for you answer until the day after tomorrow. On the outskirts of the village on top of the hill overlooking it. If we haven't heard from you by then, we will take you by force if necessary. Only a weakling and a fool would resist against the will of Lord Orochimaru!"_

 _The four Sound shinobi started to sleek back into the darkness of the back of his room with only the two headed man remaining. Apparently having a little more to say._

 _"There's one last thing. If you do decide to join us, Lord Orochimaru requires that you bring him something as proof of your loyalty. It would also help you become stronger in your goal of attaining ultimate power."_

 _Sasuke's curiosity was at its peak. Wondering what he had to do that would help him become stronger and to gain even more power from the Snake Sannin. Whatever it was it would likely have to be extremely difficult. Sasuke hated to admit it but he felt kind of excited for the challenge!_

 _"He wants you to bring him the head of your teammate. Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. The man's just recently spoken words echoing slowly through his head. He had to kill Naruto? His own teammate and friend? Just to gain this power? The excitement he had just moments ago all but diminished completely. His mind already starting to think into overdrive!_

 _The two headed man started to step back into his shadows that his teammates disappeared into._

 _"Do not forget your true purpose!"_

 _After those words he was gone and Sasuke was alone in his room._

 _End Flashback_

Any true shinobi of the leaf wouldn't even think about taking this offer. Yet, Sasuke sat here debating with himself back and forth with it. Unfortunately for him the desire to protect and carry out his duty to the Leaf and his friends was losing to his hunger for power and vengeance.

It was all there waiting for him. All that power and his best chance at beating Itachi. All he had to do was leave the village and his friends to join the man responsible for attacking his home.

Then again, the village has never really felt like his home since his clan was wiped out. All the sympathetic looks from the adults and crazy hungry eyes from the girls of his age in this village has irritated and disgusted him to no end! They could not begin to understand the losses he's suffered through! The betrayal he suffered through! The loneliness he's suffered through!

There was only one person in this village who truly knew the pain of being alone. The very same teammate who he ridiculed, argued with, fought side by side with, trained together with, respected, and probably the closest thing to a best friend he had. Naruto Uzumaki.

It was that same friend that he would have to kill.

Sasuke pressed his hands against his temples like he was trying to suppress a headache.

He couldn't kill Naruto! It was crazy! He wants to become stronger to make his brother pay but not like this! Not where he would have to betray and kill the one person who could possibly be his only friend! The one who more than most understands his pain!

Then again what if there was no other way? What if killing Naruto and leaving the village was the only path that would lead him to ending his brother? What if he doesn't take it and will never get to experience killing that evil bastard with his own hands?

Besides while the dobe may know what it feels to be alone, he doesn't know what it's like to lose someone. He was lucky. He never got to know his parents before they died, so he didn't have to feel the pain of their loss. And he's always been bragging about becoming Hokage. The fool. There was no way a weakling like him could ever achieve that title! Especially when considering that he's flunked the academy several times! He was a loser!

Sasuke stopped pressing his hands into his head as he started to realize something.

If he was such a loser, then why was he allowed to pass the academy when he flunked the graduation exam? Why was he able to defeat Haku? How did he come to posses that power he witnessed in the Forest of Death? Why and how was able to get one of the legendary Sannin as a teacher? Why and how was able to master the rasengan? Why and how was he able to defeat that rogue ninja that wielded the sword of the Second Hokage?

More and more questions kept piling up in his mind for what felt like days until he came to the same conclusion he did before that's been causing him to stew like this.

Naruto was improving. He was growing stronger and stronger while Sasuke was staying the same. The tables were turned with Naruto now being the one ahead and him being left behind!

Sasuke fingers started to dig into his palms from how tight he held his fists.

He wasn't going to allow this! No! He was an Uchiha! He is the one that is destined to become the strongest and leave everyone else behind! Not Naruto!

He had to become stronger! He needed to become stronger! He will become stronger!

 _'I have to beat him! NO! I HAVE TO BEAT THEM!'_

 _Hokage Monument_

The air was cold, and the wind blew on top of the Hokage monument. The cold would cause most to complain but not the boy sitting on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. He was used to it. Used to the cold bite of the wind.

Just as much as he was used to the cold treatment dealt to him by the ungrateful villagers that partied down below him. Partying to his misery and suffering. A suffering he must go through just so they could celebrate the day of his birth as the day that this curse was inflicted on him.

The duty of bearing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, that was Naruto Uzumaki's curse.

Naruto sat here in his orange jumpsuit wishing nothing more than to go down there and pull pranks on every single villager partying to his pain. No, he was no longer a child. He is a shinobi. He should beat the crap out of them instead!

 _'Those spoiled bastards wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for me!'_

 ** _'Then why don't you go down there and do something about it?'_**

Naruto shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, like he was trying to suppress a headache.

After what happened between him and the Kyuubi, a few days ago, more and more Naruto has been feeling himself...slipping. Almost like he was losing a part of himself. A very important part of himself.

And he knew what he was losing it to. He was losing himself to all these thoughts of anger, rage, and pain that have been plaguing his mind for what felt like an eternity. He's tried everything to get himself to let it all go. To just accept what has happened between him and his sensei, his denial of promotion, the hatred of the villagers, and most of all Sakura's love for Sasuke.

Nothing worked.

Worst of all was that the Kyuubi has sensed this and has been trying to get Naruto to let his rage out by unleashing it on the villagers. Naruto has tried his best to ignore him, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. The festival below certainly wasn't helping the situation either.

After a while he heard the Kyuubi grumble and complain before falling back to sleep.

He really wished Iruka sensei were here. Ever since the mob incident, when he was eight, he's spent all the previous festivals, following said incident, on top of the Hokage monument. The orphan boy would often sit up here alone, watching everyone having fun below, until he would smell the sweet scent of delicious ramen and he would turn to see Iruka sensei with a bag of several takeout orders from Ichiraku. Then they would eat and laugh together while watching the fireworks that would shoot up and litter the sky with their beautiful explosions.

Unfortunately, it was not to be this year. Iruka had been called out on a long-term mission and wouldn't be back for some time. At least that's what he learned when he asked him about it. Now, here he is spending the evening completely alone and isolated on top of the Hokage monument.

Not even one of his friends had bothered to check up on him. Not his team, not Pervy Sage, no one. Then again Sasuke was in the hospital; he was still mad at Kakashi sensei; Pervy Sage was probably peaking on girls and Sakura is probably mad at him for blowing her off.

Naruto started to feel even more depressed. He knew he really hurt Sakura's feelings. He should've just said yes and taken her to the festival. It was something he always wanted. To be on a date with Sakura. The reason he couldn't accept her offer was that he wanted her to take him because she wanted to not because she was scraping the bottom of the barrel for dates!

Not to mention there was no telling how the villagers would've reacted if they saw her with him attending the festival. Being with him might turn her into a pariah with the villagers. Naruto would not have that! He would not have Sakura go through the same cold stares and torture from the villagers he still suffers through!

He would rather die than allow that to happen to her!

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as his nose picked up a very familiar and delicious aroma. One that he was all too familiar with. The young shinobi turned around hoping that Iruka sensei was back from his mission. To his surprise it wasn't him, but his other precious person; Palpatine Sidosaki.

Who had a bag of what looked like ramen from Ichiraku!

"Pardon me my dear boy, but is this seat taken?"

Naruto was surprised that the old man was able to find him up here. He didn't think that someone like Old Man Palp would be able to track him down on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. He wouldn't have been surprised if his other friends found him since they were trained to track people down.

 _'That old man sure is something!'_

Naruto greeted Palpatine with a big wide fox grin and patted the spot next to him.

"Not at all! Help yourself!"

Palpatine smiled and sat down next to Naruto. The old man opened the bag and placed bowls in front of them where Naruto proceeded to dig in after thanking for the food. Palpatine proceeded to eat his ramen at a slow pace while Naruto scarfed down his bowls like they were trying to get away!

After a few minutes of eating several ramen bowls, Naruto decided to inquire why his friend wasn't attending the festival.

"Hey Old Man Palp, why aren't you down at the festival with everyone else?"

Naruto couldn't help but wonder why the old man wasn't down there partying with the other villagers. Surely it was more fun down there than up here. It was also much warmer too!

The old man looked at the young shinobi and smiled.

"It's rather a bit too crowded for me down there. I'm not as young as I used to be and celebrating with a large crowd of civilians is more of a young man's game. Up here it's more peaceful and I was also told it's the perfect spot to watch the fireworks."

As if on cue, a red rocket shot into the air and exploded! Showering the night with red sparkles! Then a green one shot up! Then a blue! Until the whole sky became showered with various colors!

Naruto watched in awe at the fireworks. This was always his favorite part of the festival. Not to mention that Old Man Palp was right. This was the best spot for watching them.

"I also came to find you, Naruto."

Naruto looked at his friend.

"You were looking for me?"

Palpatine nodded before reaching into his robe and pulled out a box. He unwrapped the string around it and opened it to reveal a slice of chocolate cake. The old man then took out a candle and inserted it into the cake. Then he used a match to lit the candle.

He handed the cake over to Naruto, who was confused with the gesture.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened and his eyes became engulfed with tears. Droplets were dripping down his face like his eyes were faucets. These weren't tears of sorrow though. These were tears of joy.

The only one who's ever wished him a happy birthday was Iruka, but not even he has ever given him a birthday cake!

He looked at his friend with tears still flowing out of his eyes.

"I...I...I don't know what to say..."

The old man smiled and placed his hand on the boy's back and patted him.

"You don't have to say anything. Just blow out the candle and make a wish."

Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve and smiled. He took deep breath and blew out the candle. Knowing exactly what he wanted to wish for.

 _"I wish for everyone in the village to appreciate and acknowledge me for who I am!"_

Naruto then proceeded to gobble up the slice of cake. It was so delicious. The blonde boy has never had chocolate cake before. Now he knew what he's been missing all these years!

Naruto licked his lips and sucked the chocolate off his fingers. The chocolate frosting was so good! He wished there were more, but he would just have to settle for that one piece.

Naruto looked at the man and smiled. However, he was also confused. How did the old man know today was his birthday?

"Iruka Umino told me when your birthday would be."

Naruto nodded and smiled. Even when going on a mission, he could still count on his former sensei. Still, the boy couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that his brother figure couldn't be here to join them.

Naruto turned back to watching the fireworks, as they started to take different shapes.

A few minutes passed before Palpatine spoke.

"Naruto, there was another reason I came to find you. You know, that I have not been able to rely on the Lady Hokage or the council. Particularly when it came to matters concerning your career and well being. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

Naruto looked at Palpatine with a bewildered expression.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying Old Man Palp."

Palpatine returned his gaze to the fireworks but continued speaking.

"Your force powers have long since allowed you to feel other's thoughts. You must sense what I have come to suspect. Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake along with the Leaf council want control over you and your abilities. They're planning to betray you."

Naruto felt all the warm and happy thoughts within him vanish completely at Palpatine's revelation. It couldn't be true! They were his friends! His precious people! They would never do such a thing to him! Maybe the council would since they never had any compassion for him but his friends? It cannot be true! The old man must be mistaken!

He must be.

"I don't think that-"

"Naruto, search your feelings. You know, don't you?"

Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he felt that something was off about Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi lately. Ever since he was denied of his promotion, he could sense that they were hiding something from him. He didn't know what it was, but he could feel their fear of him finding out the truth.

"I know that there is something they've been keeping from me."

Palpatine nodded as if that was the answer he was expecting to hear from the boy.

"As have the villagers, your classmates, and even Hiruzen Sarutobi before his untimely death. It seems that the only person around here who is not allowed the luxury of knowing any of these secrets that concern you is you my boy."

Naruto looked back at the fireworks as they started to explode red, orange and yellow rockets.

"I have to admit my trust in Granny, Pervy Sage, and Kakashi sensei has been shaken. Along with my relationship with the villagers."

"Why?"

Palpatine looked at the boy with curiosity to his confession.

"They neglected and treated you with cruelty for something that was done to you to protect themselves, didn't they?"

Suddenly a large rocket exploded. The red sparkles and flares taking the shape of a giant red fox with nine tails. Palpatine saw the image of the corner of his eye and noticed Naruto flinch as he looked upon the image of the beast as it faded away.

"They hate you for the Kyuubi being sealed inside you. Don't they?"

Naruto closed his eyes and scrunched his face. The moment he dreaded for months has finally come. Old Man Palp now knows that he has the fox sealed inside him. It may have been in the form of a question, but Naruto couldn't lie about it anymore to him. Not after everything this kind man has done for the boy. He wished he knew how to explain it to the old man.

"I don't...I don't know what to say."

He just hoped his friend wouldn't hate him for it. Hate and fear him like those damn fools below them. To his surprise the old man didn't run away or shouted at him that he was a demon. He remained calm and stayed where he was.

"There is something you must come to realize about leaders, Naruto. There are those who will sacrifice anyone to keep their power and those who will sacrifice anyone to keep the people they lead safe. Even Hokages."

Naruto couldn't believe Palpatine would say that. Being Hokage was his dream. His goal. Yet, he described it as nothing more than a position where you do nothing but sacrifice others for one cause or another.

"The Old Man used his position as Hokage for good. He never sacrificed anyone's life to stay in power or to keep the village safe. He kept his title for years because he was a good man and has even given his life to protect the village. Granny didn't even want the job because she thought it just gets people killed but now, she has it and is running things the same way the Old Man did! She helped heal Sasuke and Lee; she rebuilt the village; made peace with the Sand and she did all of that without sacrificing anyone. She even gave me this necklace which belonged to the First Hokage because she believes that I'll achieve that title one day! I can't say anything about the First or Second Hokage but I'm sure they ran things the same way too."

Palpatine still didn't look like he was convinced.

"And the Fourth Hokage did not sacrifice others as well?"

The genin didn't know how to respond to that question. How could he? When after all the Fourth Hokage did sacrifice someone to protect this village. He sacrificed Naruto's happiness and chance of having a normal life to keep the village safe. Still, it wasn't the same as if he sacrificed the boy's actual life. Right?

That and he was defending the village against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The mightiest of all the Bijuu. The man clearly had limited options against such a powerful foe and even gave his life to stop it.

"The Fourth Hokage did what he had to do to keep the village safe. Even if it meant that I had to pay the price along with him."

Palpatine turned his attention back to the fireworks. The beautiful explosions started to take on the shapes of the symbols for the Leaf and the Fourth Hokage. A few seconds passed until he spoke again.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of the former jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?"

Naruto turned his gaze back to his friend with a puzzled look. Pervy Sage told him all about what jinchuriki were. They were basically people who were vessels of Bijuu like him and Gaara. Despite that though he's never heard of any other jinchuriki of the Kyuubi before him.

"No."

Palpatine nodded.

"I thought not. It's not a story Jiraiya, Tsunade, or anyone of the older generation of shinobi would tell you. It's one of the many secrets of the village's past."

Naruto's attention, while was already captured when Palpatine mentioned another jinchuriki with the Kyuubi, was even more captivated by this story now.

"The former jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was a refugee from the former Whirlpool country. It was because of her clan and bloodline that she was chosen to be the vessel for the terrible beast when its previous host was dying of old age. The village gave her little to no choice in the matter. If she wanted to remain and be kept safe in the village then in exchange, she had to become its secret weapon. To help maintain the balance of power between the 5 Great Nations. The villagers despised her of course and thought of her as little more than either a demon or a weapon of war for a time. Yet, she was so powerful and so wise she could use seals to protect against and tame Bijuu. She had such a knowledge of seals and possessed such unmatched beauty and kindness that she eventually managed to win the respect and admiration of the entire village."

If Naruto were sitting in a chair, then he would practically be leaning over it! He couldn't believe it! This former jinchuriki actually achieved what he has longed for his whole life?!

"She actually...gained everyone's appreciation?"

Why hasn't he ever heard of her?! Who was she?! As all of these questions popped into his head there was one, he needed to hear the answer to above the rest.

"What happened to her?"

Palpatine's face became more serious as he continued the story.

"She became so loved that she even won the feelings of the man she herself fell in love with. His name was Minato Namikaze. She shared and taught him her knowledge of her clan's seals. Doing so allowed him to become a master of Fuinjutsu. Eventually they became married and soon after that the man's skills led him to be chosen as the Fourth Hokage. It wasn't long after when the woman became pregnant with the Fourth Hokage's child. Unfortunately, on the night when she was giving birth to their baby boy, the Kyuubi escaped from her seal. The beast attacked the village in vengeance of its imprisonment and for being treated as nothing more than a tool for the village. It could not be resealed inside the woman due to her strength weakening from giving birth to her child and from the beast escaping from her body."

As Palpatine continued telling the story, the color of the fireworks started to change to darker red.

"Before the entire village could be destroyed the Fourth Hokage formulated a horribly cruel plan. Since the child inherited his mother's strength and bloodline, he was the only one who could contain the beast. The woman begged and pleaded her husband not to have their child carry such a terrible burden. In the end however she could not refuse the man she loved and married. Even when he said that as the Hokage his duty was to their village. He could not allow the Kyuubi to run rampant and to have the Leaf without its greatest weapon and only means of maintaining the Leaf's status of power among the 5 Great Nations. Meaning that he was willing to choose the safety and welfare of their village over that of his own son and so he did. The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in his own child. But not before the demon ended both of their lives. Forcing the child to grow up all alone. Being feared and hated by the very people who were saved by his own parents."

The last of the fireworks exploded, just as Palpatine finished telling the tale, before the sky once again returned to the darkness of the night.

"It's a cruel irony that his mother could gain their love, but the boy still could not."

Naruto's mind and soul were both shaken to the core. Tears were pouring out of his eyes as if they were barely holding back a river. The boy's body trembled violently like he was having a seizure. The ramen bowls in front of him started to crack and small rocks began to float around him.

He turned to Palpatine to ask one final question.

"What...was the name...of this woman?"

Naruto was practically breaking. He sounded like it was taking everything he had to hold all his emotions in with that question. One look at him would tell that the boy was either going to break down at Palpatine's response or go completely berserk.

Palpatine fully turned to the boy and gave his answer.

"Kushina Uzumaki."

 _Meanwhile in the shopping district_

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were browsing around the various shops and stands. Trying to find the perfect gifts for Naruto's birthday. Each of them had trouble figuring out what to get the hyperactive or rather former hyperactive knucklehead.

After looking at various items and goods, they each managed to find something they thought the boy would enjoy. While they were satisfied with what they got him, they decided that his big day would be even better with a birthday cake, so they started perusing through some bakeries to find a delicious cake for the birthday boy.

They happened upon one bakery that had very tasty exquisite looking cakes and the owner seemed very nice. That is until they mentioned that the cake was for Naruto Uzumaki then the owner kicked them out of the store and told them never to come back again. Ino and Sakura were not happy and were venting out their frustrations while heading to the next bakery with Hinata.

Which is where we now find the three kunoichis of the Leaf.

"Man, I can't believe that jerk! What the hell did he throw us out for?! We didn't do anything wrong!"

Sakura fully agreed with Ino. They weren't causing any trouble at all, yet the man acted so hostile with them. Sakura was sure that the man looked like he was going to throw his own pastries at them if he hadn't gotten death glares from Hinata's bodyguards.

The situation however was still odd. He acted crazy the second they mentioned that they were looking for a cake for Naruto. That was when it hit her. The fact that they said the cake was for her teammate was what set him off.

 _'But why? Naruto never did anything to him. Did he?'_

Maybe at one point Naruto pulled a prank on that man like painting graffiti on his store or messed with the ingredients of his products. Before she could think further, Sakura's train of thoughts were interrupted by Hinata speaking at an alarming tone.

"Hey, w-why is there s-smoke coming from over there?!"

Sakura and Ino both turned to where Hinata was pointing and both became alarmed as they saw a huge column of smoke coming from what looked like the residential area!

"IT LOOKS LIKE A FIRE! COME ON LET'S GO! THERE COULD BE PEOPLE IN TROUBLE!"

Sakura and Hinata with her guards followed Ino's lead and headed towards the area where the smoke was coming from!

 _Center of the village at the Hokage tower_

Tsunade was beyond exhausted both mentally and physically. After she gave a half heart speech about the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice and the Will of Fire never burning out in the village, she wanted nothing more than to go home and escape from this sickening festival.

Being Hokage however had its drawbacks. Meaning she had to stay and participate in the dancing that took place after the speech. It was tradition that the Hokage would start off the first dance with her partner before everyone else joined in.

Never in a million years did Tsunade ever think that she would allow herself to dance with Jiraiya. To her surprise though the Toad Pervert never made any moves or sultry comments to her. He complemented her on her beauty, but he didn't mean anything perverse by it and she also found it flattering.

She was also disappointed that Naruto didn't come to the festival. Not that she could blame him. If she were in his predicament, she wouldn't ever attend a festival full of people celebrating her misery and would find any means to force her out if she did attend.

"You know I always knew you wouldn't be happy being on a date with me, but I never thought you would wear such awful fake smiles to hide it."

Jiraiya was referring to how Tsunade has been showing off a fake grin the entire night. He wasn't annoyed by it or took it as her being unhappy about being with him. Still he felt he had to lighten the mood so that she could enjoy some of the night.

Tsunade however didn't look like she was finding the joke amusing at all. In fact, her fake smile twitched quite a bit and she looked like she was about ready to snap. That is until Jiraiya started trying to calm her down.

"Whoa whoa easy there Tsunade-hime. Just trying to bring out a real smile from you as all."

Tsunade still didn't drop her fake grin but at least it stopped twitching.

"Do you always have to call me that Jiraiya? You know that there's no chance of me ever falling for you. Especially after you wrote all that perverted garbage you call books and that time, I caught you peeking in the women's bath."

Jiraiya formed a grin of his own. It wasn't a lecherous one or one of perversion. It was a kind heartwarming smile.

"Don't be so sure Tsunade-hime. We still have the rest of our lives and a lot can change in that time. Also, I'll have you know that my books are works of art not garbage."

Jiraiya started pouting. It was fake of course since he had thicker skin than that and he was just trying to look cute. Tsunade rolled her eyes but was a little amused by the gesture.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

Jiraiya suddenly pulled her a bit closer to his body. Not enough to make her feel uncomfortable or to call down the thunder of her wrath but enough to make her blush a little at the bold move. She looked up at him without any fake smiles but with a startled expression.

"We sure will."

"LADY HOKAGE!"

Tsunade looked over to see one of the guards, who was stationed around the area, running towards her with an alarming look on his face.

"THERE'S A FIRE IN THE RESIDENTUAL DISTRICT!"

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other and immediately leapt into action with Kakashi, Shizune and Anbu guards following them.

The group of shinobi sped fast through the village across the rooftops until they ran into a smaller group also heading towards the fire.

"Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi saw that it was Sakura, Ino, and Hinata followed by a couple of Hyuga guards.

"Sakura, you saw the smoke?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah! We thought that there might be trouble!"

"Oh no..."

All heads turned to Jiraiya, who was standing wide eyed at the large pillar of smoke that was emanating from the residential district of the village.

The good news was that it looked like it was coming from the older part of the district where not as many villagers took up residency. However, a few members of the group started to get a bad feeling when that area started to look very familiar to them. Like there was something important about it.

"That's where Naruto lives!"

Jiraiya's revelation instantly jogged everyone's memories. That was indeed where their little blonde shinobi lived! The two groups no longer wasted any time and instantly took off to the source of the smoke!

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, and Sakura were in the front of the group while everyone else followed behind. They were all beyond worried for the little gaki. While their running didn't take long for them it felt like it took an eternity.

An eternity to reach a site that absolutely horrified them.

They all stood stunned with terror as Naruto's apartment building was ablaze! Flames were pouring out of the windows and the various cracks in the walls! The heat made it difficult to get within even a hundred feet of the building! That and the building looked like it was about to collapse any second!

Tsunade turned to the Anbu and began shouting her orders.

"I WANT A PERIMETER SET UP AROUND THE BUILDING! GATHER OUR BEST WATER STYLE USERS AND BRING THEM HERE TO PUT THE FLAMES OUT! WE NEED TO EVACUATE ANY SURVIVORS FROM THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY BEFORE IT COMES DOWN!"

"LADY TSUNADE LOOK!"

Tsunade turned to where Shizune pointed to see a man running from the flames!

"You there stop!"

The man turned to Tsunade and recognized who she was before running to her while the Anbu went to their assigned tasks.

"LADY HOKAGE!"

The man appeared to be about in his seventies. He panted and wheezed from the smoke and had a nasty gash upside his head. Shizune helped settle the old man down and started healing him while checking for other injuries. When it appeared that he had none, Tsunade began asking what happened.

"How did this fire start? Where are the other residents of the building?"

The old man looked at the Hokage and told her what happened.

"We all got a note today that said we had to evacuate the building by nightfall. Said something about taking care of a pest problem. I thought it was a hoax. Kids playing a practical joke. Until I noticed that everyone in the building packed up and left. The only ones still around were me and the Uzumaki boy. I thought it was very strange. I went to ask the super about it when I saw some punks in one of the vacant apartments up to no good. It looked like they were trying to start a fire! They saw me and one of them knocked me out! When I woke up, I smelled smoke and saw that the building was in flames! I got out of there as fast as I could! I just hope the kid isn't still in the building!"

Everyone darted their eyes to the complex with fear that Naruto might still be inside!

"NARUTO!"

Sakura immediately dashed towards the hellish fire until Ino grabbed her.

"SAKURA YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE! YOU'LL BE KILLED! WE HAVE TO WAIT AND HOPE THE ANBU FIND HIM IF HE'S STILL INSIDE!"

Sakura struggled against the firm grip of her rival. She didn't care about the fire! She had to make sure Naruto was safe!

Sakura's struggles came to a halt when the building began to creak and moan before it finally collapsed! Eyes widened as the apartment complex was now nothing more than a pile of burning cinders and wood beams.

Tsunade herself started to make a break for the pile. That was until Jiraiya and Shizune grabbed hold of her to keep her back. It was extremely difficult due to Tsunade's immense strength!

She started to drag them across the ground causing their feet to dig and grind against it leaving a trail. Sakura followed her example and began to drag Ino! Though it became difficult when Hinata and Kakashi jumped in to help restrain her!

Both Tsunade and Sakura's struggles ceased when a mob started to form around the perimeter fence, the Anbu were setting up, and began to cheer. They all looked in horror as the group of villagers were cheering for the burning of the building!

Sakura felt like she was having a bad dream. She didn't understand why the villagers could possibly be cheering for something as horrible as this. Her teammate could be dead, and yet those villagers were yelling and screaming for joy like it was the most wonderful thing that ever happened!

Sakura's body suddenly began to feel deathly cold. She started to shiver violently. Something did not feel right. This chilling feeling whatever it was felt so unnatural. More out of place than the previous cold episodes before. Like it was a shadow. A shadow that felt as if it was looming over her and the whole village!

Tsunade started to grit her teeth in rage of the heartlessness of the villagers. They were going too far this time! She has absolutely had it with the backwards thinking of these villagers! She wasn't the only one. Jiraiya was also glaring daggers at the mob.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, Tsunade decided she was going to order her Anbu to round up these civilians for interrogation by Ibiki.

CRACK!

Dead silence fell upon the crowd at the thundering earth splitting sound that was coming from the Hokage monument. All eyes looked up and were shocked to see there was a large crack that ran across the face of the Fourth Hokage! It was long and deep, and it looked like it was getting bigger, as it started to snake its way, forming spider web like tendrils, all over the former Hokage's face!

Everyone began to shout in fear that the face was going to crumble apart with the pieces falling straight onto the homes and buildings below! After a few seconds though the cracks stopped spreading and the head remained intact. The damage to the monument's face though was very severe.

While everyone stood in shock of what just happened to the monument, honoring the man who saved them all from the Kyuubi, Tsunade took this chance to order her Anbu to round up everyone in the mob for questioning about the fire. She also sent another division to the Hokage monument to see if there were saboteurs responsible for the damage. Her tone of voice, from her first order, struck fear into most members of the crowd. Everyone knew of Tsunade's reputation for her temper but the killer intent in her eyes had many believe those rumors did her no justice.

The Anbu and most of the shinobi there began their tasks instructed to them by the Hokage, but Sakura Haruno stood in the same spot the whole time without taking her eyes off the Fourth Hokage's head.

She could swear that she saw a small bright red light atop of the Fourth's head as the face was cracking. But now there was nothing there but darkness. Still that did little to set her at ease.

Because the cold shadow that she was feeling was coming from up there.

 _Next Morning Hokage's office_

Tsunade sat in her office, staring menacingly at the small group of villagers in front of her. Standing by her sides were Jiraiya and Kakashi. The two of which were also giving off threatening looks.

They all had good reason when considering that the civilians in question were the ones responsible for torching Naruto's home.

Tsunade was beyond furious and exhausted. She spent the whole night either worrying about the gaki or having to restrain herself from personally interrogating the villagers herself. Being a medic and having monstrous strength would certainly have many uncharted avenues in the art of torture.

She was relieved when the Anbu reported that there was no one else in the building when it was on fire. Meaning that Naruto was safe. Her mind refused to be at ease though. For no one has heard or seen the boy all night and morning.

There was also the issue of where Naruto would be staying now. Not one of the supers or managers of the other apartment complexes in the village would take him. She was going to consider having him stay with either Jiraiya or herself and Shizune until Palpatine Sidosaki came and said he could offer Naruto a room in a apartment complex that he just recently bought.

He said Naruto would stay free of charge and in the penthouse suite.

Tsunade didn't like the idea. She still didn't completely trust the old man. It was also mysterious as to why he would make such a generous offer for Naruto. She needed more time to think on it.

Right now, her attention was solely focused on these criminals before her. Nothing else mattered at this moment. Not even repairing the monument of the Fourth Hokage's face. The only exception would be finding out where Naruto is.

It didn't take long for Ibiki to get someone, from the mob that formed during the fire, to confess as to who were responsible. After the suspects were rounded up then Ibiki really got into his interrogation. Apparently, all the individuals in question did it because of the usual nonsense of the boy being a demon who got what he deserved.

Now here they were. Waiting for the Hokage to pass sentence upon what their punishment should be. Usually committing something as serious as arson would require the whole council to be present, but this was an exception considering that their crimes extended beyond that.

Meaning with all these charges the Hokage wouldn't have to wait for the council to show up or to debate on what should be done. She could decide what their punishment would be without the them or a trial. Usually though it was a common courtesy of the Hokage to wait for the council members to arrive. But Tsunade didn't want to wait for them because she knew if they found out that Naruto was these criminal's target then their biasness towards him might reduce the charges of these criminals or even may allow them to walk free.

That was something she would not stand for.

"For the crimes you've all committed which consists of arson, assault and the attempted murder of one of our shinobi; you will all be sentenced to life imprisonment. Effective immediately!"

One of the thugs, a small skinny man with short spiky brown hair, spoke up against what he believed to be a harsh punishment.

"That's outrageous Lady Hokage! You're going to send us to jail for trying to rid the village of that filthy demon?!"

The others also began to speak out against what they viewed as a ridiculous sentence for trying to do the village a favor until they were silenced by Tsunade slamming her fist down on her desk.

"SILENCE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A SINGLE WORD OUT OF ANY OF YOU! I WAS GOING TO HAVE YOU ALL EXECUTED FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NARUTO UZUMAKI'S HOME! THE ONLY THING THAT STOPPED ME WAS THE KNOWLEDGE THAT IF THAT BOY WERE HOKAGE HE WOULD GIVE YOU ALL MERCY DESPITE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

SLAM!

Everyone's attention was drawn to the doorway slamming open by none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself!

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Tsunade..."

The boy slowly walked in the room. Each step giving off more and more of uneasy feeling for everyone else in the room. His demeanor seemed calm, but his eyes were blazing with red and yellow. His pupils were complete slits; his whisker marks were more defined; his teeth were fangs and his nails were claws.

After he reached the middle of the room, he raised his right hand and closed it into a fist.

SLAM!

The door to the office slammed shut by itself! Tsunade turned to Jiraiya; who looked at her with the same worry in his eyes. They both knew Naruto was using that Force power again.

They were both also shocked that Naruto was actually breaking his promise to Jiraiya. The promise that he wouldn't use this power except for emergencies. They figured Naruto must've found out about his apartment and that the ones responsible were here.

Which means that they could be dealing with a repeat of what happened to him when he fought Orochimaru.

Kakashi's lone eye was wide with shock as well. He was already informed of Naruto's strange new abilities by Jiraiya and Tsunade, but this is the first time he's seeing it! If he were to be honest it made him feel incredibly anxious and a bit terrified.

 _'They weren't exaggerating at all; this is definetely not chakra!'_

Tsunade was about to try calming the poor boy down when one of the criminals decided to open his big arrogant mouth.

"SEE?! SEE?! HE'S A DEMON! NO HUMAN BEING COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HE'S THE ONE THAT SHOULD PUNISHED NOT US! IF WE DON'T DRIVE HIM OUT OF THE VILLAGE, HE-...gak-ack-gakurrr!"

The man started clawing at his own throat and started choking! Not just him but the others in his group also were grabbing their own throats gagging! Tsunade and the others didn't understand what was going on. She was about to leap over her desk to perform her medical jutsu when suddenly the group of criminals started to float into the air!

Tsunade and the others looked back at Naruto and saw that he had his right hand curled upwards. They watched as the boy lifted his arm higher and with it the arsonists! He flexed his fingers a little which made them choke and gasp for air even harder!

Finally having enough, Naruto threw his hand back which caused his captives to be thrown back as well.

BAM!

The criminal scum were flattened hard against the wall! Each of them slid down and slumped over one another clearly knocked out. They boy then turned his vicious gaze to the Hokage, his sensei, and his master.

"We. Need. To. Talk. Now..."

With each word the boy said; more and more of his anger and killer intent became noticeable to the older shinobi in the room. To Jiraiya and Tsunade this was definitely like what happened with Orochimaru. Only now it seemed different. Before it was only Naruto's eyes that were changed, but now he was taking on more features of the Kyuubi, yet he seemed to still be in control.

However, that did little to settle their nerves because Tsunade and the others were starting to think the criminals were not the sole reason Naruto came here like this.

Tsunade reached her hand out to the boy in an attempt to calm him down.

"Naruto, I understand your angry, but those men are already going to be punished severely for what they did. There's no reason for you to-"

"You lied to me."

Tsunade arched her hand back a little with what Naruto said. Confused with what the little genin was implying. Jiraiya, having the same thoughts, spoke calmly to his apprentice.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Toad Sage and stepped forward to him.

"You. Lied. To. Me."

Tsunade's brain felt like it was hit by thunder as she started to realize what the boy was talking about.

 _'No, he can't have found out already! Not now!'_

She was praying to whatever god was out there that the boy didn't already find out about the secret they were hiding! Not after his apartment was just burned down by the cruelty of the villagers! This day couldn't possibly get any worse!

"Naruto, listen to me it's acceptable and natural that your upset about what happened to your apartment, but that's still no excuse to be throwing accusations like that. Especially at the Hokage. I know it's painful but things we'll get better I promise. Now, how bout I take you out for some Ichiraku ramen? We'll talk more about it."

Kakashi held his hand out as sign of peace and that he just wanted to help the boy get through this ordeal. Naruto's response however was a low growl and he started to let off even more killer intent than before. And it was now being directed at Kakashi.

"I will not take any promises from you, Hatake!"

Kakashi was stunned by Naruto's reaction. He knew he and Naruto were having a rough patch lately, but he didn't expect any retort like that to come from his student. It also occurred to him that Naruto didn't call him sensei but by his clan's name instead. In fact, earlier he didn't call Tsunade, 'Granny', which was just as surprising.

Tsunade was starting to get more and more nervous with the boy's aggressiveness. She needed to defuse the situation fast before things really got out of hand. She stepped forward with her palms up motioning the young genin to relax.

"Calm down, Naruto. Listen to me. You're upset and you're not thinking clearly. You've just been through a traumatic experience and you're having a hard time dealing with it. That's understandable but were here to help you. No one here is lying to you I swear. Now just take a deep breath and let's-"

"MINATO NAMIKAZE! KUSHINA UZUMAKI!"

The day just got over a thousand times worse.

The temperature in the room, which already felt like it dropped more than a few degrees, since the boy walked in, felt like it was below freezing now. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi looked at one another completely caught off guard and unprepared for this. The one secret Naruto was not supposed to know yet, for his own safety, was out. One thing they know they needed to do was make sure it didn't get picked up from this office by any unwanted ears.

Jiraiya slammed his hand on the floor and seals spread out all over the room! They were silence seals that made sure no one would be able to listen in on them any further. Now that the easy part was done, Tsunade and the others were going to have to explain why they had to keep such an important secret from the boy for so many years. It was not going to be easy or pleasant and judging by the look on Naruto's face it may even be painful.

For both the boy and them.

"Naruto, we didn't have a choice. Your father-"

"IS A HEARTLESS BASTARD, WHO SACRIFICED ME! ME! HIS OWN SON TO BE THE JINCHURIKI OF THE KYUUBI! TO BE ITS JAILOR AND TO HAVE A LIFETIME OF MISERY AND LONELINESS, ALL TO SAVE THIS SHITHOLE OF A VILLAGE! AND MY OWN MOTHER LET HIM DO IT EVEN WHEN SHE KNEW EXACTLY WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO BE TREATED AS A MONSTER FOR HAVING A TAILED BEAST INSIDE HER! SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME ENOUGH TO TRY TO STOP HIM!"

They all knew Naruto wouldn't take the news about the Fourth Hokage being his father well, but this was worse than they expected. How did the boy find out about his parents and his mother being a jinchuriki too?! It was an extremely well-guarded secret! Someone must have told Naruto but who?

Tsunade and the others were going to find out about this later but right now they needed to focus on the boy, who looked like he was on the brink of a mental breakdown. They needed to assure him that it wasn't true. He needed to know that his parents weren't the kind of people that he's come to believe they are.

"Naruto, during the Third Shinobi War, your father made a lot of enemies. Most were from the Iwagakure. These people would stop at nothing to make your father suffer even in his death. They wouldn't think twice about killing Minato's only child to satisfy their need for revenge. That's why we had to keep your identity a secret. Even from you."

Jiraiya hoped that his explanation would calm the boy down. To make him understand as to why they had to keep this from him. The boy's reaction was him digging his claws into his palms from how hard he was tightening his fists. His teeth's grinding was literally loud enough to be the only sound in the room next to the sound of his blood dripping to the floor from his fists.

The young jinchuriki was clearly still not taking it well.

"SO, YOU DIDN'T THINK I COULD KEEP ANOTHER SECRET ABOUT MYSELF?! I'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR WITHOUT TELLING ANY ONE OF MY FRIENDS ABOUT THE KYUUBI! I'D SAY THAT MORE THAN PROVES MY ABITLIY TO KEEP S-RANK SECRETS! I WOULD'VE KEPT THIS ONE TOO! BUT NO! YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME AT ALL DID YOU! NO, YOU ALL CHOSE TO LEAVE ME IN THE DARK OF SOMETHING THAT I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW!"

The boy was not understanding the situation at all. There was a reason they couldn't tell him yet. None of them though at this point expected that the boy was going to accept it as a good one.

"Naruto, when your father died, he left instructions not to tell you the truth about him and your mother until you became 17 or reached the rank of jounin."

It was Kakashi that spoke up this time. Tsunade remained silent because she figured Jiraiya and Kakashi should be the ones to explain Minato and his actions since they knew him better. Yet, it didn't look like they were getting very far with the boy because he still looked like a cornered animal ready to snap at the closest hand.

"OF COURSE, HE WOULD DO THAT! HE WOULDN'T WANT ME TO KNOW THAT HE SET ME UP TO BE THE LEAF'S NEW SECRET WEAPON AFTER IT WAS FORCED UPON MY MOTHER BEFORE ME! NOT UNTIL I WAS BRAINWASHED INTO HAVING NOTHING BUT ABSOLUTE LOYALTY AND LOVE FOR THESE SELFISH WALKING PIGS WHO'VE DONE NOTHING BUT HATE ME FOR SOMETHING THAT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT! AND YOU GUYS ACTUALLY TRIED TO CARRY OUT HIS WISHES EVEN WHEN YOU KNEW IT WAS WRONG!"

They were all completely shocked. Not only with how much Naruto found out about his parents and his mother having to take the responsibility as the village's former jinchuriki, but also how much he was taking all this information the wrong way. The situation was getting more and more out of hand.

Tsunade knew she had to say something to try to settle down the confusion and rage within the little gaki. To make it clear to him that he wasn't a weapon or being fooled into serving this village. Otherwise they may have to forcibly restrain him for his own good. Something that she was praying wouldn't come to.

"Naruto please listen to me! I don't know how you found out about your parents or got the idea that you're a weapon or even that we've been lying because we didn't trust you, but your wrong! We do trust you and care about you! We just-"

"CARE ABOUT ME?!"

Naruto shoved his palm out and Tsunade was suddenly pushed back through the air! Crashing into her desk! He curled his hand again and began to choke her as she clutched her throat in pain!

Jiraiya and Kakashi leapt into action! Jiraiya got to Naruto first and was about to put a paper seal on his forehead but froze! He couldn't move! Next thing he knew he was being lifted into the air by Naruto's left hand! Naruto threw his left hand into the opposite direction and Jiraiya flew right into Kakashi, just as he finished body flickering to Naruto's right, and caused them both to crash into the wall!

Naruto wasn't finished yet as he snapped his left arm back and threw Kakashi and Jiraiya into the opposite wall! They didn't touch the floor, after hitting the wall, but were pinned against the wall's surface! Naruto started to close his left hand and began to choke them too!

"LIKE HELL YOU ALL CARE ABOUT ME! IF THAT'S TRUE, WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU GUYS WHEN I WAS GROWING UP ALL ALONE WITHOUT ANY FRIENDS OR FAMILY IN A VILLAGE THAT HATED ME?! NONE OF YOU WERE THERE FOR ME!"

Naruto turned his attention to Kakashi. The Copy Ninja was struggling trying to lift his headband for his sharingan eye. Naruto twitched his finger and he began to gag harder due to the feeling of his windpipe being slowly crushed.

After increasing the pressure, for a few seconds, Naruto loosened the grip on Kakashi's throat allowing him to breathe easier. Naruto began to speak in a lower tone but his voice lost none of its aggressiveness or hurtfulness of feeling betrayed.

"You once taught me, that those who break the rules are scum, but those who would abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum. Guess you would know all about that wouldn't you Hatake? Since, you were my father's student after all."

Kakashi ceased his struggling and looked at the boy shocked with how he would know that. How could he have found out that Minato was his sensei along with everything else? Where did Naruto get all of this information?

He was more confused though as to where Naruto was going with this.

"I've been doing research all night. Trying to find out what else you bastards have been hiding from me. I found out about your father Hatake. He committed suicide after the village treated him with cruelty for abandoning a mission to save his comrades. My father took you under his wing and trained you. I bet that to you he must've been a very good friend or even maybe like an older brother. But when he died and left me, his son, to carry a heavy burden for the village, you did nothing."

Kakashi flinched at that remark, as well as being reminded about his father and what happened to his sensei.

"You did nothing as the son of your sensei was forced to walk through these streets alone and hated. I bet you that there have been more than a few times where you saw how the villagers treated me and yet you didn't lift a finger to help me out. You never bothered to talk to me. To check up on me and see if I wanted a friend or even just some company. No, you chose to ignore me. I never even met you until I was assigned to your team and you had the nerve to lecture me, Sakura, and Sasuke about teamwork and never abandoning your comrades when you already abandoned me from the moment I was born! You could've helped me with the academy, my jutsus, or even give me one or two lousy lessons! BUT! YOU! DIDN'T!"

The room shook a little from the boy's sudden outburst. Some of the books and scrolls on the bookshelf fell over. Naruto took a breath and continued as the room stopped shaking.

"You never even tried to teach me any useful jutsus for the chuunin exams. When I was set up to fight Neji you left me with another jounin, who didn't even like me, so you could train Sasuke. You said it yourself that Neji may have even been better than Sasuke, who was the Rookie of the Year in my class, and you did nothing to help me fight him! It took me running into Pervy Sage by sheer luck to learn what I needed to defeat both him and Gaara! I COULD'VE DIED! NO! ME AND MY TEAMMATES COULD'VE DIED BECAUSE YOU PLAYED FAVORITES AND ABANDONED ME INSTEAD OF PREPARING ME TO FIGHT THESE GUYS!"

The room shook more violently this time! The windows began to crack as did some parts of the wall! Kakashi, while he did notice, wasn't distracted by it that much because he was mostly preoccupied with being guilted by what Naruto said.

The boy was right. Kakashi didn't do a single thing to help him as he grew up. He knew what it was like suffer through solitude and hatred. Despite that, he did nothing for this boy. Who was Minato sensei's own son! He broke Obito's rule. The one rule he's lived his life by.

He abandoned Naruto.

"AND YOU!"

Naruto words dripped with venom as he turned to Jiraiya. He loosened the Force around his own windpipe to allow him to breathe. Of course, Jiraiya would've preferred the strangulation of the Force than the hell Naruto was about to unleash upon him.

"You're even worse than him, you know that Pervy Sage? No wait, I shouldn't call you that now, it's not right. Not sensei or master either. Not even by your name or title. So how bout...godfather?"

The toad sage felt as if all the warmth in his blood was stolen away. He stared in disbelief at his apprentice. Naruto knows about that too? How could that be? There wasn't any written record of him being the boy's godfather. Jiraiya and the Third Hokage agreed that it was for the best to help keep the boy safe.

"Naruto, I can explain. I had to-"

"Shut up."

Naruto cut Jiraiya off and twitched his finger which forced the Toad Sannin's jaw to slam shut; hard.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses, godfather. You neglected me, your godson, my whole life and for what? So, you could run around peeping on women in bathhouses? Picking them up at brothels? Focus on writing those cheap romance novels of yours? Yeah, those are perfect reasons for not raising and taking care of me. I may not be very smart, but I'm not completely stupid godfather!"

Jiraiya flinched. Every time Naruto called him, 'godfather', he spoke it as if it were an insult. He tried with all his might to open his mouth to explain but he couldn't. It felt like his jaw was trapped in a vice.

"Tell me something, did you ever once think of me? Ever wonder if I was okay? Were you ever concerned if the villagers and their children were treating me badly? If I was struggling at the academy? Or even something as simple as me eating healthy?! And if you thought of any of that did you ever bother to find out? NO! YOU DIDN'T! BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULD'VE MARCHED BACK TO THE LEAF AND DEMANDED THAT I BE PLACED IN YOUR CARE LIKE ANY REAL GODPARENT WOULD'VE DONE! THAT IS IF YOU WEREN'T SO BUSY BEING A CARELESS PERVERT!"

The room felt like it was going to fall apart! The cracks on the window and walls spread further forming spider like webs! The bookcase completely fell over! Its contents spilling all over the floor!

"You didn't care about me at all. Even when I met you at the hot springs it didn't matter to you if my training for the finals was going well. Not until I used my stupid, 'Sexy Jutsu', to convince you to train me."

Naruto looked down and a few tear drops fell to the floor. He was trying really hard to keep himself from crying. He coughed and shook his head a bit to regain his composure.

"You know after the invasion I thought you actually liked spending time with me. I mean you chose me to go with you to find Tsunade; you taught me how to use the Rasengan which was my father's technique and you bought me those popsicles when I was trying to figure out the steps. To be honest it was one of the happiest moments I had during our mission maybe even my whole life. Now, I see that the real reason you chose to take me was to make sure nothing happened to the Leaf's weapon. To keep me and the fox from falling into the Akatsuki's hands and be used against the village. That and the reason you trained me was simply because of my father. He was your apprentice too and you said it yourself that I reminded you of him. If it weren't for that you would've had no interest in keeping me as your student! Do you even believe that I'll become Hokage or were you just leading me on so I wouldn't suspect anything?! SUSPECT THAT YOU WERE JUST KEEPING THE WEAPON MY FATHER LEFT FOR THIS VILLAGE SAFE?!"

Jiraiya wanted very badly to tell his godson that he was wrong. He did care about him; he did believe in him. However, the boy made excellent points. Jiraiya was never there for him when he was growing up all alone without anyone. Sure he checked in every once in awhile with Sarutobi to see how Naruto was doing in the village but he never acted on the times when boy was seriously struggling.

Jiraiya slumped forward as the guilt settled in. The reasons he had for staying away from Naruto may have been good at the time but now he realizes that they may have been nothing more than feeble excuses. He knew that Naruto was having it hard in the village but the Sannin trusted his late teacher to take care of his godson. It should've been him to look after him.

If Minato or Kushina were alive, they would be so disappointed and ashamed of him.

"N-Naruto! Please...stop...stop this! You've...got it...all...wrong!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned to Tsunade, who was struggling to speak while still being choked by the Force. The young Uzumaki walked slowly towards her. Relaxing his grip on her throat.

Tsunade coughed as she tried to regain her breathe. She then focused on trying to free herself. She concentrated her chakra through her arms and legs in an attempt to break free of this invisible yet powerful restraint on her body. She was able to get her right arm and left leg a little loose before they slammed back down against her broken desk!

 _'It's no good! My chakra isn't working against his power! Now I know how Orochimaru felt when he was caught and tossed like a rag doll!'_

Tsunade looked up and saw Naruto, glaring down at her with his red flaming eyes.

"Well it sure as hell wouldn't be the first time, I gotten something wrong. I've been getting things wrong most of my life because like I said, I. Had. No. One. No godfather; no former friend of my father and no other family member. But you would know why I didn't have any family in the village at the time wouldn't you Tsunade?"

Tsunade's eyes widened and for the first time, since she overcame her hemophobia, she felt herself overcome with fear!

"During my research last night, I found out that your grandfather, Hashirama Senju, was married to a member of my clan. Her name was Mito Uzumaki sound familiar? Of course, it should, she was your grandmother which means that you and I are related! ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!"

Tsunade looked down at the floor. Slowly nodding like she was a disobedient child being scolded by a parent. A parent that was furious.

"When my godfather first introduced me to you, I could tell by your reaction that you knew who I was. You knew I carried the same burden as both my mother and your grandmother. And like my godfather you never bothered to check up on me or even write me a simple message scroll. The last and maybe only relative I had left, who knew about me, didn't care enough to make sure I was even alive or safe. No, you were too busy drinking and gambling. When we finally met, what did you do? You insulted me. You insulted my dream of becoming Hokage. You didn't bother to ask me how I was or if I was doing alright in the village or even give me a simple hug! You didn't care! At first, I understood why because you were still grieving from the precious people you lost, who also had the dream of becoming Hokage, but now I see that even if you weren't still mourning you would've still humiliated me; taken my money and just insulted me and my dream more like it's the most enjoyable experience in the world for you! In the end I had to save your life just to get you to finally see me as more than just a stupid annoying brat. Something you already should've done when you first laid eyes on me."

Tsunade started to slump in defeat from the barrage of guilt Naruto was throwing at her. She could no longer focus on trying to break free. Not with all this shame weighing her down. And there was more of it to come.

"You know you were the closest thing to a grandmother or even a mother I ever had? It was the reason I called you, 'Granny', all the time. When you kissed me on the forehead, it was the first time I ever got a kiss like that from a woman that I thought really cared about me, but you don't do you? You never came to see me, like a concerned family member would; you didn't tell me about my parents; you said I didn't deserve to become a chuunin; You. Don't. CARE!"

Tsunade winced at that short outburst as did Jiraiya and Kakashi when Naruto turned to face them.

"None of you did! You all saw me struggling with the villagers and with desperately wanting to know about my parents. Yet, you all chose to hide the one thing that could have changed EVERYTHING!"

The pieces of the walls began to break off and the window looked like it was going to shatter completely! The books on the floor began to levitate and float while spinning violently around! Some of them being torn to shreds!

After a few minutes of his power running amok, Naruto reeled it back in again before the room could fall apart.

Silence followed. Not one among them could muster up the courage to speak to the boy who felt betrayed. Naruto's words and insults felt sharper than any kunai and they struck hard.

And some of them struck hard and true.

Each of them knew that they committed an awful sin to the boy. They each have lied to him and none of them were there to support or even just be there for him while he grew up in this living lonely hell. They just didn't know what to say to him.

What could they say?

Naruto looked at each one of them as he sensed their remorse and shame. A part of him deep down actually felt satisfied with inflicting this guilt upon them. Another part felt regret and empathy for causing this to the ones he considered his precious people.

It didn't matter now though. What's done is done. Before he would leave though he wanted to say one final thing to them on the matter.

"They may be my parents by blood but the way I see it they're nothing more than scum to me. Scum who used me to save people that would end up hating me no matter what! You know, I think all along there's only been two people in this entire village that didn't think of me as a weapon or a monster. Two people who actually believed that I'm a human being. A shinobi that will become Hokage. Because of their faith, I won't give up on my dream no matter what. It's my goal. Even if I can't count on you guys anymore to believe in me."

Naruto was about to release them and head to door until he sensed something. Their thoughts were drowning in remorse and guilt even more so than before. Almost like it was being poured down their throats against their will and it didn't even have to do with their guilt of abandoning him.

There was something else he sensed. A feeling that was all too familiar to him. It was coming from all of them; especially within Tsunade.

It was fear.

Naruto turned to the Slug Princess and saw that she had her head down looking down in the corner of her eyes.

"You're hiding something else from me, aren't you? I can sense your thoughts and feelings."

Tsunade snapped her head to the boy with her eyes wide with disbelief. She looked to Jiraiya and Kakashi and they both looked at her with the same shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

Naruto slowly walked back to the Slug Sannin like a predator stalking its prey.

He's had enough of their secrets and lies! If there was another then he was determined to get it out of them! No matter what!

"Whatever it is your hiding you're afraid of me finding out, but you also feel guilty for not telling me. You've been keeping this secret from me for the last few days. I knew there was something else you've not been telling me."

Naruto stood in front of Tsunade again. She turned her head to the side and slammed her eyes shut. She couldn't tell him the truth. She just couldn't. If she did it would devastate Naruto completely.

If she didn't though and Naruto finds out what she's been hiding, then the boy would never trust any of them again.

Tsunade felt her head rotate on its own till she was face to face with the boy again; the features of the Kyuubi becoming more and more prominent with his rage.

"What is it your hiding Tsunade? What is it you've been keeping me in the dark from recently? What is it? Tell me...TELL ME!"

Naruto brought his hand up with his fingers stretched out to Tsunade's face and she suddenly felt a searing pain through her head! It felt like all the hangovers she's ever had in her life multiplied by a hundred! As she started to grunt in pain Kakashi and Jiraiya struggled more against the grip of the Force! It was to no avail though as it was too strong and unknown to them.

The Lady Hokage looked at the boy, that she cared for deeply, and realized she couldn't tell him no matter what. The boy could lose control and go berserk if she did! Lose his mind and soul to the Kyuubi forever!

She would not allow that to happen! She will not allow this already heartbroken boy to lose himself upon knowing the truth! The problem was the Sannin knew she couldn't lie to him again.

She and the others have already lied to him enough as it is. Lied about things the boy had more than a right to know. That and with his new ability to somehow sense their minds, lying was useless. Nevertheless, she could not tell Naruto. Not just for his safety but perhaps the safety of the entire village!

There were times like this where she really hated being Hokage.

"Naruto, I...I...can't tell you! Not while...you're like this! If you knew...you would...you would-"

"I'M LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF YOUR LIES! BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU! NOW I'LL ASK AGAIN! WHAT! ARE! YOU! HIDING?!"

Before Tsunade could say more, the door to her office opened and in walked Shizune with a folder, containing files, that was marked as S-Rank Secrets.

"Lady Tsunade we just finished our autopsy of the bodies. Here are the-"

Shizune gasped at the sight of the ruined office but what was even more appalling was that Naruto was pinning down her master, while holding Kakashi and Jiraiya against the wall! It was so shocking that it caused her to drop the folder causing the S-Rank documents to spill out all over the floor!

One document slid to Naruto's feet. Curious of what it was he released Tsunade, who began to clutch her head in pain, and picked it up. His eyes sped fast through document until they came to a screeching halt to one line.

Naruto's arms fell to their sides which caused Kakashi and Jiraiya to be freed from his grasp. His eyes were wide open, and tears began to flow out of them like rivers during a heavy storm. He began to whimper like a beaten pup.

The paper slipped out of his hand to the floor. Tsunade, upon realizing what the document was, rushed to Naruto. Kneeling down while grabbing him gently by the shoulders.

Naruto didn't react of course because it felt like his world just completely shattered. The poor boy gasped for air and began to hyperventilate! He couldn't breathe! Naruto began clutching his chest in pain while trying desperately to get some air into his lungs! He still didn't notice that the Lady Hokage was trying to help him while at the same time express her guilt and sorrow.

"Naruto! Naruto! Look at me! Look at me! You have to slow your breathing! I understand you're in pain and I'm sorry! I am so sorry, Naruto! We were going to tell you! I swear upon my life we-!"

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto roared as he suddenly brought his arms to his chest and shoved them out to his sides! Everyone and everything in the room suddenly repulsed away! All the furniture was blown to bits by the shockwave including most of the glass for the office window! The others were sent flying and crashing through the walls except in Tsunade's case, as she was sent flying back into her desk and smashed it to pieces!

Naruto ran past Tsunade and jumped out the window! Smashing through the remaining glass and descended to the ground below! He didn't care about trying to grab onto anything he wanted to get away as fast as possible!

Moments later he landed on all fours; creating a small crater which cracked the earth and stirred up dust.

The red chakra of the Kyuubi began to engulf his body as he roared out to the village all the anger, fury, and pain that was bubbling inside of him! As if responding to his primal rage all the windows in the Hokage tower shattered to pieces! The occupants inside too terrified to even investigate due to the animalistic cry of the young jinchuriki!

Naruto began repeatedly smashing the ground with his fists! Causing the ground to break and more cracks to spread in and around the crater! Deciding that wasn't enough to ease the torture, he was going through, he got on all fours and headed into the village!

Tsunade groaned in pain as she felt herself being lifted up from the splintered remains of her desk. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Jiraiya, who had a look of deep emotional pain and dread on his face. Shizune climbed out of the hole she made and immediately rushed to her master's side and began checking her for injuries.

Meanwhile the lone document, that Naruto had, was gently picked up by Kakashi. He looked down in such regretful sorrow at the contents of the document. A document that contained the secret they never should've hidden from Naruto.

It was the Death Certificate of Iruka Umino.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the very late release of this chapter! During my winter break I got hit with so many last-minute family favors and obligations that I couldn't even think! Not to bore you with the details but let's just say when your nieces and nephews, who are all around the age of 6, haven't seen you in a long time you can't really focus on anything else!**

 **I couldn't start on this until after New Year's Eve and even then, I was blindsided by other distractions!**

 **Anyway, so here's the new chapter for all you fans! I gotta say I was really surprised so many people got into this story! I thought it would take years before I would get so much as 20 people to even notice! It really is a pleasant surprise!**

 **Which is why this next part is going to be a bit of a pain to say. Don't worry! I'm not canceling this story! As I stated before I hate it when authors cancel stories and leave them on cliffhangers! The bad news is that because I couldn't fit everything I wanted to do in this chapter, Naruto's transformation to Darth Vader is going to have to wait by one more chapter.**

 **When you reach over 22000 words for one single chapter you got to ask yourself if it might be too much for fans to handle. I mean no matter how good a story is if a chapter is too long then readers tend to lose interest.**

 **That and I felt I've kept you guys waiting long enough to read it.**

 **In other words, because I decided to end it prematurely based on my original intentions, the next chapter will focus on what I wanted to include in this one and end how I originally intended this one to end.**

 **Aside from that, I want to hear your thoughts on whether you guys are alright with reading extremely long chapters that are like up to 80 pages or more. If it's fine, then I won't have to worry too much about stuffing all the ideas I want to do for a chapter. If not well then, this story will have plenty more chapters.**

 **Chapter 6 won't be out for a long while. I can't say when I'll start on it or when I'll be able to release it cause I have no idea. I also need a break from all the typing. My arthritis is being a total bitch to me! That and I just started a new semester at college, so I need the time to get the lay of the land for my classes.**

 **Last note is that I really really really hated having to kill off Iruka! It's just I felt that out of all of Naruto's allies Iruka has always understood him the best and had Naruto's utmost trust. I mean when Tsunade ordered him to lie and keep Naruto away from the war, Iruka knew Naruto would escape and slipped him a note saying he regretted doing it but had faith he would end the war which is more than I can say for most of Naruto's allies when they lied to him about other things!**

 ***Coughs* Naruto's parents *Coughs* Sakura lying about her feelings and Sasuke *Coughs* Blood Prison *Coughs* About the war *Coughs***

 **Also, and Spoiler Alert, for those who haven't gotten to the end of the anime or manga, Naruto even asked Iruka to stand in for his father at his own wedding! Point is if anyone can prevent Naruto from turning to the Darkside it would've been Iruka. Hence, why he had to die. Which is unfortunate cause him, Jiraiya, and Kakashi are my favorite of Naruto's allies. Everyone else ehhhhhhhh.**

 **Well that's my two cents for now! Hope you all had wonderful breaks! Cya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Lost and Found**

It started out as a quiet day, for the villagers of the Hidden Leaf. Like all the years before, the villagers would try to slip back into their everyday routines after the wild drinking and partying of the Kyuubi festival. Many could be seen taking down decorations, cleaning up leftovers, dealing with massive hangovers, and getting on with their businesses and trades. Yes, it would appear that the village has returned to normal.

However, there were some villagers that were rather tense with the events that happened towards the end of the festival. The events in particular being the Fourth Hokage monument's face cracking and their Lady Hokage rounding up villagers for information on those responsible for the burning of the Uzumaki boy's home. Needless to say, it was a long night for them this year.

On a positive note it was revealed, by the Anbu, that there was no evidence that the Hokage monument incident was an attack by an enemy village or saboteurs. It appeared to be that the cracks formed naturally which was odd to some because they didn't recall feeling any earthquakes last night. While it did bring relief to most, there were still some that suspected there was more than what the Anbu were telling them. Nevertheless, both events did little to deter the villagers from getting on with their normal quiet peaceful lives.

However, that normalcy was interrupted by an unearthly roar and the sound of glass shattering from the center of the village!

Many villagers stopped what they were doing and looked towards the Hokage tower wondering what was going on. The tower was being basked in a very strange yet familiar red light. The children looked in awe at it and thought it was more fireworks and started feverishly clapping their hands in joy. The adults however recognized the light all too well and looked on in fear. Because that red light was similar to the color of the chakra that basked the great demonic beast that attacked them 12 years ago.

Suddenly screams of terror could be heard filling the air. Along with the sounds of buildings being smashed to pieces! They were all coming from near the Hokage tower!

A group of villagers in a nearby market square panicked as the sounds of the screams and smashing were getting closer to them! Some scrambled to get away while others grabbed hold of their children to find a safe place from whatever was approaching them! There were those that even tried to save their merchandise by stuffing them in their pockets or tried to push their heavy carts away!

One unfortunate man's cart was shattered to pieces by a black and orange object that barreled through it like it was nothing! The object was glowing red and suddenly shot into the air like a rocket before landing in the middle of the market square on all fours! The villagers' stopped their pandemonium for a moment when they realized that it wasn't some crazy black and orange rocket but Naruto Uzumaki!

The villagers gapped in fear of what they were witnessing. The young Uzumaki boy was hunched down on all fours with claws sticking out of his fingertips and fangs poking out of his mouth. His hair looked ruffled and wild while his whisker marks looked darker and more refined.

As fearsome as all of that was it wasn't what really had them terrified. No, what was really frightening to them were his eyes and the red chakra that was enveloping his body! They were exactly the same as the Kyuubi's all those years ago. Except Naruto's eyes were a bit different. While the Kyuubi's eyes were full of blood red murder, the young genin's eyes were yellow and red like fire!

Many of the villagers there succumbed to panicking again. Thinking the Kyuubi was breaking free and that they were all doomed! Others reacted by gripping their brooms, pots, cooking knives, and whatever else they had lying around thinking the time has come to put end to the demonic brat's life before he could strike first!

Naruto looked at the villagers that surrounded him. Feeling their gazes and thoughts of fear and hatred pierce through him like senbon needles. He shut his eyes and scrunched his face as he could sense everything from them!

' _MY GOD, THE KYUUBI'S LOOSE! HE'LL KILL US ALL!'_

' _SOMEBODY'S GOTTA DO SOMETHING! SOMEBODY'S GOTTA KILL IT!'_

' _I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT MONSTER BRAT TAKE AWAY EVERTHING I HAVE!'_

Naruto started to dig his claws into the ground.

' _Stop it…'_

' _WE HAVE TO GET OUR CHILDREN AWAY BEFORE HE RIPS THEM APART!'_

' _I'LL FINALLY AVENGE THE DEATHS OF MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER!'_

' _THAT LITTLE BASTARD NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!'_

Naruto grabbed hold of his ears trying to shut the thoughts out, but they just kept coursing into him like poison.

' _Stop it!'_

' _AFTER I KILL HIM, I'LL BE THE VILLAGE'S NEW HERO WHO FINALLY PUT AN END TO THAT KYUUBI BRAT!'_

' _I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT DEMON BOY HURT MY CHILD!'_

' _WHERE'S THE ANBU?! WHERE'S THE HOKAGE?! THEY SHOULD BE PROTECTING US FROM THAT DEMON!'_

After what felt like an eternity of taking in their thoughts of fear and hatred, Naruto finally snapped.

"STOP IT!"

The jinchuriki raised his arms over his head and balled them into fists before a large and powerful shockwave exploded out from him!

Many carts and stands nearby were destroyed while the villagers were catapulted away! Some smashed into whatever carts or stands that still stood while others flew through and shattered windows! Most though just collided into walls or each other!

After the dust, from Naruto's attack, settled moans of pain filled the air as some of the villagers tried to pick themselves up from the rubble. The children, all of whom weren't affected by the attack, began to scramble to get to their parents to make sure they were alright!

One little boy unluckily tripped and fell right next to Naruto when trying to get across the square to reach his mother. The boy looked up as the genin stared down at him with his blazing eyes. The boy began to whimper in fear until he noticed that tears were coming out of the older boy's scary eyes.

"ARGH!"

Naruto roared at the boy, who responded by scrambling to his feet and making a break for it to find his mother!

Naruto growled and was about to leave until he felt something coming towards him fast! He leapt out of the way as ninja wire shot out of nowhere, closing around the empty space that he previously occupied! After landing a good distance away on all fours, he glared at his attacker which was a teenage girl that looked like she was a chuunin. The girl snapped her arm back, which pulled back the wire, before pulling out some senbon needles!

Suddenly two more Leaf shinobi appeared by her side. Both of whom were boys with one holding kunai knives and the other sporting a kusarigama that he was spinning around! The three were obviously a team that must've been assigned to patrol around the market area.

"You're going to pay for that, you little demon bastard!"

The girl tossed out her senbon needles while her comrade with the kusarigama threw the end of the chain with the blade out!

As their weapons were about to hit the little genin's body they suddenly stopped with one of the girl's senbon needles an inch from the Uzumaki boy's face!

The chuunin squad's eyes widened at the spectacle of their weapons floating in midair! Naruto lifted up his open palm and in response the weapons began to float higher! Naruto flexed his fingers and the weapons slowly turned around and were pointing right at their owners! Naruto shoved his hand out and the weapons were sent shooting back at the chuunin squad!

Recovering from the shock of the young genin's amazing ability, the squad leapt out of the way of their rebounded weapons! The girl however caught a few of her senbons in her leg and screamed in pain! The boy with the kunais grew enraged with his comrade getting injured and charged towards Naruto!

"BASTARD!"

He leapt into the air preparing to stab both of his knives into Naruto's skull! Before his attack could land, Naruto grabbed both of the chuunin boy's wrists tightly! Digging his claws into the older boy's flesh causing him to scream in agony!

"Leave me alone."

BAM!

The boy's loud wailing was cut off by Naruto headbutting him in the face; hard! Completely knocking him out! Naruto then picked the boy up with both arms and threw him into the girl like he was tossing a sack of flour!

Suddenly the boy with the kusarigama appeared behind Naruto and attempted to wrap the chain of his weapon around the rampaging jinchuriki!

That is until Naruto spun around and cut the chain with a glowing blue blade that emerged from out of the end of a strange metal device in his hand!

The older boy's eyes widened as pieces of his weapon fell to the ground. The pieces glowing and sizzling from the heat of the weapon. Taking the opportunity of his opponent being distracted, Naruto dashed forward and slashed the boys left arm! Leaving a burning cut on his bicep. The chuunin yelled in pain and clutched his arm before Naruto made another cut to his leg!

Losing his balance, the chuunin fell to the ground! Naruto wasn't done with him yet though, for after he deactivated his weapon he grabbed the collar of the boy's chuunin vest and proceeded to savagely punch his face! Roaring with fury with each blow he dealt to the rapidly deforming boy's face!

"ARRRRRGH! ARRRRRGH! ARRRRRGH! ARRRRRGH! ARRRRRGH! ARRRRRGH!"

After a few more punches, the chuunins face was a bloody massacre with his nose caved in, a black eye and cheeks that were red, purple and swollen. Naruto growled and threw him to his comrades. Practically tossing him right on top of them.

Naruto was about to have more company though as he could sense more shinobi approaching! And his senses were right as Kotetsu and Izumo landed down from the rooftops! Their eyes wide in shock at the massacred scene before them!

"NARUTO, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto growled viciously at the new assailants that have come to challenge him. Flashing his ember eyes at them while curling his clawed fingers. The Kyuubi chakra flaring wildly around him!

"Leave. Me. Alone…..."

The veteran chuunins got into their battle stances.

"Fine, have it your way then!"

Izumo started to flash through hand signs before releasing his jutsu.

"Water Style, Starch Syrup Capturing Field Jutsu!"

A stream of water shot out of his arm and covered the ground around Naruto's feet! The boy growled again and tried to attack but found he couldn't move! Naruto looked down at his feet and saw that he was stuck to the water! It was almost like it was some kind of glue!

"That's high viscosity water. You won't be able to move for a while, so long as the jutsu holds or if I release it. By the time that happens though you'll already be knocked out and taken to the Hokage to answer for the damage you've caused!"

Naruto roared at the chuunin for pulling such an underhanded technique on him! The Kyuubi's chakra started to flare even more wildly causing the water around the boy to bubble up with steam sizzling out of it! The steam began to get thicker and thicker as the water really began to boil up. Izumo's eyes widened as he realized what was happening!

"Damn, if he keeps that up the water will completely evaporate into steam and disappear! Kotetsu!"

His partner grabbed hold of his Conch Shell Mace from his back.

"Right!"

Kotetsu charged forward and was instantly behind the berserk jinchuriki! Raising his mace preparing to knock out the boy! He was about to bring it down until suddenly he couldn't breathe! He dropped the giant conch shell weapon and grabbed his throat! Trying desperately to get some air!

Izumo saw the strange predicament his partner was in and tried to assist him until he collapsed to the ground and started choking too!

Both were being strangled by Naruto! Using the Force, he lifted both chuunins off the ground and held them at equal heights in the air before he brought his arms together and rammed both of them into each other! He wasn't done yet, as the genin lifted them up even higher into the air! After they were at least 20 feet high up he brought his arms down and with them the chuunins into the ground!

The sounds of earth and bone could be heard breaking as the two chuunins slammed hard into the earth! Causing craters with spider web like cracks forming around the center! After the dust finally settled the two chuunins were both lying in the crater! Both completely knocked out from the impact!

After a few seconds, enough of the water evaporated where Naruto could move again, but it wasn't over yet, as the raging jinchuriki could sense more shinobi on their way! Moments later he proved to be right when in the blink of an eye 10 Anbu body flickered into the square around Naruto! Their squad leader standing in front of the boy while the rest were preparing to unsheathe their tantos or other weaponry in order to take down the genin if necessary.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to be taken into custody immediately where the Hokage will decide your punishment. Come quietly if you know what's good for you."

Naruto could feel the Anbus' thoughts. Many of them had complete control of their fear and anger but there were some that were not quite so skilled in that department. He could feel how these individuals shifted slightly in their stances or flexed their fingers a little while gripping their weapons. If those same individuals were to attack him now there would be no hesitation or mercy on their part.

"If you try to resist, know that we are prepared to take you down and restrain you if necessary. Either way you're coming with us whether you want to or not."

Naruto growled in response. He's had enough of this! Between the villagers and the shinobi that keep showing up to fight him, why couldn't any of these people understand that there was only one thing he wanted right now?

"I said…"

The red chakra of the Kyuubi started to act strangely. Its color began to turn darker red and it wasn't as wild as before. It looked more concentrated and focused. Almost like the flame of a candle. The Anbu all started to get a bad feeling as they waited for their squad commander to give the word to take the boy out.

Unfortunately, he would not get the chance.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Naruto spread his arms out and extended his fingers and without any warning the Anbu around him were blasted by blue lightning bolts that were shooting out of Naruto's hands and fingertips!

The Anbu all screamed from this torturous attack! Many of these veteran shinobi have felt the effects of lightning style jutsus before but none of those attacks have ever come even close to giving this kind of pain to them! It felt as if the attack wasn't just searing their skins but was also reaching down to their bones! Hell, it felt as if their very souls were being burned by this unnatural lightning attack!

Naruto didn't know how he managed to perform such a technique, but for some reason it felt instinctive to him. The jinchuriki roared out both in rage and pain while unleashing his new attack! The genin's fingers tips started to burn from the torrents of electricity that were shooting out of them! However, the pain meant nothing for he wanted to make sure these men would all stay down for good and leave him be!

He was in no mood for them; any of the villagers; the other shinobi or even dealing with that hag Tsunade and those other liars!

There was only one person the boy wanted to see more than anything, but he is gone forever.

Naruto began to scream even louder! The pain and loss he was feeling fueled his rage to the point where all the buildings in the vicinity began to crumble or topple over from his overwhelming power! Windows shattered instantly and the villagers, who were still around, began to run away in terror!

After a few seconds, Naruto began to cease his lightning barrage and letting the Force run rampant. Most of the Anbu lost consciousness while others were struggling to get back on their feet but were in too much pain to do so. There were no villagers or children around in the market square anymore, as they no doubt have fled the area by now, but not without most of the adults sustaining injuries from Naruto's previous attack.

Naruto looked at the damage and destruction he caused. There was a part of him deep down that was shocked and horrified that he committed such an act of terrorism against his own village. However, he was too preoccupied with dealing with the loss of the man he regarded as his most precious person to even care about his conscious and guilt right now.

Naruto roared again before hunching back on all fours and sprinted through the rest of the village! Smashing through carts; stands; stores even homes! He didn't care! He just wanted to get away from everyone! He just wanted to be left alone!

Unknown to him though he was being watched from the shadows by a cloaked individual who was cracking a sinister smile.

"Very good, Naruto. Unleash all of your hatred upon them and then your journey towards becoming my former apprentice's vessel and the Darkside will be complete!"

 _Elsewhere in the village_

No matter what she tried, Sakura Haruno just couldn't stop worrying. Even though the Anbu last night reported that Naruto was not in his apartment, when it burned down, Sakura couldn't sleep a wink. No one has seen or heard from him all night, so until she found him safe and sound her mind refused to be at ease. That's where we currently find the Cherry Blossom kunoichi, as well as the two other kunoichi Ino and Hinata.

All of them were searching for Naruto together.

Sakura and Hinata spent most of the night searching for the boy. Ino spent only half the night before heading home to get some shut eye, but when she woke up and found out Naruto was still missing, she put even more effort into helping to find the little knucklehead.

Hinata sent her Hyuga body guards back to the Hyuga compound. She managed to convince them that she would be alright in Sakura's company while they searched for Naruto. She knew her father would not be happy with her, for sending them back, but she would deal with that later.

Each of them felt horrible for what happened to Naruto; especially Sakura. Between finding out what happened to him at the Kyuubi festival 4 years ago, that the terrible event happened on his birthday and his apartment burning down, she just wasn't sure how much more suffering her poor teammate could take from this festival anymore. It's almost as if the date was a curse for him.

But what if what she learned last night was only the beginning? What if Naruto hid other horrible things from her about himself and his life? Things that he's been keeping secret because they were too painful to be told to her or anyone else?

As more of these questions popped into her head, Sakura would just become more worried and determined to find him. She had a birthday present to give to him after all. They all did.

It was Hinata who suggested that they take his presents with them so that if they find him, they could try to cheer him up with them. Ino didn't think it would work after everything that's happened to the blonde boy, but Sakura said anything was worth a shot as long as it would help Naruto get through this terrible ordeal. Even if just a little.

They've been searching since six in the morning or at least all three of them have when Ino rejoined them. Yet, there was still no sign of the former hyperactive shinobi. They've checked just about everywhere in the village twice and still found nothing. More and more they were becoming frightened as to what could have happened to Naruto.

"Man, I never thought in a million years it would take this much work to give Naruto a birthday present!"

Ino of course was trying to lighten the mood a little, but it didn't really have any effect. She thought of trying to say something else to cheer everyone up, but at this point she figured it was best to just put her energy into keeping an eye out. Besides even she didn't feel her spirit uplifted from her light humorous comment.

"Um, I-I could t-t-try using m-my Byakugan if that w-would h-h-help."

Sakura and Ino turned to Hinata.

"That would definitely make things easier, but you still haven't regained enough strength yet; Hinata. You may be well enough to walk, but it's not a good idea to push yourself and use up chakra like that when you're still recovering."

Sakura was right of course. Hinata hasn't been able to recondition herself and her eyes yet, due to her injuries. If Hinata were to try to use her Byakugan now, she would likely only get half a minute or less with it before she would become too exhausted. Even if it was a Kekkei Genkai, her body still hasn't recuperated enough to use it effectively again.

Hinata felt saddened for feeling so useless. It was evidenced all over her face. Sakura and Ino noticed and didn't want the Hyuga heiress to feel discouraged.

"Well, if we don't find Naruto within the hour, you can try to use it as long as you don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"Yeah, it's going to take all of us to find him and it would be kind of hard to do that if you get tired from using your eyes too long."

Hinata looked up and nodded at Sakura and Ino. Smiling at them for helping her feel like she wasn't being useless. One way or another they would find Naruto.

"Maybe he's at Ichiraku's. You guys want to check there again?"

Sakura and Hinata nodded and the three kunoichi started heading back to check the ramen stand again.

"If he's not already there then bringing him ramen might also be a good idea. What do you guys think?"

Ino and Hinata thought about it. Sakura had a point since the boy did love the stuff. They couldn't get him a cake because all the bakeries refused to sell them any if they were for him, but ramen might be the next best thing to help him feel better!

"I-I agree. We sh-should g-g-get him l-lots of ramen. I j-just hope w-w-w-we find h-him in t-time; before it gets too c-c-cold."

Ino looked at Hinata and smiled.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Knowing Naruto, he'll likely just eat it anyway. Right Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura in confusion until they followed her line of sight to find Sasuke Uchiha standing in their path!

"Sasuke! You're out of the hospital! Are you feel-"

"Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke cut off Sakura's inquiry with his own as he eyed the three kunoichi and the gifts in their arms. The three girls were a little surprised by Sasuke's abruptness and looked at each other. Ino spoke first to finish Sakura's previous question.

"Sasuke, are you alright? You seem a bit…agitated."

Sasuke shot a cold steel look at Ino which shut her up before he answered her.

"I'm fine, now where is Naruto?"

The three kunoichi began to feel uneasy. Something felt off with Sasuke. For one thing his eyes had bags under them. He looked like he hasn't had any sleep last night. They also looked very angry and desperate. Like he was eager for a fight or something.

Sakura, out of the three was the most nervous and afraid. Sasuke felt so cold and dark. Like a shadow was constricting around him as if it were a snake. Whatever it was Sakura didn't like it and it made her feel too hesitant to answer his question.

It was the case with all of them which started to make the Uchiha feel impatient and more annoyed.

"I SAID WHERE IS NARUTO!"

Sasuke then smacked Ino's present out of her hands! The girls were startled and scared by the Uchiha's action. Sasuke began to glare at Ino making her too frightened to respond. Luckily Hinata answered for her.

"W-we d-d-don't k-know w-w-where h-h-h-he is!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Hyuga girl before grunting in agitation.

Suddenly, a thunderous roar screeched through the air! It sounded like it was coming from somewhere near the center of the village! It was so loud that everyone there was struggling not to fall to their knees! Whatever it was it sounded inhumane and extremely vicious! The buildings around them shook and several windows shattered causing some of them to shield themselves from the falling glass shards!

After a few seconds, the roaring finally stopped. The three kunoichis wouldn't stop shaking from the sheer volume of that beastly cry. A few moments passed before most of them were able to get a hold of themselves.

"W-What was that?"

Ino asked a good question. Hinata and Sasuke were also wondering what on earth could make such a roar like that. It felt like it was a force of nature.

The sound of something hitting the ground caught everyone's attention. They all saw that Sakura had dropped her present from how hard she was shaking. She had a look of pure dread on her face.

Seeing the horrible state of her friend, Ino rushed over to her! Grabbing Sakura by the shoulders to try to steady her so that she would stop trembling! What she didn't understand was that Sakura wasn't shaking from the roar. She was shaking because her body felt so deathly cold.

All the other times she felt this cold presence before were nothing compared to now. It felt like she was trapped in a large snow storm. Only this storm wasn't pure white like a normal snow storm would be. It was complete darkness.

A darkness full of rage and pain.

Sakura eventually snapped out of her shock to see Ino gripping her shoulders with a worried look on her face.

"Sakura, are you alright?!"

Sakura shook her head fast. She was not alright at all. Far from it.

"Something is wrong Ino. Something has…. something has happened. Something terrible has happened!"

Ino was about to ask what she was talking about until something exploded out of the building down the block! The sound of the building coming down was muffled by the roaring of whatever it was that burst out of it! Everyone's eyes widened when they saw who it was!

The boy leapt out with his arms stretched forward with claws on his fingers. His whisker marks along with his spiky blonde hair were rough and wild looking. His teeth were fangs. His eyes were like the flaming coals and embers of a fire! His entire body was covered with what appeared to be dark red flaming chakra!

Despite all that though there was no mistaken that this beast like person was Naruto!

Naruto landed on all fours in the middle of the street! His eyes darting back and forth like a wild animal! The strange flame like chakra dancing around him as if his body were on fire!

Sakura's pupils dilated and she felt as if her very breathe was stolen away when she saw him in the state he was. He looked so vicious and bloodthirsty, as if he were a raging beast! Sakura clutched hold of her heart. It was in pain again. That and the cold, from before, also felt stronger now! Almost as if it were coming straight from Naruto!

It was then Sakura realized that it was coming from her teammate! All along, this whole time this unnatural cold feeling was coming from Naruto! Why didn't she realize this sooner?! It made perfect sense since she only begun to feel this sensation after the Forest of Death which was when Naruto went berserk the first time!

Except now it was different. The storm of rage he had then was nothing compared to the fury she saw and felt from him now. It was almost elemental like. But it wasn't all she felt from him. At the core of the broiling shadow, that she sensed within him, there was something else. Something that she felt with his anger in the forest too and like it this too felt multiplied a thousand-fold!

It was suffering and pain.

Without warning Naruto suddenly sprinted and smashed through the building in front of him! Roaring out his lungs as he did! The building collapsed within seconds like it was nothing more than a pile of sticks!

"NARUTO, WAIT!"

Sakura tried calling out to him, but he was already gone. She prepared to chase after him until Sasuke shoved her out of the way and ran for Naruto himself! Crushing her present into pieces as he sprinted after their teammate!

Sakura looked in shock at what Sasuke did to the present she bought for Naruto. She knelt down and picked up the pieces in her hands. She spent a long-time last night picking it out, but now his birthday present was ruined.

Sakura stood up letting the pieces drop. It didn't matter now. What mattered now was finding her teammate and helping him with whatever was torturing him inside. Now to mention that the look Sasuke had on his face suggested that he has no intention of helping Naruto.

Sakura suddenly realized that Sasuke must be going after Naruto to fight him! It was the only explanation as to why he was so eager to find him and why he looked so amped up for a battle! If those two were to fight the way they are now, they could end up killing each other!

Sakura then took off after them! Determined to put a stop to this before things really got out of hand! As she did, she called out to Ino and Hinata!

"YOU GUYS, GO GET LADY TSUNADE AND KAKASHI SENSEI! I'M GOING AFTER SASUKE AND NARUTO!"

Ino didn't think it was such a good idea. Naruto and Sasuke both looked beyond normal and calm. Sakura might be putting herself in danger by going after them. However, if anyone could dissolve this situation, it had to be the Hokage and Team 7's sensei!

"BE CAREFUL, SAKURA! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID UNTIL I GET THEM HERE OKAY!"

Sakura nodded as she sprinted after he teammates! She didn't really care what would happen to her at this point. She was going to find Naruto. She was going to help him no matter what!

' _I'll find you, Naruto! No matter what it takes! I'll find you!'_

 _Elsewhere in the village_

Naruto has smashed through building after building. Some he's even leapt right over with little effort! There were still those that were foolish enough to try get in his way such as those other chuunin squads, some jounin, and even a couple more Anbu. It didn't matter though since this all the boy cared about was to get away from everyone.

Naruto suddenly stopped as he could no longer sense anyone nearby. He looked at his surroundings and realized where he was. He somehow brought himself to the last place in the village where he wanted to be.

The Leaf Academy.

' _Of all the places I had to run to, why did it have to be here? Why here?'_

The Kyuubi's enhanced chakra began to shrink down until it was nothing but a thin outline around Naruto's body.

There were no classes today since the day after the Kyuubi festival was a given day off to allow the students time to rest after partying with their family and friends. Still, that brought Naruto little comfort as he stared at the building where he spent most of his childhood trying so hard to become a ninja.

The place where he met him.

Naruto slowly walked through the gates of the academy. He reached the main entrance which was no doubt locked, but with a wave of his hand the handle clicked. Moments later the door opened for him. As soon as he stepped through, it slowly closed and locked itself.

The boy walked slowly through the hallways of the academy with the only light coming from the windows. Memories of his time here flooding his mind. Painful memories of the rejection of most of his classmates. There were some good ones. Happy ones where he pulled a few pranks or cut classes with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji. Most of them though were with him. His teacher

Naruto eventually found himself standing in front of his old classroom's door. Waving his hand, he unlocked and opened it. He stepped inside the classroom. The place where his teacher constantly lectured, scolded, and helped Naruto throughout his time at the academy.

The boy in mourning walked over to his teacher's desk. Placing his hand on it. Suddenly Naruto could feel as if he was literally reliving all of his past experiences in this room! Seeing and feeling his teacher's presence over and over only to be reminded that he was no longer here and never will be!

It overwhelmed his mind to the point where he snapped his hand back and bolted out of the room! He ran through the hallways right to the main door! This time though he didn't bother using the Force to open it! Opening his hand, he concentrated and somehow produced a purple Rasengan without the assistance of a clone!

"RAAAAGH!"

Naruto shoved the dark spiraling sphere of chakra into the door and shattered it to pieces! Releasing him from the memories of this accursed place! However, as he stood outside panting and trying to catch his breath from the terror of his memories, he looked up and saw it.

Naruto stood with bewildered eyes at the small wooden plank swing set held by the tree that grew in front of the academy. His swing set where the teacher would always find him after classes ended and everyone else went home with their parents and families. Sad and alone with no one to come for him and take him home. The place where his most precious person would always offer to take Naruto out for ramen to try to cheer him up or just to hang out with the boy.

Tears begun to stream down Naruto's face as he walked painfully to the swing. Sitting down on it as he held his hands onto the rope while leaning his head against it. Crying hard as he remembered his teacher. His brother and father figure.

' _Why Iruka sensei? Why did you have to leave me here, alone? Why? You promised that you would come back. Why did it have to be you?'_

 _Flashback few weeks ago_

 _Naruto sat at Ichiraku ramen with his friend Iruka Umino. The genin boy just returned from his mission to bring back Tsunade and had just finished telling Iruka everything that happened. How he mastered the Rasengan, saved Tsunade and even how he fought and bested Orochimaru._

 _The fact that Iruka had ramen noodles barely hanging out of his gapping mouth would say that he was surprised and shocked that his former pupil managed to accomplish so much on that short mission._

' _Naruto that's unbelievable! But are you sure you're not overexaggerating just a bit though?'_

 _Iruka cocked his eye at the kid he's come to view as a little brother. While he never believed Naruto would ever completely lie about such things, he did think that the Uzumaki boy wouldn't hesitate to add some embellishment to his tales. Though they were never this grand before now._

 _Naruto did a little pout at Iruka. He left out the details concerning him and the Force in the story since he promised Pervy Sage. Still it hurt a little that Iruka thought he was over exaggerating._

" _But it's true! Pervy Sage and Granny were there and saw everything! Ask them!"_

 _Iruka got a tick mark on his head which of course meant he was about to go into full lecture mode._

" _Naruto, you shouldn't refer to two of the Sannin with those nicknames! Those two are living legends and great shinobi of this village! Treat them with respect!"_

 _Naruto puffed his face before he answered back._

" _But Pervy Sage is a pervert! I can't tell you how many times I saw him peeking on women at the baths! I had to use my Sexy Jutsu just to get him away long enough so that he could train me!"_

 _Iruka started to choke on his ramen before another tick marked appeared on his head and his eyes became white saucers._

" _I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP USING THAT TECHNIQUE!"_

 _Naruto wasn't about to back down of course. He and Iruka have always had yelling matches like this. Naruto never kept score on whose won most of them though._

" _IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE OLD GUY IS A PERVERT!"_

 _Naruto's own eyes were wide white saucers as well and he and Iruka started having a stare down. At least until Naruto's next ramen bowl arrived. After that the boy lost focus and dug into it._

 _Iruka groaned and went back to eating his own bowl. Sometimes he didn't know what he was going to do with the Uzumaki boy. Not that he was no longer his student to handle anyway._

" _And I only call Tsunade 'Granny' because of her age! She's an old lady who's just using a genjutsu to give herself a facelift!"_

 _Iruka still had a stern look on his face._

" _Even so that's no excuse to refer to her like that. You need to learn to respect your elders."_

 _Naruto's face suddenly became saddened and he slumped a little on his stool._

" _That's what you used to lecture me about with Old Man Third."_

 _Iruka saw the depressed look of the boy and realized he opened a still fresh wound on the boy. He reached out and placed his hand on Naruto's back to comfort him. Knowing how he felt since the Third Hokage was a great personal lost for him as well._

" _You miss him, don't you?"_

 _Naruto nodded._

" _He was supposed to watch me become Hokage, when I was ready."_

 _Iruka fully understood. The Third Hokage was one of the many people that for a long time Naruto wanted to prove to that he could become Hokage. Now it's something the boy will never get to have because the old man gave his life for the village._

" _I should've finished off Orochimaru when I had the chance! Now, that bastard is still out there tooting his own horn about killing off the old man, I bet!"_

 _Iruka saw how the boy's expression turned to one of anger and pain and realized that perhaps Naruto wasn't exaggerating at all. The boy must've really come close to ending Orochimaru, for expressing that much regret of letting him get away. Iruka tried to think of something to cheer him up. Fortunately, it didn't take him long to figure out how to do it since he knows the boy so well._

" _Hey, why don't you show me that new technique, Master Jiraiya taught you?"_

 _Naruto looked wide eyed at his former teacher._

" _Come on, you were just boasting about how you mastered a technique created by the Fourth Hokage and used it to save Lady Tsunade! Show it to me!"_

 _Naruto smiled before he did a hand sign cross with his fingers._

" _Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_

 _A shadow clone poofed next to Naruto, who held his hand out to it, and it began to construct something in his hand with its own hands. Suddenly a tiny blue orb appeared in the original's hand. The blue orb began to grow bigger and bigger until it was the size of a small ball in Naruto's hand! When the clone finished it poofed away leaving a blue swirling sphere of chakra in Naruto's hand!_

 _Iruka's eyes widened with amazement at the feat of his former academy student! To think a boy his age could master an A rank jutsu of the Fourth Hokage! Iruka couldn't help but feel proud of the little knucklehead!_

" _Naruto that's…that's absolutely amazing!"_

 _Naruto allowed the rasengan to disappear and he held his hands behind his head and gave Iruka a fox like grin and chuckled._

 _Naruto's grin vanished though when a group of villagers walked by. Some of them giving glares to the boy who glared right back at them and even growled a little. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Iruka._

" _Naruto, you can't let people like them get to you. You're a shinobi. You need to have better control and restraint."_

 _Naruto started to play with his noodles with his chopsticks. All the joy he had of showing Iruka his new jutsu and proving to him that everything he said about his trip being true was mostly gone at this point. While he heard what his former teacher said he still couldn't help but think that what Iruka suggested was something he just wasn't capable of anymore._

" _Yeah, but most shinobi don't have to deal with their own villagers hating them because a demon was sealed inside their gut without anyone caring to ask them if they were alright with it in the first place!"_

 _Iruka was about to lecture him further but he realized the kid did have a point. Most shinobi, around Naruto's age that is, do not have deal with this kind of responsibility and backlash for it from their own people. Hell, anyone in his predicament would've found it near impossible to keep their emotions in check for this long._

" _Well, you got me there. But even so, how do you expect to be Hokage if you treat the villagers the same way they treat you?"_

 _Naruto sighed and took a sip out of his tea before answering._

" _But how can I expect to be Hokage, if no matter what I do for this village the villagers still hate me? Did you know that when I stopped Gaara from destroying the village people have been calling me a liar or said that I should've finished him off rather than show empathy for him because he's a jinchuriki whose suffered through being alone and hated like me?"_

 _Iruka winced inside from that question. One because he did know about it and it really pissed him off that the people wouldn't recognize what Naruto did for them and this village during the invasion. Two because mentioning the villagers' lack of trust in the genin made Iruka feel even more guilty for not taking Naruto seriously for when he described what happened in his mission to bring Tsunade back._

 _He knows that the boy is having a difficult time, but he can't let that dampen the kid's hopes and dreams. They are what kept him going at the academy and will continue to do so throughout the rest of his shinobi career. Right up to the point where he becomes Hokage._

" _Naruto, I know that things right now are difficult, but you can't give up now. You've come so far and done so much since you graduated. I'm really proud of you! That's why I believe that you'll become Hokage one day and win the hearts of everyone in this village!"_

 _Naruto looked at Iruka with wide bewildering eyes. He knows that this isn't the first time Iruka has told him this, but it never ceased to amaze him just how much faith his old academy instructor had in him. More faith than he's heard from anyone with the exception of Old Man Palp._

 _Naruto, overcome by Iruka's words, embraced him in a hug. Iruka wasn't embarrassed or annoyed by the actions of the boy of course. He just needed some words of encouragement was all. It gave Iruka a warm happy feeling inside that he could still help Naruto out when he's having trouble with something._

 _Iruka gave Naruto a hug back before he broke it off and got up from his stool._

" _Listen, I have to report to the Hokage about a mission to a hidden village in the Land of Bears called the Village Hidden in the Stars. The children in that village need an academy instructor, so I might be gone a long while."_

 _Naruto was depressed that his older brother figure was going to be gone a long time. It was going to feel lonely without having him around. Even if Naruto kept busy with missions and training it would do little to take his mind of Iruka not being here._

" _Can't Granny just get someone else to go?"_

 _Iruka ignored Naruto's nickname for the Hokage and explained why it had to be him._

" _The Hoshikage of that village actually requested that I'd be the one Lady Tsunade sends. He said that he's taken notice of my work at the academy here and wants me to be the one to educate the future shinobi of that village till they get a full-time instructor. I guess my reputation for my teaching skills are starting to precede me!"_

 _Iruka stood proud at that remark and Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop a little. That and he still felt sad that Iruka had to be the one to go. Of course, it couldn't be helped since the leader of that village requested for him specifically._

 _Iruka placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder to try to cheer him up._

" _Don't worry Naruto. I'll try to finish up and hurry back as fast as I can. Afterall I can't be away for too long because god knows what state the village will be in with you running amok! Just try not to pull any pranks okay?"_

 _Iruka then ruffled Naruto's head before running off to the Hokage tower. The thought of painting the whole village and seeing Iruka's face when he gets back was enough to get Naruto to smile. Not one of evil or mischief but one a kid would have when playing around with his friend._

" _I MAKE NO PROMISES, IRUKA-SENSEI!"_

 _Iruka looked back over his shoulder and yelled back._

" _THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO CATCH YOU AND ASK LADY TSUNADE TO MAKE YOU CLEAN EVERYTHING UP WHEN I GET BACK!"_

 _Naruto gave another fox like grin and held his hands behind his head._

" _LIKE YOU CAN CATCH ME ANYMORE, OLD MAN!"_

 _Iruka sported another tick mark on his head._

" _HEY, I'M STILL YOUNG! YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!"_

 _Naruto laughed before he waved at him._

" _SURRRRE, YOU ARE! TAKE CARE AND KEEP YOUR PROMISE TO COME BACK AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"_

 _Iruka smiled and waved back at the kid._

" _I WILL! YOU TAKE CARE NARUTO! DON'T EVEN THINK OF BECOMING HOKAGE TILL I GET BACK!"_

 _Naruto smiled and was about to turn back to his ramen, but he couldn't help but just watch as Iruka ran toward the Hokage tower as the sun was setting. For some strange reason Naruto had a horrible feeling that Iruka was never coming back._

 _Naruto shrugged off the feeling as nothing more than him just worrying too much and went back to his ramen. Iruka would keep his promise. No doubt about it._

 _Afterall he had to see Naruto become Hokage._

 _End Flashback_

Naruto continued to sob as he remembered what will be the last time ever that he spoke with Iruka. His hands were holding onto the rope of the swing like they were a lifeline. Rivers of tears were pouring down his face as he remembered every single detail of what was their last meeting together at Ichiraku.

Not being able to hold the pain of this unbearable loss in anymore, Naruto let out a howling scream of agony and despair to the heavens. Wishing for something to happen. Anything to take away all the pain inside him.

He stared at the sky expecting an answer. Some kind of sign of what he should do, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Do something."

Still nothing.

"Do something."

No answer came.

"You phony; prick; lying; motherfucker! DO SOMETHING!"

Again, he received no response.

"COME ONE, PROVE IT! THE HELL WITH FAITH, EARN IT!"

His voice echoed around him and it was the only thing he could hear, for whoever or whatever he was screaming at still stayed silent.

"SHOW ME SOMETHING REAL! I NEED IT NOW! NO MORE WAITING, I NEED IT NOW!"

The Uzumaki boy's voice continued to echo and received nothing in return.

"SHOW ME AND I'LL…I'LL BELIEVE IN YOU FOREVER! NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE ELSE SAYS I'LL BELIEVE IN YOU UNTIL THE DAY I DIE! I swear, I'm calling on you. I'M CALLING ON YOU!"

(Little dialogue borrowed from Liam Neeson in The Grey)

Naruto slumped in defeat. His whole life he's received little to no refuge from this misery and curse and when he needs it now more than ever, what with finding out his identity; his apartment burning down and losing the person he cherished most in this world, there was still none to be given to him. If there was a god or some entity out there then he must truly hate the jinchuriki genin.

"Why? How did it ever come to this? I don't know what to do! It hurts! I hate this!"

Naruto began to clutch his head in pain. Trying so hard to keep himself from losing his mind to this torture. Unfortunately, this was one fight he just didn't know how to win, and he was losing.

"I don't know how to escape! What should I do?! I don't know anything anymore! Someone please help me! Give me an answer!"

 **'** _ **Destroy everything!'**_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself once again within the sewer dungeon home of the Kyuubi.

It was different from before though. The entire sewer was enveloped in steam and the water was glowing orange rather than its usual green. It looked a little similar to lava only it wasn't nearly as hot.

The Uzumaki child looked up and saw that the giant fox's eyes were completely fixed on him. No anger; look of disgust or annoyance could be seen in the demon's eyes this time. There was a little of what looked like pity in them, but the beast's eyes looked more like that of ones seeking opportunity.

As to what kind of opportunity, Naruto had a pretty good guess.

 **"Erase anything that causes you pain! Give me your soul! Your spirit! Your vital essence! Give it to me! And in exchange I will rescue you from your pain!"**

The fox Biju's eyes began to glow bright red as his offer sunk into the boy. Naruto responded by arching his upper body in pain as the claws on his fingers grew sharper along with his fangs. The boy's hair grew wilder and pointier. His eyes looking as if they were completely wreathed in flames.

 **"Yes, you're doing fine! Now, come here!"**

Naruto slowly rose up from the water and walked towards the Kyuubi's cage.

 **"Yes, that's it! Come closer and rip this accursed seal off!"**

Naruto continued to walk towards the cage. Obeying the Kyuubi's commands. At this point it didn't matter to him what would happen. Nothing mattered.

Not even death.

He stopped right in front of the cage and the water began to rise around and lift him up till he was perfectly level with the seal on the Kyuubi's prison. Naruto reached out and dug two of his fingers beneath the paper. Preparing to tear it off completely!

' _Dobe!'_

Naruto snapped out of his trance, as he heard the call of the nickname that only one person in this village has ever used for him. He turned away from the seal thinking that the teme was here. When he looked, he didn't see anyone.

' _I'm talking to you, Dobe!'_

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that his teammate must be talking to him outside his mind in the real world! The boy started to simmer with rage that the teme would pick now of all times to bother him! The Kyuubi noticed this distraction and puffed steam out of his snout and mouth in annoyance!

 **"Fine! Go and deal with that Uchiha brat! I'll be waiting for you when you're finished!"**

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he found himself back on the swing set.

"Answer me, Dobe!"

Naruto still didn't see the teme and realized he must've been behind him. Naruto didn't bother to turn around though. No matter how much he wanted to beat his teammate into the ground for disturbing him, he just wanted to be left alone right now more than anything.

"Get lost and leave me alone, Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha refused to budge.

"I want you to fight me, Naruto. Right now."

Naruto looked back in the corner of his eye and saw that the raven-haired boy had a determined look on his face. One that suggested that it would take more than mere words to force him to leave. Naruto could also tell that Sasuke had a bit of shock in his eyes too. Probably from having to look upon Naruto's state with the Kyuubi's chakra influencing him but even that seemed to not hold enough sway over the Uchiha to make him leave the Uzumaki in peace.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now, Sasuke. So, go. Now…"

Naruto growled with that response. He really had no desire for any more fights right now. He's had his fill for the day and he rather spend the rest of it in mourning.

Unfortunately, Sasuke stood his ground. The Uchiha knew he had to get his teammate riled up enough to get him to fight. He had to fight him because Sasuke needed to know which of them was best. Sasuke needed to beat Naruto. He had to beat him.

"What's wrong, scaredy cat?"

It wasn't really Sasuke's style to use name calling but he was that desperate with getting Naruto on his feet to fight him. That and he already used it before when those two Mist ninjas ambushed them on their first mission, and it got Naruto fired up then. Maybe it will have the same effect now.

Naruto was grinding his teeth and gripping the rope tightly. The Uchiha was definitely starting to get to him! Naruto really wanted to beat Sasuke senseless for calling him, 'scaredy cat' again! The red outline of the Kyuubi's chakra, around his body, began to flareup a little.

It was only a matter of time before it would explode completely.

Even with all the rage and anger inside him, for some reason Naruto still didn't want to fight Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he could handle adding beating up his teammate onto the pile of what was already making a very bad day. He was going to give the teme one more chance to leave. If he didn't take it then whatever happens next would be on him!

"For the last time, Sasuke. I don't want to fight you. Now, leave me be or I will make you!"

With that comment, Sasuke's patience came at an end as he suddenly charged forward with his fist arched back!

"TRY AND MAKE ME LEAVE, DOBE!"

Sasuke's fist flew forward and collided with nothing but wood! He looked to the side and saw that his teammate had somehow dodged the attack! He didn't think Naruto had speed like that or could use it at the last second!

It didn't matter though. He was going to get the fight he wanted. Even if he had break Naruto to do it!

Naruto stared in shocking horror as the swing set, he sat in just moments ago, was completely destroyed now. The wooden plank was shattered, and the rope was torn. The only thing from his academy days that he had left that provided him with any sort of comfort was nothing now but broken wood shards and rope all over the ground.

And it was all because of that wretched Uchiha; Sasuke!

"YOU, BASTARD!"

The Kyuubi's chakra broiled and exploded out of Naruto! Making it look as if the 12-year-old genin's whole body was practically on fire! Pebbles and rocks around his feet began to float and spin around him violently! The boy let out an enormous roar that shook the very heavens! Just about everyone in the village could hear it! Including one pink haired kunoichi who was running with all her might to the source of this cry!

The girl struggled as the pain in her heart along with the cold felt stronger than before!

' _Please, let me get there in time! Please, don't let me be too late to stop them!'_

Sasuke had to admit that Naruto was pretty intimidating right now. The killer intent radiating from his chakra and his unnatural color slit eyes would make even the bravest of shinobi think twice before engaging him. But Sasuke wasn't afraid. The Uchiha closed his eyes and when he opened them again his sharingan was activated.

"Don't think that with that power of yours that you can act all high and mighty, Naruto! You're still a loser! No matter how much you train or improve you're still no m-"

Sasuke was cut off as Naruto's fist rammed him right in the gut! The Uchiha coughed up saliva and a little blood! Before he could get his guard back up or retaliate, Naruto opened his fist till his hand was flat against Sasuke's abdomen!

' _What is he doin-'_

Sasuke's train of thought was interrupted as he felt something slam into his body! The raven-haired boy flew through the air right into the tree Naruto was sitting under! There was a loud cracking sound as Sasuke collided into it! Sliding to the ground and staring daggers at Naruto!

The impact point on the tree began to crack and crunch up! The tree started to creak and moan before finally it broke where Sasuke's body slammed into it! The upper portion of the academy tree completely fell over! Its leaves fluttering in the air from when it hit the ground!

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other as the leaves form the tree flew in between them. Neither one of them moved an inch or took their eyes off the other. It was as if they were waiting for something.

And just as the last leaf fell to the ground, they charged at each other!

Both Naruto and Sasuke each threw punches and kicks at each other! Some hits landed while others were parried or dodged! They both have come far in their combat skills since their academy days!

However, it was clearly obvious who had the advantage in the fight.

Sasuke grit his teeth as he struggled to land another blow on Naruto! He only managed to land a couple but now it was almost impossible to hit him! Like he almost knew where he was aiming his strikes! Meanwhile Naruto was the one who was getting through Sasuke's defenses! Sasuke knew he was going to have to re-strategize if he wanted to win this!

Sasuke did a leg sweep which Naruto dodged by leaping backwards!

' _Got you!'_

Sasuke took out some kunai knives and threw them at Naruto! The blonde boy was ready though and took out his own kunai which he used to deflect the incoming barrage! After he landed, he took a fighting stance with his weapon!

He was confused though as to why Sasuke was smirking until he saw Sasuke lift his hand up with something shiny. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized it was ninja wire!

Sasuke pulled the wire and Naruto's feet closed together in it's wrapping! The Uchiha leapt into the air and pulled out another kunai and landed on his teammate! Pinning his arms down with his left arm and right leg while holding the kunai to Naruto's throat!

"Give up, Naruto! You've lost!"

Naruto growled at Sasuke like an animal caught in a trap! The chakra pouring from his body grew wilder and hotter! Sasuke grit his teeth in pain as the chakra started to burn him fiercely! It felt as if it was like real fire!

Unable to withstand it anymore, Sasuke leapt away from his captive teammate! Rubbing the burn marks on his arm and leg! Despite the pain and the fact that Naruto already cut himself out of the wire with another kunai Sasuke couldn't help but be curious about the chakra Naruto was emitting.

' _What is this chakra? How is he using it like that?'_

Sasuke was also curious as to why Naruto's chakra was even visible? It is said that only shinobi of great skill and power could make their chakra's visible like that. But that was impossible! There was no way Naruto could be that strong!

' _No! He's just a dobe! There's no way he's stronger than me!'_

Naruto did a cross with his fingers that Sasuke was all too familiar with.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Five shadow clones appeared in puffs of smoke! Sasuke prepared to take a battle stance but he couldn't move! He struggled but he could only get some slight movements from his limbs! It felt as if he was caught in ninja wire now, but there was no way because he didn't see Naruto throw any at him!

He looked up and saw that one of the Narutos had his hand out with his fingers curled and realized he must be the reason why he couldn't move! Sasuke didn't have enough time to think of a plan of escape as the other four Narutos charged at him! Two of them kicked him hard into the air! The assault didn't stop there as all four continued to punch and kick him higher and higher upwards while each of them were yelling something!

"U-ZU-MA-KI!"

One of the Narutos, probably the real one, jumped up higher than the height Sasuke was currently at! The Uchiha's eyes widened as he recognized this attack of theirs! As well as what was about to be the final blow!

"BARRAGE!"

The real Naruto then performed a spinning heel drop right on top of Sasuke! Slamming the raven-haired boy down into the earth below! The Uchiha's impact caused a large cloud of dust! Obscuring Naruto's view of his opponent!

After Naruto landed, right in front of the school entrance, he dissipated his clones and kept his guard up.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you could copy and use one of my own moves against me like that. Combining my Lion's Barrage with your Shadow Clone Jutsu is pretty ingenious. Our sensei would be proud. Even so let's see if you can copy this one!"

As the dust started to clear Naruto could pick out the outline of Sasuke's body flashing through what looked like hand signs. Naruto could sense what was coming and readied himself. He had to time this just right.

"FIRE STYLE, FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

A large fireball shot out of the smoke; heading towards Naruto!

Naruto steadied himself and waited. Until at the last second, he jumped high into the air! He was so high up that the fire jutsu shot right past beneath him and collided into the school! The front of the building became engulfed in flames as a result of the Uchiha's misfire!

Sasuke didn't care about that though as he was busy trying to figure out how Naruto jumped so high! Even if he used chakra, it would've cost him a lot to have leapt to such an incredible height! Maybe not for a veteran shinobi but it would've certainly for a genin like Naruto!

Sasuke growled in annoyance as Naruto landed back softly on the ground. The Uzumaki boy looked back at the building's entrance that was in flames! Watching as the fire began to spread to the rest of the structure!

"If I'm being honest, I hope that building burns down to the ground!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock from Naruto's confession. He didn't expect something so dark and maliceful to come from who used to be the blonde bumbling happy idiot of Team 7! That and his voice sounded different too. It lacked any emotion behind it save for one that Sasuke himself was all too familiar with; rage.

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke and began to bend his knees and raise his arms up with his wrists and hands curved upwards.

"But if it refuses to fall then…"

Naruto's body shook and his face took more of a vicious expression! The Uchiha had no idea what the Uzumaki was up to. If Sasuke didn't know any better he'd say Naruto looked like he was struggling with holding up an invisible giant boulder or something.

Suddenly, the academy building began to creak and moan before cracks started to open up on the walls! Parts of the wooden roof began to crunch up into splinters! Sasuke didn't know what was happening! It was too soon for the building to be succumbing to the fire!

Without warning, a large chunk of the flaming part of the building broke off from the rest of the structure! Sasuke didn't have time to be shocked as another broke off! Then another! And another! Until the air was littered with large flaming parts of what was once the academy's entrance! Sasuke's eyes widened again for what felt like the millionth time as he looked down back at Naruto! Naruto had a deathly killer intent look in his eyes as he held his slightly trembling arms above his head!

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND FIND OUT!"

Naruto threw his right arm forward and one of the flaming chunks flew fast towards Sasuke! Sasuke leapt and avoided the fiery mass before it could hit him! The flaming substructure collided into the ground! Kicking up dirt, dust, and debris from it that were still in flames!

Before Sasuke could recompose himself, Naruto already threw his left arm forward and another flaming chunk headed towards Sasuke! Sasuke leapt out of the way and evaded this one too! Being extra careful though so that the flaming debris didn't hit him when his back was turned!

Naruto wasn't about to let up though and started to throw both of his arms out at a fast rate! Causing the floating chunks of the building, that looked to be flaming boulders at this point, to shoot towards the Uchiha!

 _Elsewhere close by_

Sakura felt like she was running for hours! Even though she could tell where her teammates were, due to the intensity of the cold and the smoke bellowing from the direction of the academy, she felt like she wasn't getting any closer to them! It was as if her legs were wearing weights!

This was probably due to her stamina being nearly drained from running around most of the night and morning looking for Naruto. It wasn't the only thing slowing her down though for the closer she would get the more her heart would ache with pain! But even so she wasn't going to allow herself to rest! Not when she is so close to reaching them!

She had to get there before those two murdered each other! A possibility that was growing more likely with every second! Especially after seeing the raging blood lust look in both of their eyes earlier! It truly frightened her to see her own teammates like that. She knew without a doubt that if she didn't stop this, they would literally kill each another! That thought in mind kept her going until finally she could see the Academy ahead!

However, she was forced to stop in tracks as she looked on in horror of the building being consumed in flames!

"Oh my god!"

The academy building, that she attended as a child and had so many great memories and learning experiences, was nearly engulfed in a blazing inferno! But as shocking as that was for her, what she saw next was even worse! Sakura watched as Sasuke was dodging massive flaming structures that were being thrown at him! When she followed the line of fire of where they were soaring from, she couldn't believe her eyes as she saw that Naruto was the one somehow levitating and throwing them!

Sakura knew without a doubt that this was the same power Naruto used during the Chuunin Exams! Which means her worst fear has been realized! That Naruto and Sasuke are fighting each other to the death while Naruto is under the influence of this frightening power! She had to put an end to this now!

"STOP THIS!"

She screamed as loud as she could in hopes of getting their attention! Luckily she managed to catch Naruto's just as he was about to throw another part of the building. Unfortunately, Sasuke ignored her and used this distraction as an opportunity to go through some hand signs!

The sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air as electricity cackled in Sasuke's right hand! After the jutsu was finished Sasuke jumped up on top of the flaming wreckage, that Naruto threw before he became distracted, and leapt from it! When he landed, he began to close the now short distance between him and Naruto! Arching his electrical bladed hand back in preparation of his strike!

Naruto turned just as Sasuke was only a few feet away, but the Uchiha knew that even with Naruto's new speed there was no way he could dodge him at this close range!

Sakura's eyes widened with absolute horror as she watched Sasuke about to stab through Naruto with his lightening blade!

"SASUKE, NO!"

"CHIDORI!"

Sasuke was already launching his chidori out towards Naruto's chest!

"CHURKIKIKIKKIKIKI!"

The sound of Sasuke's chidori hitting its target could be heard throughout the area. However, it wasn't the usual sound it made when plunging through the user's opponent. No, this was the never before heard sound of it being physically blocked. Not by a weapon, armor, or another jutsu but by something both Sasuke and Sakura still couldn't believe even with their own eyes.

They both stared astonished and frozen as Naruto stood there holding back Sasuke's chidori from his chest with his own bare hand!

A small light could be seen emanating from the contact of Sasuke's jutsu with Naruto's hand! Naruto showed no fear, surprise, or even pain on his face as he held the jutsu back. Just the same frightening look of rage as before!

Sakura didn't know what to make of this! Their sensei's technique is said to be one of the strongest and deadliest jutsus in the whole village! Yet, Naruto was barring it like it was nothing! Just how powerful was Naruto right now?

Sasuke also didn't understand what was happening! It was one thing if Naruto was able to dodge him but to use his own hand to catch and block his chidori like that without using any sort of jutsu?! It was unheard of! What's worse is that he practically just used his ace in the hole and it completely backfired on him!

Of course, Sasuke wouldn't realize how literal that notion was going to be.

The electricity cackling in both teammates' hands began to take a darker blue tone before it suddenly shot up through Sasuke's arm and to the rest of his body! Sasuke screamed in tortuous pain as the electricity coursed through him! He's never felt such pain in all of his life! The only thing that was possibly worse than this was his brother's genjutsu! The attack was so intense that his own skeleton could be seen flashing through the short but painful bursts of this electrical onslaught!

Sakura didn't know what was happening! One-minute Naruto was holding back Sasuke's chidori and the next the lightning from that jutsu seemed to come alive and turn on Sasuke! It was insane!

Naruto released his grip on Sasuke's hand, and the lightning sent Sasuke flying away a few yards before slamming him to the ground! The lifelike bolts of lightning were no longer shooting through the Uchiha via his arm but were now streaking through the air straight from Naruto's fingertips!

It was then Sakura realized that Sasuke's jutsu wasn't reflected back at him at all! Naruto somehow overpowered it with his own lightning attack after he blocked it with his hand! But she didn't think Naruto had any lightning style jutsus! Then again, she wasn't even sure if this was a jutsu!

The one thing she did know was that it had a cold chilling feeling to it. She isn't even the one being shocked by it and yet the freezing sensation in her body just from sensing it was truly staggering! That and the fact that this same power was coming from the boy she used to know as a happy, prank loving, idiot made it feel even worse somehow.

She was clutching her heart which was in excruciating pain right now. Naruto felt so cold and dark! The rage within him was terrifying! Still like before in the forest there was something else inside him. At the center of all of this fury was a great deal of pain.

A pain she has never come close to feeling ever before in her whole life. There was so much pain and suffering inside him that it made it difficult for her to even stand while being in its presence! She didn't know what the cause of it was or how she was even feeling it out. She just wishes she knew how to put a stop to it and to this madness!

Naruto lowered his hand and ceased shocking Sasuke with any more bolts. Sasuke breathed hard from the pain as small strands of electricity, leftover from the barrage, could be seen coursing over his person. Sakura was about to breathe easier until she felt a tremendous rise in Naruto's rage!

She looked and saw Naruto fall down onto all fours as the red chakra burning from his body began to wildly whip around! It was almost as if it was alive! Not only that but this was the first time Sakura has even noticed this chakra since arriving! And what she sensed from it was something truly awful!

There was such hate; such malice within it that it made it very difficult for her to even be this close to it!

Naruto growled and groaned loudly as the chakra continued to grow and flip around until suddenly it stopped and disappeared altogether! Before relief could settle in something red and glowing began to bubble up out of Naruto's body! It started out small on his back before it began to grow! His bangs were wavering ominously as this strange substance spread around his body! Soon it enveloped every part of him and started to take shape! On Naruto's head, two long strands appeared that seemed to resemble ears and one big one at the end of his back that looked like a tail! The parts of it on his hands grew large into what looked like giant claws!

Sakura gasped at the sight! The chakra surrounding him appeared to look like a fox! But she had no idea why that would be. She's never heard of chakra taking on such an animalistic form before. Not only that but his claws and fangs grew out too! His lips were pure black, and his hair looked like it was part of a wild mane! But what was truly unnerving were his eyes! They were glowing with more red in them than the flames consuming the school! Despite the drastic changes to his appearance and this chakra, she didn't dwell on either that much though as more and more Naruto's mere presence was giving off a murderous intent! It was more than she could bear as her legs began to wobble from its sheer weight!

Naruto stood up from his crouching position and unclipped the strange metal hilt that he's been carrying around since he got back from his mission with Master Jiraiya. Sakura remembered asking him what it was, but all Naruto said was that it was a gift. Naruto pressed his thumb into what looked like a button.

SSSCHHHHHH!

Suddenly a brilliant blue glowing blade shot out from the small metal stick with a loud humming sound!

Sakura's never seen any weapon like it! It looked and sounded a little similar to the chakra blade, that belonged to the Second Hokage, that they encountered on their last mission, but this weapon was much different! It didn't look like it was made of chakra at all! The question was what was it?!

Sakura feared that her question was about to be answered as Naruto charged towards Sasuke! Sakura gasped in horror and she herself darted towards the down Uchiha! At the corner of her eye she could see that Naruto was getting closer to Sasuke! Raising the blue glowing blade above his head in readiness to strike down on their teammate when he reaches him! Sakura prayed that she would reach Sasuke before Naruto and stop this before Naruto did something she knew he would regret!

' _Please let me be faster! Please let me get to him before he does! Please!'_

Naruto didn't even notice that Sakura was running towards Sasuke too! He was too focused on putting an end to the smug insulting Uchiha once and for all! After finally getting close enough, Naruto brought down his blade towards Sasuke's head!

"NARUTO, STOP!"

Naruto's eyes widened with surprise and shock as Sakura somehow came out of nowhere with her arms stretched out to block him and was right in the path of his blade! Sakura closed her eyes and expected to be cleaved in two! When a few moments passed she opened her eyes and saw that the sword was about an inch from her face! Naruto managed to stop his strike in time!

Neither Sakura nor Naruto dared to move. Sakura stood where she was with a frightened yet determined look on her face to keep Naruto from killing their teammate. And Naruto stood where he was shocked and horrified that he almost killed the girl he loved.

After what felt like hours, even though it was only seconds, Naruto finally deactivated his sword. But his blank expression never left his face as he look towards the Academy; the village and then to Sasuke. The reality of everything that transpired sinking in.

"What have I done?"

Naruto stumbled backwards a few feet. Dropping his weapon in the process. Sakura realizing that Naruto has finally calmed down, so she began checking Sasuke for injuries. He had some severe burns and bruises but nothing that was too serious.

Still that did little to calm the storm that was flooding her mind right now from seeing her crush beaten and battered.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE! CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOURSELF!? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A-…... Naruto?"

Sakura couldn't finish her rant when she looked back at Naruto and gasped in horror of what she was seeing.

Naruto was on his knees staring up the sky. His eyes looking almost completely lifeless. While they weren't red anymore, his blue eyes didn't have any of their usual vibrancy and sparkle glow. That and his skin looked deathly pale. This was the most horrible state she's ever seen him in!

Sakura dropped her examination of Sasuke and ran to Naruto! Kneeling down and gently grabbing hold of his shoulders. Her face nearly level with his though looking down at him. Down into his broken soul crushed eyes.

"Naruto snap out of it! I didn't mean any of it, I'm sorry! Naruto, wake up! Please!"

Naruto didn't respond to any of her pleading or shaking. He just sat there in her soft gentle grip completely out of it. It was almost as if he were a doll being shaken by its owner.

Sakura didn't know what to do! He wasn't coming to at all! Suddenly his eyes began to be swallowed up by some ink like blackness! It felt like he was drowning in a cold shadow of death! If she didn't think of something fast, then Naruto would be completely consumed by it!

Not knowing of any other way to snap him out of it, she raised her hand up and squeezed her eyes!

' _Sorry about this, Naruto!'_

SLAP!

Sakura brought her hand down and slapped Naruto across the face; hard!

Naruto started to convulse before suddenly gasping for air! The ink like blackness in his eyes began to clear up revealing the normal color of his eyes again! Sakura held her grip on his shoulders to stable him better, so he didn't accidentally hurt himself.

After a few seconds of his eyes darting around they fell upon Sakura! Instantly his skin started to lose its color again and he began to shake with fear! Sakura saw his reaction and took his face in her hands gently.

"Naruto, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I yelled at you! I overreacted! Everything's going to be fine I promise! We just need to-"

"NOTHING WILL EVER BE FINE AGAIN, SAKURA!"

Sakura was shocked by Naruto's outburst. He's never shouted at her before. However, Sakura could tell from the tears pouring down his face and what she felt from him was that his outburst wasn't one out of rage or annoyance. No, it was out of pain and what seemed like loss.

"Naruto listen to me! I know what the villagers did to your apartment last night! It was terrible and wrong, but we can help you get through this! I can help you get through this! Please just-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT MISERABLE HELLHOLE! I JUST WANT HIM BACK!"

Sakura was confused as to what Naruto was talking about. She thought he was doing all of this because he was upset about his apartment burning down. She started to get a really bad feeling, but she had to know what or who Naruto was referring to.

"Naruto what are you talking about? Who do you want back?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he lowered his head till his bangs covered his eyes.

"Don't make me say it! Please, I'm begging you! Don't make me say it!"

Even though he was only whispering his pleads did not fall on deaf ears. Sakura didn't understand why Naruto was so terrified of telling her who it was he wanted back. She knew she was going to have to push harder if she wanted to know the truth. She just hoped it wouldn't be too hard.

Sakura gently cupped her fingers under Naruto's chin and lifted his face up to look at her.

"Naruto look at me. Please tell me. I want to help you. Just let me help you! Please just…. just…...JUST LET ME HELP YOU!"

"IRUKA SENSEI IS DEAD!"

Sakura felt as if the temperature in the area, despite the heat from the school burning, just dropped a hundred below.

"What?"

It took a few seconds for her to register what Naruto just said. She looked down at him and it seemed like he just realized what he just said as well. His pupils dilated and the tears began to flow even harder down his face.

"Iruka sensei is…...is…is dead."

Naruto then started to scream and wail uncontrollably from his own revelation. His eyes like floodgates that were bursting open from heavy rainfall. He didn't even realize it at first when Sakura wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto! I'm so sorry!"

Sakura began to cry as well. Resting her chin on the back of Naruto's head as he sobbed into her red shinobi dress. Rocking him back and forth like a mother consoling her child.

"I'm here, Naruto. I'm right here. Just let it out. Let it all out."

Naruto began wrap his own arms around Sakura. Pulling himself closer into the soft warm embrace of her body. Unloading all the torment and pain he's suffered through the last couple of days.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the Uzumaki boy, after having finally recuperated from his barrage, but the strength and hunger for battle he had earlier was practically gone now after hearing Naruto's confession.

He looked at the ground with a bit of a somber empathetic look. Everyone in their class knew how close Naruto was with their old Academy Instructor. In fact, he was the closest thing to a parent Naruto may have ever had. To Naruto, losing him must've felt like losing a parent. A pain Sasuke was more than familiar with.

Unknown to the young members of Team 7, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade along with a squad of Anbu stood on roof nearby. Looking down at the emotional scene below them. Not one of them daring to disturb the genin.

That is until Kakashi leapt down and walked slowly to his students.

"Sensei!"

Sakura was relieved to see that their sensei has arrived! Even though she could've seriously used his help earlier with Naruto and Sasuke, she was still glad he showed up. She was going to need all the help she could get with Naruto.

Their sensei didn't respond to her though as he walked right past her and Naruto to Sasuke. She grew a little nervous as the look on their sensei's masked face suggested that he was not happy. It was confirmed when after he examined Sasuke's injuries he pulled him roughly to his feet.

"We need to have a talk, Sasuke."

Kakashi then grabbed Sasuke by the arm and started to pull him away. Sasuke resisted a little but ultimately went with their sensei since most of the fight was drained out of him. Before they left the area Kakashi looked regretfully at the Uzumaki boy, who was currently being caressed and cradled, in Sakura's arms.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. For everything."

A lone red eye could be seen glaring at Kakashi through the crook of Sakura's neck before it disappeared. Naruto then squeezed his arms tighter around Sakura's body. It hurt a little, but she paid it no mind because she was wondering what their sensei meant by that. Before she could ask though he and Sasuke were already gone.

Sakura then went back to comforting Naruto. Stroking his head while rocking him back and forth slowly. Ino and Hinata leapt down to them and looked down sorrowfully at Naruto. They both heard what happened to Iruka when Naruto screamed it and they were also full of tears at the loss of their academy teacher. They both knew though that Naruto was the one that was suffering the most with his passing.

Naruto's arms suddenly fell to their sides and Sakura pulled away to see what was wrong.

"Naruto?"

Sakura saw that he had fallen into a deep sleep. She could tell by his face that the poor boy was beyond exhausted. Not that she could blame him given everything that's happened.

She took Naruto's right arm around her neck and hoisted him up. Ino took his lift arm to help bear the rest of his weight. The only thing they needed to do now was figure out where to take Naruto.

"We're going to take Naruto to my place. Sound good Ino?"

Ino nodded and they were about to head out to Sakura's home until Shizune leapt down.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Your parents likely won't allow it. Especially given everything that Naruto's done today."

Sakura and Ino looked at her confusingly.

"What are you talking about? Naruto hasn't done anything, so why would you say my parents wouldn't want him in our house?!"

Sakura didn't understand why Shizune would say her parents would be against having Naruto in their house. It didn't make sense. Then again, her parents weren't too fond of the Uzumaki boy like most of the other villagers, but she was sure she could convince them.

Shizune looked down in the corner of her eyes before she closed them and proceeded to explain.

"Because Naruto attacked and severely injured many shinobi and villagers."

Sakura and Ino looked at Shizune like she just grew a second head. They both took glimpses at the sleeping boy in their arms and were astonished Naruto would do such a thing. Even though he's suffered through a great deal recently neither one thought that he would actually attack his own people.

"But who attacked and injured who first I wonder?"

All eyes fell upon an old man who entered the area. The same old man that they have seen eating and chatting with Naruto at Ichiraku ever since before the chuunin exams. The old man who lectured Sakura about treating Naruto poorly on their first meeting; Palpatine Sidosaki!

"Ever since I've met the boy, I've noticed just how astonishingly cruel the villagers have been to him. They have been relentless and merciless in their treatment of him. No matter how much he improved or how much he's done for them they only continued to horribly reject and ignore him. While the leaders of this village have done nothing but stood by and watched."

Palpatine looked at Tsunade when he said that last part and she couldn't help but flinch at that statement.

"There was only so much more torture the poor boy could take. Losing Iruka Umino was too much for him. Now, the only thing that can be done for him is too keep him safe while he mourns the loss of his old friend and mentor."

Palpatine looked back at Tsunade.

"My offer to allow Naruto to stay at the penthouse suite of my apartment complex still stands, Lady Hokage. It's very well guarded and if you wish you could assign your own Anbu to it to ensure that Naruto doesn't receive any unwanted visitors. Unless you prefer for him to stay at the hospital or some other building where no doubt the villagers will torture him further or even possibly try to take his life."

Shizune grit her teeth and stared daggers at the old man for making such an insinuation of her teacher!

"Hey! You have no idea what you're talking about! Lady Tsunade cares about Naruto more than you can imagine! She looks at him like he's her own! It's not her fault that-"

"That's enough, Shizune!"

Shizune looked back at her teacher wondering why she silenced her.

"But Lady Tsunade he-"

"I said that's enough!"

Shizune was about to protest further but her mentor looked like she was in no mood to argue. Her eyes were shadowed by her hair as she looked down. Not at Palpatine, Naruto, or anyone else below but just at nothing.

"Bear!"

The Anbu Commander stood at attention.

"Yes, Lady Hokage!"

"Escort Naruto and Palpatine back to his apartment complex. Make sure not a single villager or shinobi gets in their way. If they do, then knock them out or lock them up! I don't want anyone to lay a single threatening hand on this boy. Not. A. Single. One. Am I understood?"

She never once looked up as she gave her orders. Not that she needed to. Her Anbu would carry out her orders no matter what.

"Hai, Lady Hokage!"

The Anbu leapt down around the group. Shizune looked up at her mentor in surprise. She couldn't believe her sensei wasn't going to have Naruto at least taken to the hospital first to be examined for injuries or kept under observation. They didn't know if there was anything else that could be wrong with him.

"Lady Tsunade shouldn't we first-"

"No."

Tsunade turned around while her head was still kept low in shame.

"We've done enough."

As she said those words one of the Anbu attempted to reach for Naruto to take him to Palpatine's complex.

"Wait!"

The Anbu arched his hand back from Sakura's protest. He was about to reach again but Tsunade held her hand up to stop him. Taking the chance Sakura turned to Palpatine, who was curious as to what she had to say.

"Please let me take Naruto to your complex with you!"

Palpatine arched an eyebrow at the Cherry Blossom kunoichi.

"I don't believe that would be wise. Naruto is not in a very trusting mood and his mind is unbalanced from dealing with the loss of Iruka Umino. Your being there could worsen him rather than help him."

Palpatine made an excellent point. Naruto was not himself at all. Everyone there knew it. Still though, Sakura wanted to be there for him. Just like she was when not seconds ago she was holding him in his despair.

"Please, I beg you! I need to be there to help him through this! I'll do anything, please!"

Palpatine's expression didn't change. It didn't look like he was going to allow her to come no matter how much she pleaded. At least that's what everyone thought until a soft friendly smile graced his face.

"Very well. You may come. Naruto is lucky to have a teammate, who cares for him, like you."

Sakura smiled, as she and Ino then proceeded to carry Naruto while the Anbu accompanied them. Palpatine stood for a bit watching the trio. All while in reality was looking in the corner of his eye at Tsunade and Jiraiya. Both of whom stayed where they were. Jiraiya looking at Palpatine while Tsunade, while her back was turned, still stood as a statue.

Finally, both Sannin leapt away back to the Hokage tower. Palpatine then picked up the lightsaber he gave to Naruto and went to join the genin trio and the Anbu; smiling.

 _Nearby Alleyway_

Kakashi dragged Sasuke a few blocks away into an alleyway before he released his arm. Sasuke didn't bother to rub it from how hard his sensei gripped him. In a way he sort of welcomed the soreness. Sasuke didn't bother to look up at his teacher. He didn't need to since he knew the look Kakashi had on his face right now.

"Sasuke, you don't ever attack your comrades like that! What were you thinking?!"

Sasuke turned his head to the side and scoffed. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Kakashi's lecturing. Kakashi paid it no mind though as he continued.

"Did you only challenge Naruto because you were afraid that he was growing stronger than you? Is that it?"

While Sasuke heard every word he still refused to look at his teacher, but he grit his teeth in response to his sensei's deduction.

"Sasuke, you need to let it go."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he knew what his sensei was referring to.

"You need to abandon your hatred and your quest for revenge. As well as this sense of superiority you have with your teammates and the others."

Sasuke lashed out his response.

"You will never understand what it's like! Not until the day when you lose everyone that's important to you! To have them taken away by someone else! Not you or anyone else in this village understands!"

Kakashi was a bit taken aback by Sasuke's outburst. His lone eye looking down on him in pity and also regret. For Sasuke didn't know that what he just proclaimed was far from true.

"You're wrong. Everyone that I have ever even considered precious to me was killed. I've lost my father and many friends and comrades in my years as a shinobi. Every day I think about how they died, and I mourn for them. To the point where I even ignored a child in this village that desperately needed someone to help him as he struggled to survive the harsh realities of life. But I did nothing because I let the losses of my friends take hold of me."

Sasuke was shocked at his sensei's confession. He had no idea that his sensei knew the same pain he did of losing loved ones. Even so that still was not nearly enough to get Sasuke to abandon his goal.

"Listen to me, Sasuke. You never ever use the chidori against a comrade like that in a fight! That technique is only used as a last resort against your enemies; not your teammates! I didn't teach you my jutsu, so you could use it whenever you wanted! I taught it to you to better protect yourself and your comrades!"

Sasuke went back to looking to the side and pretending to ignore his sensei. Acting like Kakashi's lecturing didn't matter to him again in the slightest. Kakashi noticed but still pressed on.

"Sasuke you and I have lost so many precious people, but now we both have a chance to fill in the void with new friends. And right now, one of our friends is in a lot of pain. Naruto has suffered through a great deal lately. To top it off he's also lost someone precious to him. We need to be there for him, Sasuke. We need to let him know that he's not alone in this because we both know what it's like to lose people and feel alone for it."

Sasuke contemplated. It was true that Naruto now knew the pain of loss like he did. Despite that though that didn't mean that he fully understood it the way Sasuke did.

"He's lucky. He never knew his parents and never had any friends. The only one he's lost was an academy teacher. I lost my entire clan! He has no idea what real loss feels like!"

Kakashi was shocked that Sasuke would say something like that about Naruto. Especially after Naruto just lost someone precious to him. He understood that he and Naruto's rivalry were becoming more bitter lately, but this was taking it way too far!

He was not the only one. Sasuke was debating with himself as well over what he just said. Naruto was similar him now more than ever. He not only knew the pain of solitude like Sasuke did but now he also knew the pain of the death of a loved one. Sasuke didn't know why he said that horrible claim.

Kakashi narrowed his lone eye at Sasuke. Almost like he was piercing through him with his stare. Sasuke still acted like it didn't bother him. Like nothing bothered him right now except Kakashi's pointless lecturing.

"Sasuke, tell me something. Are you that determined to become stronger and kill Itachi that you would be willing to fight Naruto and others to the death to do it?"

Things were quiet for a bit. Sasuke's eyes were covered by his raven colored bangs. Neither one said a word till Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.

"I will never give up on my goal for vengeance! Killing Itachi is my purpose! I'm an avenger!"

Kakashi looked upon his pupil with such disappointment. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but to protect Naruto and Sakura right now he knew that now there was only one thing to do. He hopes that the end result will have Sasuke realizing how wrong he is.

"Fine, as of right now you're suspended from Team 7, Sasuke!"

Sasuke was stunned and speechless at Kakashi's words. Thinking that his sensei couldn't possibly be serious. However, before he could say anything to protest, Kakashi already turned his back and left him in the alleyway.

"I'd hoped you would've learned from our first lesson to never abandon your comrades, but it seems that you still have a lot to learn in that area. Until you do learn it and let go of your goal for vengeance, you are forbidden from training and engaging in missions with our team or any other team."

Sasuke should've been beyond outraged at his sensei's punishment, but he wasn't. In fact, it only convinced him more than ever of a single truth. A truth that was told to him last night that he didn't fully believe until now.

That he really was being held back.

 _Hokage's office couple hours later_

Tsunade sat on her couch in her wrecked office, while Jiraiya stood in the corner, listening to the ranting of the two village elders; Homura and Kotetsu. They were demanding her to strip Naruto of his shinobi status and to lock him up for attacking and injuring various villagers and shinobi, as well as setting the academy on fire. They also insisted that his chakra be sealed away as well. The two old hardcases were obviously aiming for extreme punishments that were short of having Naruto executed.

They weren't the only ones who came in and demanded for Naruto to be severely punished. Many villagers and shinobi came in before them. All calling for Naruto to be either imprisoned or worse. Many of them left outraged when she flat out refused them. Even though Naruto injured many people there were no fatalities and most of the wounds while serious were manageable. That and no children were harmed which was extremely fortunate. There were a few though who were more adamant on staying to voice their volatile opinions, so she had her personal Anbu, 'escort', them out.

Unfortunately, she couldn't depend on her Anbu to send the village elders away since their political status allowed them to remain and lecture her on what she needed to do as the Hokage. Thus, she had to sit here and listen to their outrageous demands. The Slug Queen was barely holding it together at this point. Considering that everything that's happened it was a miracle no one left her office with broken bones yet.

"That boy has caused trouble for this village long enough, Lady Tsunade! It's time you properly exercise your Hokage duties and protect this village from that Uzumaki brat!"

"If you won't do it then we will have no choice but to have it done ourselves for the good of the village!"

Tsunade grinded her teeth and curled her hands into fists so hard her knuckles could be heard cracking.

"Let me be perfectly clear. No one is to lay a finger on that boy! Anyone who would dare to do so would have to answer to me!"

Tsunade stood from the couch. A small gust of wind blowing from her speed. The killer intent in her eyes was enough to silence the two village elders as both were beginning to fear for their own lives!

"Perhaps you would settle for an alternative form of punishment, Lady Tsunade."

All eyes were drawn to the doorway where stood an old man with short brown spiky hair and was covered in bandages. He was supporting himself with a cane in his left hand while his right was hidden in a sling. All of that was a clear indication as to who the man was.

"Danzo, what are you doing here?"

Danzo payed no mind to Tsunade's growling inquisition but responded to her all the same.

"A pleasure to see you again too; Princess Tsunade."

There wasn't even a hint of respect in Danzo's response which only aggitated Tsunade more.

"Answer my question! Why are you here?!"

Tsunade didn't understand at all why this old warmongering hawk was walking around free! He should've still been under house arrest! He was placed in it by the Third Hokage, for reasons she still doesn't know why, so there's no way he should've been let out without her knowing!

Danzo smiled before answering her question.

"My old comrades here thought it prudent to have me released due to your lack of ability to control the village's jinchuriki."

Tsunade was definitely on the verge of ripping the old man to pieces for referring to the boy like that.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Danzo of course didn't look like he cared at all what the boy's name was. There was only one thing he was interested in. It was hardly a mystery as to what it was and if Tsunade and Jiraiya's suspicions were correct, Naruto could be in more trouble than they realized.

"The Uzumaki child is too much of a threat to this village! He cannot control the power of the Kyuubi within him! That and word has reached to me that he possesses an unnatural power that does not consist of chakra and a strange weapon as well! Since you refuse to imprison him then the only course of action is to give him to me where he will be isolated and trained accordingly!"

Danzo couldn't fool Tsunade one bit. She knows the kind of training Danzo puts his Root soldiers through. He conditions them to have undying loyalty to him and to lack any kind of emotion at all! The training as he calls it practically turns them into his own slaves!

"The Leaf's weapon will be safe with me. I will bring the Uzumaki boy fully under control and ensure that he will never use his power except for when the village absolutely needs it."

"Don't you mean when you absolutely need it, Lord Danzo?"

Everyone's attention drew to the doorway where stood Palpatine Sidosaki.

The old man walked in and bowed before Tsunade. Earning him a growl from Danzo, who was obviously not happy about Palpatine intruding on their business. That and the fact that Palpatine was an outsider of the village only annoyed him further.

"Lady Hokage, I bring you news on Naruto's condition. He is currently resting comfortably under the watchful eye of his teammate, Sakura Haruno. He should awaken very soon. However, forgive me if I overstep my boundaries but I believe it would be wise to not allow anyone else other than the girl and myself to visit and keep the boy company while he is in mourning. It is clear that he does not hold most of the people in this village in high regards right now with the exception of myself and young Haruno. He will need time to grieve for his fallen companion first before we can allow anyone else to see him. That is my humble opinion anyway."

Tsunade thought about it. It seemed like a valid option. Punishing the boy was certainly far from the answer. Perhaps allowing him to be left in peace so he can recuperate from this ordeal may be the best thing they could do for him, right now.

Of course, before she could give her answer, Danzo cut her off with his own.

"You have no business coming here and making proposals on what should be done; Sidosaki! The boy is none of your concern! This is a private matter of the village not for foreigners like you! I suggest that you leave now before-"

"Before you take Naruto into some dreadful dark underground facility of yours where you will no doubt try to strip him of everything he is? Try to turn him into your personal pawn? Not to mention that by doing so you run the risk of having Naruto break and possibly forever losing his mind. It is clear that you care more about Naruto's abilities than his welfare so you are the one who should have no say in the matter, Lord Danzo!"

Danzo's lone eye was staring daggers at Palpatine for talking to him like that! Who does this fool think he is? Just because he's helping rebuild the village doesn't mean he has the right to talk to one of its elders like that! That and his plan was outrageous! Like he would agree to allow a foreigner and a genin with limited to no experience to keep an eye on the village's greatest weapon! He'd sooner go with the original notion of having him imprisoned!

"I agree with Palpatine."

Jiraiya spoke up for the first time during this debate. Standing in the corner of the room keeping silent until now. Danzo glared at the Toad Sannin while Homura and Kotetsu were surprised.

"Jiraiya, you would side with him?! You would entrust our greatest weapon in the hands of some outsider?! He can't be trusted! The jinchuriki should be handled by-"

Jiraiya suddenly body flickered right to Danzo. A gust of wind, greater than Tsunade's, blew from his speed. The Toad Sannin stared down viciously at the old war hawk.

"That boy is my student and his name is Naruto Uzumaki! He is under my tutelage and protection not yours, Danzo!"

The killer intent in Jiraiya's eyes and chakra was enough to make even Tsunade speechless. She's never seen her old teammate this infuriated before. Sure, he's had his moments of outbursts and tantrums but never anything close to this.

Danzo wasn't backing down however and glared right back at Jiraiya. Almost like he was daring the Toad Sannin to attack him. An act while would have been treasonous would've been done without hesitation if Jiraiya was so inclined.

"Jiraiya be reasonable. The boy attacked our people. He must be punished or else it could set a bad example for the rest of our shinobi."

Jiraiya drew his glare to Homura which forced the old council member to shut his trap.

"Don't pretend that's the reason why you want him punished and his shinobi career terminated! You old fools have always been biased towards him! In fact, one of the many reasons why he's been mistreated constantly in this village is because you always turned a blind eye!"

This time it was Tsunade who spoke up this time. She wasn't going to let Jiraiya be the only one to defend Naruto against these old Leaf shinobi relics. They were not going to have their way with deciding what to do with the child. Not this time.

"I'll take full responsibility for the damages and injuries that Naruto caused. I'm good for it. In the meantime, we'll go with Palpatine's proposal of allowing Naruto the time he needs to get through this personal loss he's suffered with amongst...other things."

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked down in shame from Jiraiya's comment.

"But let me be straight with you three on one thing. If you even think about doing anything to harm my apprentice or anything that causes him to suffer, then Orochimaru won't be the only rogue Sannin this village will have to deal with! And with my spy network I guarantee you that I'll cause more damage than he ever will!"

Homura and Kotetsu's faces turned blue out of fear of Jiraiya's threat. Even Danzo was shocked from it. All three of them knew that if Jiraiya turned against them it could cause disastrous problems.

"Very well, we shall leave the boy be in Sidosaki's care for now. We're done here."

With Kotetsu's words she and Homura walked out of the wrecked office. Danzo still stood where he was glaring at all three of these aggravating stubborn nuisances. Moments later he scoffed and proceeded out the door too.

"I assure you that I will provide whatever Naruto will need to feel comfortable through this terrible situation."

Palpatine bowed to Tsunade and headed out the room as well; smiling.

After the old man was out of sight Tsunade went to her shattered desk and dug through it to find her sake bottle that luckily survived the destruction of her office. She didn't bother to find a cup this time as she flicked the bottle open with her thumb and started drinking from it heavily.

Tsunade got through half the bottle before she, without warning, threw it at the wall. Shattering it. She began to tremble and placed her hand over her mouth. Fighting back tears that began to sting her eyes.

Jiraiya walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders before turning her around gently and wrapped his arms around her.

Tsunade didn't fight back but instead hugged her teammate back and cried into his chest.

Minutes passed before she spoke.

"That look on his face, Jiraiya! It didn't just have hate, it also had pain as well! Pain that we caused! It's our fault that he's like this! It's our fault that this happened to him!"

Jiraiya hugged her tightly to try to comfort her.

"I know, Tsunade. I know."

Tsunade shoved Jiraiya away and pointed at him accusingly.

"WHY THE HELL WEREN'T YOU THERE FOR HIM! YOU'RE HIS GODFATHER! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN RAISING AND HELPING HIM! INSTEAD YOU ALLOWED HIM TO GROW UP WITHOUT ANYONE TAKING CARE OF HIM IN A VILLAGE THAT HATES HIM! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Tsunade calm down and lower your voice! Someone might hear!"

Tsunade was furious for being told to keep her voice down, but Jiraiya had a point. They couldn't risk allowing anyone to overhear for there was still the danger of Naruto's true identity being revealed. However, now that Naruto knows who he really is that danger is more apparent now than ever.

"And you damn well know why I had to keep away!"

Tsunade looked down at the corner of eyes while gritting her teeth.

"I couldn't risk it! Not after what happened to his father and Yahiko and the others. I didn't want him to have the same fate!"

Tsunade begrudgingly nodded. She knew what Jiraiya was talking about. It was a semi-valid reason for keeping away from Naruto.

"Even so, now I see that it was a mistake and you're right. I should've been there for him."

"I should've as well."

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked and saw Kakashi leaning against the doorway.

"I let my grief and misery keep me from seeing how much he needed someone there for him. Anyone to help him with this burden. I thought when he met Iruka that he would be enough to ease his pain and troubles but clearly he wasn't."

Kakashi walked in and sat on the couch.

"Did you talk to Sasuke?"

Kakashi looked up at Jiraiya.

"Yes, he's still hellbent on pursuing his brother and getting revenge. I tried to talk him into letting it go and accepting the friends he's made but he refused to listen. He made it clear that he would be even willing to put his teammates and others in danger to get to his brother, so I suspended him."

"Hmmm."

Jiraiya closed his eyes as he contemplated Kakashi's actions. It seemed the most appropriate course of action given Sasuke's unacceptable behavior and attack on Naruto. If Sasuke was fighting him to defend the village it would be understandable, but it was obviously not his motivation and reason for doing so.

"That's all well and good but what are we going to do about Naruto? Even if he pulls through Iruka's death he still won't trust us and the village's growing hatred for him will likely end up with him being imprisoned or dead if we don't do something!"

Tsunade had an excellent point. They had to act fast if they wanted to keep Naruto safe. It would be hard to do now though since the boy is beyond angry with them and likely doesn't trust them anymore.

"I've been thinking about it and I might have a solution."

Kakashi and Tsunade both leaned in a little with eagerness to hear Jiraiya's suggestion.

"I've been planning for awhile now to take Naruto on a training trip. I've been getting word that the Akatsuki has been on the move, so I thought taking Naruto with me would make it difficult for them to find him. I planned for the trip to take about 2 to 3 years so that Naruto's skills would've progressed enough where he should be able to handle being on his own better. It's going to be difficult to get him to come with me. I'm not gonna to lie. As you both now he doesn't trust any of us now, but I'll just have to convince him somehow. When I do, we'll have to leave right away. Hopefully while we're gone the villagers will calm down enough where they won't try to murder him on sight. I'll wait a day or two before I try to see Naruto and convince him then we'll leave later that night."

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other and then back at the Toad Hermit.

"All due respect, Master Jiraiya, that plan doesn't leave Naruto much time to grieve for Iruka."

Tsunade folded her arms over her bosom and nodded.

"I agree. I understand that time is of the essence because of the villagers, but we should give him a bit more than that for grieving, Jiraiya. I can post more guards to make sure he's safe until he's ready."

Jiraiya shook his head.

"We can't wait any longer than that. First of all, Naruto's abilities have grown far beyond than what we initially thought they were. Like the Yamankak clan he's now capable of sensing others' thoughts but unlike them he doesn't need a jutsu or hand signs. That and from what the Anbu, he attacked, told us he can now produce lightning out of his fingertips. Lightning that doesn't require hand signs or even chakra to use. If I can get him out of here fast, I can help him study these powers of his to learn more of what they are, so that I can help him get better at controlling them. From what I've seen and heard Naruto seems to use these abilities at their maximum effect when his anger rises. And it seems when that happens he's somehow able to use a new ability of this 'Force' power we've never heard of."

Both Kakashi and Tsunade thought that to be a sound reasoning for getting Naruto out of the village fast. Even now they still know next to nothing about the Force. They knew enough that Naruto was so powerful with it that none of them could move when he restrained them earlier. If they didn't get a firm understanding of it soon then they would likely be nowhere near prepared for any other abilities that Naruto may gain from it.

"Second is that it's not just the villagers that have me wanting to get Naruto out of here fast for his safety. It's also Palpatine."

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya with confusion while Tsunade looked at him with expectance of an explanation that she's been wanting to hear of the old man for weeks.

"I've been doing digging on him but I haven't found anything yet that would suggest he's with the Akatsuki, Orochimaru or any of the other enemies of the Leaf. What I have found in his records to be strange though was that there wasn't anything on him owning any buildings in other countries. It turns out that he owns many in his home of the Land of Demons, but a man of his vast wealth would've had buildings and properties in many other villages and towns in the other nations. Instead he only has them here and in his home country. I asked some of my contacts in the Land of Demons if it were true of the many buildings there being owned by him and so far, not a single one is but they're still looking. I also requested that they ask around about Palpatine Sidosaki there too, but they haven't gotten back to me on that yet."

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other. They too thought it was strange. For a wealthy business man to not have many buildings that are easy to find in his home country, it was very peculiar.

"Even though I haven't found anything to suggest he's dangerous or a spy, I agree with you Tsunade that there's something seriously off about him. I can tell he's hiding something. I don't know what, but I keep getting a bad feeling when I think about it. That and with his keen interest in Naruto, I think it would be best to get Naruto out of here fast until more can be found out about Sidosaki. The reason why I agreed to allow Naruto to stay in his building was because I didn't want Sidosaki to catch on that I don't trust him, but once the next two days pass, I'm getting Naruto out of here and away from him."

Tsunade and Kakashi now understood Jiraiya's eagerness to get Naruto out of the village fast, but there was still a few things that bothered them about the plan

"Jiraiya, if your worried about him being around Naruto as much as I am then why did you also agree that only him and Sakura would be allowed to see Naruto while he stays at Palpatine's building? During that time there's no telling what he might do to Naruto if he's after him."

Jiraiya raised his hand.

"As I said before I had to make it look like I trusted him. As for the other concern I already took care of it. I did a summon earlier at Palpatine's complex. The toad will keep an eye on Naruto and if he thinks that Palpatine will attempt anything he'll summon me right to that building."

Tsunade closed her eyes. This could work. However, there was still one issue she felt they weren't considering.

"You know that if Naruto finds out we're trying to keep him away from Palpatine he may hate and distrust us even further. It could make it more difficult or even impossible to convince him to leave the village with you, Jiraiya. Palpatine is the only one left in the village that Naruto trusts and considers a precious friend."

Jiraiya looked up at Tsunade.

"No, there is another."

 _Meanwhile outside_

The old war veteran Danzo was coming down from the Hokage tower. Walking down an empty street heading towards his secret Root headquarters. After reaching the halfway point of the paved area he stopped.

"You are to head to Sidosaki's apartment complex. Keep an eye on him and the jinchuriki. Report to me at the top of every hour on anything that's said or goes on in that building between those two."

"Hai, Lord Danzo!"

A cloaked figure, wearing an Anbu mask, flew across the rooftops while Danzo proceeded on his way like just nothing happened.

 _Palpatine's complex_

Naruto felt cold. Far colder than when he went on the mission to the Snow Country. More so than any other point in his life. And he was falling.

How and where he did not know. He couldn't see anything. There was nothing but darkness in the void he was falling in. That and laughing. Evil laughter of a being that he was more than familiar with.

 **''** _ **Splendid! Splendid, indeed Naruto!"**_

Naruto tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He couldn't move any muscle in his body as he continued to fall. The only thing he could do was continue to listen to the Kyuubi. All while falling into this cold dark abyss.

 **''** _ **Destroy it! Destroy everything! Destroy… THE WHOLE WORLD!''**_

Naruto felt sharp pain throughout his body! The stinging cold now felt mixed with what felt like the burning touch of flames! He didn't know whether he was going to freeze or burn to death! His senses felt like they were taken away completely! There was nothing he could see! Nothing he could hear! Nothing he could touch!

It was nothing but the pain!

Finally, the torture ended when he felt his body splash into water! Naruto didn't move after his body finally settled on its surface. He was in too much pain to move. However, he was finally able to open his eyes only to see that he was back in his mindscape in the prison of the Kyuubi.

He once again heard the Kyuubi's laughter. The waves of the sewer sloshing around Naruto's body from the echoing and power of the demon's amusement. Naruto couldn't even turn his head to look at the giant beastly fox. The boy's body was in so much pain, and he was too confused.

He felt completely lost.

 **"Accept it, Naruto. It's your true nature. It is unavoidable. You and I are one mind, one body!"**

Naruto felt his body burn again. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that there was steam coming out of him. Unnatural blue steam. It looked as if his very will and soul were being stripped away from him by the Kyuubi!

 **"Abandon this pointless defiance! Give in to me! Free me, and you shall have all the power that you'll ever need!"**

Naruto felt another sharp pain through his body and new steam began to sizzle only from the water this time! Naruto found he could move again as he clutched his head in pain! The blue energy like steam, that was pouring out of his body, faded away as the steam from the water surrounded him! It was almost like he was trapped in another mist jutsu except the steaming mist surrounding him began to turn blood red!

 **"WHAT'S THIS?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"**

Naruto was confused. He thought what was happening right now was the Kyuubi's doing! He didn't have time to ponder though as the pain in his head worsened! It felt like his skull was being split open!

Suddenly Naruto began to see things both in his mind and in the steaming mist around him! Horrific images that were worse than any nightmare! He grabbed his head harder to try to block them out and to suppress the searing pain!

"KYUUBI! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

He didn't hear any response from the demonic fox. All he could hear was a sinister cackling that somehow sounded even worse than the Kyuubi's own evil laughter! Naruto tried not to look and to block out the sound, but he couldn't! He was helpless as these terrible images flooded into him!

"The Force is strong with you!"

Naruto turned around to see a hooded figure with sickly pale, vein bulging, hands shooting lightning out of his fingertips right at him! The lightning passed through his body, but his head felt like it was being fried by the energetic bolts! He didn't know who this cloaked figure was! He couldn't make out his face because of the hood but he could definitely see his eyes! They had a glowing yellow orange color to them. They were almost like Orochimaru's only they weren't snake like and were far more unnerving and sadistic looking! Despite the eyes and the pain though Naruto couldn't help but feel that something was very familiar about this mysterious figure.

Before he could think further on his identity, the image of the cloaked man faded away into smoke and was replaced with another that filled Naruto with absolute horror!

"NARUTO, PLEASE-!"

It was Sakura! She was backing away from him with a look of terror on her face! Suddenly she grasped her throat and began choking! Naruto rushed over to try get her, but she faded away too! He didn't understand what was happening!

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto turned around and saw what looked like him and Sasuke fighting in some kind of valley with two giant statues! Both him and Sasuke looked barely human! They were charging at each other with what looked like the other him using a purple rasengan and Sasuke having a black chidori!

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

Their attacks collided and caused a blinding flash of light that caused the real Naruto to shut his eyes! When he opened them again that image faded as well! He didn't understand why any of this was happening or what was even happening!

"A powerful Sith, you will become!"

It was that hooded figure's voice again! It sounded so familiar! But Naruto still couldn't concentrate on where he's heard it before or even what a Sith was due to the pain in his head!

Soon enough another image appeared! It was of the Hokage monument! It was different than when he last saw it though! The repairs on the Fourth Hokage's face looked old and there was a monument of Tsunade now! Naruto still didn't understand but time was not on his side to allow him to make sense of any of this as the monument began to crack! Spiderweb like tendrils snaked their away across the faces of all the previous Hokages including Tsunade's before it was ripped apart! Naruto gasped in horror of the sight but was even worse was the voice he heard screaming!

"I HATE YOU!"

It was his voice! Only it sounded different! It sounded so full of malice and rage! He clutched his head further as more images surrounded him! They were full of people that he's never seen or met before and most of them didn't look human, but they all had the same terrified looks on their faces as they were suddenly lifted into the air and began choking just like Sakura was moments ago!

Naruto wished he knew how to make these images and the pain stop! It was becoming unbearable to the point where he fell to his knees! He couldn't take it anymore!

"No! No!...NO!"

Suddenly the walls of the red steam collapsed but didn't dissipate. Instead it gathered in front Naruto and began to take form! He didn't know what it was turning into until when it finished it looked like it was some kind of face! Judging by the head's shape and dimensions he would say it was some kind of helmet, but he's never seen one quite like it before! It had two-pointed tusk like protrusions on both sides of a triangular box like mouth! When he looked at the eyes, there was absolutely nothing! Nothing but coal blackness in them! He didn't know why but the image terrified him! It was more frightening than anything else in his entire life combined!

 **"HOOOOOOOOPUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR!"**

The sound that echoed from the mask sent a cold chill down Naruto's spine and the pain inside his head became unbearable to the point where he screamed in terror and agony!

" _NARUTO, WAKE UP!"_

Naruto all of a sudden found himself no longer facing that terrifying masked figure in the Kyuubi's sewer but on a couch with Sakura leaning over him with her hands on his cheeks!

"S-Sakura-san?"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, you're awake!"

She then removed something wet from Naruto's head. It was a wash cloth. She put it down on what looked to be a fancy coffee table before she turned back to him.

"You were burning up earlier so I-oof!"

Sakura was cut off as Naruto, without warning, collided into her! Wrapping his arms around her like he was trying to keep her from going anywhere! Not that she was currently planning to.

"I'm so relieved that nothing has happened to you!"

Sakura looked down at Naruto and blushed at the tender act of contact the boy was making with her.

"Naruto, what you are talking about?"

Naruto looked up at her and realized what he just said and pulled away.

"Oh, um nothing. I just had a nightmare….is all."

He looked in the corner of his eye and could tell Sakura wasn't buying it, so he tried to change the subject.

"Where are we?"

He looked around the room they were in. It was huge and expensive looking. His old apartment could practically fit in it.

"This is the penthouse in Palpatine Sidosaki's apartment complex. He said that you could stay here free of charge, so me and Ino brought you here since…...well your old one burned down."

Sakura saw Naruto's face sadden a bit. She's been to his apartment once. It was old and dingy, and she never understood why Naruto would live there. Perhaps it was to get away from the villagers which would certainly make sense.

Naruto was indeed depressed about his old apartment. He had a lot of memories of that place. A few were good but most of them were of him being alone in it. Despite that though it was his home, but now it's gone. Just like him.

"Iruka-sensei…"

Naruto's eyes began to fill with tears as he remembered that his most precious person was dead. He'll never see him at Ichiraku again; never feel him ruffling up his hair and never hear him say how proud he is of him ever again. He was gone and Naruto feels more alone now than ever.

That is until he felt two slender arms wrap around him and pull him into a soft warm hug. Naruto cried into the crook of Sakura's neck. Cried for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"It's not fair! It's not fair, Sakura-san! Why? Why did he have to go? Why did it have to be him? It's not fair!"

"Shhhhhhhh."

Sakura tried calming Naruto down while rocking him back and forth.

"I don't know, Naruto. I don't know the details of what happened on his mission. I just know that I'll miss him too."

Naruto cried harder into Sakura as he just had a terrible realization.

"He would be so ashamed of me, right now."

Sakura held Naruto back so that she could look him in the face.

"What are you talking about Naruto? He's never been ashamed of you."

Naruto looked down and scrunched his face. He was bracing himself for how Sakura will react to what he did. What he knows Iruka would be ashamed of him for doing.

"I attacked and hurt people today, Sakura-san. Villagers and shinobi. I hurt them badly. I couldn't control myself. Iruka has always told me to ignore them and to work hard at winning their admiration and acknowledgement for when I become Hokage and I failed! They hate me now more than ever!"

Sakura felt so disheartened for Naruto. Despite the fact that he did attack the villagers and fellow shinobi he couldn't really be blamed considering he's been through so much trauma in the last couple of days. Luckily it turns out there were no casualties from today, but still she wished she knew the right words to say to cheer him up, but perhaps there weren't any for this situation.

Nevertheless, she was going to try.

"Naruto, I've seen Iruka and you together when you two were hanging out. You guys were closer than brothers. Believe me when I say that Iruka wouldn't believe that you failed."

Naruto shook his head.

"You're wrong."

He looked up at her and saw her confused expression.

"Because I hate them too!"

Sakura was stunned. She felt that she shouldn't be surprised but still to hear Naruto say that out loud? It felt so wrong. She didn't know how to respond.

"I hated every single one of them there, Sakura-san. The villagers and the shinobi. Not only just the men but the women and the children there too! This one boy looked at me like I was a monster and I didn't even care because I hated him! They've always treated me like an animal, so I fought them like an animal! I HATE THEM!"

Naruto started to cry again while Sakura still remained shocked to his confession.

"That's why I failed Iruka! Because a true Hokage could never hate his own people!"

Sakura once again didn't know what to say. She felt that it was her duty as his teammate and a shinobi to lecture him about how he shouldn't allow himself to have these feelings of hatred towards the very people that they swore to protect but how could she? How could she after what she found out about his past and his apartment? Naruto was only human after all and it was impossible for even shinobi to ignore their feelings.

"I just wish I knew what to do."

Sakura thought more about what to say to him. What to say to help uplift his spirits and to get him back to the way he used to be. After a few seconds of hard thinking she knew what to say.

"Naruto, are you giving up on your dream?"

Naruto looked at her.

"What?"

Sakura took a breath as she prepared to ask again. Hoping that Naruto would the give the answer she was hoping for. Because if he didn't then she wouldn't know what to do.

"Are you giving up on your dream of becoming Hokage?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he fully understood the question. He looked down as he pondered. He never really thought about it since finding out about Iruka.

"I don't know."

Sakura looked at the corner of her eyes as she thought about what to say next.

"Naruto, I understand why you hate the villagers and I also want to apologize for asking you out to the Kyuubi festival without knowing the real reason why you didn't want to go."

Naruto's face suddenly turned to one of fear and he began to tremble in Sakura's grip!

' _NO! NO! NO! NO!'_

"It's because of what the villagers did to you at the festival four years ago. When they hunted you down and almost beat you to death because someone cheated you at the fish stall and you called them out on it. That and Lord Third didn't even punish them for their cruelty. That's why you hate it and never went back."

Naruto relaxed a little even though his body was still tense.

"Oh, so you found out about that, huh?"

Sakura nodded.

"Hinata told me and Ino."

Naruto was breathing easier on the inside since it was clear that Sakura didn't find out about the main reason why he hated the festival.

"Naruto, even though the things they did back then and last night were wrong you can't let them and what happened today drive you away from your goal! If you let them then you really will have failed Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto's eyes widened again as he realized that he hadn't considered that at all. Maybe Sakura was right, and he didn't fail Iruka yet. Perhaps there was still a chance to achieve his dream.

"Iruka would still believe in you, Naruto! Just like Kakashi sensei; Master Jiraiya; Lady Tsunade and even m-"

"THOSE LYING BASTARDS NEVER BELIEVED IN ME!"

Sakura was startled by Naruto's outburst. The look of pain and anger in his eyes was also surprising to her. She didn't understand why Naruto snapped at the mere mention of their sensei and the two Sannin or what Naruto meant by them being liars.

Naruto looked down at the floor indicating he didn't want to talk about it, but Sakura needed to know what he meant.

"Naruto, I don't understand. What's going on? What do you mean they're liars?"

Naruto looked at her after taking a deep breath.

"They lied to me about my parents, Sakura-san. They knew them. Hatake and Jiraiya were close friends with them, but they did nothing to help me when they died. They all abandoned me; the scum!"

Sakura gasped at what she just heard.

"They knew your parents?"

Naruto nodded.

Sakura's mind went into overload with trying to make sense of the information Naruto just told her.

"B-But why didn't they tell you about them?"

Naruto scoffed and looked back at the floor.

"They claimed it was to protect me, but I don't believe it for a second! If they really wanted to protect me they would've been there for me while I was growing up in this hellhole!"

Sakura should've taken offense that Naruto called their village that, but she knew that's what it may have practically been for Naruto.

Sakura realized something then.

"Naruto, do you know who your parents are now?"

Naruto looked back at her. The anger in his eyes was still there only there was more hate and pain in them than there was just mere seconds ago. He swallowed some dried spit in his mouth before he answered her.

"Yes."

Sakura pressed further.

"So, who were they?"

Sakura couldn't help asking as she's always been a little curious as to the identity of Naruto's parents.

"I can't tell you."

Sakura stammered a bit.

"W-Why not?"

Naruto took another deep breath as he prepared to answer her.

"It's an S-class secret, Sakura-san. If I were to tell you and people found out you knew, you could be in danger. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sakura was touched that Naruto was trying to protect her and she even blushed from it. That and she respected and was proud that he was being diligent about keeping an S-class secret, so she decided to not press further on the topic. Yet, there was still something that still confused her.

Why did Kakashi and the others leave Naruto to grow up alone if they knew his parents? It didn't make sense. Their sensei has never abandoned them and has even lectured them about never abandoning comrades. And if everything she has heard about the two Sannin were true then neither would they. There had to be more to it. Perhaps they did do it to protect Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't think that they would leave you to grow up like that unless it was for a good reason. There has to be one. Don't you think?"

Naruto scoffed again.

"No, there isn't"

Of course, Naruto would be stubborn about acknowledging that there might be one. Sakura wasn't going to let up though. She knew shinobi as great as those three wouldn't do things like that without reason. They were well respected Leaf shinobi after all.

"Naruto, come on. I know you're angry with them, but do you really think our sensei; Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade are the kind of people that would just abandon the child of their friends without-"

"Sakura-san, why are you here?"

Sakura was caught off guard with that question. She knew Naruto was trying to change the subject. She would've ignored his attempt but the look in his eyes more than suggested he no longer wished to discuss the topic further, so she decided to answer his question.

"I told you. Ino and I brought you here. You were still unconscious, so I stayed."

While the reasoning was sound, it wasn't the answer to Naruto's question.

"Sakura-san I mean why did you choose to bring me here and stay with me rather than go with Sasuke?"

Sakura was stumped with that one. She looked in the corner of her eyes. Wondering whether she should tell him or not.

"B-Because I've been very worried about you lately."

Sakura looked and saw that Naruto clearly didn't understand. She realized she was going to have to tell him about her worry and concern for him these past few months. Something she didn't expect she was going to have to do and felt nervous about. Nevertheless, Sakura took a deep breath as she began to tell him.

"Naruto, ever since the chuunin exams you've been acting differently. You've been avoiding and barely talking to anyone; including me. You don't even smile anymore when I see you. You always have this hateful look whenever we're around the villagers. That and you've been getting into fights with Sasuke more and even with our own sensei! Whenever you and Sasuke glare at each other and when you two argue I get scared to death! And today I was sure that you two were going to kill each other and I nearly died when you two almost did! And…. And…. AND LAST NIGHT I THOUGHT YOU WERE KILLED WHEN YOUR APARTMENT BURNED DOWN! I SPENT ALMOST THE WHOLE NIGHT SEARCHING FOR YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE ALRIGHT, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE ALRIGHT BECAUSE YOU WON'T TELL ME AND LET ME HELP YOU!"

Sakura immediately broke down and started crying. Naruto didn't know what to do at first. Until he did what felt natural and wrap his own arms around Sakura. Sakura hugged Naruto back and squeezed him tightly as she herself cried into his neck.

Naruto had no idea that Sakura was carrying this kind of worry for him all this time. He thought the fear he sensed from her was of him when it turns out it was for him. She was actually worried for the blonde knucklehead! How could he have been so stupid!

"Sakura-san, I'm sorry."

Sakura pulled away from the hug and proceeded to bang on him lightly.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME, AGAIN!"

Naruto gently grabbed her arms and pulled her back into his embrace. Stroking her back to try to calm her down. Sakura wrapped her arms around him again and whispered.

"You have no idea how worried I was, last night. Don't you ever frighten me like that again!"

Naruto was actually deeply touched that Sakura spent so long last night looking for him. He's never known any of his classmates to do such a thing for him. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised Sakura did it. He thought without a doubt she would do something like that for Sasuke but never in a million years for him.

Sakura gently broke off the hug and rubbed her tears off her face before she looked at Naruto seriously.

"Naruto, promise me you will never fight Sasuke like that again! Promise me!"

Naruto looked at her shocked and then turned back to staring at the ground. He wanted to make that promise but he knew it would be damn near impossible! The reason why is because of Sasuke's new attitude and aggression towards him. He could still feel it now though it was mixed with some regret and empathy.

If he made that promise and Sasuke were to attack him again he would be totally defenseless because his word to Sakura would prohibit him from fighting back.

Sakura could tell that Naruto was struggling to make this promise. She knew the reason was because of Sasuke. The ravened haired Uchiha hasn't been himself lately like Naruto.

Sakura began to think that maybe if Naruto learned the truth about what happened to Sasuke it could help restore some stability between her two teammates and convince Naruto to take the promise.

"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you about Sasuke. Kakashi sensei told me not to tell anyone but I'm going to tell you because you need to understand."

Naruto looked at Sakura wondering what on earth was it that their sensei had to keep her from telling him or anyone else about Sasuke? That and inside he was stewing that Kakashi kept another secret from him. He would deal with that later but now he was going to listen to what Sakura has to say about their Uchiha teammate.

"During the chuunin exams when we were attacked by that Grass Genin, he placed a weird seal on Sasuke's neck. It's apparently called a curse mark. It enhances Sasuke's strength and speed in combat as well as his chakra but at the same time it…..it changes him. It makes him more violent and aggressive. If that wasn't bad enough it turns out that Grass Genin was in reality-"

"Orochimaru."

Sakura looked at Naruto with shock as to how he deduced that already. Her sensei made her swear to not tell anyone that Orochimaru attacked them and gave Sasuke that curse mark. She could understand if some of the other team leaders and the Hokage knew but it didn't make sense how Naruto found out.

"How did you know?"

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he remembered his mission to bring back Tsunade.

"When I fought him, during my mission to bring back Tsunade, I figured it out. It's a miracle we all survived when he ambushed us in the forest. That guy is no joke."

Sakura suddenly grabbed Naruto by the shoulders.

"YOU FOUGHT OROCHIMARU?!"

Naruto sweat dropped and nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah."

Sakura immediately began checking his neck, arms and other parts of his body.

"Uhhhhh Sakura-san, what are you doing?"

Sakura responded while still looking him over.

"I'm checking to make sure that snake bastard didn't part any curse marks on you too!"

Sakura began to lift up his jacket. Naruto started to panic that she might accidentally find the Kyuubi's seal with the way she was searching his body and grabbed her arms! Trying to stop her from finding out his secret!

"Sakura-san, I don't have any marks, I swear!"

Sakura didn't listen as she tried to break free of Naruto's grip so that she could see for herself.

"I'll be the judge of that! Now, let go of me!"

The two struggled against each other until Naruto lost balance and fell off the couch! As he did he accidentally pulled Sakura down with him! The two genin landed on the floor where they proceeded to roll around wrestling with each other!

It looked like Naruto had the advantage until Sakura flipped him over! When he landed on his back she broke free of his grip and proceeded to pin his arms down with her own! Sitting on his waist so that her weight would keep him from escaping!

"Ha! Got you now!"

Naruto struggled a bit beneath Sakura to free himself before finally submitting in defeat.

Both genins panted hard from that little scuffle. Sakura however didn't resume her search for curse marks on Naruto's body as she was too busy staring into Naruto's eyes. She wasn't the only one as Naruto was staring right back into hers. Seconds went by as they stared contently at each other and without either one even knowing it their faces began to slowly get closer and closer to each other. Too lost in each other's eyes to even notice their lips were just inches apart.

Before their lips could make contact a loud growling sound erupted in the room. Snapping both genins out of their trances. The growling sound erupted again, and Sakura bolted upright. Her face crimson with embarrassment as she looked down when her stomach growled again.

She looked at Naruto with a horrified and humiliated expression. That is until Naruto's own stomach released a deeper growl. Forcing the young jinchuriki's own face to turn bright red.

Both embarrassed genins looked each before chuckling and giggling at their predicament.

 _Yakiniku BBQ restaurant_

Word of Naruto's rampage spread fast throughout the village. Many were calling for the jinchuriki to be imprisoned. Others wanted the young Uzumaki boy's head on a plate. And there were some who didn't know what to make of the situation.

The few that had the latter feeling could be found with the other genins of the Konoha 12; where right now they were arguing about Naruto's actions.

"I'm telling you, there's no excuse for what he did!"

Kiba of course was the one ranting his head off. The young Inuzuka pup was barking as usual about his opinions. Little did he know that his constant yelling and accusing was causing a few tick marks to appear on some of the other genins.

"You don't go around hurting random villagers just because a few burned down your home! It's messed up! Naruto has gone nuts I tell you!"

"SHUT UP, KIBA!"

Ino Yamanaka suddenly rose to her feet.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Kiba suddenly pressed his face into Ino's. His eyes white wide saucers; the same as hers. Not backing down.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, PIG!"

"WHAT YOU CALL ME?!"

Now, Ino was furious. She only allows Sakura to get away with calling her that. Anyone else who would dare to do it she wouldn't take sitting down!

"I have to agree with Kiba! Naruto has to be held accountable and punished severely for what he did! He could've killed someone!"

It was Tenten that spoke up this time. The twin bun brown haired girl also thought that Naruto shouldn't be let off easy. Of course, she wasn't going to get away with saying those words without starting an argument herself.

"Come on, TenTen! He didn't kill anyone! The Lady Hokage herself said that no one suffered any permanent injuries! Naruto held back! He was just upset about his apartment! Wouldn't you be too?"

Tenten rose to her feet at Choji Akimichi's words.

"OF COURSE, I WOULD BUT I WOULDN'T GO AROUND HURTING EVERY SINGLE PERSON I SEE! AND WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM FOR ATTACKING INNOCENT MEN, WOMEN, CHILDREN AND SHINOBI?!"

Choji of course was stuffing himself with BBQ meat that just finished cooking on the grill in front of them.

"I'm not and he didn't attack children either! I'm just saying-"

"WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU SAYING, FATTY?!"

Choji's face grew furious and steamed came out of his nose at Tenten's insult. He jumped to his feet himself. Screaming at Tenten's face.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M PLEASENTLY PLUMP!"

The atmosphere started to get really tense for those of the Leaf 12 there who weren't arguing until a soft voice spoke up

"T-There's m-more to Naruto's pain than what happened l-last night!"

All eyes fell on Hinata. The Hyuga girl became nervous with all the attention, but she steeled herself to not pass out or get too nervous to talk. She wasn't going to stay quiet without explaining Naruto's reasoning to those that didn't know.

"Seriously? You too Hinata?! What is wrong with you?! Naruto is-"

"Let Hinata speak, Kiba."

Shino spoke up for the first time. Kiba looked at the insect handler and was about to protest but he knew it would prove no use since Shino was even more stubborn than he was. Ino put her hands on her hips before turning to Hinata.

"Go on Hinata. Tell them what you told me and Sakura last night!"

Kiba and the others looked at Ino confused before looking at Hinata and back at her again.

"Tell us what?"

Tenten asked a good question. Even Shikamaru, lazy as he is, wanted to know what the Hyuga heiress was talking about. The four genins sat back down as Hinata prepared to tell the tale of when Naruto last attended the Kyuubi festival.

As she told the story the faces of the genins present turned from ones of confusion to those of shock. When Hinata finished their faces were full of horror. No one there, save for Ino, ever knew the villagers did that to Naruto.

"So, no one was punished for doing that to him?"

Ino nodded to Tenten's question and the weapons mistress's face became even more horrified and disgusted. Choji even dropped a piece of meat on the floor from how stunned he was that the villagers did such a horrible thing to their classmate. Shikamaru was already aware of the cruelty of the villagers towards Naruto, but he never thought that it went as far as a public beating. Shino's expression was a mystery but given how he was slumped and looking down at the table's surface it seemed as if he too felt sympathy for Naruto.

Kiba was too shocked for words to describe. He never suspected anything so horrible to have happened to Naruto what with that goofy idiotic smile he always wore on his face. It was crazy as was the villagers chasing him down and trying to kill him.

"Still, though it doesn't make sense for Naruto to have suddenly snapped and go on a rampage like that for something that happened 4 years ago. And even with his apartment burning down I feel like that it still wouldn't be enough to push him over the edge like that. There has to be something else were missing."

"There is."

Shikamaru turned to Ino.

"Iruka sensei is…...dead."

Everyone gasped at Ino's revelation.

"Iruka sensei is dead?!"

Ino turned to Choji and nodded while wiping away some tears that were forming in her eyes. The Akimichi dropped another piece of meat and at this point put down his chopsticks as he no longer had an appetite after everything he just heard. He wasn't the only one beyond shocked as the other genin's faces were frozen from it. Of all the horrible revelations that they just learned that one had to be the worst.

They all looked down solemnly at the news that their beloved academy instructor was now deceased.

"How did it happen?"

Shino spoke up again and this time a few tears could be seen streaking down from beneath his shades. Ino looked at the Aburame and shook her head while shrugging her shoulders. Indicating that she doesn't know.

"I only just found out a little while ago when Naruto screamed it out. I was going to ask Lady Tsunade, but she had this awful look on her face, so I didn't bother her with it."

Shino understood and nodded. Still that did little to ease the genins' desire for wanting to know how Iruka died. Akamaru whined on top of Kiba's head. Making him stroke the little pup.

"It make sense when you put it all together. Between yesterday being the anniversary of when he was brutally beaten, his apartment being set on fire and finding out about Iruka sensei's death it shouldn't be any surprise that Naruto would go ballistic. He and Iruka were close. In fact, he was the only shinobi in the village other than the Hokage that I've ever seen treat Naruto kindly. I can't imagine what Naruto must be going through."

"I can."

Everyone turned to see Neji and Lee standing before them. Lee was on crutches since he was still recovering from the operation Tsunade did on him. Neji stood there stoic as usual but it was clearly obvious he had something to say.

"Neji-kun."

Neji turned to Hinata and bowed to her.

"Lady Hinata."

Neji then turned back to the rest of the group.

"I know exactly the hardship and hell that Naruto is going through right now."

Some of the genins were confused while others there knew what the Hyuga prodigy was getting at.

"As a member of the branch house of the Hyuga clan I had to endure putting up with the cruelty and self-entitlement of the members of the main house. If I or another member of the branch house ever spoke or rose up against them they put us through horrible pain with a jutsu."

Hinata looked down in shame of that which didn't go unnoticed by her cousin.

"I thought it couldn't get any worse until the main house members had my father stand in for Lord Hiashi to be executed for killing a shinobi from another village who tried to kidnap Lady Hinata."

Hinata flinched at that which again didn't go unnoticed.

"Ever since then I hated the main branch members. I began to be consumed with believing that everything was decided by fate. That there was no escape from it. Like there was no escape for my father and there was none for me."

Neji looked down as he remembered the pain he had to endure throughout most of his childhood over the loss of his father.

"I knew and believed it until I met Naruto. A genin who I thought was fated to lose in our battle, but instead actually won. He told me that fate has no control over you but that you have control over it. Later this was proven to me by Lord Hiashi when he told me that my father chose to stand in for him even when he was against it. My father took hold of his fate. While most of the main members still agreed and suggested it the fact is that my father chose it rather than was forced into it."

Neji turned to Hinata.

"Lady Hinata, I've been cold and cruel to you for something that was neither you nor Lord Hiashi's fault. Please forgive me."

Neji bowed to Hinata, who was shocked to hear the Hyuga prodigy apologize to her.

"There's nothing to forgive Neji-kun. Anyone would've done the same thing if they were in your situation."

Neji stood up and nodded.

"And that situation is pretty much where Naruto is."

Neji turned back to the rest of the group, who were deep in thought. Indeed, they all would've done the same thing if they went through the same torture that both Neji and Naruto suffered through. It was hard for any of them to imagine Naruto ever smiling or goofing off again.

"At this point I can't really judge him anymore for what happened today."

Tenten nodded in agreement with Kiba. She couldn't judge the blonde former knucklehead on his actions anymore either. None of them could.

"But there's one thing that doesn't make sense to me. Why did Sasuke attack Naruto like that?"

Everyone looked at Lee.

"Because he thought Naruto was going crazy, I would think."

Tenten had a good point, but Lee wasn't convinced.

"But they are teammates. Teammates would never attack one another when one is suffering through great hardship and Sasuke lost his entire clan, so he should've understood what Naruto was going through and tried to reason with him."

Everyone was surprised that Lee actually gave a very deductive reasoned explanation without once mentioning anything about the power of youth.

"AS GUY SENSEI WOULD SAY, IT IS NOT WHAT SOMEONE WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH SHOULD DO TO A COMRADE!"

A background of a sunset and waves splashing behind Lee made everyone sweat drop with swirly lines behind them when they realized they should've known better.

"Well, Sasuke may not have known about Iruka. He looked just as surprised as me, Hinata, and Sakura were when Naruto said he was dead."

Shikamaru cupped his chin as he pondered the Uchiha's actions.

"Even so, Lee is right. It does seem off that Sasuke wouldn't try to calm Naruto down first before engaging him. Given that they're teammates and everything."

Kiba thought about that and spoke up.

"Yeah, but those two are always fighting. Maybe when Naruto went all rampaging it gave Sasuke an excuse to fight him."

Kiba might've been right. They all knew the Uzumaki and the Uchiha hated each other's guts most of the time. Least from what they saw during their academy days.

"Sakura did say that they were fighting more often than usual."

"Hey, where is Sakura?"

Ino turned to Choji and answered him.

"She's with Naruto at Sidosaki's apartment building."

Choji and most of the others were surprised.

"Really? I thought she would've stayed with Sasuke. She has a crush on him after all."

Choji was not wrong. Everyone there pretty much knew how bad Sakura was in love with Sasuke. It was borderline obsessive like with Ino and most of the other girls in the village, but no one would dare say that to Sakura or Ino's faces.

"Maybe Sakura's falling for Naruto, now."

Kiba could tell by the look on everyone's faces that they were practically telling him to shut up with his jokes since it was not the time.

"Regardless it's a good thing she's there to watch to him. I don't know what kind of punishment Naruto's going to be facing from the council or the villagers but for now our orders are that starting tomorrow we're to help with the damages and to make sure no one tries anything at the apartment building he's staying at. We're also not to make contact with Naruto until he's deemed ready to have more visitors. These orders are straight from the Hokage."

Everyone nodded in understanding of what they are to do. Some of them wished that they could see him to offer their condolences but perhaps it is best for Naruto to not be bothered by too many visitors. They just hoped that after some heads cooled things will go back to normal.

Little did they know that things would never be normal again.

 _Palpatine's complex_

Naruto and Sakura both sat while eating Ichiraku ramen that Sakura went out and brought back earlier. Given how both genin's had nothing to eat since last night, they both scarfed down the first few bowls in a matter of seconds. After that though they ate at a much slower pace considering that both still had a lot on their minds.

During that time Naruto told Sakura about how he fought and almost killed Orochimaru. To say that the Cherry Blossom kunoichi was shocked was an understatement. There were a few times where she thought he was lying but she could feel that he wasn't.

"I still can't believe you fought and bested Orochimaru. It's incredible, Naruto!"

Sakura didn't know whether to feel very proud that Naruto beat Orochimaru or to beat the ever-living shit out of him for doing something so foolish and dangerous! She had to remind herself that is was Naruto and he didn't know the meaning of the word, "danger", but she still felt the urge to knock his head loose! She's glad she wasn't there when he did fight Orochimaru or else she might've done just that!

"Yeah, but I still let the evil bastard get away. Mark my words if I ever see him again, I'm going to destroy him!"

Sakura felt a sudden chill throughout her body. She tried to ignore it, as she reached over and took hold of Naruto's hand. Squeezing it affectionately while rubbing it with her thumb.

Naruto looked at her and was surprised by her act of tenderness.

"Naruto, I know that you're eager to make him pay for what he did to the village but promise me you won't fight him alone again. Orochimaru is not an opponent you can just fight all by yourself. Look at what he did to Lord Third. I don't want the same thing to happen to you! Please?"

Naruto sighed. He couldn't refuse Sakura. He just couldn't. Especially with that cute kitten look she had on her face.

"Alright, Sakura. You win. I won't fight him without backup next time."

Naruto smiled and she smiled back. She looked at the window as the sun began setting. Realizing that it was getting late.

"I better get going my parents are going to freak if I don't get back home in time."

Sakura put her bowl down and started heading to the door. She sat down and started putting her shinobi sandals back on. As she was doing that, Naruto came up behind her.

"Hey, Sakura-san. What we had just now…. was it a date?"

Sakura stopped adjusting her sandal. She thought about it for a bit and smiled. Deciding to tease the Uzumaki boy a little. Just enough to get him to smile at her again. She stood up and turned around while placing her hands on her hips. She motioned with her finger for Naruto to step down.

Naruto for some reason began to feel nervous. Swallowing some dry spit and ramen broth in his mouth as he did what she wanted. Sakura placed her hand back on her hip as she looked down at him since she was a little taller than him. It was one of things that always made Naruto nervous when talking to her. Like a mouse looking up at a cat.

Sakura bent down a little as she spoke.

"What would you do if I were to say it was a date~? Hmmm?"

Naruto began to shake more. He felt so terrified of her right now! Sakura noticed it and thought it was adorable. Despite his nerves acting up, Naruto breathed in and out slowly to steel them. That and what he was about to say next was going to be the hardest thing he's ever said in his life, but for her he'll do it.

"I would promise you that I will never fight Sasuke ever again!"

Sakura was taken by surprise with Naruto's words. Once again he has proven without a doubt that he really is the most unpredictable ninja in the Leaf! Sakura began to blush, and her heart started beating faster!

"Really? You'd really do that for me?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Yes, I would Sakura-san."

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back, and she fidgeted with her feet.

"Then I guess it was a date."

Naruto would've smiled but Sakura still looked anxious about something. He wasn't wrong as she was looking down at her sandal clad feet while still blushing, as there was something else she wanted to ask of him. Though she was afraid of his answer.

"Hey, Naruto-kun do you think you could start calling me, 'Sakura-Chan', again?"

Now Naruto was the one stumped. It was surprising that Sakura wanted him to start calling her that again but what was even more so was that she called him "Naruto-kun"! Something he's always wanted to hear her call him. Maybe he was dreaming? If he was then he didn't want this dream to ever end.

"I think I can do just that Sakura-Chan. Believe it!"

Sakura's heart leaped at Naruto's words and she suddenly snatched him into another hug! Hugging him so hard she was on the verge of crushing him! Naruto didn't care though as he hugged her back with everything he had!

After a few minutes, Sakura started to pull away until she looked into his eyes again. Into those bright blue ocean eyes sparkling with the joy and happiness that she's missed seeing for so long. She couldn't help but feel entranced by them.

It was the same for Naruto as he stared into her beautiful emerald green eyes. Eyes that looked like green fields on a perfect sunny day. He could get lost in them forever.

Once again neither one knew how close their faces were getting to each other. They kept getting closer and closer till they stopped with just a few centimeters of distance between them. Their lips were so close that they could literally feel the heat off of them and their breathes.

Finally, they closed their eyes and kissed.

The kiss started off clumsy since Sakura was bigger than him and neither one had experience at this but gradually it started to become more natural. Sakura's lips felt more soft and wet than anything Naruto has ever tasted. For Sakura; Naruto's lips felt so rough and chipped but at the same time so gentle and caring. One thing they both felt from each other's lips though was warmth.

Tender loving warmth.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she tried pressing her lips harder against Naruto's to deepen the kiss. Naruto did the same as he placed one hand on her back and the other behind her head. Neither one was getting enough though as Naruto pressed Sakura against the door while Sakura wrapped her right leg around his left.

They both began to moan in pleasure from the kiss and the way their bodies pressed against each other until Sakura's eyes snapped open and she pushed Naruto away. While it wasn't roughly Naruto still looked at her bewildered as to why she stopped. Sakura herself also looked confused as to why she did that, but still kept him at arm's length.

"No, I shouldn't have done that! Naruto, I'm sorry, but I-I-I have to go! We'll talk later, okay!"

Sakura then bolted out the door! Slamming it shut before Naruto could say anything to stop her. The young genin didn't understand what was going on. He started to panic and think maybe he did something wrong and frightened her off! That or she was mad at him for making a move on her! He began to get frantic at the thought that he might've drove Sakura away by kissing her without her permission!

The nerve wreck boy began to pull at his hair for being such a hopelessly in love idiot until he heard a knock at the door. Hoping it was Sakura he rushed to the door and tore it open! Only to find not Sakura but Palpatine!

"Old Man Palp?"

Palpatine bowed to Naruto.

"Good evening Naruto, may I?"

Palpatine gestured with his hand indicating he wanted to enter which Naruto of course allowed.

Unknown to Naruto though as Palpatine walked in was that one of Jiraiya's toad summons laid unconscious in a corner at the end of the hall.

Palpatine walked over and sat on the couch in the living room while Naruto of course preferred to stand as he was curious to the nature of Palpatine's visit.

"First and foremost, my condolences for your loss, Naruto. It is beyond tragic for you to have lost such a dear friend."

Naruto offered Palpatine a sad smile.

"Thank you, Old Man Palp. It means a lot coming from you."

Palpatine smiled back.

"How are you taking it, Naruto?"

Naruto smile grew bigger.

"I think I'm taking it better now! Thanks for asking!"

Palpatine nodded.

"And how are you really feeling about it, Naruto?"

Naruto's smile diminished completely as Palpatine once again saw through his mask. He looked down at the floor. His bangs covering his eyes.

"Like someone knocked me down and kicked me in the stomach over and over till I puked my guts out!"

Palpatine nodded again as that was the kind of answer he was expecting.

"I noticed Sakura running out of the building on my way in. Is everything alright between you two?"

Naruto shrugged and started to pace back and forth.

"I don't know. One minute everything was pretty good between us and the next we started kissing and then she ran out! I feel like I did something to upset her!"

Palpatine nodded in understanding.

"It is certainly possible. Sakura has shown to have been easily provoked by your harmless antics in the past. Though I find it rather unexpected and odd as to how she suddenly came to show considerable care for you and an uncanny desire to remain in your presence when she brought you here."

Naruto looked at the old man with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Palpatine explained.

"Well, it's as I just previously stated where she has always shown considerable annoyance of you in the past to the point where she has verbally and physically abused you. Along with that she always preferred Sasuke Uchiha's cold uninviting company as opposed to your own. For her behavior to just suddenly change like that is unprecedented. Almost suspicious. I believe Sakura Haruno is hiding something."

Naruto's eyes widened and his fists tightened a bit.

"That's not true! Sakura-Chan can be trusted! I'm sure of it!"

Palpatine looked at the boy with sympathy.

"Or perhaps you don't want to admit it. There is much confusion in you, Naruto."

Naruto turned and looked at the door. He didn't want to acknowledge it more than anything but Palpatine was right. It was very unnatural for Sakura to suddenly show great care for him and to add the affectionate, "kun", suffix to his name when, for as long as he knew her, she's always treated him harshly while caring more for Sasuke and used the suffix with his name.

Not to mention how strange it was when she ran out in the middle of their kiss. If she didn't want to kiss him she could've just smacked him on the head or told him no. Instead she kissed him too and they even made out a little until she freaked out and left. It was all very strange indeed.

"I feel that she is hiding something from you just as Lady Tsunade and the Leaf elders are hiding something from you. It is also upsetting to me to see that Lady Tsunade and the council still don't seem to fully appreciate your talents and sacrifices. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a chuunin?"

Naruto started pacing again.

"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that they're doing everything they can to exclude me from being promoted to a chuunin. Despite what they said about the Fourth Hokage not wanting me to know about him till I was a jounin it's becoming more like they never intended for me to ever reach that rank or chuunin."

Naruto looked at Palpatine, who was listening intently.

"I know that there's still things about my parents and my purpose that they're not telling me."

Palpatine nodded again.

"They don't trust you, Naruto."

Palpatine rose up and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"They believe that they see your future and they think they know that your powers with the Force and the Kyuubi will be too strong to control. You must completely break through the fog of lies that Tsunade, the council, and the village have created around you. Naruto, let me to help you learn more about the Force."

Naruto looked at Palpatine confused.

"How are you going to help me learn more about the Force?"

Palpatine smiled as he explained.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force. Even the nature of the Darkside."

The confused look on Naruto turned to one of unbelieving shock.

"You know how to use the Force and the Darkside?"

Palpatine removed his hand from Naruto and stood in front of him.

"Naruto, if one is to understand a great mystery and power, such as the Force, one must study and learn all its aspects not just the dogmatic narrow view that shinobi have with their power of chakra. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader of tremendous power, you must embrace a larger and greater view of the Force."

Palpatine began to walk around Naruto as he continued his speech.

"Be careful of Tsunade and the shinobi of this world, Naruto. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any ninja! Learn to fully know the Darkside of the Force and you will be able to finally free yourself from this village."

Palpatine smiled at the boy while Naruto just stood there staring shockingly at him.

"W-What did you say?"

Naruto fumbled a bit at Palpatine's proclamation. Did the Darkside really have the means to help release him from the suffering that this village inflicts on him? Did he really have a chance to be free?

"Use my knowledge! I beg you! Join me, Naruto! Leave this village! Leave this world with me! Be free of the burden your parents have placed on you! It's what you want isn't it? To have the life of freedom and acknowledgment, you deserve!"

Naruto didn't know why but he started to feel uneasy around Palpatine. The old man's calm kind presence felt cold, unnatural and dark. Why did he want Naruto to come with him and learn more about the Darkside? Does he really care that much for the boy that he would divulge to him secrets of power no one else knows about? Also, what did he mean by leaving the world? Naruto was having a hard time grasping all of this.

"I don't understand."

Palpatine started circling him again.

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn for Tsunade and the council!"

He stopped in front of Naruto again.

"Ever since I met you months ago you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary ninja. A life of significance; of acceptance! I can give that to you, Naruto!"

Naruto was struggling inside. Palpatine's offer sounded too good to be true. Even though he trusts the old man he didn't think what he was offering was possible!

"But I can't leave the village, even if I wanted to! I'll be labeled as a rogue ninja and they'll hunt me down! Besides it's impossible to be rid of this curse! My parents made sure of that!"

Palpatine cocked a brow at the boy.

"Remember what you told Neji when you fought him during the chuunin exams? That fate does not decide everything for you. That it was possible to change it. There are infinite paths and infinite possibilities. And to attain the one you wish to take, you must choose to make it so."

It was true. Naruto didn't believe that fate couldn't be changed. Perhaps the same could be said of his curse and suffering. Still, it all seemed a bit too farfetched.

"There is something I must show you, Naruto."

Palpatine closed his eyes and suddenly his face began to morph! The old man's kindhearted, pleasant looking face faded away and became more wrinkly and deformed! The skin around his now deep-set eyes became red, as if he hasn't slept in ages. Finally, when the transformation was complete, he opened his eyes. Naruto gasped when he realized Palpatine's eyes were the same as that hooded figure's was from the vision he had earlier!

"Forgive me for not showing you my true face sooner. I did not wish to frighten you nor attract too much attention from the villagers as I'm sure you can understand why."

Naruto began to tremble, and his hands closed into fists. Palpatine didn't need to see with his eyes to know something was disturbing the boy since he could sense it. He turned away from Naruto and took a few steps forward to put some distance between them.

"Are you angry with me for not telling you?"

Naruto answered with a serious tone.

"I certainly am disappointed and furious that you've been lying to me too!"

Palpatine smiled.

"I know you are. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus. Makes you stronger with the Darkside!"

Palpatine turned around.

"That is why you must come with me, Naruto. Before it's too late. After what happened today, it is only a matter of time before Tsunade and the council start to believe that they have no control over you and decide to lock you up forever! Cutting you off from everyone and everything that you have left or worse…"

Palpatine closed his eyes and opened them again.

"They may decide to execute you!"

Naruto gasped and stumbled back. Would Tsunade and the others really allow him to be imprisoned or even executed? They definitely allowed him to suffer through the torment of the villagers and without ever knowing about his parents. Maybe Palpatine was right. Then again he was lying to the boy too. Maybe he was even lying now. Naruto didn't know. His mind was so chaotic right now that he can't even think straight!

"I think you should leave now."

Palpatine nodded and his face began to regress to the way it was before.

"Of course, I shall. But your still not sure of Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya's intentions are you? Or of the council's? Or even of Sakura's?"

Naruto stepped forward to Palpatine.

"I promise you that I will find out the truth about everything! About all of this!"

Palpatine nodded in understanding and approval.

"You have great wisdom; Naruto. Know the power of the Darkside. The power to free yourself from this curse."

 _Elsewhere in the village_

Walking through the empty streets of the village at twilight was young Sakura Haruno, whose mind was currently reeling back and forth with the kiss she and Naruto had.

' _What the hell were you thinking?! You just gave away your first kiss to Naruto! What's the matter with you?!'_

Sakura made it to her home 20 minutes ago but because she was so focused on her current predicament, she walked right passed it. Wrestling with herself nonstop. Thinking that she might've ruined her chances of being with Sasuke; forever.

' _Now Sasuke will never be your first kiss and he'll never go out with you when he finds out you kissed Naruto!'_

Indeed, Sakura was in a tight spot. She kept trying to convince herself that what she did was wrong and that she's only supposed to be in love with Sasuke. The young Cherry Blossom was having a hard time though.

' _Was it really so bad though? It felt so good to kiss Naruto like that! And he's been having such a hard time lately. Maybe it's okay to-NO! NO! What are you saying?! It doesn't matter whether or not he's having it tough you're in love with Sasuke and no one else! Aren't you?!'_

Sakura grabbed her head with this difficult dilemma. She couldn't be falling for Naruto while being in love with Sasuke! It was insane! Yet, she couldn't help but think how it felt so right kissing Naruto like that, and it wasn't like Sasuke has ever been affectionate with her. That and Naruto has always treated her with respect and kindness while Sasuke has always been cold to her.

Sakura stopped grabbing her head when she realized that it almost seemed like she was falling in love with Naruto and forgetting about Sasuke! Only that was impossible! She's always been in love with the Uchiha! She and all the other kunoichi girls loved him!

Sakura then decided that she was going to prove it to herself once and for all by finding Sasuke and telling him her feelings. The problem was she didn't know where her Uchiha teammate was. She hasn't seen him since their sensei dragged him off earlier.

She began to think of all the possible places Sasuke could be right now and what he would be doing. She had no doubt that he would probably be infuriated about his fight with Naruto. She still kept shaking whenever she thought about that fight. She was just glad that his curse mark didn't activate during it.

' _His curse mark…'_

Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, no."

The Cherry Blossom girl realized what her teammate might be planning to do right now.

 _Main road of the village_

Sasuke Uchiha was walking with his pack strapped to his back. After the lecture he received, from his now former sensei, he's made up his mind. He has chosen the path of revenge over friendship.

And to take that path he was going to need Orochimaru's help.

The Uchiha knew that Orochimaru was just going to take his body after he's helped him become powerful enough, but he didn't care. When the time comes, after he's received all the knowledge and training from the snake, he'll end him. However, there was one thing he had to try to do when meeting the Snake Sannin.

Bargain for Naruto's life.

He knew Orochimaru wanted Naruto's head as a part of the deal for training Sasuke but the Uchiha didn't have the will to take his teammate's life. Maybe earlier he did but not after learning that Naruto has now lost someone too. Sasuke felt empathy for the Uzumaki boy. He imagines that it shouldn't be too difficult to persuade Orochimaru since he was obsessed with having the raven-haired boy regardless.

Sasuke knew he would be labeled a traitor and a rogue ninja and that his fellow shinobi will come after him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was killing Itachi. Though he did hope that Naruto will come after him too. He wanted a rematch and to prove once and for all that he was better!

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he sensed a certain someone nearby.

"What are you doing here?"

Stepping out of the shadows was his other teammate; Sakura Haruno.

"This is the only way in and out of the village."

Unknown to the two genins a small metallic creature with multiple legs and a large red eye was watching them nearby. Some antenna's began protruding from it's head as it started sending out a signal. The signal travelled quite a distance to a hidden base outside the village.

Where Palpatine sat on his throne watching a hologram of the two genin.

The dark emperor smiled as he watched the unfolding conversation and confessions between Naruto's two teammates.

"Young fool, even now at the end she fails to truly understand herself."

The Sith Lord cackled and laughed, for before dawn Naruto Uzumaki will belong to him forever!

* * *

 **Wow! Finally, finished! This chapter took much longer than I expected! Every time I was in the middle of it I would get a new idea of what to add to make it better and longer! It's the longest chapter yet! Which I'm sure will please quite a few of you out there since the feedback of my last chapter was filled with requests for continuing to do long chapters.**

 **I also had many requests to make Naruto's rampage dark and violent. Having him do to the villagers what Anakin did to the Tusken Raiders. I know that people are disappointed that I didn't have him kill anyone but one of the points I wanted to make in this chapter was that even when Naruto was going completely ballistic and he had every right to make the villagers pay, he still held back and didn't truly act like the monster they all expected him to be. He was what any boy would be in his situation. Broken hearted and wanting to be left alone. That and if he did kill anyone I thought it would make it too difficult for Sakura and the other genins to sympathize and understand why he did what he did.**

 **Speaking of Sakura, I know that many of you out there are annoyed or even hate that I've made this a NaruSaku story. I can understand that since I too think it's a bit put off. I mean Sakura is just an annoying abusing bitch to Naruto throughout the whole series while treating Sasuke like a fucking prince all the way to the point where he was planning to kill Tsunade her teacher! It drives me nuts!**

 **That and how she never gave Naruto a chance! I mean the guy saved her ass how many times?! But never so much as a thank you?! It's like toss the kid a bone once and awhile! With all the missions and adventures, they had, I thought that she would at least treat him better!**

 **And don't get me started on when she lied to Naruto about her feelings!**

 **Despite that though I couldn't help but root for Naruto to capture her heart. The whole underdog boy going for the cute emerald eyed pink haired girl who has a crush on the jerk cool guy just made me hope that he would win her heart. And there were times where I thought Sakura was pretty nice and hot myself. The nice part though was only a few times.**

 **Don't get me wrong I like Hinata and thought she might've been better for Naruto since she understood and treated him better than Sakura but there just wasn't enough development between the two of them. Maybe if they went on more missions together during shippuden and had more interaction after Pein's attack then it would make more sense than NaruSaku. That and Sakura's whole explanation about Naruto being in love with her just to compete with Sasuke was BS! Not to mention it contradicted Naruto's whole never give up persona when he gave Sakura up and chose Hinata.**

 **Now, I know that NaruSaku fans and other readers are probably steaming that I'm doing what Kishimoto did in terms of character development with Sakura but let me explain. Sakura doesn't know she's already in love with Naruto and not Sasuke. She's being the stupid selfish 12-year-old girl we've known her to be in the anime and manga. Will that change in the next chapter? Sorry, no spoilers here!**

 **Also, I'm sure there are those wandering why the hell didn't I have Naruto fight the other members of the Leaf 12 and why he didn't meet Minato's chakra spirit in his mindscape. The Minato one is easy, Sasuke beat Minato to the punch and I want Minato's chakra to meet Naruto when after he becomes Vader.**

 **For the genins that's a little trickier to explain but the main reason is that I don't really want the rest of the them to know about Naruto's powers yet. That and it would be more of a stretch and difficult to have Naruto join them on the Sasuke retrieval mission after he had a deathmatch with a few of them. It would make things too awkward and it would interfere with what I plan to do in the next chapter for them during that mission.**

 **Speaking of the next chapter we've finally come upon where Naruto will finally turn to the Darkside and finally become Darth Vader! I'm not going to lie this chapter is going to take a lot of time for planning and typing. This is likely going to take months, I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. I know that there are those that have no patience but unfortunately I'm not a fast writer. I do appreciate those of you that have remained patient with me and my endeavors.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now folks! I apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter, but I hope it pleases all of you! Till next time!**

 **And Happy Memorial Day to our brave veterans that have done so much for our country!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fallen and Risen

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Fallen and Risen**

It was a cold night in the village of Konoha. Many of the villagers lay sleeping in their beds. Some slept soundly while others slept in fear of what happened earlier that day. Fear of the rampage of the Kyuubi's vessel. Despite the incident and the chilling weather, there were only a few that were still awake during this late hour. One of those few was currently walking up a flight of stairs to the penthouse suite of the apartment complex he owns. An individual who was preparing to execute the final step in a plan that has taken months in preparation.

A plan to finally take control of the village's ultimate weapon and warrior.

Meanwhile in the penthouse a young boy was having trouble sleeping. He was constantly plagued with horrible dreams. Nightmares of lies, betrayals, and pain. Pain and suffering. It also wasn't helping that he hasn't gotten used to sleeping in this new apartment yet as he was still accustomed to resting in his old one. The old one that was burnt to the ground by the very people he swore to protect. All because of his curse.

His curse of being Naruto Uzumaki, the vessel of the Kyuubi.

Naruto, was at the moment wrestling with another nightmare in the long trend of nightmares he's had this night. It was the same one as many of the others before. They all had to do with that vision he had earlier that day. The vision of him and Sasuke fighting in some strange valley with two giant statues. They all ended the same way. They ended with him and Sasuke striking their jutsus at each other and causing a blinding flash of light before the dream would end and the Uzumaki boy would wake up.

This one was different though. This one went a little further beyond that point. With Naruto's entire vision being covered in fire and flames. He didn't know what it meant and wouldn't have the time to contemplate it as once again he bolted upright with his heart pounding out of his chest. The boy took deep breathes to try to settle himself and his pounding organ down.

After a few minutes he finally calmed down. He looked and saw that he was covered with sweat. It was hard for him to imagine that even this cold night wasn't enough to keep him from sweating from this night terror he was currently having. The genin pushed off the covers of his new bed and swung his legs out to get up and head to the bathroom.

Once inside he turned on the faucet and started to splash the cool liquid onto his face to clean off the sweat. After he finished he looked in the mirror at his drenched face and gasped to find that his eyes were glowing red and yellow! Naruto grabbed a towel and started to dry off his face; hard. Thinking that he must've still been half asleep and was still dreaming. When he put the towel down and opened his eyes, they were blue again.

Naruto would've breathed easier except that he noticed that the blue shade of his eyes seemed duller. Not as bright as they used to be. He figured it was just from him not getting enough sleep and was about to head back to bed until he heard a knock at the door.

Naruto grumbled and walked to the entrance and opened the door to once again find Palpatine. Naruto of course wasn't happy with seeing the old man at the moment. What with him still being angry and confused with him over their conversation earlier and the fact that it was the middle of the night. Still though Naruto will try to be courteous in sending the old man away even though the expression on his face looked as if he was desperate to tell him something of grave importance.

"Look Old Man Palp, I don't really want to talk right now and I'm really tired, so if you don't mind-"

"I'm afraid this can't wait, Naruto. Sasuke has left the village."

Naruto was stunned and his eyes grew wide with shock. He ushered the old man in and shut the door. He turned on the lights in his apartment while Palpatine sat down on the sofa. Naruto stood facing Palpatine without bothering to sit down since he was still processing what the old man said.

"Sasuke left the village? But…..that can't be. It doesn't make sense! WHY WOULD SASUKE LEAVE THE VILLAGE?!"

Palpatine looked at Naruto as he answered his question.

"He left the village to join Orochimaru."

Naruto gasped and stumbled backwards. He couldn't believe it! Sasuke left to join Orochimaru? That was insane! Beyond insane when considering what the vile villain has done and that he was after his body!

"HE LEFT TO JOIN OROCHIMARU OF ALL PEOPLE?! BUT...BUT WHY?!"

Palpatine looked at him as he prepared to answer that question as well.

"I'm sure you are familiar with Sasuke's obsession with killing his brother and avenging his clan are you not?"

Naruto nodded as he was blatantly aware of Sasuke's goal.

"It appears that Sasuke was not satisfied with the training he's receiving in this village and felt too humiliated in his defeat by you to the point where he chose to leave for Orochimaru, so that he could train under him. Train, so that he could become just as merciless and cruel as his older brother Itachi. He more than likely believes it is the only way he can defeat his brother and his rival."

Palpatine closed his eyes before opening them again to look at Naruto.

"You."

Naruto stood silent for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"So Sasuke chose to join Orochimaru, after everything he's done, because he wants to kill me and Itachi?"

Palpatine nodded solemnly.

"Yes."

Naruto closed his hands into fists and grit his teeth. The apartment began to shake. The various vases and decorations began to rattle while the windows cracked from the pressure of Naruto's power. Palpatine wasn't fazed by the boy's power at all however. It was only a fraction of what he wanted to see and as he reached into his robe he prepared to bring out the final instrument that was needed to break the floodgates of Naruto's power and his indecision.

"I'm afraid there is more my boy. It is with great reluctance for me to show you this, but you have more than a right to know the truth."

Naruto was confused as to what Palpatine meant as he placed a strange circular metal object on the coffee table. Moments after he did a blue light emanated from it which startled Naruto. Seconds later two objects formed in the light. They were humanoid in appearance and soon began to develop more in detail until Naruto recognized the two individuals as Sasuke and Sakura!

"What is this?!"

Naruto looked at Palpatine.

"It's a recording of Sakura and Sasuke from earlier. Right before Sasuke left the village. Just watch and listen then you will understand."

Naruto did as the old man instructed and diverted his eyes back to the two little blue glowing forms of Sakura and Sasuke. He saw that the small blue Sasuke was walking away from the small blue Sakura, who was in tears. Naruto listened intently as the conversation between them unfolded.

 _"Why Sasuke? Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing-"_

 _"Why should I have to tell you anything?"_

Sasuke stopped walking away from Sakura.

 _"Just keep your nose out of my business! It's none of your concern."_

Sakura turned her face away.

 _"I know you hate me. Even in the beginning you could never stand me."_

She looked at Sasuke.

 _"Remember? Back when we made genin and we were assigned our three men squads? We were alone together for the first time. Right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day when I said that Naruto does whatever comes into his head. And the reason he was like that was because he didn't have parents to keep him from doing that. I said that he was selfish, bratty and all alone and that he was lucky for it."_

Naruto's eyes widened and he felt as if his breathe was stolen away and he began to tremble terribly! Sakura actually thought and said those things about him? It wasn't true! It couldn't be true! It couldn't! Naruto didn't want to listen anymore! He didn't, but he continued to regardless because he had to know what else Sakura said to Sasuke.

 _"I don't remember that."_

Sakura gasped at Sasuke's statement.

 _"Yeah, sure I mean it was so long ago right, but still that was the day it all began. It was the start of you and me. And Naruto. And Kakashi sensei. It was so much fun."_

Sakura looked to the side again.

 _"I know about your clan Sasuke. I do. You're seeking revenge. That won't bring anyone happiness. Nobody at all. Not you and not me."_

 _"I knew it."_

Sakura looked at Sasuke with confusion to what he meant.

 _"I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us have worked together and for a while I thought that I could take that road instead but in the end I've decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto."_

 _"Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone! You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family and friends."_

Sakura stepped forward holding her hands together over her chest.

 _"But if you were gone Sasuke it would be the same thing for me as being all alone!"_

Sasuke didn't turn around to face her but still spoke to her.

 _"This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path lying before us."_

Sakura took another step to Sasuke.

 _"Sasuke! I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it!"_

Naruto gasped and took a step away from the recording.

 _"If you would only be with me! I promise I'd never let you regret it! Every day would be a joy! I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you Sasuke, so please I'm begging you don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! So, stay here with me and if you can't then take me with you Sasuke!"_

Sasuke finally turned to face her.

 _"You haven't changed. You're still annoying!"_

Sakura stared at him like a deer caught in the torch lights of a cart while Sasuke proceeded to walk away.

 _"Don't leave me!"_

Sakura ran towards him a few steps.

 _"If you go I'll scream and-"_

Sakura was cut off as Sasuke suddenly body flickered to behind her.

 _"Sakura, thank you for everything."_

Sasuke did a quick jab to knock her out.

 _"Sasuke…"_

The tiny blue Sakura fell to the ground unconscious. The two blue images of his teammates dissolved and flickered away. Palpatine took the recorder off the table and put it away back within his robes. He then looked at the boy with sympathy in his eyes."

I am sorry, Naruto…. but it would appear that Sasuke and Sakura both…have betrayed you."

Tears were streaming down Naruto's face as he still trembled in light of what he just witnessed. His blue eyes dissolved into the infernos that they were earlier when he awoke. His fingers were digging into his palms so hard that blood dripped down out of his fists.

 _'She chose him…she chose Sasuke….and she tried to join him… she tried to join him and leave the village…..she tried to abandon me…..she tried to leave me here alone…..she chose him and tried to abandon me…she never loved me…..she never cared about me…..the comfort…..the hugs….the kiss…it was all a lie…IT WAS ALL A LIE!'_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto screamed out all the rage and pain, from his teammates' betrayal, out of him and as a result all the windows and furniture within his new apartment were completely blown away! Nothing in the apartment was safe from the boy's wrath as everything was blown or ripped to pieces! All except for the sofa Palpatine was currently occupying.

Palpatine smiled as he witnessed the full display of Naruto's might. It was indeed impressive raw power, but it still required some control and further training which will be handled in time. It was also fortunate that Palpatine foresaw this reaction from Naruto and took precautions by using the Force to manipulate the Anbu stationed around the building to ignore any and all suspicious activity from it.

After finally emotionally exhausting himself, Naruto collapsed to his knees. The last precious person he had left in the village; the one person that he thought he could still trust; the girl that he has loved his whole life; betrayed him. Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to get away. To escape from this village; this curse; this pain. He felt even more lost than before.

"What do I do? Tell me what to do. Somebody please give me an answer…Somebody…please….!"

Naruto forgot that he wasn't alone in the room and didn't expect to receive one, so he was surprised when one was finally given to him.

"Fulfill your destiny, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up as Palpatine rose from the couch. His face transforming back into its true state that was shown to Naruto earlier. His eyes changed into the orange glowing irises from before as well. He slowly approached Naruto as he continued to speak. His calm friendly voice taking more of a rough sinister tone.

"Leave this world and universe with me. Become my apprentice. Learn to fully know the Darkside of the Force!"

Naruto stared at the old man before him. This man has done nothing but shown him kindness since they first met. He's given him support and believed in him when no one else other than Iruka would. He has told him about the Force and its power. Given him gifts. Revealed to him the true nature and the lies of his other supposed precious people. Told him the truth of his parents, heritage, and the reason why he was chosen to bear this curse.

It was no mystery what Naruto's answer was going to be as he stared back at the ground.

"I will go with you and I will be your student."

Palpatine's lips twisted into a smile.

"Gooood."

Naruto looked up at his new master with eyes still full of pain and tears.

"Just take me far away from this village and this world! I can't live here anymore after what it's done to me! There's nothing for me here, now!"

Naruto's new master's face took a more serious expression.

"To leave this universe, there is but one doorway that will allow it. But to open it requires power none from your world have ever achieved but if we work together I know we can unlock it and ensure our escape."

Naruto looked back up at the old man. He didn't care what doors or obstacles stood in their way. He will leave this hell no matter what. Naruto took more of a kneeling position in front of Palpatine.

"Then I swear on my life that I will do whatever you tell me to do. Learn anything and everything from you that I can. Until I have become a master of the Darkside like you."

"Good. Gooood."

Palpatine breathed in as he felt the light within Naruto drastically diminish. Giving way to the darkness that has been sleeping in the corners of his mind and soul for years. It felt so powerful and so potent. It was absolutely perfect.

"The Force is strong with you! A powerful Sith you will become!"

Naruto looked up at the old the old man. Realizing that he was the one he witnessed and heard in that vision. However, that didn't matter to him at all. Except for one detail that has had him puzzled.

"What's a Sith, Old Man Palp?"

Palpatine opened his eyes and looked down upon the boy.

"From now on, you will call me master."

Naruto nodded and bowed his head back down.

"I'm sorry, master."

Palpatine smiled and accepted the apology.

"To answer your question my young new apprentice, the Sith is an order of Force wielders like you and myself whose goal was to learn everything there was to know about the Force and the Darkside so that they could use its power to establish and maintain peace and justice throughout the galaxy."

Naruto's eyes widened as he listened intently more to the rest of the history of this Sith order.

"However, the Sith had a natural enemy. A group of Force wielders that wanted to use the Lightside of the Force to impose their will upon the galaxy. These Force wielders were known as the Jedi. For thousands of years the Sith and the Jedi have fought each other for control of the galaxy. Many times, the tide turned for both sides, but the Jedi always had one advantage over the Sith; unity. Many Sith grew too seduced and hungry for more power and were unable to fully master the Darkside. This flaw caused them to kill each other which allowed the Jedi to gain the upper hand. It appeared as if the Sith would be wiped out completely until one Sith Lord established a new legacy that ensured the Sith's survival. This Sith lord was known as Darth Bane."

Naruto grew more and more captivated and fascinated with the tale as Palpatine continued.

"Darth Bane knew, that as long as there were too many Sith, the order would not survive, so he destroyed all the remaining Sith Lords with the exception of his own apprentice and from then on he established the Rule of Two. No more. No less. One master and one apprentice. Through this rule the order was able to survive in secret for a millennium. All the way from Bane and his student to myself and you now my apprentice."

Naruto was shocked. To think that Bane had to kill people of his own order to ensure its survival. It was insane but maybe perhaps necessary. There was one thing that still troubled the boy though.

"What about the Jedi? What happened to them?"

Palpatine looked to the side before back at his new apprentice.

"They believed that they won the war and so they grew in power and influence. Unaware that the Sith order still survived. Waiting for the chance to strike a lethal blow and eradicate the Jedi threat. The order's chance came in the form of a young boy that was taken in by the Jedi. Like you Naruto, his power was feared, and he was fed nothing but lies by the very order he swore to serve and protect. This boy's name was Anakin Skywalker."

Naruto was once again shocked. With everything he heard about other universes and powerful force wielding orders it was no surprise. However, he didn't think that there was someone out there who was feared and lied to by his own comrades like he was. The closest he thought until now was Gaara, but this Anakin sounds like he went through the same horrible experiences he did.

"Anakin was a good friend. For years I attempted to help him open his eyes to see the order for what it really was. In time Skywalker suspected the Jedi order was hiding things from him. Things he more than had a right to know when considering all that he had done for them. He became confused and distrustful of the order to the point where he actually came to my aide when a Jedi attempted to take my life when they realized who I really was and that I was trying to take away their 'greatest weapon', from them. When the assassin was dealt with I offered Skywalker my teachings and guidance in order to stop the Jedi once and for all. He accepted them and cast aside his Jedi status and became a Sith Lord. My former apprentice then attacked the Jedi temple. Destroying many of the vile villains there while those who were away from the temple were dealt with. Most of them anyway. Thanks to the bravery and power of my former apprentice, I was able to build an Empire so that the peace and justice he restored to the galaxy would last forever, but it was not without great cost."

Palpatine closed his eyes.

"While he was away on an important mission I assigned, he was ambushed and viciously attacked by his former Jedi master. The cruel man left his once apprentice and friend to burn and die a horribly slow death. My former apprentice's power and hatred were strong but the damage to his body was too severe for him to survive. After his destruction, I found a door in my galaxy that led to your own. It was manageable to open it from my side, but it was far more difficult on yours. During my attempts to return, I discovered you. You who were so much like Skywalker. It was then I took it upon myself to help and guide you as I did him."

Naruto was once again in a bewilderment. He couldn't believe that Anakin was killed by his own master like that. After finally freeing himself of the Jedi and their deceitful order and saving Palpatine's universe he ends up suffering a terrible death. Naruto never even met him and yet he felt so sorry and angered for him.

Palpatine opened his eyes as he finished his tale.

"In honor of my former apprentice, I Darth Sidious the first benevolent Emperor of my galaxy, will allow you Naruto Uzumaki to claim the Sith Lord title, that Skywalker bore at the time when he stood at my side, once your skills have progressed enough through your training. When that time comes you shall henceforth be known as Darth….Vader."

Naruto bowed before his Sith master.

"I am honored to be able to one day use his title. Thank you, my master."

Palpatine reached into his robes and pulled out Naruto's weapon, that he dropped earlier after his fight with Sasuke, and held it in his hands.

"Rise."

The boy who was now a Sith in training rose before his new master.

"Your lightsaber, my friend."

Palpatine handed the weapon to the boy who gratefully accepted it back. Palpatine proceeded to walk through some of the wreckage of the apartment. Preparing to unfold the rest of his plan.

"Because Tsunade, the Leaf council, and your comrades never trusted you and have always feared you, I believe they will take more drastic measures towards you soon in response to your justifiable attack yesterday. And more than likely when they find out what is transpiring here they will kill us. For they would rather destroy you than allow you to escape from their power craving hands."

Naruto nodded to his master.

"I agree, Tsunade and the council's next move will no doubt be against us."

Palpatine reached behind his head and pulled a hood over himself as turned to the boy.

"Every single Leaf shinobi including your friends, Sasuke and Sakura, are no longer trustworthy and are now your enemies!"

Naruto nodded.

"I understand, master."

"We must move quickly! Tsunade and her Leaf shinobi are relentless! They may be inferior to us but there are far too many of them for us to fight! Especially if they call for aide from any of the other villages! If we do not leave through the doorway soon it will be war and persecution without end! We also must get back to my home universe before any surviving Jedi attempt to retake control of it!"

Naruto nodded again. He understood the importance of their escaping rather than fighting. Still he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he wouldn't get the chance to defeat them all and make them pay for their lies, cruelty, and betrayal.

Palpatine sensed his apprentice's disappointment and smiled at him.

"Be patient, my young friend. Once the Jedi and the enemies of the Empire have been fully extinguished from my galaxy and your training is complete, you may be allowed to return here and have everyone in this village answer for their treachery against you!"

Naruto was satisfied with that. Truth be told there was still a tiny part of him that didn't want to fight the people he once regarded as precious. He hated that he still held some care for them and couldn't wait to rip out of himself.

Palpatine sensed the small conflict within the boy. It also annoyed him that the boy still had a little weakness for them, but it mattered not. Once the ritual and his training was complete he will no longer be anchored by any insignificant attachment to these people.

"First, I want you to go and deal with those Root Anbu that are gathering outside this building. If you strike now, you will catch them off balance."

Naruto looked at his master with confusion.

"Root Anbu?"

Palpatine further explained.

"They are a group of Anbu that serve an elder of this village by the name of Danzo Shimura. He was once a comrade of the late Third Hokage. For years, he's wanted control over the Kyuubi and has sought to take and strip you of your emotions and identity. Turning you into a loyal mindless puppet for him to use for his own benefit. The Third Hokage kept him at bay so that he would be the one to control you through timid false kindness and compassion. Now that he is gone, Danzo will not stop until he has captured and imprisoned you."

Naruto was angered that even the Third Hokage never trusted him and tried to control and use him as his own personal weapon and now this Danzo was after him?! How he wished this man was here now so that he could tear him apart! Unfortunately, he would have to be patient for the day when he returns to wreak vengeance upon this village!

Palpatine sensed his apprentice's rage and smiled.

"Good, Naruto! Let the hate flow through you! It will be instrumental for when you destroy his puppets before they can take and enslave you!"

Naruto looked at his master with bloodlust in his raging crimson eyes.

"Do what must be done, my apprentice! Do not hesitate! Show no mercy! Wipe them out! All of them! By doing so you will become stronger with the Darkside and increase our chances of opening the door!"

Palpatine sat back down on the sofa as Naruto was about to query about an issue that was concerning him about Tsunade.

"What about Senju and the other Leaf shinobi?"

Palpatine answered his protégé.

"I will further investigate her plans for you, as well as any other Leaf shinobi that may knowingly be involved with them. A lesson when it comes to outmaneuvering your enemy, my young apprentice, is to know every single detail of their plans, strategies, and contingencies. How they think and react to your actions. Knowledge of your enemies can be a sharp and powerful tool at your disposal!"

Naruto understood. He was also eager to know how deep Tsunade's plans for him were. That and along with who else was involved in them. He couldn't wait to one day make them all pay!

"After you have killed all the Root agents outside. Wait for Shikamaru to arrive and recruit you for the mission to bring back your former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, but do not let your guard down around him and the others taking part in this pointless mission! More than likely Tsunade has given them secret orders to subdue and even kill you if necessary once the mission is complete! Do not let them suspect what we are planning either. Have them believe that you know nothing of their intentions and that are you still loyal to this pitiful speck of a village! They will each no doubt become too occupied with fighting the Sound shinobi that Orochimaru has sent to collect the Uchiha. Once that happens Shikamaru will have no choice but to leave you to hunt down Sasuke; alone. Follow his trail to the Valley of the End and wait for me there. I will rendezvous with you and we will leave this accursed world behind us!"

Palpatine's face took a more serious expression.

"However, if Sasuke Uchiha stands in your way. If he persists on fighting you to satisfy his insignificant pride then you must kill him!"

Naruto felt himself stiffen with that order. Would he really have to kill Sasuke if he stood in his way to freedom? Naruto knows that his former comrade is eager to end his life and that he's desperate to escape from this village and curse no matter what, but still to kill Sasuke? He knows that he almost did it yesterday, but he did it because he couldn't control his rage. Naruto wasn't sure if he had it in himself to do it even if Sasuke was a hateful traitorous bastard.

"What if Sasuke doesn't fight me? What if he ignores me and goes on ahead to join Orochimaru? What then?"

Palpatine answered his apprentice.

"If the Uchiha prefers to hand over his body to Orochimaru then so be it. As long as he doesn't stand in your way then he should be no concern of yours, whatsoever. However, if he does get in your way then you must strike him down, for he will do the same to you without hesitation!"

Naruto bowed to the Sith Lord.

"If that's your order then I will do it, master."

Naruto knew that his master was right. If Sasuke were to fight him then he must treat him like an enemy. An enemy that's out to kill him if he doesn't destroy him first. However, a small part of him couldn't help but hope the Uchiha turns the other way.

Palpatine smiled. He knew that once again his apprentice was struggling a little, but it wouldn't matter since he has foreseen Naruto and Sasuke's battle. The outcome is uncertain but he's more than confident his apprentice will rise victoriously and fully give into his rage and the Darkside.

"When we arrive in my universe, once more the Sith will rule the galaxy! And you shall finally have…. peace, my young friend."

 _Outside on the nearby rooftops_

They all noticed how quite it has been since they first arrived. After their comrade came back and reported to Lord Danzo of the jinchuriki losing control again, he immediately dispatched his best men to capture the weapon to bring back to him. It has been quiet since then, and their squad leader just finished relaying all of Lord Danzo's instructions on how they were to proceed. It would seem like an easy enough mission. That is if the child wasn't responsible for sending nearly a dozen Anbu to the hospital.

The squad leader stood before his men as he gave some last-minute instructions and reminders.

"Remember our orders are to take the jinchuriki alive, back to Lord Danzo. Use of any lethal jutsus is forbidden but don't take any chances with this child. He put many shinobi and Anbu in the hospital yesterday so don't give him the chance to get the upper hand. Lord Danzo expects us to succeed and that's what we are going to-"

VERRSHHH!

"AGH!"

The squad leader was cut off as a bright blue glowing blade stuck out from his chest! The squad commander only got out a small cry of pain as he fell to his knees! His men were cut off guard by the sudden loss of their leader and immediately began searching for the attacker! It didn't take them long though as the weapon suddenly pulled out of their deceased commander's corpse and flew through the air into the hand of a shadowy figure standing in front of the brightness of the moon!

The Root Anbu couldn't make out who the attacker was but went into their fighting stances as the assailant leapt down to the roof they occupied! As the figure approached them the moonlight shone upon him to reveal that it was their target; Naruto Uzumaki! The second in command unsheathed a tonto from his back and pointed it at the boy.

"You're coming with us, jinchuriki!"

Naruto spun his saber around before holding downwards across from his face.

"I doubt it since I'm surrounded by cowards and dead bodies!"

Naruto then lunged at the Root soldiers without intending to leave a single survivor.

 _Outside the village on the hilltops_

Sasuke just left the gates of the village mere moments ago. He knew now that he was an official rogue ninja of the Leaf, but that didn't matter to him. What's done is done. He did feel a little guilty for knocking out and leaving Sakura on that bench though, but he didn't have a choice. She was in his way towards power and revenge.

"Well, look who actually showed up."

Sasuke looked and saw that the Sound Four were waiting for him at the top of the hill. He made his way to them as he wanted to get to Orochimaru as soon as possible. However, there was one thing that needed to be settled before they head to the snake and with the expectant look on the Sound Four leader's face it seemed that the matter would have to be handled now.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki's head? Did you kill him like Lord Orochimaru requested?"

Sasuke looked at the Sound Four's leader with a stoic face.

"No, I won't kill Naruto. Orochimaru can have me if he wishes but Naruto doesn't have to die for that to happen."

None of the members of the Sound Four looked very happy to hear that, and Sasuke would have been a little nervous, since he was no match for them, but he knew that time was of the essence for both him and Orochimaru's lackeys.

"If you want to keep me from going to him until I get the job done that's fine. If you want to beat me to a pulp for not keeping that part of the deal that's fine too but I imagine that Orochimaru is expecting me to arrive very soon and I bet he also wouldn't be happy if any of you were to permanently damage me. Would he?"

Silence followed the Uchiha's bold statement. The raven-haired boy imagines that they're probably thinking it over on what to do about this unforeseen circumstance. While it was a predicament it didn't take too long for the team's leader to smile in respect.

"You're right on both counts. However, the Hokage will no doubt send a team to retrieve you. Perhaps one of the members will be your friend Naruto and if he manages to catch up to us before we reach the border, well…."

Sakon pulled out a package in wrappings and handed it to Sasuke.

"Then you should make good use of this gift from Lord Orochimaru."

 _Palpatine's apartment complex_

It has been a little over 5 minutes since he sent his new apprentice to take care of Danzo's men, but Palpatine was not worried in the slightest. He could feel it. One by one they were all falling before the might and hatred of his apprentice. Finally, Palpatine opened his eyes and saw his protégé standing before him.

"Danzo's men have been taken care of; master."

Palpatine gave a crooked smile of approval.

"Well done, my young apprentice."

Palpatine rose up and patted his apprentice on the shoulder.

"Your power is growing by the second, my friend. You're already becoming more powerful than most of the shinobi on this planet!"

Palpatine's face became more serious.

"Shikamaru will be here soon, so in the meantime there is another lesson I must teach you before you go. This will help you in case you must do battle with Sasuke. It will ensure that your power will rise above his no matter how much he's increased it with his curse mark! Do you know what it is that I'm speaking of, apprentice?"

Naruto shook his head.

"No, I don't but I am eager to learn how this lesson will help, master."

 _Elsewhere in the village_

The early morning was quiet despite the massacre that occurred on the rooftops earlier in the night. As such, two chuunins were heading to their temporary duties at the check in stand. Both talking about Naruto's attack on the Leaf yesterday.

"I still can't believe one genin was capable of all of that. It's insane, I tell ya."

His partner looked at him and agreed.

"I know right? He put Kotetsu and Izumo in the hospital and then to top it off he nearly wiped out a whole squadron of Anbu! That kid is something else man!"

The other chuunin put his hands behind his head as they continued heading to the stand.

"I just wish Kotetsu and Izumo didn't pick a fight with him cause now we got to handle their usual duties while they get to relax in a hospital!"

His partner gave him a scolding look.

"I don't see how they could possibly relax with the injuries they got from that Uzumaki kid! Izumo is still in a coma and Kotetsu is going to need physical therapy before he can even walk again!"

His partner shrugged.

"From what I heard Izumo's coma is nothing serious and he's expected to wake up soon. Also, Kotetsu is tough. If he can lug around that giant ass conch, he can handle without legs for a while."

The other chuunin sighed as it was hopeless to get through to him.

"You don't have a shred of human kindness in you."

His partner responded in slight annoyance.

"I do too! Just not for anyone who gets their workload dumped on me because they did something stupid!"

His partner sighed again before stopping in his tracks.

"Hey, look over there!"

The other chuunin looked to where his partner was pointing and saw a girl with pink hair lying unconscious on one of the benches. They hurried over to her to make sure she was alright. After they didn't find any visible injuries one of them shook her to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up! You alright? Hey, come one, wake up!"

The girl opened her green emerald eyes to find the two chuunins standing over her. She held her side in pain as it felt sore. Propping herself up with the help of the chuunin.

"Easy there. Now, what are you doing out here? This isn't a place to fall asleep. You should be in bed. Did something happen to you?"

His partner scoffed.

"She's been awake for 5 seconds and already you're giving her a lecture and interrogating her.

His partner's eyes became white and groaned a little from the embarrassment.

The girl's eyes snapped fully awake as she remembered what happened and suddenly grabbed the chuunin by the collar of this jacket.

"YOU HAVE TO GET THE HOKAGE! SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!"

The two chuunins' eyes were white, and they sweat dropped at the girl's sudden outburst.

 _Little later at Naruto's apartment_

"So, now do you understand my apprentice?"

Palpatine looked at the boy after he finished telling him the lesson he needed to learn to be able to defeat Sasuke. Naruto looked at his master and nodded. He understood.

"Yes, master. If Sasuke stands in my way, I will use it to kill him."

The dark lord smiled at the boy.

"Good. Good."

There was a knock at the door.

"Naruto, it's Shikamaru! Can you open the door? I need to talk to you."

Palpatine looked at his apprentice and nodded. Naruto took the cue and headed to the door. He opened it while pretending to be sleepy and yawning.

"Hey, Shikamaru, what's up? What are you doing here so early?"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto up and down and was surprised that he was already dressed. He gave it no further thought though since now he wouldn't have to wait for Naruto to get ready before heading out to collect the others. He still wasn't sure about using Naruto for this mission, given what's happened lately, but Lady Tsunade was insistent that he take him.

"There's something I need to tell you, Naruto."

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he prepared to tell Naruto what happened while he was asleep.

"Sasuke has left the village."

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped.

"SASUKE LEFT THE VILLAGE?!"

Shikamaru winced from how loud Naruto was yelling. Although in truth he actually expected the Uzumaki boy's reaction to be even greater and louder than this which was odd. However, he paid this no mind also. He wanted to get a move on things, so he gave Naruto the short version of what happened while answering his question.

"Yes, he left late last night. He went to go join Orochimaru and the Hokage wants us to retrieve and bring him back to the village."

Naruto's eyes were still full of shock before he nodded to Shikamaru.

"You're damn right, we'll bring him back! Just let me get a few things before we go!"

"Naruto, hold on!"

Shikamaru stopped Naruto before he headed back inside. Naruto looked at him confused while secretly was using the Force to levitate his lightsaber nearby behind the door. Preparing to use it if need be.

"There's going to be others on this mission besides us. I've decided to also take Choji and someone from Team 8. I'm thinking Kiba or Shino since Hinata is still recovering. It would also be a good idea to bring Neji since his Byakugan will definitely come in handy. Also…"

Shikamaru looked to the side as he struggled a little with trying to figure how to say this, since he was never good at expressing sympathy to anyone other than Choji.

"I just want to let you know, that I'm sorry for what happened to Iruka-sensei. I know you two were close and I really wish Sasuke's leaving didn't have to happen at a time like this for you. Still, I need to know Naruto. Are you up for this?"

Naruto looked to the side as he pondered what Shikamaru asked but not in any way that Shikamaru was thinking he was.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about me. I'm without a doubt up for this mission. Believe it!"

Naruto had a determined look on his face which relieved Shikamaru.

"Okay, I'll wait out here while you get everything you need."

Naruto nodded and closed the door. Summoning his saber to his hand and headed back to the living room. Where his master sat waiting for him.

"Very impressive, Naruto. Your years spent in this village has indeed allowed you to develop your skills in deception."

Naruto didn't smile at that complement, but it still gratified him to hear it from his master.

"I learned from the best this village had to offer, master."

Palpatine nodded in approval before handing Naruto a new weapons pouch.

"Some new ninja tools for you, my young apprentice. When we leave this world, you will have no further use for them but for this mission one might never know."

Naruto, opened the pouch which contained kunai knives, shurikens, ninja wire and paper for paper bombs. He clipped the pouch behind his waist. Before heading out on what was to be his final mission for the Leaf, he knelt before his master again.

"Is there anything else you want me to do master?"

Palpatine nodded.

"You must reach the valley, as quickly as possible, my friend. It won't be long before Tsunade and the others discover your real reason for taking this mission. If they do find out while you are still making your way to the valley or if while you are fighting Sasuke, I have no doubt that they will come for you."

Naruto looked up at his master with rage in his eyes.

"Let them try!"

 _Later at the village gates_

It was about to begin. Shikamaru had gathered everyone he needed for the mission. His first mission as a chuunin. Normally he wouldn't care about such a thing, but this mission was important. It was to bring back Sasuke from the clutches of Orochimaru's men. Shinobi, who were no doubt dangerous elites in the rogue Sanin's ranks.

He's already laid out his plans for their formation, how they will track them down, and how they will attack them. The plans were solid, but these were still high class shinobi they were up against, so there was no guarantee that it was all going to work. Nevertheless, they were going to bring Sasuke back. Now that everyone was up to speed on everything, there was one more thing Shikamaru felt he needed to say.

"Since no one has anything to add, I saved the most important thing for last."

Silence followed as the retrieval team waited to hear what final thoughts Shikamaru had to say before they left.

"For as long as I've known him, Sasuke and I haven't exactly been close buddies. In fact, I don't really like him at all."

Some of the members of the team gasped while Naruto just stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for Shikamaru to finish so they could leave already.

"All the same, Sasuke's a ninja belonging to the Hidden Leaf Village. He's a comrade and I'll put my life on the line to help him. That's the way of our village. I know I usually seem like a pretty lazy guy, but not today because now I'm responsible for your lives too."

Kiba smirked.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see Shikamaru acting like a chuunin. Very impressive!"

"Okay, as soon as we check our gear we'll go. Show me your weapons."

They all took out their weapon pouches and opened them for Neji to examine. Naruto of course hid his lightsaber up his sleeve which fortunately had a little snap clip inside that was perfect for keeping it from falling out. All he had to do to release it was use the Force to open the snap and summon his weapon if need be.

While Neji began to take a mental inventory of their equipment and weapons Naruto began to think more on what he was about to do. He was going to leave his teammates to fight for their lives and abandon Sasuke, possibly even kill him, just so he could do the exact same thing Sasuke was trying to do. Abandon the village.

And abandoning his dream of becoming Hokage.

Was it too late to change his mind? Was it too late to refuse Palpatine's offer and stay in the village where he could continue to try to earn everyone's respect and gratitude for him? Naruto always preached on never giving up on one's goals and if he left now he would be a hypocrite and a quitter.

Maybe he could forgive Tsunade and the others for their lies and neglect. Maybe he could forgive his parents for what they've done to him. What the villagers have done to him.

Maybe he could let go of his hatred.

"Alright, let's move out!"

"WAIT!"

Everyone stopped heading out the gates and turned around to find their Cherry Blossom comrade, Sakura Haruno!

Naruto stood still with wide stunned eyes at the pink haired girl. Wondering why on earth she was keeping them from leaving. He was actually rather hoping that he wouldn't have to see or speak with her before leaving the village. Not when he was still mentally and emotionally wounded from her betrayal. Now that she was here, he couldn't help but wonder what she was up to.

Naruto had a feeling that whatever she was trying to do, he wasn't going to like it.

"Lady Hokage told me everything. I'm sorry Sakura, I can't take you on this mission."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with narrowed eyes.

 _'Everything, huh?'_

"I know you tried, but even you couldn't convince Sasuke could you? Now, our only option is for me to find him and force him to come back to the village. I'm sorry but there's nothing else you can do for him."

Naruto seriously did not want to be reminded of what happened between Sakura and Sasuke last night and was about to tell Shikamaru that they needed to leave now if they wanted to catch up to those Sound shinobi until Lee, who was seeing them off since he couldn't partake in this mission due to his recovery, spoke up.

"But that means…..did Sasuke turn his back on you, Sakura?"

Sakura looked down and began to weep. Tears flowed down her cheeks while dripping to the ground around her feet. Naruto saw this and couldn't ignore the emotional pain he was feeling and witnessing of her. Even after what she did, the girl still had a hold on some of his heartstrings.

However, that hold was going to break completely from what she was about to ask of him.

"Naruto, this is a….once in a lifetime request! Just bring him home! Please bring Sasuke back to me!"

Naruto's body stiffened and the rage he was suppressing within began to boil and turn over!

"I did everything I could! I tried, but I couldn't stop him from leaving the village! At this point there's only one person, who can stop him! Only one, who can save him! Naruto, it's all up to you!"

Naruto, was grinding his teeth and his knuckles cracked with how hard he was tightening his fists. Whatever doubts or second thoughts he had about leaving the village were completely swept away after hearing that! She would dare to ask him to bring back that Uchiha, after what she tried to do?! No, what she practically did?!

Naruto was slightly trembling from trying to keep his rage under wraps! He couldn't afford to let it out now and raise everyone's suspicion! Not yet! But trying to hold back all the hurt and betrayal she has dealt to him was like trying to hold back an ocean!

So, he did the only thing he could do.

"No."

The other members of the squad along with Lee gasped while Sakura looked up at him with shock wide eyes and responded with what sounded like a soft squeak.

"W-What?"

Naruto turned to Shikamaru, who like the others, was staring at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Shikamaru you and the others go on ahead. I need to clear up a few things with Sakura first. Don't worry, I'll catch up and we'll get them!"

Naruto gave him a big wide grin letting him and everyone else know that he was alright. Shikamaru had a bad feeling about this but they couldn't afford to waste any more time. The Sound shinobi already have too much of a head start on them.

"Alright, just don't take too long."

Shikamaru leapt into the trees while the others followed him though some of them hesitated due to still staring at the Uzumaki. After they all left, Naruto turned to Lee, who was also still shocked and confused by what Naruto was doing. The Guy clone could tell that Naruto was not himself.

"Naruto, are you alright? You look upset about-"

Naruto raised his hand and waved it in front of Lee.

"You will go do 100 laps around the village, using your hands."

Lee stared at Naruto's hand like he was mesmerized by it before turning around and walking away.

"I will go do 100 laps around the village, using my hands!"

Sakura was having a hard time believing what she was seeing, but it looked as if Naruto just put Lee under some kind of genjutsu or something. She would've asked him how he did it if she wasn't concerned about Naruto not taking this opportunity to catch up with the others to bring back Sasuke. She wondered what was so important Naruto had to say to her that he had to stay behind.

"Naruto, can't this please wait? You need to bring Sasuke back before something happens to-"

"NO!"

Sakura was startled by Naruto's fierce outburst. She was about to ask what he meant until she saw his face contorted with rage. It was full of such aggressive hate and anger. She didn't understand what caused it or why it was being directed at her.

"I will not bring that bastard back for you or anybody or anything!"

Sakura gasped! She couldn't believe Naruto was actually refusing to save Sasuke! He was their friend and comrade! That and he's never turned down a promise for her! She didn't know what was going on with him!

"Naruto, I don't understand! Why won't you bring him back?! You have to save him before Orochimaru gets his hands on him!"

Naruto crossed his arms and sneered at her.

"Let the snake have him!"

Sakura gasped again! This was just unbelievable! Naruto was actually okay with letting Orochimaru take Sasuke?! It was insane! Naruto wasn't pulling a prank on her was he? If he was, he picked the absolute worst time to revert back to his old antics! Sakura began to crack her knuckles!

"Naruto Uzumaki, I swear if this is some kind of joke or prank, I'm going to break every bone in your body!"

Naruto's eyes turned into the same crimson red fiery infernos that she saw yesterday, and he growled in response.

"I'm no longer your personal punching bag! You lay even one hand on me and I. Will. Kill. You!"

Sakura was beyond stunned by the blonde boy's threat. She could tell by the killer intent look in his eyes and the fierce cold chill she had throughout her body that Naruto was not fooling around. The feelings of anger she had moments ago felt like nothing compared to the raging storm she felt coming from him.

He was being serious.

Sakura started to reach out to him in an attempt to calm him down so that she could figure out why he was being like this.

"Naruto, why are you acting like this? I don't understand, you-"

SLAP!

Naruto slapped her hand away and startled her! Sakura retracted her hand back. Looking like a beaten pup.

"I told you not to touch me!"

Sakura couldn't believe Naruto slapped her! He actually slapped her! This was not the Naruto she knew! It was like he changed into a totally different person and she didn't like it at all!

"Naruto, what's the matter with you?! Why are you being so….so aggressive and stubborn?! You have to save Sasuke!"

Naruto tilted his head as he answered her.

"Why should I risk my life to save someone, who tried to kill me and still wants me dead?!"

Sakura pupils shrunk in response to Naruto's grim reasoning, yet she still tried to convince him.

"B-Because he's our teammate and friend!"

Naruto straightened his head back.

"He's no friend of mine!"

Sakura gasped again! She couldn't believe that after everything they've been through that Naruto would just cast Sasuke aside and not consider him their friend! This was definitely not the happy, loyal to a fault, Uzumaki boy that she knew and grew up with! Something was wrong with him! Terribly wrong!

"And I'll tell you this. If Sasuke tries to fight me again, I'm gonna do what I should've done yesterday when you intervened!"

Sakura gasped so hard she thought the wind was knocked out of her! Naruto was being serious by the murderous look in his eyes! Without a doubt he was going to slaughter their Uchiha friend if it comes to it!

"B-But you promised! You promised me you'd never fight Sasuke like that again!"

Naruto growled in response to her.

"I don't keep promises to scum like you!"

Sakura was shocked. She thought she misheard him for a moment, but it was clear that Naruto did indeed call her that word. The very word their sensei would describe those that would leave their friends behind. Sakura couldn't take not knowing what was causing Naruto's abnormal behavior anymore.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Naruto unfolded his arms.

"TAKE A WILD GUESS SAKURA! MY WHOLE LIFE I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH MY PARENTS CURSING ME TO BE HATED AND FEARED BY A VILLAGE FULL OF WEAK, UNGRATEFUL, BASTARDS! THE PEOPLE I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST AND CALL MY FRIENDS WERE NOTHING BUT LIARS AND SCUM, WHO COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER CARED IS GONE AND IS NEVER COMING BACK! MY OWN TEAMMATE WANTS ME DEAD AND YOU….!"

Naruto pointed accusingly at Sakura!

"You lied to me as well! Didn't you, Sakura?!"

Sakura looked at him as if he's gone mad! She had no idea what Naruto was talking about! Maybe Naruto wasn't as recuperated, from Iruka's death, as well as she thought he was when she left his apartment last night. The girl tried calming him again.

"Naruto, that's crazy! I've never lied to you! If you're still upset about Iruka then I can help you! Just let me-"

"NO! I'm not falling for that tender loving act of yours ever again! I don't want your help! Not after what you did!"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?! What did I do?!"

Sakura was getting tired of this! What could she have possibly done to Naruto to warrant such anger and hate from him?! She was sure she didn't do anything at his apartment that would cause him to be so upset and hostile towards her, so what was it?

"It was last night….when you went to see Sasuke!"

Sakura still didn't understand. Was Naruto saying that her trying to keep Sasuke from leaving the village was an act of betrayal to him? That Naruto was upset at her for trying to keep their teammate here?

"Are you telling me your upset because I tried to keep Sasuke from leaving us and leaving the village? From turning his back on us?"

Naruto looked at her with even more annoyance and rage.

"No, I'm not angry with you because you tried to convince Sasuke to stay! It's what any shinobi would do to keep their comrade from making a serious mistake! At least that's what I used to believe! No, the real reason I am angry is not because you tried to keep him from leaving us!"

Naruto closed his ember eyes before opening them again.

"It is because you were trying to keep him from leaving you!"

Sakura gasped.

"W-W-What are you talking about?!"

Naruto walked slowly around her like a fox preparing to strike a defenseless rabbit.

"Don't bother acting like you don't know! I know everything that happened between the two of you, last night, Sakura! I know how you begged and pleaded him to stay because you couldn't handle the idea of not being with him! You were so desperate to keep him with you just so he could continue to insult and reject you over and over again! You told him how much you loved him and were willing to do anything for him! Even help him get his revenge and kill Itachi!"

Naruto began to breathe and growl heavily while trying to gather the strength to tell her the main reason why she's betrayed him.

"But when…that didn't work…..!"

Naruto closed his eyes and scrunched his face; almost as if he were in pain before opening them again.

"YOU TRIED TO LEAVE WITH HIM TO GO TO OROCHIMARU!"

Sakura gasped and stumbled backwards a few feet.

 _'HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT THAT?!'_

"I…..I….."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She was shocked that Naruto somehow knew about everything that happened between Sasuke and her last night. Especially the part where she begged him to take her with him. The question is how did he find out?

Could he have been there, last night? No, if he was Naruto would've tried to keep Sasuke from leaving too. Hell, he would've jumped out and pinned Sasuke to the ground if he had to. There wasn't anyone else, who was around, when she and Sasuke were talking and if there were why was Naruto the only one they told? None of it made sense for how he found out.

Of course, none of it mattered now since Naruto knows the truth.

"You tried to leave your friends and your family behind so you could be with a guy who will never love you! Not to mention the fact that he was going to join the very person who murdered the Third Hokage and tried to kill your friends and parents too! Tell me, what was your plan?! To be with Sasuke even after Orochimaru took over his body?! To follow him even if Orochimaru used him for launching another invasion?! To help him murder the others and even your own parents?! WAS THAT YOUR PLAN?!"

Sakura looked down in shame. New tears began to pour down her face as Naruto's hurtful words pierced through her like needles through a cloth. It was true. She did try to leave the village. Leave her home and everyone she cared about behind just so she could be with Sasuke even if it meant joining Orochimaru. The man responsible for causing so much pain and destruction to their village. She could see why Naruto was furious with her for doing something so treasonous and stupid. Yet, he doesn't understand what it's like to love someone so much that you would want to do anything for them.

"That's right cry! Cry knowing that you tried to betray your village, for a guy who will never choose to be with you! Cry knowing that he chose to leave you stuck here with a selfish bratty boy whose all alone!"

Sakura's eyes snapped wide open and she looked at Naruto with horror!

"Surprised that I know about that too? Well, you shouldn't be!"

Naruto began to step closer to Sakura which caused her to tremble.

"You know….you are really….something, Sakura."

Naruto stopped in front of her as Sakura still looked at him with fear in her eyes. It felt as if there an unbelievably powerful whirlwind raging inside him and the closer he was the more terrifying and cold it felt! But it wasn't just the storm that gave her fear nor was it the possibility of Naruto harming her.

It was for what he was about to say to her next.

"Ever since I've known you, you've done nothing but insult and abuse me every chance you got! Whenever I was between you and Sasuke you would smack me aside like I was nothing! All the times I sparred with Sasuke at the academy, you and the others kept calling me nothing but a loser that would never be as good as him! That I didn't have any chance of becoming Hokage! Every time we all got in trouble you and everyone else would always blame me! I thought that when I became a genin and that we ended up on the same team things would be different! That you would treat me better and see me as more than just some annoying brat!"

Naruto took a breather before continuing.

"I was wrong. You only just became more obsessed with getting Sasuke's attention! Whenever we were on a mission it was always Sasuke you agreed with whenever he and I argued! It was always Sasuke you thanked for saving your life even when I was the one who did it! It was always Sasuke who was amazing! Sasuke who was the coolest! Sasuke who was the most handsome! Sasuke who needed the most help! I may as well have been goddamn invisible to you the entire time! Hell, even when we were in a fight with bandits or other shinobi, you would just stand there doing nothing but worrying about Sasuke while he and I did all the work! You only ever paid attention to me for when you would call me an idiot or would punch me into walls! The only time that was different was when we got back from the mission to the Wave country and you smacked me into some garbage cans!"

Naruto growled as he remembered that painfully humiliating experience.

"You hit me so hard that I got garbage all over me when all I wanted was to not be alone! To spend time with at least one of you guys because I felt guilty for what happened to Haku and Zabuza! You didn't care though because I wasn't Sasuke! Just like you didn't care when you yelled at me at Ichiraku and called me a loser and an idiot in front of my friend Palpatine! You didn't even apologize or felt guilty about it! You never do!"

Naruto turned his back to Sakura, who at this point was in even more tears than before, as he continued to tell her everything that she has done to him.

"You wouldn't even thank me after I saved you and the others from those Sound genin in the Chuunin Exams."

Sakura gasped in shock.

"Yeah, I lied about not remembering. The reason I did that was because I sensed your fear. You feared me and my power! You feared that I was becoming more powerful than Sasuke! Even when I saved your life from Gaara or risked my life when I brought Tsunade back to heal that precious Uchiha of yours, you never thanked me! You only continued to ignore and fear me!"

Sakura closed her eyes as the tears continued to run down her cheeks like little rivers. She wanted to tell Naruto that it wasn't true about her fearing him but that mattered little when everything else he said about her was the truth. She did insult him; she did abuse him, and she did ignore him.

She treated him like something she stepped on, found on the bottom of her shoe, and tried to scrape off against the ground. She wanted to tell Naruto to stop. She wanted to say that he's made his point.

But he was far from finished as he turned around and pointed at her.

"You're just like the rest of these weak-minded fools! No, actually you're worse than them! At least they have a reason for the way they've treated me! It may be a stupid one but at least it's a reason! You on the other hand have none! You were born with parents who loved you! Who gave you everything! You had friends that liked and envied you! Sure, they made fun of you at first because of your forehead but in the end they still became your friends! You had excellent grades and was always the smartest at the academy!"

The ground around Naruto's feet began to crack and some pebbles and rocks began to float around him. This didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. Yet, she was still preoccupied with what Naruto was telling her and her heart continued to break from his harsh but truthful words.

"Despite having everything, you always felt the need to put me down and even hurt me! Me! A selfish bratty boy that you thought was lucky to have no parents to lecture him on manners and respect! Well, let me tell you something, I would've given anything to have had parents to lecture me if I did something wrong! I would've given anything to come to my apartment and find my mom preparing supper for me and to welcome me home with a hug and a kiss on the cheek! I would've given anything to have had a dad to play ball with or even just to pat me on the shoulder and tell me how proud he was of me! I WOULD'VE GIVEN ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING TO HAVE PARENTS WAITING FOR ME AT HOME RATHER THAN TO OPEN THE DOOR TO MY APARTMENT AND FIND NOTHING BUT EMPTINESS AND LONELINESS INSIDE! TO HAVE PARENTS PICKING ME UP FROM SCHOOL, SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WATCH EVERYONE ELSE'S PARENTS PICK THEM UP AND GIVE ME GLARES WITH HATE AND MURDER IN THEIR EYES, BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY OF THAT! YOU DID! AND YET YOU CLAIM THAT I'M THE BRATTY, SELFISH ONE?! YOU REALLY ARE A STUPID, SPOILED, LITTLE BRAT!"

The ground cracked further, and the pebbles and rocks shattered! Sakura didn't even notice it this time though. She was too busy realizing the horrible truth that Naruto was right. She had everything and yet she was arrogant and stupid enough to think that he was the lucky one and she wasn't. She could only continue to weep and sob for how badly she treated and misjudged the Uzumaki boy.

Her heart breaking from the guilt and Naruto's harsh words.

"You know when you found me yesterday; when you took me in your arms like I was child who just lost a parent and when you told me that you were sorry for my loss and that you thought what the villagers did to me was wrong, I actually started to think that maybe you did care about me. When you said what we had in my apartment was a date and when you constantly smiled at me, I thought you actually liked me. When you hugged me all those times and...when we kissed, I thought that you were even…..starting to.…..!"

Naruto scrunched his face in pain and looked down to the side for he couldn't say the words.

"I should've known, none of it was true! I should've known that you didn't care about me! That you would always be in love with Sasuke! That you were willing to even abandon me, when I needed you most, for him! A guy that tried to kill me! I'm even willing to bet that yesterday when you screamed at me, for almost killing him, you were going to call me a monster!"

Naruto curled his hands into fists.

"But I ignored my instincts. I ignored how you really felt about me."

Naruto looked back up at Sakura.

"Because I was so blinded by loving you!"

Sakura gasped in shock and horror while placing her hand over mouth to Naruto's confession!

 _'Naruto…loves me?!'_

It all started to fall in place! Naruto's constant pestering of her for a date; why he was always so nice to her; why he was always defending her! This boy was head over heels in love with her! He loved her and she didn't acknowledge him in the slightest which only made her feel even more horrible for the way she has treated him!

"Well, now I know the truth about how you really feel! A truth that I should've known from the beginning! You never cared about me and you never will! You tried to abandon me after fooling me into thinking that you…..that you.…. that you loved me…..and then you had the nerve to ask me to save Sasuke for you?! I will never forgive you for that!"

Naruto turned around and started to walk away while Sakura just stood there trembling. Both from the cold and realizing what she has done. It all began to come back to her. All the times she abused him in every way flooded into her mind! Every time she ignored him; insulted him; struck him and even tried to abandon him flashed through her mind like some horrible montage! And to top it off she even tried to beg him to save another boy, that she was infatuated with, who just tried to kill him!

She did all those awful things to him when all he wanted was her affection for him. She hurt him and it was all more than she could stand. Naruto was absolutely right about her! She was cruel and terrible to him!

What's worse was she broke this sweet innocent boy's heart.

However, there was one thing he was wrong about. She did care about him; she did like him, and she will do whatever it takes to make it up to him! She took a step forward as she summoned up her courage to tell him the truth!

"NARUTO, WAIT!"

Naruto didn't stop, so she began desperately running after him!

"YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT ME! I WAS CRUEL TO YOU! YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT ME IGNORING YOU! YOU'RE EVEN RIGHT ABOUT ME TRYING TO ABANDON YOU, AND I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING, NARUTO! BUT I DO CARE ABOUT YOU! I SWEAR IT! I DEEPLY CARE ABOUT YOU, NARUTO! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

Naruto whipped around causing Sakura to halt in her tracks when she was only 2 feet away from him!

"LIAR!"

Naruto took a few steps towards her.

"YOU'RE WITH HIM! YOU CHOSE HIM AND WILL ONLY EVER CARE ABOUT HIM! AND YOU WANT ME TO BRING HIM BACK FOR YOU DESPITE ALL THE YEARS THAT YOU'VE TORTURED ME! YOU CAN'T HIDE YOUR FEAR FROM ME! YOU CAN'T EVEN HIDE THAT YOU WANT SASUKE TO KILL ME!"

Sakura was horrified that Naruto would even think she would want him dead.

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'D BE DEVASTATED IF YOU WERE KILLED! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE LIVE WITH MYSELF IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Naruto took more steps toward her while Sakura stood her ground despite feeling the storm inside of him growing more cold and violently wild as he came closer!

"NARUTO PLEASE-!"

Sakura was cut off as she felt a sudden pressure on her throat and couldn't breathe! She grasped it in pain as the pressure continued to build around it! She was choking! She looked and saw that Naruto had his arm stretched out with his fingers almost curled into a fist! Sakura gasped and choked for air as she realized Naruto was doing this! She tried with all her might to tell Naruto to stop!

"Uck…..Ek….Naruto…..Ur….don't…do….Irk…!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt Sakura's throat slowly being crushed within his grasp of the Force! Tightening its grip around her neck as he curled his fingers inward more! He was consumed with so much rage and pain towards her, he thought of just killing her and be done with it! It was what she deserved! She had taken his heart and stomped it to pieces! Naruto wasn't alone in considering this. For in the darkest depths of his soul he heard the voice of the Kyuubi goading him on.

 _ **'That's it, Naruto! Show her no mercy! Crush the life out of her! She deserves it for what she did to you! For what they all have done to you! It's her fault, Naruto! It's always been her fault, for your pain! Kill her, Narutooooo! KILL HER!'**_

Naruto couldn't shut the Kyuubi out. Not when all he wanted right now was to make her suffer and pay! All he had to do was close his fist and she will never hurt him again! She would pay the ultimate price! The Kyuubi sensed that Naruto was on the brink and goaded him further!

 _ **'That's it! That's it, Naruto! Now, do it! FINISH HER!'**_

Naruto growled and squeezed harder as he prepared to carry out his desire for vengeance! However, as he stared into her green emerald eyes, that were full of so much pain and terror, he felt it within him. A small light within the dark storm that was keeping him from finishing her off! He tried to overcome it! Tried to snuff it out! Only to find he couldn't!

It was too strong, and it was protecting her.

Naruto growled in irritation, along with the Kyuubi, as he released Sakura. The pink haired girl collapsed to the ground. Rubbing her sore throat and coughing to try to get air in!

Naruto looked down at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm done."

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the Uzumaki boy, that she unforgivably hurt, with confusion.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

Her soft-spoken query was as quiet as a mouse squeaking, but Naruto heard her, nonetheless.

He answered her question by reaching towards his neck and ripping off the necklace of the First Hokage that Tsunade gave to him. Sakura watched with wide eyes as he let it fall from his grasp to the ground where it clanged a few times before settling down. Sakura looked up again and saw that Naruto was untying his headband. He stared at it, as it lay in his palm, before he tilted his hand and let it fall too.

Time seemed to slow down for Sakura as she watched Naruto's headband descend to the earth. Even when it finally landed, she could hear the clanging of the metal against the surface of the ground echo in her head. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, it settled down flat on the ground. Sakura's pupils dilated and she looked up at Naruto in fear of what this act of his meant.

"No…"

Naruto lifted his head so that his bangs were no longer covering his raging red golden eyes.

"Yes."

Sakura gasped.

"Upon doing this, I am no longer a shinobi of the Leaf! Once I walk out those gates I'm leaving this hell, for good!"

Naruto turned his back to her as he prepared to finally leave.

"One day, I will come back, and you all better prepare when I do because I'm going to make you all pay for your crimes and treachery!"

Naruto walked away as Sakura looked on at him with fear of what he was about to do.

New tears began to pour down Sakura's cheeks as her heart was straining heavily from Naruto's declaration! It was bad enough that Sasuke left but if Naruto were to leave too, she wouldn't be able to take it! She couldn't lose Naruto! There had to be something she could say to him! Anything to keep him from abandoning the village! It didn't take long for Sakura to remember the one thing that used to keep Naruto going for as long as she knew him!

His dream.

"NARUTO, YOU CAN'T GO! WHAT ABOUT YOUR DREAM?! Y-YOUR GOAL OF BECOMING HOKAGE?!"

Naruto kept walking undeterred from Sakura's pleas.

"Those were the dreams of a weak and naive genin, who no longer exists!"

Sakura's breathe was caught in her still throbbing throat. She couldn't believe it! Naruto was actually giving up his dream of becoming Hokage! This was all starting to feel like a nightmare!

"You know, Sasuke was right. This is a new beginning. The three of us have new paths that we must take, and I have taken mine!"

Sakura's heart felt like it was going to burst from the way it pounded against her chest! She couldn't let Naruto leave! She couldn't let him throw everything away! She already may have lost Sasuke, but she was not going to lose Naruto too! She has to fix this! She has to stop him! Sakura slowly rose up to her feet with a weighing heart and chased after Naruto once more!

"NARUTO, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! ANYTHING! JUST DON'T LEAVE!"

Naruto whipped around, just when Sakura was within arm's reach, and shoved his palm out.

Sakura's pupils dilated right before her body was pushed back! She flew through the air several meters before landing on the ground! The kunoichi rolled a few feet before finally coming to a stop!

Sakura dazedly looked up to see Naruto's arm stretched out with his palm facing her! Just like it was when he pushed her back on the rooftop a few days ago! Only this time it was much more powerful and violent!

"There was another thing Sasuke was right about."

Naruto lowered his arm and turned his back to her for the final time.

"You are annoying."

Sakura reached her arm out just as Naruto leapt into the trees and left the village.

Sakura's vision started to become blurry as she felt her mind beginning to slip into darkness. Being nearly choked to death, thrown like a rag doll and the pain of her broken heart was too much for her to handle. Her final coherent thoughts were of shock and disbelief that Naruto actually did it. He left the village and her behind.

And it was all her fault.

"Naruto-kun….."

Sakura finally collapsed and lost consciousness with her arm stretched out and her hand resting on Naruto's discarded headband.

 _Meanwhile outside the village_

In the forest, outside the Leaf village, the other members of the Sasuke retrieval squad were leaping from branch to branch across the trees. All of them were eager to go at top speed so that they could close the already long distance between them and Sasuke. However, they were forced to slow down enough so that Naruto would be able to catch up to them. Although the issue of their current speed wasn't what was concerning them at the moment.

"It's been a while since we left, Shikamaru. Was it a good idea to leave Naruto back there with Sakura? He felt a bit off to me."

Akamaru barked in agreement with his master. Kiba and the pup weren't the only ones, who shared this feeling. They all felt that something wasn't right with their Uzumaki teammate when they left him at the village to speak with Sakura. He looked very stressed and agitated about something. Not to mention that grin he gave them, before they left, looked incredibly forced and unnerving.

"Yeah, and the way he refused Sakura's request like that. It almost seemed like Naruto had no intention of saving Sasuke at all."

Choji raised a valid point. None of them have ever known Naruto to turn down a request or promise from Sakura. They all believed such a thing was impossible. That is until they all heard it from Naruto's lips.

"You're all forgetting that Naruto said we were going to bring him back right before we left. He probably meant that he wasn't doing this for Sakura, but if that's the case then I'm still just as surprised as you all are."

Kiba and Choji looked at Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy was right. Naruto did say to Shikamaru and them that they were going to succeed. However, it still didn't make sense why he wouldn't be bringing Sasuke back for Sakura.

"I'll admit, I'm just as shocked as you guys about what Naruto said to Sakura, but we need to keep focused on our mission. Those Sound shinobi and Sasuke are still ahead of us and until Naruto catches up, we gotta maintain this speed. I know you guys are worried, but this is Naruto were talking about. I highly doubt that he's attacked Sakura or anything like that after we left. He just said he needed to clear some things up with her and I trust him."

They couldn't help but be puzzled, but Shikamaru was right. They needed to keep focused. They were after all tracking highly skilled and dangerous shinobi, for all they knew. However, there was one thing one of them thought needed to be acknowledged before dropping the matter entirely.

"Yeah, but Naruto hasn't really been himself lately since….well…..you know…."

They all knew what Kiba was referring to and knew he had a point. The incident with Naruto yesterday proved that the Uzumaki boy was struck gravely with the decease of their former academy instructor. It was very possible that perhaps their friend was still not emotionally stable and might've had a relapse when they left him with Sakura or could even have one in the middle of their mission.

"I thought about that being a possibility. That's one of the reasons why I went to recruit Naruto, for this mission, first. He was pretty convincing when I asked if he was up for this mission. Also, it wouldn't have mattered either way since Lady Hokage ordered me to take him on this mission."

Choji looked at Shikamaru with difficulty of understanding as to why she would order Shikamaru to do that.

"That doesn't make much sense to me. You'd think, after what happened yesterday, the Lady Hokage would keep Naruto away from missions, for a while. You know, so he could use the time off to recover from Iruka sensei's passing. Forcing him out into a mission like this so soon might not be a good idea. Especially since Sasuke's involved."

Shikamaru also had that reaction when Tsunade gave him that order at first until she explained why.

"I thought so too, but you see Lady Hokage gave me special orders where after we retrieve Sasuke we're to take Naruto and-"

"What are you guys talking about?"

They all looked behind them to find the Uzumaki boy himself, right on their rear. The other members of the squad were startled that Naruto was able to sneak up on them. That and at how he was able to catch up to them so fast.

"Glad to see you've finally caught up. I was just going over our squad formation again with the others. Some of them needed a little reviewing."

The other members looked at Shikamaru confused as to why he told Naruto that when that wasn't what they were discussing at all. Shikamaru gave the others an expectant look that they were to play along. It didn't take long for the others to understand the situation and drop the subject.

"Yeah, me and Akamaru had a little trouble remembering some of the details so we asked for a brief review."

Akamaru barked to confirm his master's statement. Naruto nodded in response and proceeded to his position in the formation. Though some of the other members still couldn't take their eyes off of the boy as they were curious as to what happened with Sakura. Shikamaru knew this and figured it wouldn't hurt to satisfy their curiosity a little before picking up the pace.

"Everything alright between you and Sakura?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I told her the reason I said 'no' was because I needed to tell her a few things before I made that promise to her."

Shikamaru nodded while some of the other members were surprised and realized that they should've known Naruto would never refuse anything from Sakura. Kiba couldn't help but be more curious though. Curious as to what Naruto said her.

"So, what did you say to her? Did you tell her you love her?"

Kiba made some puckering sounds with his lips to tease Naruto. However, the Uzumaki boy was hardly fazed by it which surprised Kiba since he expected Naruto to come on the defense like you usually does. Nonetheless Naruto answered his question.

"I just told her that, even though I'm not fully myself, I was going to do my best and bring Sasuke back no matter what!"

Naruto gave a big fox like grin to Kiba which help put the Inuzuka genin's mind at ease. The rest of the group however noticed something different about the Uzumaki boy. That he was missing something. Choji was the first to ask.

"Hey Naruto, where's your headband?"

Kiba suddenly realized, what everyone else already noticed, Naruto was indeed missing his headband. The dog boy was shocked that he didn't notice it early and that Naruto was not wearing it since he's worn it ever since he graduated. The only exception was during their fight in the Chuunin exams since the binding was damaged.

Naruto looked at the others; smiling and laughing a little.

"Sakura was a little worried about me going on this mission, so I gave her my headband and told her to hold on to it until I come back with Sasuke. I figured it would make her feel more comfortable knowing I would be more motivated to come back."

Kiba, Choji, and Neji nodded and thought that was a very thoughtful thing to do for his teammate, who was without a doubt upset over Sasuke's desertion. Shikamaru however felt something wasn't right with that explanation. He couldn't shake a nagging feeling that Naruto wasn't telling the whole story. He didn't think any further on it though since Naruto has finally caught up which means now they should increase their speed.

"Man, you really do have it bad for Sakura, don't you?"

Naruto held his hand behind his head and chuckled embarrassingly.

"Yeah, I guess I do!"

"Alright, that's enough. We should focus on increasing our rate of speed so that we can catch up to those Sound shinobi and Sasuke before they reach our country's border. Let's just hope this mission doesn't turn even more into a drag than it already is."

The other members of the team nodded and increased their speed to maximum while Naruto contemplated what he overheard Shikamaru said when he arrived. His master was right. Shikamaru and the others were already beginning to plot on how to subdue him when this mission was finished. It wouldn't matter though since Naruto had no intention of letting them have the chance.

Before he could think on the matter further, a familiar voice called from within him.

 _ **'I have to admit, Naruto. It's very impressive that you are able to so easily deceive Shikamaru and the others. You've become quite the manipulator!'**_

Naruto closed his eyes and found himself back in the Kyuubi's sewer prison where the great beast was sitting upright against the bars of his cage. The demonic fox was looking down upon him with a raging look despite his recent compliments. Naruto however could sense, what he already suspected, what the reason was behind the fox's agitation.

"Well, when you've been lied to your whole life by everyone you know, you tend to pick up a few things."

The Kyuubi's tails swished back and forth as it continued to stare down at the boy.

 **"Indeed, it's a shame that you have given up on your career and dream. Being a deceiver is good quality to have when you're a ninja striving to become Hokage."**

Naruto crossed his arms at the fox. He didn't want to do this now. Not when he was so close to escaping from this world, but it was only a matter of time before he and the fox would have to discuss this, since his decision affected the Kyuubi as well, so he may as well get it over with.

"Let me guess, you're upset that I chose not to kill Sakura aren't you?"

The fox lowered his head down closer to the bars so that he was near eye level with his young jailor and bared his fangs.

 **"DON'T PRETEND, YOU DON'T KNOW! Of course, I'm annoyed that you chose to spare that worthless vixen, but that's not the reason I'm angry and you damn well know it!"**

Naruto cocked his eyebrow at the fox before smiling and then glaring back at him.

"Funny, I thought you would be happy that I've finally woken up and chose to leave the village. That I've chosen to pursue real power and freedom! I've even decided to come back one day so that I could have my revenge against all of them and you're not happy at all are you?"

The fox slammed down his tails, causing the water to ripple and rise into waves up to Naruto's knees!

 **"OF COURSE, I WOULD BE HAPPY! I would be beyond satisfied to see you finally realizing how pointless it is to try to earn everyone's acknowledgement and respect! And I would give just about anything to watch this pathetic village reduced to nothing but rubble and dust! That is if you weren't trading one master for another!"**

Naruto's eyes turned into flaming embers that stared into the ruby blood slit eyes of the Kyuubi.

"Palpatine isn't like the others! I trust him! He is my friend and new master whether you like it or not!"

The Kyuubi snorted steam out of his nose and mouth.

 **"Naruto, after all you've been through, you're still so naive! Palpatine or Darth Sidious, whatever you want to call him, is exactly like Tsunade and the others! Do you seriously believe that he's your friend?! He's not! He's just using you because he wants your abilities with the Force! He's not the kindhearted old man you think he is! I knew it from the moment I saw him! Believe me kit, that Sith lord master of yours is just as sinister and evil as I am! Maybe even more so! If you can't even sense that then you are completely deluded!"**

Naruto growled and turned his back to the demon.

"Stop treating me like I'm stupid!"

Naruto proceeded to walk away which only infuriated the demonic fox as it roared and raked its claws against the water flooded floor!

 **"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING! YOU'RE SO NAIVE!"**

Naruto stopped in his tracks as the Kyuubi kept roaring his rants at him.

 **"DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT PALPATINE IS GIVING YOU FREEDOM?! He's just making you into his personal slave to do his bidding! After all, he's the leader of an empire! You think empires last because their leaders are kind and beloved?! No, they last because of the slaves and servants forced into maintaining them which is exactly what you will be and what you will do if you go with him!"**

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi with annoyance as he continued.

 **"If that's your plan, to have us be puppets and tools for some old man, who's clearly manipulating you, then I have no desire to sit back and let it happen! I will not allow myself to finally be free of this village just so you can have me help you serve him! Naruto, forget Palpatine! Release me! Free me and I will spare you and I will destroy this village with you!"**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the giant fox but listened to its offer, nonetheless.

 **"Think about it, Naruto! It may take years before you're able to finally return to the village! By that time someone else may end up destroying it! Taking away your revenge from you! But if you release me now, I will lend you enough of my chakra and we can head back to the village and destroy it together! We can make them all pay right now for everything that they have done to us! Just free me, Naruto! Tear off this wretched seal and I will make sure no one will ever lie or cause you pain, again!"**

Naruto didn't say anything. It was a very tempting offer. Perhaps, together he and the Kyuubi did have the means to exact his vengeance. However, there was one thing the Kyuubi failed to understand about Naruto at this moment.

"That's not enough for me, Kyuubi. It's true. I do want revenge. But what I also want is to get as far away from the village and this world as possible! Even if I am a servant to an emperor at least he will teach and guide me to become stronger and my role within his Empire will help keep peace in his universe. Here, I'll just be fed one lie after another until eventually I'm either locked up or killed."

The Kyuubi's own eyes narrowed and it started to growl in frustration at the boy's stubbornness.

"Even if I did release you, and you and I did destroy the village, other villages and nations will be after me for my power! I'll be hunted for the rest of my life until I decide to let you free again! And that will continue to the point where we may end up destroying the whole world!"

Naruto fully turned till he was facing the Kyuubi.

"Wiped out or not, I can't stand having to spend one more second on this planet! In fact, when I do return, I plan to leave as soon as I've made Tsunade and the others pay! And another thing…."

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at the Kyuubi.

"You think I don't know what would happen if I release you? The second I do that, I die. For the same reason my mother was dying. Once a tailed beast is removed or escapes its vessel, the jinchuriki dies. You talk about how we'll gloriously wipe out the village, but you'll be the one to actually do it while I'll be dead. Maybe you are telling the truth about lending me your chakra, but I won't survive for long without you! Sorry, but I think I'll take my chances with my new master!"

The Kyuubi roared with fury and banged against the rusty bars of its prison! Causing the whole sewer to shake and tremble before its wrath! Naruto however stood firm in the face of its rage.

 **"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?! HAVE YOU HEARD NOTHING I'VE SAID?! PALPATINE WILL ONLY USE YOU TO ENFORCE HIS WILL! HE WON'T BE USING YOU FOR PEACE! YOUR PURPOSE WILL BE ONLY TO MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE CAN OVERTHROW HIM AND HIS EMPIRE! THINK ABOUT HIS ORDER! THEY ALL KILLED EACH OTHER AND WERE WIPED OUT BY ONE OF THEIR OWN! YOU THINK HE WON'T DO THE SAME TO YOU TOO!"**

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto brought his hands down and the Kyuubi nearly collapsed onto the flooded floor! The demon struggled against this incredible power! It was almost like being bound down by the chains used by Kushina and her clan! However, as strong as he was, Naruto was still not even close to a match for the beast's own power and rage as was proven when the Kyuubi finally broke free of the invisible weight that tried to keep him down!

The Kyuubi glared down with such intense killer intent at the boy.

 **"YOU DARE?!"**

The Kyuubi roared with greater intensity than Naruto has ever heard before! It was so powerful that Naruto was actually knocked off his feet and flew through the air! Smashing and splashing into the green sewer water!

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself back into the real world, still leaping in the treetops with his teammates.

 _ **'Fine! Go with Palpatine! Get yourself enslaved and killed, for all I care! Just don't expect me to help you when you find yourself in trouble, kit! You're on your own from now on!'**_

Naruto couldn't help but feel betrayed with that remark by the fox demon. Sure, he never trusted it, but he could always seem to count on it for whenever he was in a tight spot. He was about to try to enter his mind to express his outrage until Shikamaru spoke up.

"Heads up! It looks like those Sound shinobi stopped for a rest! This is the perfect chance for us to try to catch them off guard! We'll stop for a bit so that I can come up with a plan, alright?"

Naruto and the others nodded that they understood. Naruto decided to forget about the Kyuubi, for now. Everything was falling into place. He was now on the road to freedom from this cursed life on this world.

He couldn't wait till he reached the end of it.

 _Hours later back at the village_

 _"HELLO?! IS ANYONE THERE?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!"_

 _In a vast dark void with nothing but empty blackness around her; Sakura was panicking! She didn't know where she was or how she got here! Everything around her was pitch black darkness! She couldn't see anything! She felt like she's been here for hours yelling for help! She didn't know what to do!_

 _"PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

 _"You're still annoying."_

 _Sakura's eyes widened and she turned around to find her teammate; Sasuke Uchiha!_

 _Sakura smiled with joy as she looked upon the raven-haired boy! Thankful that he came to rescue her! Perhaps he really did care for her after all!_

 _"Sasuke, I'm so glad you came back for me!"_

 _Sakura took a step forward to embrace the raven-haired boy._

 _"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

 _Sakura froze as she heard a high-pitched scream coming from somewhere nearby! She looked all around her but didn't see anyone other than Sasuke! She turned back to the Uchiha wondering if he heard the scream too._

 _"Sasuke did you hear that? It sounded like someone wa-"_

 _"I couldn't care less."_

 _Sakura watched in shock as Sasuke started to walk away from her again! She couldn't let him leave her! Not when she had a chance in getting him to come back!_

 _"Sasuke, don't leave!"_

 _Sakura took another step forward and another high-pitched scream filled the air! It sounded worse than the first one! Whoever it was sounded as if they were in a lot of pain! Sakura turned back to Sasuke hoping to convince him to help her find the source of the screaming._

 _"Sasuke, I really think there's someone that needs our help! We can't just-"_

 _"If you want to go help him then that's your business! Not mine! I've got more important things to do then to go waste my time saving that Dobe!"_

 _Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke was just going to ignore that horrible scream! Whoever it was could be hurt or even dying! She had to try to convince him again!_

 _"Sasuke, we can leave later but that person needs...…hold on. What did you mean by that dobe?"_

 _Sakura's breathe caught in her throat as she asked him that. There was only one person in the world that Sasuke has ever referred to as Dobe. She hoped he wasn't referring to him. Anyone but him!_

 _Sasuke stopped walking to answer her._

 _"Who do you think I'm talking about?"_

 _Sakura's eyes widened with worry and shock._

 _"You can't mean-"_

 _"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Sakura turned around to the source of the voice, as her worst fear of the identity of its owner was realized!_

 _"NARUTO!"_

 _Sakura was about to run towards where Naruto's voice was screaming until she noticed Sasuke was walking away again!_

 _"Sasuke, please! Naruto is in trouble!"_

 _Sakura took a step toward the Uchiha._

 _"IT HURTS! IT HURTS! PLEASE HELP ME, SAKURA! HELP ME!"_

 _Sakura's head snapped towards Naruto's direction and she took a step back towards where his voice was coming from. When she did though she noticed that Sasuke was even farther away from her than he was mere seconds ago! Sakura didn't understand what was going on, but she knew she needed to get Sasuke's help!_

 _"Sasuke, we can't leave Naruto! We have to help him!"_

 _Sasuke continued walking without any care for her pleas._

 _"I'm an avenger, not a savior. You want to help him, go do it yourself!"_

 _Sakura was horrified that Sasuke was just going to leave Naruto screaming in pain like that! He was their comrade! Their friend! Yet, he was still walking away like his painful screams meant nothing to him!_

 _Sakura took another step towards the Uchiha._

 _"I'M BEGGING YOU, SAKURA! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I NEED YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

 _Sakura snapped her head back to Naruto and continued whipping it back and forth between Sasuke and him! She didn't know what to do! If she went after Naruto alone then she would lose Sasuke! Not to mention that she didn't know what kind of trouble Naruto was in! She might need Sasuke's help to save him!_

 _However, Sakura also knew that if she continued to waste more time trying to convince Sasuke to go with her then Naruto might end up dead before they get to him!_

 _Sakura clutched her head with this burden of a dilemma! Naruto's screams where getting worse and worse with every second! She needed to make a choice!_

 _She knew she couldn't do this without Sasuke. She needed him. She would always need him._

 _Sakura began running towards Sasuke to try to convince him again to help her!_

 _"Sasuke, please! I need your help! I can't do it without you, Sasuke!"_

 _Sakura was just within arm's reach of Sasuke but when her hands touched his shoulders he evaporated into nothing but shadowy smoke that slipped right through her fingers!_

 _Sakura stood in shock of what happened but before she could think further another of Naruto's screams filled the air only this one was far worse than the previous ones!_

 _Sakura knew she couldn't afford to wait anymore and ran towards the direction of Naruto's screaming!_

 _Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her! She tried to push everything she had into increasing her speed so that she could get to Naruto in time! The screams were becoming louder and more horrible with each step she took! Suddenly, she could see a feint glow in the distance which relieved her that there was finally some light in this vast darkness! It looked like it was some kind of fire! However, as she got closer and closer to the flames, she began to see the source of it more clearly. Finally, when she got close enough she became filled with horror that was beyond any words._

 _"OH MY GOD! NARUTO!"_

 _Sakura was frozen with terror written all over her face as she witnessed Naruto being burned alive with flames engulfing his entire body!_

 _Naruto was thrashing around in agony as the flames consumed every part of him! Sakura rushed to him and ripped apart some of her red shinobi dress to help put the flames out! Yet, when she tried to her hands snapped back in pain as the flames burned through the cloth right to them! Sakura tried again by ripping another part of her dress but this one burned up too and her already burnt hands became worse from the second attempt! She tried it a third time only to be burnt again!_

 _She finally realized that the flames were too hot for her to try to physically put them out! If she tried any further she would end up permanently damaging her hands! She wished she had some water or knew some water style jutsus! She could only sit there helpless as Naruto's body continued to burn from the fire!_

 _Sakura tried to think of something! Anything to put out the flames! She didn't have time though as Naruto suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the collar of her torn dress and brought her to his burning face! His eyes were as red and fiery as the flames that were consuming him!_

 _"Sakura….I….I…..I HATE YOU!"_

 _Sakura was so shocked of Naruto's statement that she momentarily forgot that he was being burned alive! However, she was instantly reminded as he let go of her and howled with such tremendous agony and pain before eventually collapsing!_

 _Suddenly the flames that engulfed Naruto's body grew in such size and intensity that Sakura had to shield herself from the immense heat! Moments passed before the flames and their heat slowly died down._

 _When Sakura lowered her arms and opened her eyes, they grew wide with disbelief and shock as before her was a pile of ash of where Naruto's body used to be._

 _Tears started to pour down Sakura's face as her trembling hands reached down into the ash. Picking it up as it slipped through her fingers back into the pile. Sakura sat there once again frozen. Dealing with the fact that Naruto was dead._

 _"No…no…..Naruto, no…You can't be…..You can't….You can't be dead…..You can't be…. NARUTOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Suddenly the ashes in front of Sakura rose up! Knocking her off her feet onto her back! The Cherry Blossom kunoichi looked up and watched in shock as the ashes continued to rise upwards and take form!_

 _A pair of what looked like legs sprouted from the mass of ash. Then next were a pair of ash arms as well! Moments after the arms grew hands! Then came a large bulky torso and behind it, at where the neck would be, a curtain of ash flowed down with the resemblance of a cape! Then soon, an ash head sprouted from the torso. However, the head began to morph even further into detail! As it continued changing it started to look oddly shaped and became more like a helmet! After it was finished, a face began to form within the helmet like head! The mouth opened into a triangular shape with two tubes extending out at the corners and a circular indent at the top of the triangle resembling a nose! And finally, two large oval shapes began to take form above the indented nose! It didn't take too much difficulty to figure out that the oval shapes appeared to be the eyes! The ash consisting within them began to glow with a burning orange red light! Almost like the ash was still flaming which made the figure's eyes very unnerving!_

 _Finally, it was complete!_

 _Sakura gasped at the dark looming ash figure that stood before her! It had to be at least 7 feet tall! She didn't who or what this thing was, but she knew one thing it had an unbelievably dark cold presence! So much so that Sakura began shivering uncontrollably from both the cold and the fear she felt from being so close to it! She couldn't help but wonder though if it was even alive since it stood still as a statue. Those doubts were put to rest though as an ominous and unnatural sound breathed out of it._

 _ **HOOOOOOOOPUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR.**_

 _The breathing sound that came out of the figure was incredibly unnerving and sent chills down her spine! It almost sounded like it was more mechanical rather than a living creature breathing! Sakura began to fear for her safety and was considering running away until she heard a cackling voice speak out!_

 _"Lord Vader."_

 _The creature tilted its helmet head up in response to the voice._

 _ **"** **Yes, Master?"**_

 _Sakura gasped at the voice that came out of the ash figure! It sounded so emotionless and just as mechanical as the sound of its breathing. However, there was something about it that completely terrified her! It was more frightening than even how Gaara's voice sounded when he was mutating into that monster during the invasion!_

 _"The Leaf shinobi girl that lies before you, eliminate her!"_

 _Sakura's pupils dilated as the figured tilted its helmet down toward her._

 _ **"** **As you wish."**_

 _The ash creature took a step towards her and then another step! Getting closer and closer to her while the sound of its frightening breathing was still coming out of it! Sakura tried to move away but she was gripped with so much fear that she couldn't move! Sakura would have tried to use some kunai knives or shuriken, but she didn't have any on her! She was trapped!_

 _"G-Get away from me! S-Stay away! Don't come any closer!"_

 _The dark being stopped when it finally reached her. It looked down upon her while still breathing and exhaling that mechanical sound. Moments passed before it reached into its waist and pulled something out of it. Sakura couldn't tell what it was since it's whole hand was made of nothing but ash._

 _CHURRRRRRRR!_

 _Sakura's eyes widened with shock as suddenly a crimson blade ignited out of its hand! It was similar to the one Sakura saw Naruto use against Sasuke only this one was different! It was almost as if someone took the same weapon and bled into it! Taking away that brilliant blue color and giving it the blood red glow that was now emanating from it!_

 _The dark figure raised the blade high above his head preparing to bring it down on Sakura! The kunoichi genin began to panic and put her hands up in a futile attempt to block the impending attack! She didn't know what she could've done to provoke this being, but she knew one thing from what she could feel from it._

 _It was death._

 _"NO! NO, PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE!"_

 _The creature's mechanized breathing was the last thing that echoed through her mind as it struck down its blade on her!_

"NO!"

Sakura's green eyes snapped open and were blinded by light that was blaring down on her! She had to cover them until her vision adjusted to it. When it finally did clear up, she saw that she was back in the village!

Sakura looked around and saw that she was on the ground without any memory of what happened. She started to rise up when she noticed there was something in her hand. She looked down and saw that it was a black clothed headband.

She didn't know why she had it in her hand. As she began to adjust herself to stand up, she heard a clinking sound beneath her foot. When she moved it, she saw that it was a necklace with a beautiful green stone at its center.

Sakura picked up the beautiful neckwear. Looking back and forth between it and the headband knowing that she's seen them somewhere before. Sakura's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as the memory of what happened earlier rushed through her mind.

The Cherry Blossom kunoichi looked up towards the gate, as a gust of wind carrying leaves blew by, and saw that there was no one there. Tears began to roll down the genin girl's cheeks and her heart ached with pain again as it began to dwell on her that the boy was gone.

He left the village and her.

Sakura panicked and spun around running towards the Hokage Tower! She had to tell Kakashi sensei and Lady Tsunade what happened! She had to tell them everything!

Before it was too late to bring him back.

 _Meanwhile at Tsunade's office_

"What?! Sasuke's left the village?!"

Kakashi has just recently finished a routine patrol when he was summoned to the Hokage's Tower. He knew whatever it was Lady Tsunade wanted to discuss with him wasn't going to be good. However, he never would have imagined it to be something as bad as this!

"Yes, I'm sorry Kakashi, but it would seem that Sasuke Uchiha has abandoned the village to join Orochimaru."

Kakashi's lone eye stared disbelievingly at the Hokage for a few moments before it settled down into a look of expectance and regret.

"This is my fault. I should've been paying closer attention to Sasuke after what happened yesterday. I had suspicions that he was becoming too obsessed with revenge, but I never thought it would result in him doing anything like this."

Kakashi started heading for the door.

"Kakashi, where are you going?"

The man with gravity defying hair looked back at the Hokage with determination in his lone eye.

"I'm going to bring my student back and he and I are going to have a long talk."

Kakashi turned back to open the door.

"There's more Kakashi. Sasuke may not be the only one of your students that's in trouble."

Kakashi turned back to the Hokage.

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade looked toward Jiraiya, who was leaning against the wall.

"Tell him what you and your contacts found out."

Kakashi looked to Jiraiya expecting an explanation as to what Tsunade was talking about.

"I just got word from my contacts in the Land of Demons. They checked everywhere and they haven't found a single building there owned by Palpatine. They also questioned every business, company and even small shop owners there and no one has ever even heard of Palpatine Sidosaki. As far as they're concerned he doesn't exist."

Kakashi's lone eye widened with shock.

"If he's not from the Land of Demons then where's he from and who is he really?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and opened them again.

"I don't know. But one thing for certain is that we need to bring him in for questioning. The problem is…"

Jiraiya looked up toward Kakashi.

"He's nowhere to be found."

Tsunade looked back to Kakashi.

"We've searched all of the buildings owned by him and everywhere else here, but we haven't found any sign of him."

Kakashi had a hard time believing that a simple old man could evade the shinobi of this village like that. Which only further supported the theory that perhaps Palpatine wasn't some simple old man after all. Which still begs the question as to who was he?

"After I found out that he was a fake and his disappearance, I decided to check with my toad summon to see if maybe he saw Palpatine visit Naruto and overheard anything Palpatine might have said to him. When I got there though I found my summon was unconscious and Naruto's apartment was completely torn apart. It was like a hurricane went through it."

Kakashi's eye widened with shock again. This was becoming more unsettling by the second. He began to ponder as to what or who could've ruined Naruto's new apartment.

"Did a group of villagers somehow get in and cause this?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"No, the building was locked down tight. The only ones that were allowed in or out were Sakura and Palpatine."

"Not to mention that we're the only ones that knew I secretly left one of my toad summons there. If some villagers did somehow get passed the Anbu or were let in they wouldn't have known about my toad before he reversed summoned me there. Whoever knocked him out somehow knew he was hiding there which is surprising since I was very careful with making sure no one saw me when I did the summoning jutsu. Also…."

Jiraiya walked to the other side of the room.

"I'm pretty sure that the apartment was destroyed by Naruto's power."

This was definitely getting worse and worse by the minute in Kakashi's book.

"But why? Why would Naruto destroy his new apartment?"

The back of Jiraiya's head turned as he answered Kakashi.

"I don't know. But given everything that's happened with Naruto since Palpatine arrived in this village, his strange powers, the sudden change in his personality and that weapon of his, I'd say that they are all far from accidents or coincidences."

Kakashi's lone eye widened as he was hit with a moment of clarity.

"Does that also mean…."

"Yes."

Jiraiya fully turned to Kakashi.

"I think that Palpatine is the one who told Naruto about his parents."

Kakashi stared at the floor in shock.

"How? How could he have known about Minato sensei and Kushina?"

Tsunade answered.

"We don't know that either. However, it would make sense as to how Naruto found out about them."

Kakashi still couldn't understand though how Palpatine uncovered it. It was a very well-guarded secret and very few in the village knew about it. It would be impossible for someone like Palpatine to have found out.

"Which is why Jiraiya and I agreed to make a change in plans."

Kakashi looked up at Tsunade with half a mind as to what she was talking about but was still curious as to what changes she meant by.

"You and Jiraiya are to head after Shikamaru's team to assist them with their mission if they require it or rendezvous with them if they successfully completed it. Either way when their mission is over Jiraiya will take Naruto and train him for the next 3 years before bringing him back to the village."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade and understood.

"I see. In other words, we can't afford to wait anymore. Not even to allow Naruto to grieve for Iruka for one more day."

Tsunade looked down with regret.

"No, we cannot. It's obvious at this point that Palpatine is planning something for Naruto and whatever it is it's been happening right under our noses this whole time. If we're to keep Naruto safe we need to get him out of the village as soon as possible."

Kakashi didn't like the idea of not letting his student continue to mourn but his safety was more important right now, yet there was still one issue that worried him about his plan.

"There's still a good chance that Naruto won't go with you, Master Jiraiya. It's more likely he'd sooner fight us then listen to us."

Jiraiya sighed since he knew the copycat ninja had a point even though he already thought of a countermeasure.

"I've been thinking about that. If Naruto does resist, I'll put a seal on him to cut off his chakra. I don't know if it will work with this Force power...but in case it doesn't, and Naruto still stays conscious…."

Jiraiya pulled a small vile with a yellow substance in it out of his haori.

"What's that?"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who answered for him.

"It's a powerful sedative that I've been developing since Jiraiya and I discovered Naruto's abilities in his fight with Orochimaru. It activates by dispersing into the air and when the target catches so much as a small whiff of it they're instantly knocked out. If that doesn't work it has a backup function where it's absorbed into the target's skin pores and can still knock them out, but it takes a little longer to work. It should be strong enough for Naruto."

Kakashi closed his eye and crossed his arms.

"I don't like the idea of having to restrain and drug Naruto like this despite the circumstances."

Tsunade understood Kakashi's reaction. Afterall they all cared for the Uzumaki child. However, there was too much at stake.

"I know Kakashi, but this is for Naruto's own good. We don't know what Palpatine has planned for him and the council members are just biding their time waiting for the chance to throw Naruto in prison while the villagers want him executed. We don't have a choice. Hopefully, one day, Naruto will understand this."

Kakashi opened his eye with a solemn look.

"I just hope that one day he'll forgive us too."

SLAM!

Everyone's attention was instantly drawn towards the door where Sakura Haruno was panting with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura looked up at her sensei causing her bangs to reveal her eyes which were pouring with heavy tears and spoke with an extremely soft and disheartened tone.

"Kakashi sensei…..I did something terrible!"

Kakashi was about to immediately ask what until he noticed what Sakura was carrying in her hands. It was Tsunade's old necklace and a black headband that he was more than familiar with. He wasn't the only one as the two Sannin in the room also recognized the items she was carrying.

All three looked at her with eyes full of worry and fear.

"Sakura…...what happened?"

 _Valley of the End_

Sasuke has been running and leaping for a while leading him here. Ever since he broke out of the seal container, that he's been carried in, the Uchiha could feel the power of the second level of his curse mark flowing through him. It felt so liberating and intoxicating! He loved it! He's never felt so free and powerful in all his life!

Still he needed a way to test it! A way to gauge just how strong the curse mark has made him! He needed a worthy opponent to try it out on!

And he knew the perfect candidate.

Feeling that they've covered enough distance away from the others, Sasuke landed on the statue of Madara Uchiha and waited for his query. It didn't take long when he heard a pair of feet land on the opposite statue behind him. Sasuke turned around with an emotionless expression despite the fact that he was all too eager inside for the battle to come and stood face to face with his former and soon to be late teammate; Naruto Uzumaki!

It was quiet. Neither of the two boys said a word. The only sounds that could be heard was the roaring of the great waterfall below them, as it poured into the mouth of the river running ahead, and the wind blowing through the branches and leaves of the trees surrounding the valley.

Finally, Sasuke spoke.

"I have to admit, I honestly didn't think you'd follow me all this way."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha with indifference.

"Well, you know me. Never been one to give up when chasing after something or in this case someone."

Naruto folded his arms across his chest.

"So, you're really going to do it, huh? You're really going to offer yourself up to Orochimaru?"

Sasuke nodded a little.

"Yes, I have to. He's offered me the power and means to achieve my goal for vengeance. I am an avenger!"

Naruto cocked his brow at the raven-haired boy's proclamation.

"Avenger? More like a traitor and a fool! You left your home and friends behind just to give your body up to some cowardly snake who's going to take it the second you arrive! You really think the first thing he'll do, when you show up, is teach you a new jutsu or something? He's not interested in helping you get your revenge; he just wants your body!"

Naruto cocked his head.

"Not to mention that Shikamaru and the others are risking their lives and are even willing to trade them just to get you back!"

Sasuke had no reaction to what Naruto said even though the Uzumaki didn't care at all.

"Well, wasn't that nice of them."

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it was nice of them. It's a shame that they're throwing their lives away to save a selfish entitled bastard like you but that's to be expected considering how our village raised them up."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit for a brief second. Did those callous words really just come from Naruto? He didn't sound like he cared at all with what might've happened to Shikamaru and the others. Something was off about the dobe.

"You'd actually be okay with them being killed?"

Naruto shrugged.

"It's not my concern whether or not they survive. It has nothing to do with me or my mission."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes. He could tell that there was no lie in them. The boy meant every word. He truly didn't care at all about the fate of the others. Perhaps losing Iruka changed him which wouldn't be unnatural since Sasuke was more than familiar with the effects of losing a loved one.

However, there was something else Sasuke could see in his eyes that was just as unexpected.

"You didn't come here to bring me back. Did you?"

A few moments passed along with a gust of wind before Naruto answered.

"No."

Sasuke folded his arms.

"I see. Well, if you didn't come all this way to take me back to the village then why are you here?"

Naruto chuckled. It wasn't full of the usual happy idiotic laughter it used to have. It was ominous and unnerving which only served to peak Sasuke's curiosity even more.

"Taking this mission was the only way I could get out of the village without having to deal with that witch of a Hokage sending Anbu after me!"

Sasuke was confused until he started to put the pieces together which made him stare wide eyed in disbelief at the Uzumaki boy, who was smiling at his reaction.

"You're not the only one, who's decided to abandon the village today, Sasuke."

Sasuke tried to compose himself so that he didn't look like he was showing any signs of being flabbergasted in front of the Uzumaki.

"So...you actually left the village. I'll admit that's certainly a surprise. Does that also mean you've given up on that stupid dream of becoming Hokage?"

Naruto lifted his right arm up and closed his hand into a fist.

"Yes, that dream is dead weight to me. Now that I've finally made it to the valley, all I have to do is wait for my new master to arrive and I can finally break free of the village's hold on me once and for all!"

Sasuke tried his best to hide his shock and surprise but it was very difficult. He couldn't believe that Naruto Uzumaki of all people was actually abandoning the village. Even with the Sharingan this was something the Uchiha didn't see coming at all from the former knucklehead.

There was also something else Naruto said that piqued his curiosity again.

"You have a new master now, huh? Who is it?"

Naruto chuckled ominously again.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you but let's just say he's offering me far more than that lying hypocritical excuse of a sensei of ours and that careless perverted old toad hermit ever did!

Sasuke grew more curious.

"And what has this new master of yours offered you?"

Naruto unfolded his arms.

"Things you couldn't even hope to achieve from Orochimaru! He's offered to make me into the most powerful being this world will ever know!"

Naruto looked down and closed his eyes as his face scrunched up a little.

"But he's offered me something even more important than that..."

Naruto looked up with eyes full anger and determination.

"Freedom!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused.

"Freedom? From what?"

Naruto scoffed at his former teammate's ignorance.

"Doesn't matter! You're so obsessed with your own goal for vengeance; you wouldn't be able to understand and it's not like you would really care anyway!"

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"You're right. I wouldn't."

Sasuke didn't entirely mean that. A part of him did care enough to want to know what it was that Naruto wanted freedom from so desperately that he was willing to abandon his dream and the village. However, Naruto was right. He didn't really care enough to want to know.

Naruto scoffed again.

"Just as I thought! Always thinking of yourself and your own problems!"

Sasuke looked back up at him.

"Even if I did care enough to want to know, it's obvious that you've made up your mind to leave, just like I have, so there's no point in asking you again."

Naruto chuckled again.

"Your damn right, I've made up my mind! We agree on that much!"

Naruto closed his eyes.

"Pity, Sakura did not though."

Sasuke slightly tilted his head up.

"Sakura tried to stop you?"

Naruto didn't laugh in response this time. In fact, he seemed rather annoyed with the question. Rather he looked as if the answer annoyed him.

"Yes, she did. She begged me not to leave like how she did with you. Except unlike with you, she didn't try to leave with me when she couldn't convince me to stay!"

Sasuke too reacted with a little annoyance as he remembered how she pleaded him to take her with him to Orochimaru. Sakura indeed was not thinking clearly at all last night because of that naïve crush of hers. That was part of the reason why he left her behind.

Sasuke was also surprised that Naruto knew what she tried to do. There was no way he was there last night so either Sakura told him what happened or someone else was spying on them. In the end it didn't matter either way to the Uchiha.

"So, she just let you go, huh? I'm surprised she didn't even try to raise the village's alarms to keep you from leaving."

Naruto looked up the sky as he recalled what he did earlier.

"Well, that's not exactly true. I took a page out of your book and knocked her out. Only my way wasn't as quick and clean as yours, but I wasn't really in a happy mood when she only chose to beg to me stay after she already tried to get me to promise to bring you back to the village."

Sasuke gasped a little again in shock. From what Naruto just said it seemed as if he really harmed Sakura! Something Sasuke thought he would never do in a million years! Sasuke should've disapproved or have been outraged despite his own recent actions but he didn't really care. In fact, he was actually a little impressed with how far Naruto was willing to go to leave the village and his reaction to Sakura was also understandable considering what she has done.

Which only enticed him further on what he had to do.

"When you spoke with Sakura last night, you were right about one thing. This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path before us. Ones where we can't follow each other anymore. So, if you want to give your body to Orochimaru then you can go for all I care! I'm done with you, Sakura, our friends, and the rest of the village! I'm done with you all!"

Naruto proceeded to sit down on top of his statue's head with his back turned to Sasuke. The Sith apprentice then closed his eyes and proceeded to wait for his master. However, in his mind he could sense Sasuke's feelings. There was a great mix of things stirring within him. It was a little difficult to make out what was going on with his thoughts, but Naruto didn't really care in the slightest. He just couldn't wait for his master to show up and finally take him away from this world.

However, the Uzumaki's plans for freedom would have to be put on hold as Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Naruto, I need you to fight me."

Naruto opened his eyes and slightly turned his head towards the Uchiha.

"That would be a mistake, Sasuke..."

Naruto fully turned to him.

"The last one you would ever make!"

Sasuke wasn't fazed by the other boy's threats. He wanted this fight. He needed it. Not only just to prove himself but for something else.

"I need to fight you, Naruto. I need to kill you, so that I can become stronger!"

Naruto arched his brow at the raven-haired boy.

"And just how exactly is killing me going to make you stronger?"

A few seconds of silence passed before Sasuke answered.

"It's not important! Just fight me! You always talk a big game and act all high and mighty! Let's see what you really got!"

Naruto slowly got up and stared straight into the Uchiha's eyes. Eyes that were so determined for combat and the kill. Eyes no doubt that Naruto had earlier when he slaughtered the Root agents outside his apartment. However, as much Naruto wanted to put an end to the smug Uchiha, there was still a part of him deep down that didn't want to kill him. Despite the opposite of what he said earlier to Sakura he truly considered Sasuke a friend.

He would even go as far as to consider him as like a brother.

"Don't do this, Sasuke. You know what happened when we fought yesterday."

Indeed, the Uchiha remembered. He still felt humiliated that he was practically beaten and would've been killed had not Sakura intervened. He also didn't forget that power Naruto had. He could still feel the lingering faint effects of that lightening barrage throughout his body.

"Things are different, now! I'm much stronger than I was yesterday! You won't have a chance at beating me this time, Dobe!"

Naruto glared deathly at his lifelong rival.

"Sasuke, don't make me kill you."

The Uchiha took out a scroll and unraveled it in the air. It poofed into a puff of smoke revealing the contents to be a Kusanagi sword. The Uchiha grabbed the mighty weapon as it fell to his hand and unsheathed it. The sun brightly reflecting off the curved blade. At least what was left of its light as it was starting to become covered by dark clouds which were beginning to form over the valley.

Sasuke took a battle stance with his new bladed weapon.

"I'll do what I must, Naruto!"

Naruto was still staring at Sasuke with such killer intent. He tried to reason with him. Tried to give him a way out, but if the fool insisted on standing in his way to escape this world then so be it!

Naruto opened his palm, and something suddenly shot through his sleeve right into it! Sasuke recognized the object as the metal hilt of the weapon he wielded yesterday. Naruto pressed his thumb into the button to ignite the brilliant blue weapon!

"You will try!"

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly charged and leapt off their own individual statues! Lightning could be seen scorching across the sky as the pair of genin were flying towards one another! Both of them swung their blades causing their weapons to collide and send sparks everywhere!

The battle of the former heroic teammates has begun.

 _Back at the Hokage tower_

Lightning and thunder could be seen gathering in the distance of the village as Sakura told them everything. She told them what really happened between her and Sasuke the night before and how Naruto found out about it. She felt sick to her stomach having to describe how Naruto reacted to her betrayal and how at this very moment he was abandoning his dream along with the village.

When she finally finished, she could see that Kakashi and Jiraiya both had looks of horror and shock on their faces. However, Tsunade's face was hidden by her yellow bangs. No one said anything or rather couldn't say anything.

Suddenly, Tsunade dashed towards Sakura at blinding speed! Grabbing her by the collar of her red dress and shoved her against what was left of the wall in her office! Holding her there tightly looking as if she was about to use her monstrous strength to rip the girl's head off!

"LADY TSUNADE, STOP!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, KAKASHI!"

Tsunade shot Kakashi a deathly glare which put the Copycat Ninja in his place before turning her attention back to the genin she held tightly in her grip.

"You stupid, selfish, naïve, little brat! He has done everything for you and would've done so much more! He nearly died for you and this is how you repay him?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

Sakura didn't struggle in the Hokage's grip. She knew without a doubt the Sannin could snap her like a toothpick if she wanted to. In fact, part of her was hoping that she would. It would certainly relieve her of the pain she felt in her heart over breaking Naruto's. The other reason she didn't fight back was because she knew she deserved this. She deserved to be ranted and screamed at for her sins towards the boy and the village. That and so much more.

Kakashi was about to try to intervene again until he saw that Jiraiya was heading towards the window.

"I'm going after him."

Jiraiya turned back to Kakashi and Tsunade, who ceased berating Sakura at the moment to look at her teammate.

"If I'm lucky and I catch up to Shikamaru and the others in time, Naruto might still be with them. I don't care if their mission to bring back Sasuke fails without him. I'm getting my apprentice back!"

Kakashi stepped forward.

"I'm coming too! If we do get to him in time I can take over and help with Shikamaru's mission while you get Naruto away and talk some sense into him!"

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi seriously.

"And if Naruto isn't with them?"

Kakashi looked down solemnly.

"Naruto needs us right now more than Sasuke does regardless."

Kakashi felt ashamed for even thinking of having to choose to save one comrade over the other. It goes against his code. The code set by Obito. However, this was an exception because he has gone on leaving Naruto to fend for himself long enough.

Jiraiya didn't like having to make certain of Kakashi's priorities. He understands his eagerness to try to save both boys, but the fact is that Naruto is first priority. They already know where Sasuke is heading and what Orochimaru's plans for him are, but they have no idea what Naruto is planning or where he's even going.

Also, there's still the danger of his true identity being revealed to the public. Anyone finding out while Naruto was still in the village was one thing but if it were to become public knowledge while he's outside the safe walls and confines of the village then the boy's life would be in even greater jeopardy since some of the other villages will no doubt be on the hunt for him. Not to mention that if the elders get wind that the boy has abandoned the Leaf they will without a doubt use this to try to imprison him or have him killed for treason!

"You two aren't going after him without me!"

Tsunade begrudgingly released Sakura from her grip causing the girl to slide down to the floor in shame as Tsunade turned her back on her.

The Slug Princess marched past Jiraiya and Kakashi towards the window.

"Tsunade, you can't come. You're the Hokage. Your duties are here in the village not out there."

Tsunade whipped around and glared at Jiraiya.

"THE HELL THEY ARE! The only reason I came back to be the Hokage was because that boy saved my life and convinced me to take the stupid job! I'm not going to sit by and do nothing while Naruto throws his life away! He's the only family member I have left, so it's time I treated him like it!"

Jiraiya stared at her for a few moments before he nodded. It was obvious that she has made up her mind and if there was one thing Jiraiya knew about Tsunade it was her stubbornness. He and Kakashi then proceeded to head out with Tsunade to bring back their knuckleheaded friend.

"WAIT!"

The three veteran shinobi stopped and turned around to find Sakura standing up before them with her head down.

"Take me with you."

Sakura looked up at the two Sannin and her sensei with eyes still full of tears but with also determination in them.

"I need to bring back Naruto too!"

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each other and didn't think it was a good idea. Timing was of the essence and the girl might slow them down. That and neither of them were in a very trusting mood with her. Kakashi was about to refuse her request, but Tsunade beat him to the punch.

"Do you really think that after what you did, we're just going to allow you to come?! You've not only betrayed Naruto but you've also betrayed the village! All for that obsessive infatuation you have for that Uchiha! I should have you thrown into a cell and wait for your punishment while we go get your teammate back!"

Tsunade marched towards the girl to do just that but Sakura stood her ground and protested.

"NO! NOT YET! If you want to punish me and lock me away forever, fine! But not before you let me help you bring Naruto back!"

Tsunade stopped in her tracks in surprise of the girl's courageous outburst.

"I have to be there! He has done so much for me! He saved my life, Sasuke's, and even the entire village! He's even given me his love! That idiot chose to fall in love with a girl like me who has done nothing but cause him pain!"

Sakura shuddered at the thought but forced herself to continue speaking.

"I've ignored Naruto's pain and suffering for so long! Now that I've seen it. Now that I know how far deep it goes; that I've looked underneath the underneath; I can't just stand by and do nothing! Not when I was the one who caused it when he needed me most!"

Sakura tears were flowing harder, but she didn't dare to try to wipe them away.

"I want him back! I want him in my arms again! To let him know that I do care and that I will never hurt him again!"

Sakura looked down, for what she was about to say next would be the hardest thing she has ever said.

"Sasuke...made his choice! He chose to go join Orochimaru! He chose to go chase after his vengeance! But Naruto...I...I...I drove him away!"

Sakura sniffled as she kept going.

"I hope we do bring Sasuke back too but right now Naruto needs me more than he does! I can't do anything to convince Sasuke to come back, but I'll do whatever it takes to convince Naruto to come back to the village even if it means giving up my career as a shinobi!"

Sakura stood boldly with her claim to the three-veteran shinobi. Kakashi and Jiraiya both couldn't help but feel impressed by the girls words and determination but still had more than a few misgivings for allowing her to come. They were about to deny her again until Tsunade bent down at eye level with the young kunoichi.

The Sannin was looking into her eyes trying to detect even the smallest hint of deception in them. Sakura knew what she was doing but remained firm. She was going to go with them no matter what. Even if Tsunade locked her up, she would find a way to escape and follow them herself!

"If I think for even a second that you're just using this as an excuse to chase after Sasuke rather than help Naruto it won't just be your career that I'll be ending!"

Tsunade grabbed the girl by her collar and pulled her close to her face.

"Do you understand me?"

Sakura showed no fear for she was prepared to accept whatever the consequences will be for her actions.

"Hai, Lady Hokage!"

Tsunade set the girl back down.

"Then lets hurry! We don't have much time!"

Kakashi was about to protest the Hokage's decision but Jiraiya held his hand up to let him know it was pointless.

"Shizune!"

Shizune appeared at the doorway with Tonton moments later.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade started marching towards the shattered window as she gave her orders to her apprentice.

"You're in charge until I get back!"

Shizune gasped with white wide saucer eyes.

"B-But where are you going?! Lady Tsunade you can't just-"

Shizune was unable to finish her sentence as the four-ninja leapt out of the window and headed after Shikamaru's squad.

Hoping to reach their friend before it was too late.

 _Meanwhile at the Valley of the End_

Thunder bellowed and lightening pierced across the sky. It was almost as if the elements themselves were echoing the ferocity of the battle below. The battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!

The both former members of Team 7 were in an epic standoff. Each refusing to back down as they attacked and parried their blades against one another. Both had their reasons for this fight. One was a complete selfish hunger to grow stronger for the purpose of revenge and pride. The other was a rage filled desire to be free of this world laden with lies, betrayal, and deceit.

Naruto attempted to slash Sasuke across the chest but the Uchiha dodged his stroke and punched Naruto several times with his free hand while his Curse Seal was activated! Naruto grunted in pain and annoyance as he realized that Sasuke wasn't exaggerating when he said he grew in strength since their last battle! Naruto attempted another attack by swinging his glowing blade down onto Sasuke's head and towards his left side! Both times Sasuke was able to block with his own metallic blade which gave Naruto an opening to kick Sasuke in the chest a few feet back! The Uchiha grunted and rushed forward with his new speed and caught Naruto by surprise as he performed his own kick which sent Naruto down into the water below!

Naruto landed on the water's surface using chakra on his feet! He looked up, wincing a little from the pain with blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. He saw Sasuke was holding up his weapons pouch as means of insulting him! Naruto paid it no mind since he had no use for ninja tools and weapons anymore! He jumped back up onto the statue and did a cross with his fingers as he summoned forth some shadow clones! Naruto however noticed that something was off with his copies.

 _'Wait, somethings wrong! They don't have-'_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke easily slew through the clones! Leaving nothing but smoke as he reached Naruto instantly and prepared to cut him down! But Naruto blocked the attack and the two became engaged in a saber lock!

"Guess you can't make copies of your fancy weapon, can you?"

Sasuke suddenly side stepped which caused Naruto to stumble forward before using the force on a nearby rock to keep himself steady! He spun around fast, but it was too late! Sasuke threw several shuriken around the Uzumaki! It took Naruto a second to realize there was ninja wire tied around them which bound him to the nearby rock!

Not wanting to make the same mistake as he did yesterday with this maneuver, Sasuke ignited the wire with a Dragon Flame jutsu which in turned scorched Naruto in a burst of flames!

Sasuke grunted with pain and was forced to let the curse mark recede back into his neck. The Uchiha knew that Naruto wouldn't go down that easily, and he was right as Naruto rose from the flames unharmed and landed a punch to the Uchiha's face! Sasuke pretended to act as if he wasn't fazed by the blow in an attempt to intimidate him but it only provoked Naruto into landing several more blows to his face!

Naruto ceased his barrage while his fearsome red golden eyes glared at the Uchiha as blood trickled and dripped from his face. While Sasuke did indeed feel pain he certainly didn't show it as he laughed at the other boy's efforts.

"Seriously? We both know you have more power than that! I'm not even using my Sharingan and I'm still winning this fight! If you want to do better, then stop holding back and fight like you mean it!"

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto shoved his hand out and pushed Sasuke off the edge of the statue! What Naruto didn't see coming was that Sasuke pulled out some extra wire and threw it around Naruto's ankle; pulling him down with him! As both combatants plummeted down, they exchanged further strikes and slashes with their swords!

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar with his sword free hand and positioned himself so that Naruto would take the brunt of the fall which he did when both of them landed! Causing a cloud of dust explode! Naruto coughed up blood but didn't have time to recover as Sasuke then proceeded to ruthlessly beat him into the ground! Not letting up for even a moment!

Finally, after nearly a minute, Sasuke stopped and stared down at the battered boy. He felt a little dispapointed that it was over so soon but it didn't matter. He took his sword in both hands and prepared to plunge it into Naruto's heart!

A large lightning bolt streaked across the sky as Naruto's eyes snapped open and instantly batted away Sasuke's blade just before it could pierce his chest! Naruto then roared as a shockwave exploded from him which sent Sasuke flying off of him! The raven-haired boy crashed into the ground and rolled a few feet before he came to stop in a crouching position while holding his sword out in a low side angle!

Naruto rose from the crater, created by their fall, and took his own battle stance with his lightsaber.

"You think I care whether or not you use your sharingan? It doesn't matter to me at all. No, what's really angering me is the fact that you won't let me go. That you have to constantly stand in my way and for what?! To satisfy some pointless desire to prove your better?!"

Sasuke did some quick hand signs with his free hand.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Sasuke spat out a massive fire ball towards Naruto! Who merely responded by holding his hand out and used the force to shield himself! Forcing the giant fire ball to split around him which in turn caused the jutsu's flames to split around him and fly into the surrounding forest! It didn't take much for the trees to become completely engulfed by the flames of the Uchiha's diverted attack!

Naruto lowered his hand as he stared daggers at Sasuke who also glared back with bloodlust. As the fire continued to spread, so did the boys continue their fight. Once again both boys parried and struck with their blades. Both nearly catching the other off guard a few times. Their battle began to take them into the water where they were forced to use chakra in their feet to be able to stand and fight on its surface!

Sasuke attempted to slash Naruto's legs but the blonde jinchuriki jumped and flipped into the air over Sasuke's head! When he landed he attempted to stab Sasuke from behind! However, Sasuke dodged the blade and kicked Naruto in the gut! What Sasuke didn't noticed was that Naruto reached out with his fingers and used the Force to throw a rock, from the shoreline, into Sasuke's face! Bruising his cheek and cracking the bone underneath! Both boys took a few steps back to gather themselves before continuing!

Sasuke tried to cut at Naruto's throat but the jinchuriki blocked the slash and twisted his own blade with Sasuke's! Forcing the Uchiha to twist his arms into an awkward position which allowed Naruto to reach out and grab Sasuke's throat with his hand! Sasuke gargled and struggled for air as Naruto squeezed his windpipe! He then kicked Sasuke's weapon out of his hands and sent it flying into a nearby burning tree! Naruto then brought his blade up to chop off Sasuke's head!

However, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm to hold the blade back! Naruto grunted and growled as he increased the pressure on Sasuke's throat while pressing the blade down upon the Uchiha! Sasuke gasped and choked for air as the lack of oxygen was making it difficult to keep Naruto's blade back! The lightsaber was inching closer and closer to Sasuke's throat! Preparing to cut right through it!

That is until Sasuke kicked upwards into Naruto's back! Pushing the Uzumaki off him and splashing into the water! Sasuke took this chance to body flicker to his sword and ripped it out of the burning wood! Afterwards he rushed back to finish Naruto before he could pull himself out of the water! He was about ten feet away from where Naruto went in when suddenly Naruto shot out of the water and kneed Sasuke in the chin!

The surprise blow knocked Sasuke off his feet and caused him to splash into the water! Naruto then rushed towards Sasuke! When he got close enough he was about to cut his head in two until Sasuke swung his arm right under Naruto's leg! Forcing him to lose balance and to smack right back into the water while dropping his lightsaber!

Sasuke rose to his feet and prepared to do what Naruto attempted moments ago as he swung his blade high to bring it down through Naruto! Naruto however opened his palm and used the Force to summon his blade back to him! Just in time too as Sasuke's blade was about a foot from cutting him before his own blade reactivated and blocked it!

Sasuke pressed his blade down on Naruto's to try to break through! Naruto struggled but he held Sasuke's blade at bay while secretly using his other hand to summon more stones from the shore! However, Sasuke saw this tactic coming this time and cut through the stones right before they could strike him! Doing so allowed Naruto escape and put some distance between him and Sasuke!

Naruto and Sasuke stood upon the water and stared at each other. Neither one was out of breath from the fight thus far since they were both just getting started. The reflection on the surface of the water glowed with radiance from the burning forest! Between that and the burning trees and thunderstorm above; the battlefield look like it was taking place in some kind of hellish foresaken land.

"So, are you going to tell me how killing me is going to make you stronger or what?"

Sasuke pointed his sword at Naruto.

"I told you before that's not important now let's finis-"

"No, I want the truth! I deserve one after all the lies and crap everyone else in the village has fed me! So, tell me why out of all the people you chose to kill before Itachi it has to be me?! Why me?!"

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. He couldn't help but think that last question of his wasn't entirely out of just wanting to know why he wanted to kill him. He sensed there was more to it and also that it wasn't entirely being directed at him. Even so Sasuke lowered his sword and answered Naruto.

"Because believe it or not, you're the only friend, I've ever had. No one else as ever come close to forging the bond that you and I have. Not even Sakura. She has no way of understanding what it's like. None of them do. Except you."

Naruto knew what Sasuke was referring to all too well.

"Solitude."

Sasuke nodded a little.

"Precisely, it's the only thing we have in common and the bond that we share. That is why I have to kill you. So that I can break that bond and achieve the power I need to kill-"

"I know, I know, the power to kill Itachi and achieve your vengeance! I understand already! God, you're just as annoying as I was when I did nothing but constantly spout about becoming Hokage! Just knowing that I used to do that makes me sick!"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You've gotten better with your insults, I see."

Naruto smirked at the Uchiha.

"Well, I did learn from the best!"

Sasuke smiled and laughed along with Naruto. Both boys laughed making it almost seem like a pleasant time between friends without a care in the world if it weren't for the valley burning around them and their intent on killing one another. After a few more chuckles, the laughter completely died and both boys went back to having serious expressions on their faces.

Sasuke quickly sheathed his sword and suddenly went through some hand signs before holding his right arm with his left! Naruto recognized the technique and deactivated his lightsaber before clipping it to his pants! He crossed his fingers and summoned a clone! The clone immediately proceeded to start raking and doing circular motions with his hands over Naruto's open hand! A tiny blue orb began to form in the middle of Naruto's palm just as electricity and the sound of a thousand birds chirping was cackling from Sasuke's arm!

The Blue orb began to grow bigger and bigger till it was the size of a soft ball in Naruto's palm! Naruto finished his Rasengan just in time as Sasuke finished charging up his chidori! The boys charged at each other while arching both of their individual jutsus back to strike!

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke clashed with their jutsus! Neither one was overpowering the other while the struggle of both jutsus against each other caused a white light to emanate in the middle! Without warning, the light exploded sending both Naruto and Sasuke flying in opposite directions! Crashing into the orange surface of the river!

Sasuke and Naruto climbed out of the water back onto its surface and engaged in another glare contest. Naruto was surprised and raging with how Sasuke was able to match his Rasengan. That and Naruto didn't understand why he still wasn't winning this fight. Was Sasuke too strong now or was Naruto somehow holding back and not even aware of it? Naruto couldn't figure it out as Sasuke spoke.

"You know, they say that when two shinobi are on a high enough level they can read each other's thoughts by exchanging blows and jutsus. So, tell me Naruto..."

The curse seal on Sasuke's neck activated and began to glow! The pattern began to spread out over his neck and part of his face! Naruto could feel Sasuke's lust for blood and battle rising along with the cold emptiness of his rage and madness! However, that did little to make the Uzumaki boy nervous or intimidated.

"CAN YOU READ MY THOUGHTS?!"

Sasuke went through some hand signs!

"FIRE STYLE, PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

Sasuke then spat out a volley of small fireballs; all directed at Naruto! Naruto reached out with his hand to use the Force to shield himself again only to have Sasuke suddenly body flicker to his position! The Uchiha grabbed Naruto's outstretched arm and threw him into the volley of flames! Naruto grunted and yelled with pain as his body collided with several of the flaming balls! Naruto attempted to barrel role in the air so that he could avoid any more incoming fireballs and get back onto the water!

However, just as he started to barrel down, something smashed into his face and broke his nose! The force of the impact sent Naruto flying in the opposite direction now! As he flew Naruto opened his eyes and saw that it was Sasuke! The cocky bastard still had his fist cocked from when he punched him in the face! Sasuke then body flickered to Naruto's right when he landed in the water and began to savagely beat him and slash him with his sword!

Naruto didn't know why he wasn't fighting back! It was like his body refused to move no matter how hard he tried to make it! He even dropped his saber into the water and couldn't even focus on summoning it back! All he could do was remain helpless as Sasuke continued his assault!

During the Uchiha's savage onslaught, Naruto's mind started to drift. For some reason he began to think of when he and Sasuke first met. How he hated and was glad to meet him and have a rival. His mind further drifted to the point where he started to wonder if he and Sasuke truly had a bond as the raven-haired boy claimed. The will to fight diminish in Naruto. He couldn't do anything to defend himself. He was too enveloped in these long-forgotten feelings of nostalgia and supposed friendship that he didn't even notice at first when Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

Sasuke sheathed his sword with his other hand and then arched it as electricity began to chirp and build up in it! Naruto's eyes widened as the chidori was being aimed directly at his heart! Sasuke smirked as he prepared to finish off the Uzumaki once and for all!

"This fight is mine, Naruto! Goodbye, Dobe!"

PLORK!

Sasuke then struck out his chidori to pierce Naruto's heart! Using all of his strength; Naruto twisted his upper body at the last moment which forced the chidori to miss his heart but plunge clean through his right lung instead! Naruto felt as if all the wind was pulled out of him and tried to scream out in pain, but he could only cough up blood as Sasuke's hand was lodged in his lung! Sasuke couldn't help but feel impressed by the Uzumaki boy's persistence but he was only delaying the inevitable.

Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto's chest and held him up as the light started to leave his eyes. Naruto's thoughts were becoming lost in fog. He couldn't believe that after everything he suffered through with all the lies, betrayals, and the loss of his dear friend Iruka that this was how it was going to end for him. He was so close. So close to escaping this world and leaving all of that suffering behind. It seemed though that since the day of his birth he was always doomed to be cursed.

Doomed to be a failure.

 _'Failure...'_

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open and the red and orange hues in his irises glowed brighter as his rage began to boil and turn over! Naruto then recalled all the times Sasuke insulted and humiliated him. Like when he called him a scaredy cat in front of Sakura and their sensei or when he humiliated him in all their sparring matches in front of the rest of their classmates and even Iruka sensei! How he had them laugh at him and call him a good for nothing loser and a failure!

 _'NO! I am no failure! I am the most powerful being in this entire world! And I will not let anyone stand in my way!'_

Naruto grinded his teeth as the Kyuubi's chakra began to envelop him! He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled it away from his collar! Sasuke grunted as he tried to fight back until he felt Naruto dig his fingernails right into his flesh! Normally such a feeble attempt wouldn't faze him, but these fingernails were practically like claws! Sasuke screamed in pain as blood began to seep from the puncture marks of where they dug in! Naruto suddenly lifted Sasuke up by his arm and tossed him away like a ragdoll!

Sasuke bounced several meters across the water before coming to a stop! When the raven-haired boy looked up he was shocked to see the same red chakra that had Naruto had used yesterday! The flame like chakra roared and grew outwards from Naruto's body! The water around them began to violently roll over and churn from the power of this enigmatic chakra! Suddenly Naruto's saber flew out of the river and right into Naruto's hand and activated!

Sasuke couldn't help but feel frozen in the presence of this chakra. It felt so vile. So full of evil and rage. Even though he had these same reactions to it yesterday, it still felt so overwhelming and terrifying. In fact, for a brief moment it looked as if the chakra actually took the form of a gigantic demonic looking fox!

Naruto glared with a dark menace at Sasuke with his inflamed raging slit eyes while baring his fangs!

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke responded without his usual tone of confidence.

"What...What are you?"

Naruto took a fighting stance with his saber as the fiery chakra continued to wildly stretch out from his body!

"I'M YOUR ENEMY!"

Naruto then leapt forward to attack!

"AND I WILL KILL YOU AND LEAVE THIS PATHETIC WORLD! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY TO DO IT!"

 _Elsewhere in the surrounding forest_

Sakura gasped as she suddenly felt a violent cold chill run throughout her body! She and the others had been tracking Naruto for close to an hour while being led by Kakashi's dog summon Pakkun. Kakashi noticed Sakura's decrease in speed while trembling in her movements.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura looked at her sensei.

"I-It's nothing sensei. Nothing at all."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her a little before turning back to focusing on their task. Sakura didn't like choosing not to tell her sensei about this strange feeling she was having. She has already disappointed and disgraced herself to him, but she didn't know how to explain it to him. She just couldn't help but sense that something terrible was happening to Naruto right now. The same feeling, she had when he fought Sasuke yesterday and nearly killed him.

Sakura tried to shrug off the feeling and ignore it, but it wouldn't leave her be. It was like it was burrowed deep into her soul. Causing her discomfort and distraction to catch Tsunade's attention.

"If you can't focus and keep up with us then you should do us all a favor and head back to the village so that we can fix the problem that you caused!"

Sakura flinched at that remark by the Hokage. The Sannin's words were like poison needles that went right for the vital areas. It's true that this was all her fault. If only she had been smart enough to have realized Naruto's feelings for her and the sacrifices he's made then she would never have even dared to ask him to rescue Sasuke for her. She would never have even tried to leave with Sasuke.

The thought of Naruto being out there in suffering from her own actions gave such pain to her heart. She had to find him! She will find him no matter the cost! Her career as a shinobi was more than likely already over but if there was still a chance that she could redeem herself to Naruto and bring him back then she wasn't going to let it get away from her! With a newfound determination Sakura increased her speed to keep up with the others!

Tsunade noticed this sudden change in the genin. The girl's eagerness to fix her mistake and get Naruto back was more than a little unexpected. Tsunade was sure the girl would've been slowing them down the entire time, but she's been pushing herself to her limits and beyond just to keep up with them. If Tsunade wasn't so upset with her she might've even allowed herself to feel impressed by the young kunoichi.

Meanwhile Jiraiya leapt closer to her so that he could talk in private.

"I know you're angry Tsunade, but it isn't going to help us reach Naruto faster by constantly lashing out at Sakura whenever she's not moving as fast as you'd like. She made a mistake; we all have with him. You should cut her a little slack."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya.

"That girl has had more than enough slack cut out for her! This isn't just about how she's hurt Naruto or betrayed the village! I've been reading over many of the mission reports of Team 7 and in many of them I've found that she's been practically useless the entire time! She doesn't even know any jutsus outside of the basic Clone Jutsu taught at the academy! Kakashi is an exceptional shinobi but he hasn't been keeping a tight enough rein with her training and her treatment of Naruto long enough!"

"You know I can hear you, right Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade shot a death glare at the Copycat ninja behind them. Kakashi instantly sweat dropped under the temperamental Sannin's gaze and slunk back. Letting her know that he wasn't going to interrupt the "adults'" conversation again.

"If that girl thinks I'm going to let her off easy when this is all over, then she's got another thing coming!"

Jiraiya hummed as he understood.

"I see now. Your testing her, aren't you?"

Tsunade didn't confirm or deny Jiraiya's query. She didn't have to since the Toad Sannin knew her intentions all too well. Of course, he also knew what Sakura's punishment would be if she were to fail. If that were to happen then he wouldn't be able to help but feel sorry for her despite what she has done.

"LOOK!"

Everyone eyes darted to where Kakashi's line of sight was gazing at! In the distance over the tree tops they saw not only more thunder clouds but also smoke and a red glow! And it was in the direction that Pakkun was leading them!

"I've got a very bad feeling about this."

They all had the same feeling as Jiraiya that this had something to do with Naruto and increased their speed even further!

Unknown to them however was that a small metallic creature with multiple legs and a central red eye was following them above. Sending a signal to a hidden base miles away. Where the dark lord of the Sith was spying on their journey to save his apprentice.

"You may enter."

Just as he spoke a metallic door opened and an officer stepped into the dark throne room. The thin pasty looking man bowed before his great leader. Preparing to issue his report on their progress.

"We're halfway finished with loading up all our equipment and supplies my liege. It won't be long before we're ready to leave the planet."

Palpatine didn't bother to look at his subordinate but responded anyway.

"Good, very good."

The officer looked at the screen of the Leaf shinobi leaping across the treetops.

"Shall I dispatch a squadron to eliminate them, my Lord?"

Palpatine still didn't turn around for he was focusing on something or rather someone on the screen that was disturbing him.

"No, our troops would be no match for Tsunade and the other two high class shinobi she has with her. It would be best if I dealt with them, myself!"

The officer's eyes grew wide and he couldn't help but stutter in response to his emperor's bold statement.

"Y-You, my lord?"

Palpatine finally turned to face the young lieutenant. His menacing orange and yellow eyes narrowing at the feeble officer. The lieutenant stood at attention to try to show the proper respect that he failed to do moments ago.

"Of course, sir! B-But permit me to ask as to why bother wasting your time with these weaklings sir?"

The officer just held off his own execution for the moment, but his stupidity was still evident. Palpatine agreed that they were fools but they were far from weak. Only a true fool would believe they were. At least one who didn't wield the power of the Darkside of the Force. Nevertheless, Palpatine answered the young officer's question.

"I sense that there has been an awakening among them."

The officer cocked his brow.

"An awakening sir?"

Palpatine nodded before turning back to the screen. Focusing his gaze upon one individual in particular. He could sense their power. It was undeveloped now but if they were allowed to discover and use it they could become a threat to him and his apprentice in the future.

Better to destroy them now before they would have a chance to learn how to use it.

The officer prepared to leave to have the Emperor's personal transport ready so that it could intercept the Leaf shinobi until Palpatine suddenly spoke up.

"Lieutenant, inform the troops and everyone else that we are evacuating now and leaving behind any and all equipment of none importance and tell Captain Kargei to prepare my shuttle for immediate take off, for the Valley of the End."

The officer turned in confusion to his emperor's sudden change in request.

"My lord?"

"DO IT!"

The Emperor snapped at the officer who responded by running out of the room as fast as he could.

"YES, MY LIEGE, O-OF COURSE!"

Once the lieutenant was gone Palpatine focused more on the vision he just had. It was very similar to the one he had when his former apprentice Darth Vader had fallen on Mustafar. It was a vision of destruction and possibly death.

"I sense that Naruto is in danger."

 _Valley of the End_

Naruto slammed his saber upon Sasuke's blade! The Uchiha grunted as he struggled to hold Naruto back! Both his strength and speed have increased dramatically! It was unbelievable!

Naruto kept batting away at Sasuke's blade like a madman trying to break through! Growing tired of this tactic, Naruto stepped back and deactivated his lightsaber before he reached with his hand out and grabbed Sasuke with the Force! He then proceeded to slam Sasuke into the rocky walls and through a few burning trees before pulling him back!

Sasuke suddenly felt the wind being knocked out of him as Naruto's fist slammed into his gut! It was so intense that a small shockwave could be seen, from the impact, on the ground! Naruto then headbutted Sasuke hard and sent him to the ground a few feet away! Sasuke attempted to get up to defend himself but Naruto was already upon him and began to savagely beat him with his fists!

Sasuke attempted a few times to block or counter but against Naruto in this state was far too difficult! Naruto then grabs Sasuke by the collar and throws him high into one of the rocky cliff walls surrounding the valley! Sasuke's body smashed through the stone surface; creating a crater! Several rocks and a cloud of dust exploded outward from the impact! Sasuke attempted to dislodge himself and get back into the fight only to look up and find that Naruto already body flickered to him and grabbed him by the collar again and pinned him to the wall!

"Have you finally come to your senses, Sasuke?! You can't win this fight! You can't stand against my power! GIVE UP!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto with hatred in his eyes. He wouldn't have dared to have told Sasuke to give up if he knew the burden he carried. The pain he carried.

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE! TO LOSE YOU'RE ENTIRE FAMILY AND CLAN! YOU'VE BEEN ALONE FROM THE VERY BEGINNING AND THE ONLY PRECIOUS PERSON YOU LOST WAS OUR ACADEMY INSTRUCTOR! IT'S PATHETIC THAT YOU WOULD EVEN CONSIDER THAT A LOSS!"

Naruto stood with shock in his eyes at what Sasuke just said. Sasuke didn't even know why he said any of that considering that none of it was fair to the Uzumaki orphan. Naruto suddenly tightened his hold on Sasuke's collar and brought Sasuke's face close to his. Forcing the Uchiha to stare into Naruto's inferno eyes.

"I UNDERSTAND MORE THAN YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE! IRUKA WAS LIKE A FATHER TO ME! HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE IN OUR VILLAGE TO TRULY BELIEVE IN ME! HE GAVE ME COMFORT AND FRIENDSHIP WHEN NO ONE ELSE EVER HAS! AND IN THE END HE DIED! JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS AND CLAN!"

Naruto then held Sasuke up and threw him back into the river! The raven-haired boy crashed through the water! Sasuke sheathed his sword and began to swim up back to its surface! However, when he did reach the surface he had to duck back down as two burning logs were flying towards him! Sasuke looked up beneath the surface as the logs sailed past his position and collided into the river! Their flames snuffing out as they did!

Sasuke swam back up onto one of logs, which was floating upended on the water, and stood on it catching his breath. It didn't take long before an orange blur landed on the end of the other log and stood upon it. Naruto and Sasuke stood on their individual platforms above the water while the fire continuing to burn the forest around them, and the storm raged above their heads.

"It's true. I have been alone from the very beginning. I never had any friends or parents to call my own, but you did. You had everything I've ever wanted. A clan, parents, a family, you had it all and I had nothing. NOTHING BUT HATRED FROM THE VILLAGE!"

The wooden log beneath Naruto's feet began to crack a little from the rage that was simmering within him.

"Then I had Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade and even you. And for the first time in my life I actually felt as if I had friends. As if...I had a family.

Naruto lowered his head and started to remember all the good times he had with everyone.

"But it was all a lie! A cruel trick by whatever God is up there who obviously enjoys torturing me! Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade lied to me about my parents and what they've done to me! Sakura lied and tried to abandon me! And Iruka...WAS TAKEN FROM ME!"

The log under Naruto continued to crack and moan a little as did some of the trees around them.

"And you Sasuke. You know, despite all the times we argued and fought; you were like a brother to me. But now..."

Naruto looked up with his fiery eyes.

"Now you're nothing to me but an obstacle in my way to freedom! An obstacle I intend to overcome!"

Sasuke stood with a blank face though he was actually surprised that Naruto would consider him a brother. He actually felt even more empathetic to Naruto now than before. If he didn't need to achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan he might've considered letting Naruto go. But he couldn't. He needed that level of the sharingan to beat Itachi. No matter the cost.

There was also something Sasuke finally managed to figure out as well.

"You just mentioned being free again. Tell me, this freedom you keep talking about does it have to do with being free from the village and from everyone there whose caused you pain?"

Naruto crossed his arms at the Uchiha.

"Yes, and if there's one thing I've learned from everyone there is that it doesn't matter what kind of village a shinobi comes from because in the end they always end up doing terrible things for one stupid reason or another. That's why in my point of view shinobi are evil!"

"I see."

Sasuke finally understood as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his headband before tying it to his head.

"Come on then, Naruto! If what you say is true and we had that kind of brotherly bond then I intend to break it!"

Naruto got into a fighting position on top of his log.

"It's already broken! I destroyed it!"

Sasuke closed his eyes before opening again with his sharingan activated. Only something strange was happening to them. A third tomoe was now appearing in each of his eyes. Signifying that his visual kekkei genkai was fully mature. It didn't go unnoticed by Naruto but that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment.

"Which begs the question as to why you're even bothering to put that ridiculous thing on! You're not part of the village anymore and we no longer have any bond, so what gives Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto before answering him.

"Because I recognize you as my equal, Naruto. I used to think all we had in common was just the fact that we were both alone, but now I see that there's more to it than that. We both have lost everything. We've been betrayed by those we've held dear. And in the end the village has done nothing for us but slow us down. Even so..."

Sasuke pointed with his thumb at his forehead.

"You won't be able to even scratch my headband."

Naruto growled.

"I'll do a lot more than that to it by the time I'm done with you!"

Naruto charged forward while summoning a bunch of shadow clones! Sasuke however merely dodged the incoming blows of the clones with ease! Each Naruto attempted another strike or kick and even slash with their claws but Sasuke dodged each and every one of them! Sasuke then started to go on the offensive and began to easily dispatch the clones one by one!

Eventually he found himself battling the real Naruto! Naruto and Sasuke began to exchange blows once again all while Sasuke dodged and continued to eliminate any clone that tried to pull a sneak attack on him! Naruto narrowed his eyes as he realized that Sasuke's mature sharingan was going to be a problem.

Naruto then reached out with his hand and Sasuke suddenly found that he couldn't move again! What was left of Naruto's clones began to form a chain while the real Naruto lifted Sasuke up off of his feet! Naruto threw Sasuke into the grip of the clone at the top end of the chain! The clone dug it's claws into Sasuke's ankles causing Sasuke to grunt in pain while the chain of clones whipped and slammed Sasuke into the cliff wall! The clones disassembled the chain and landed on their feet before they poofed away while the real Naruto leapt towards Sasuke's location to finish him before he could retaliate!

But it was already too late as the Uchiha did some hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"

Sasuke once again spewed out another fire projectile but this one was different from his usual fireball! This one was more narrowly focused and concentrated and it was heading towards a midair Naruto! Naruto attempted to barrel role out of the way, but the attack was coming too fast and so his body was struck by the flaming jutsu!

Naruto's body blew right through the flames and landed on the cliff wall near where Sasuke was! Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the cloud of dust and debris that exploded from Naruto's impactful landing! When it cleared he saw that Naruto's jacket and body were severely burnt by his jutsu. Smoke could be seen sizzling off of the Uzumaki boy's body which was as still as a statue. Naruto lifted his head showing that his face also suffered from burn marks. He also looked as if he was barely keeping himself conscious.

Sasuke couldn't believe that even after taking a blow like that Naruto was still standing. A normal ninja would've been down for the count. It was incredible and without a doubt impressive.

"Sas...uke...you won't win!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the other boy's stubbornness and leapt at him! He grabbed Naruto and leapt high off the cliff wall and descended to the ground below! Preparing to deliver his finishing move!

"IT'S OVER NOW!"

SLAM!

Sasuke pile drived Naruto hard into the ground with the impact creating a shockwave around them that caused some of the burning trees to creak and even the river to part way from their area!

When everything settled down, Sasuke watched as Naruto's body twitched in his grip before it went limp. The Uchiha then lifted Naruto's body out of the ground and threw it into the river! The spiky blonde hair boy splashed into the water!

Sasuke watched as the orange clad boy's body floated up to the glowing surface and along with the current. Naruto put up a good fight. Far better than Sasuke expected. He was a worthy opponent. In the end however Sasuke was the winner.

Or so he thinks.

As Naruto's body continued to gently float upon the surface of the river, deep in his mindscape he was lying unconscious upon the sewage water of the Kyuubi's prison. The great beast stirred and opened its bloodshot slit eyes. Gazing upon the boy that laid beaten and battered before him.

The demon couldn't help but snarl in disgust of the sight.

 **"How pathetic! Losing to that pitiful excuse of an Uchiha** **like that! Even with all your power and rage you truly are just another weakling!"**

A red light began to glow behind the bars of the fox's cage as his chakra seeped through them into the unconscious child.

 **"You should be grateful to me and to your father the Fourth Hokage for sealing me and my power inside of a runt like you!"**

The boy's body absorbed the chakra as it continued to draw itself into him.

 **"But know this, Naruto! This is the last time that I'm ever helping you! The only reason I am is because I refused to be done in by that arrogant Uchiha brat! So, you take my chakra and you finish him once and for all!"**

Naruto's hand twitched in response to the Kyuubi's words.

"Finish...Sasuke..."

 _Flashback Naruto's apartment hours ago_

" _All Sith are driven by their passion; their strength; and their lust for power to maintain order in these chaotic cosmos. However, there are three things that truly give the Sith the means to triumph over all of their enemies!"_

" _And what is it master? What's the secret?"_

 _Palpatine placed his hand on the boy's shoulder._

" _Something you already possess, my friend, as I've told you already."_

 _Palpatine took his hand off the boy._

" _Rage, hatred, and pain!"_

 _Naruto's eyes widened with surprise._

" _What?"_

 _The dark lord nodded._

" _Yes. They are the very same things that have been driving Sasuke ever since he lost his clan. It is what has given him his skill and power! But your former comrade is an amateur! He lacks the means and will to truly harness his anger and hatred! He doesn't even know that he still holds a form of bond with this village! Not like you, Naruto!"_

 _Sidious began to walk in a circle around Naruto._

" _You truly know what it means to bear hatred and pain, my young friend! Your father and mother damned you to a life of misery and loneliness! Your allies have deceived you all your life for some cruel twisted means! Sakura, the girl that you loved and cared for, has betrayed you! The one person you could trust to even call a friend was taken from you!"_

 _Sidious suddenly pointed at Naruto._

" _Sasuke may have suffered the loss of his parents; the extermination of his clan; and the betrayal of his brother but he was still given everything that you were denied! Love, respect, and acceptance! However, they have only served to bolster his arrogance and pride! Pride you tore down with ease when the two of you fought! It didn't make him stronger it only made him weak! Whereas you Naruto have true strength; true hatred; and true pain!"_

 _Palpatine held up his arms at his sides with his hands opened up._

" _Know this, my new apprentice! Sasuke's strength will indeed increase soon because of that cowardly Orochimaru's curse mark! He will believe he is more than a match for you and will have you believe the same. But it is far from reality! You are stronger, Naruto! You have always been stronger! As long you throw aside whatever forms of attachment you had for the Uchiha and use the full might and power of your hatred, pain then the Darkside of the Force will ensure that you will never be defeated by the likes of him or by anyone else on this planet!"_

 _Palpatine brought his arms forward and tightened them into fists._

" _If he stands against you then you must harness your true power with the Darkside and strike him down with all of your hatred! Only then can you attain your freedom unencumbered!"_

 _Palpatine placed both hands on his apprentices shoulders._

" _I have faith in you, Naruto. Never forget that. And never forget..."_

 _End Flashback_

Naruto's tightened his fist so hard that his knuckles cracked. The Kyuubi's chakra continued to seep into his body. The water around Naruto began to churn and thrash violently as his power began to soar!

Naruto's fiery slit eyes suddenly snapped open!

"MY HATRED!"

Meanwhile in the real word Sasuke stared in confusion as the water around Naruto began to boil and simmer around him. Naruto's body slowly began to rise up as red chakra started bubbling and pouring out of him! Cracking his neck while flexing his claw bearing hands. Naruto's features were different from before! His whisker marks were even more defined, and his hair was wild looking and mangy! His fangs looked even sharper and more menacing along with his claws!

Finally, there was his eyes! They no longer even resembled that of a shinobi or even a human but looked more like that of a vicious raging wild animal! An animal that was ready to snap at the closest hand!

Naruto did just that as he suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke and punched him hard in the face! Sending the Uchiha flying and smacking into the base of the rocky cliff! When the dust cleared Sasuke had a bruise mark and a bloody nose to show for it. Grabbing at his face and groaning from the pain of the impact.

Sasuke couldn't believe the strength of that blow. That one punch felt like it was a hundred! Sasuke slowly got up as blood continued to drip from his nose. He watched in shock and interest as the blood red bubbling chakra pouring out of Naruto began to take shape!

Two strands began to form at the back of Naruto's head resembling ears while the chakra around his hands and feet took on the forms of giant claws! At the lower end of Naruto's back a large mass of chakra took shape into what looked like some kind of chakra tail! After the chakra was finished Naruto crept down into a very fox-like stance!

"SASUKE, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

Naruto sprinted on all fours towards Sasuke to attack! Sasuke didn't have time to react as Naruto swatted him away with his chakra claw! Sasuke landed on the ground hard; coughing up a little blood! Sasuke opened his eyes in pain and they widened instantly as he rolled out of the way of Naruto's claw slamming into the ground! Naruto growled as he tried piercing Sasuke again only for him to roll a second time! It began to rain dirt and rock as Naruto repeatedly slammed his clawed fists into the ground trying to get Sasuke!

Sasuke attempted to get up so that he could put some distance between them, but he couldn't move! He looked up and saw that Naruto had his chakra covered clawed hand out! Sasuke attempted to struggle even though he knew it was no use as Naruto lifted him in the air and threw him towards the burning trees!

Sasuke smashed through several of the burning stocks before finally landing in a clearing that was surrounded by flames everywhere! Sasuke slowly rose up trying to get his bearings. His arms and legs covered with burn marks with some slight burns on his face. Sasuke had to cover his face from the intensity of the heat around him! It was so hot he felt as if his eyes were going to dry out of their sockets! That and it was hard to breathe! He had to get out of here fast!

Suddenly Sasuke tensed as he heard a twig snap! He got into a fighting stance and scanned the area! It was hard to see anything past the flames burning around him! They were so intense that he was surprised that the forest hasn't burned down by now!

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at what looked like an object was coming through the flames! His suspicions were confirmed as a massive burning tree trunk came flying towards him! Sasuke leapt high above the enflamed mass of wood as it collided into the burning trees behind him!

 _'That trick won't work on me twice, dobe!'_

Suddenly the fire seemed to come alive as a giant flaming clawed hand shot out and grabbed Sasuke while he was in midair! Sasuke yelled in pain as the hand burned him! However, upon further inspection he realized that it wasn't a part of the flames at all! The clawed hand was made entirely out of the red chakra! Sasuke looked down the length of the chakra arm to find its owner Naruto on all fours with the chakra arm extending out of his back! The flames parting away from him as if in fear of the Uzumaki child!

Sasuke starred wide eyed with disbelief! He's never heard of anyone being capable of manipulating chakra like that! What was Naruto's secret?! Suddenly Sasuke remembered of the conversation between Jiraiya and his brother Itachi.

 _'You can't fool me. It's really Naruto you're after!'_

 _'Yes, Naruto is the prize the Akatuski seek. We will have his power!'_

Sasuke finally understood what his brother wanted with Naruto. It had to be this red chakra there was no other explanation. However, he didn't have time to ponder any further as the chakra arm suddenly arched back and threw Sasuke high over the flaming treetops!

Once he passed the burning trees, Sasuke started to descend to the river! Instead of crashing into the water his body actually bounced across the surface! His body bounced across all the way to the rocky shoreline! Sasuke's body finally stopped when he smashed into the base of the rocky cliff again!

Sasuke groaned in pain as he lifted himself out the crater his body made! If he was slammed anymore into the cliff it was likely going to come crumbling down at some point. The raven-haired boy still couldn't figure out how Naruto was able to control that chakra claw like that. It was almost as if this chakra was acting on its own!

The Uchiha's thoughts were interrupted again as something landed on the ground a few feet in front of him! He could already see the red glow of the chakra through the cloud of dust as it started dissipating. The red bubbling chakra claw, extending out of Naruto's back, began to slink back into the mass of chakra pouring out of his body! Sasuke realized that his suspicions were right, and that this chakra was seemingly acting on itself.

Like it had a mind of its own.

The cursed mark on Sasuke's neck began to glow as the dark patterns began to spread all over his neck and face.

 _'Let's see how he handles this!'_

Sasuke went through hand signs at lightning speed before spewing out another massive fireball jutsu! Naruto immediately dodged and ran across the water on all fours avoiding the attack! Some of the trees near the river were completely obliterated despite the fact that they were already burning! Naruto suddenly changed direction and started heading towards the fireball!

The demonic apprentice bursted throught the fire jutsu! Heading right for the Uchiha! Sasuke didn't have a chance to counter again due to Naruto's inhumane speed and received another swat by Naruto's chakra enhanced clawed arm! Sasuke collided into the ground and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop against a nearby rock! Sasuke slowly rose while using the rock as support! His sharingan eyes glaring at the beastly Uzumaki.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and dash towards Naruto at lightning speed! Naruto didn't even respond when Sasuke reached him and prepared to bring his blade down on him! He didn't need to as two red chakra arms shot out of his back and caught the blade in their claws!

Sasuke tried to press further down to break through the chakra limbs guard, but no matter how hard he tried they wouldn't give an inch! In fact, they were starting take an inch and slowly began to push Sasuke's blade upwards! At the same time Naruto began to rise himself. His hands cackling with electrical energy!

Sasuke noticed this and ceased trying to cut through the chakra arms! Watching as the small electrical sparks converging out of Naruto's hands were growing and intensifying! Before the Uchiha prodigy could attempt to come up with a way to counter or evade, Naruto already shoved his claw bearing hands out and the dark blue lightning shot of out his fingertips straight at Sasuke!

Sasuke roared with pain as he was once again being electrocuted by this strange lightning technique! The pain was just as great if not worse than the last time he was struck by it! His muscles and bones felt like they were on fire! It was almost as if his body right down to the core was being vaporized!

Naruto couldn't keep up the barrage for long, however! His fingers were still not used to this power and this enhanced level of the Kyuubi's chakra was starting to put too much strain on his body! The combination of these forced the Uzumaki to cease his attack! Watching as the steam rising from Sasuke's body evaporated while the Uchiha remained still with some small electrical currents still running about his person.

Suddenly Sasuke started laughing. Despite the immense pain he was in from the aftereffects of the attack, the raven-haired Uchiha rose up acting as if it did nothing but amuse him! Naruto growled in response! Angered that Sasuke would make light of the immense power he just displayed!

"You continue to both surprise and impress me, Naruto! It's clear that I'm no match for you in my current state! But this is far from my true power! I didn't think you would be capable of it, but it seems I have no choice but to use the second level of my curse mark to win this fight! It can't be helped I suppose!"

Naruto roared at Sasuke with such a primal animalistic rage!

"It doesn't matter what you do or use, Sasuke! You won't beat me, and you won't have Sakura to protect you this time when I kill you!"

Sasuke smirked at the Uzumaki with defiance.

"We'll see."

The curse mark patterns on Sasuke's neck and face began to glow and his body transformed! Sasuke's skin color became dark grey while his fingernails extended to resemble claws! His hair grew longer and changed from raven black to dark blue! Finally, a black star appeared on his face right where his nose was!

Naruto could sense Sasuke's power growing rapidly in both strength and darkness. It was far more sinister than it was just seconds ago. It was truly intimidating.

That is, it would be if Naruto's own power wasn't already consumed with darkness and hate.

Sasuke opened his bloody red sharingan eyes as his transformation was complete.

"You without doubt possess a special power, Naruto. However,..."

Sasuke got into a fighting stance.

"I am even more special!"

Sasuke chuckled again while Naruto glared at the mutated Uchiha.

"So you're special, huh? You won't be special for long!"

Sasuke continued to chuckle.

"You know, I have a feeling that I can't be beaten now or ever by you!"

Naruto roared with rage and charged at Sasuke on all fours! Leaping at him while arching his fist back! Sasuke also leapt at Naruto but didn't even bother to raise any of his hands in defense! The two former genins of the Leaf village clashed! Sending a cloud of dust and debris exploding and showering down!

When the dust settled, Naruto's hand was found being held back by a giant wing that was protruding out of Sasuke's back! Naruto pushed hard to trying to break through the disgusting mold of flesh! The wing however responded by extending further and pushed Naruto away! The bones in Naruto's arms broke from the pressure the wing was placing on his arm! Naruto didn't yell or grunt in pain though.

For it was nothing compared to the pain of his body wielding the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto's body shot across to the opposite side of the river! Landing on the opposite shoreline on both legs! Naruto held his limp arm in pain but didn't show any evidence of it on his face! Meanwhile Sasuke already had another wing tearing out of the back of his shirt! Both wings looked like giant mangled hands!

Sasuken then took to the air and flew towards Naruto with his sword still at hand ready to strike!

Naruto already sensed Sasuke's incoming attack and dodged while reaching up and grabbing Sasuke's leg with his good arm and with one mighty pull brought Sasuke down hard to the ground! Sending more dirt and dust up from the impact! Naruto didn't stop though as he pulled Sasuke up again and slammed him back into ground! He started repeating this several times almost like Sasuke was nothing but a rag doll!

Having enough he threw Sasuke into the air! Sasuke used his wings to halt his momentum and dived back towards Naruto! The Uzumaki boy opened his palm and lightning once again shot out! Sasuke saw the blinding electricity streaking towards him and brought both of his wings in front of himself to shield against the attack! The wings helped somewhat but Sasuke still felt the damaging effects of the electrical barrage as it shot him down straight back to the ground!

Naruto ceased his attack as his fingertips were starting to become seriously damaged! Sasuke slowly got up using his wings for support. The Uchiha took a deep breath as he willed himself to ignore the pain. Yet, there was one thing he couldn't ignore.

' _If I take that attack again, I don't think my body's going to be able to hold out!'_

Sasuke's body was already starting to feel strained from the transformed state of the second level of the Curse Mark. He remembered what Sakon warned him earlier about the damaging and lethal effects of remaining within this form for too long. Sasuke knew he was going to have to finish this fast.

He wasn't the only one that had the same line of thought.

Naruto also was beginning to weaken. Both from the enhanced potency of the Kyuubi's chakra and from using that dark Force ability that has been damaging his hands. He also knew that even with his power it would be difficult to fight with just one arm. So, Naruto lifted his arm as best he could and forcibly began close it into a fist. Forcing some of the bones back in place either physically or using the power of the Darkside to force and mend them back in.

It was a painful process and it took a lot of physical endurance, but he managed to get the arm repaired. At least enough so that he could use it to fight with. Sasuke saw this spectacle and thought it impressive but he also noticed that Naruto appeared to be weakening. It was likely due to this power he was using. Sasuke was happy about this outcome since it meant that Naruto probably wouldn't be able to use that technique again which meant it would make it easier to finish this quickly!

 _'I guess I can't afford to waist anymore time!'_

"That power of yours! By using it you're taking a risk aren't you?"

Naruto growled at Sasuke in response. Judging by his reaction, Sasuke smiled as he hit the needle on the mark. Chuckling at the irony of how they both were in danger of being consumed by their own strengths.

"Look around, you know where we are? This place the Valley of the End is the perfect place for our battle, isn't it Naruto? Our final battle and all the battles we had up to this point!"

Sasuke immediately took the sky once again with his hideous wings and dived down with his sword again! Naruto took out his lightsaber and activated its brilliant blue blade! Just in time too as Sasuke already reached him and swiped his blade towards Naruto's head! Naruto deflected the attack with his own sword and the two began another blade on blade fight!

Sasuke held an advantage with remaining midair thanks to his wings, but Naruto held his ground firmly; thanks to Kyuubi's chakra and the power of the Darkside! The blow upon blow came from Sasuke's blade against Naruto's and vice versa! Each creating sparks and shockwaves from the forceful impacts!

One of Sasuke's thrusts left him overextended which left his wings exposed! Naruto took this as chance to cut the Uchiha down! Naruto swiped his blade towards the disgusting wings only to find Sasuke body flickering away! Naruto's eyes darted to the side and he sidestepped just as Sasuke's blade thrusted forward and cut through Naruto's jacket! Naruto jumped and flipped backwards over Sasuke and slashed his saber sideways! Cutting part of Sasuke's right wing! Sasuke groaned in pain and tried to turn around so he could slash Naruto just as he was landing only to find Naruto's palm shoving out towards his face and just like that Sasuke was pushed with such tremendous force across the river!

When Sasuke reached the opposite side, he shoved his blade down into the ground along with the sharp claw like appendages of his wings to stop his body from careening through the air! Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto standing up straight while spinning his blade around as if eager to continue.

Sasuke didn't understand it! A moment ago, it seemed like Naruto was weakening! Even now he could see his skin was peeling off from the chakra that continued to bubble out of his body! But now it felt as if at the same time he was getting stronger! Sasuke didn't like where this going and started to sense a foreboding danger!

As Sasuke rose to his feet panting he could swear that his eyes were playing tricks on him now. Because in Naruto's place the image of his older brother Itachi appeared! Sasuke stared wide eyed at the specter. His brother's distorted sharingan eyes pierced right into him. It filled him with fear and anger.

 _'You still don't have enough hate, Sasuke. And you never will!'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and shoved his sword back into its sheath and went through the proper hand signs at lightning speed!

 _'I'll show you!'_

Naruto recognized the hand signs Sasuke was going through and held his hand out without even summoning a clone first! Sasuke's hand began to crackle and sound like a thousand birds chirping as the chidori cackled to life! Only this chidori was different from the previous ones! This one was as black as the darkest night and it sounded like a thousand birds flapping as well as chirping!

Sasuke's jutsu wasn't the only one that was drenched with dark energy as Naruto's rasengan was radiated with a shadowy violet color as it was infused with the chakra of the Kyuubi! If anyone could call it anything it would be a sort of Demon Fox Rasengan!

When both jutsus were finished charging both of the former members of Team 7 leapt at each other to prove once and for all who would be the victor!

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke arched his Black Chidori back!

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto arched back his Demonic Rasengan!

And both attacks collided.

The whole valley shook and tremored from the massive intensity of Naruto's rasengan and Sasuke's chidori battling for dominance! The collision caused an explosion of red and blue chakra that formed a swirling black sphere of energy at the center!

Both Naruto and Sasuke grunted as they tried to put more and more of their chakra into their attacks trying to overwhelm the other's jutsu, but both seemed evenly match.

At least for the moment they were.

Naruto's hellfire eyes glared at Sasuke! He was so close! So close to getting the hell off of this world and being free of everyone and everything! Suddenly Sasuke's body began to flicker. Changing into someone else! Naruto thought Sasuke was trying to pull out another jutsu until the flickering continued and grew in frequency! To the point where Sasuke was indeed turning into another person! Finally, the flickering stopped, and Naruto stared in shock as to who replaced Sasuke!

It was a young man with yellow spiky hair that had jaw-length bangs and sky-blue eyes. He wore a white haori with flame motifs adorning the bottom edge of it. He wore a headband with the symbol of the Leaf village. Naruto instantly recognized the man before him. The man solely responsible for Naruto's cursed life and loneliness. The man who practically damned him to hell.

His father, the Fourth Hokage!

The utter shock in Naruto's eyes instantly turned into pure hatred and rage! Naruto roared so loud that now it felt as if his voice was causing the valley to tremble with fear! It was so intense that Sasuke felt completely overwhelmed by the sheer fury of it!

Still, he refused to let up.

 _Meanwhile a few miles away in the forest_

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sakura could all feel it. There was a massive built up of chakra ahead of them! The intensity of the chakra and the potency of darkness within it was so great that even the older shinobi felt the instinct to stop and not travel any further.

However, that was nothing compared to the raging cry they heard echoing from the source of this chakra! It was so loud that the birds nesting in the trees around them flew off in fear! And many animals below them stirred up from their holes and shelters and fleed for their safety!

The Leaf shinobi however didn't stop. Not when they were so close to reaching their friend. They wouldn't turn back now. They couldn't.

Sakura however was feeling cold chills right to the bone! It felt as if Naruto was being totally consumed by this raging storm within him! It was almost like a whirlwind at this point. Sucking away his very being and leaving nothing but the rage and pain within him.

It was both terrifying and heartbreaking for her.

Sakura didn't stop though. She pushed on with the others. Determined to save Naruto no matter what it takes!

 _'I'm coming Naruto! Just wait for me! I'm coming!'_

Suddenly the ground and the trees, that the shinobi were using for traveling, shook violently! Forcing them to stop! The large mass of dark chakra that they all felt suddenly vanished! However, there was still a strong presence of it still there.

A chakra full of bloodlust, evil, and rage.

 _The Valley of the End_

There was a large cloud of plume dust that filled the area around the valley. The fire still consumed the trees and forest on both sides of the river while the thunderstorm above was reaching its climax in preparation for showering rain down upon the battlefield.

A battlefield that finally found its victor.

Minutes passed before the massive fog of dust and debris finally settled down. The outline of two persons could be seen through it. One was standing and the other was on the ground; beaten and battered.

The victor slowly walked towards the defeated. A red glow could be seen around the outline of his body. Finally, the curtain of dust parted to reveal the victor to be Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto slowly walked towards the defeated Uchiha. Sasuke had reverted back to normal as his chakra and body were spent to the point where he could no longer maintain the second level of the curse mark. The raven-haired boy's mind was in a complete state of shock in light of what just happened.

 _'I...I lost...How could...How could I lose to him? How could I lose to that dobe?'_

Sasuke was neither angry nor in shame of his defeat because he just couldn't comprehend it. None of it made sense. He was an Uchiha. One of the last of one of the mightiest clans of the village. A prodigy. An avenger, who swore to walk the path of vengeance and power.

Yet, despite all of that he was still defeated by one who was once considered nothing more than a loser.

Sasuke finally took the effort to look up at his triumphant adversary. The red chakra around Naruto was changing. It began to take on a much darker shade of red. And the fox like appearance began to draw back into a bubbling outline around Naruto's body. The bubbling soon ceased and was replaced by dark red chakra flames that slowly rose from each part of Naruto's body. Naruto's eyes were glowing brilliantly with red, orange, and yellow hues around his irises and slit pupils.

The Uzumaki growled in a low gutteral voice.

"This is the end for you, my friend!"

Naruto took his lightsaber out for what would be the last time in this fight.

SCHHHURRRRRR!

The glowing blue blade shot out from the metal hilt and Naruto suddenly body flickered to where Sasuke was to strike him down! Sasuke however mustered up whatever strength he had left and grabbed his sword and blocked Naruto's blow! Sparks flew and a small light could be seen at the point of contact where both blades met! Naruto batted Sasuke's blade out of his hand to the side! Then he curled his hand up and lifted Sasuke up with the Force; choking him!

Sasuke grabbed his throat in pain as he felt his windpipe being slowly crushed by the invisible grip Naruto had on him! Naruto pulledd his hand back and with it Sasuke's body before shoving his palm outward! Sending Sasuke flying and crashing into a large burnt tree!

Sasuke coughed up blood as he felt some of his bones break from the impact! The Uchiha slowly lifted himself up from the ground. Wiping the blood away from his mouth. He had enough chakra for one more jutsu but not near enough to use the technique at its full power. Not to mention there was no way that he could catch Naruto off guard at this point.

Sasuke knew, he was dead where he stood.

"Sasuke, you've underestimated me and my power for too long! We settle this now!"

Naruto leapt high into the air! Holding his blade up above his head preparing the finishing blow! Sasuke closed his eyes as he waited for his imminent death. Muttering his last words.

"I'll see you in hell, Itachi!"

SPLORK!

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open from the high-pitched scream Naruto was releasing! He looked up in shock as he saw blood raining down from Naruto's body! He looked closer and saw that the lower parts of Naruto's legs were completely severed from the rest of his body! Naruto landed hard on his chest! The red chakra completely vanishing along with the blue blade of his sword!

Naruto yelled as he struggled to lift himself with his arms but found it too difficult due to the unimaginable pain he was in! Blood poured out in pools from the two bloody stumps of where his legs used to be!

Sasuke looked and noticed that blood was dripping onto Naruto's back. The battered Uchiha looked up and saw an elongated blade, covered in blood, protruding in the air where Naruto was moments ago! The sword suddenly retracted and disappeared into the burning forest!

Suddenly two figures emerged from the flaming foliage! One was a stranger, that Sasuke didn't know, who was wrapped in bandages. The other he more than recognized with his purple shinobi outfit and shiny glasses.

Orochimaru's lap dog, Kabuto.

 _'Which means...'_

Sasuke looked closer at the man wrapped in bandages.

"Kukukukuku, it's so good to see you again, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Orochimaru?"

The man in bandages nodded.

"I was beginning to worry about you, so I decided to come to your aide. And just in time too!"

Orochimaru's eyes slowly drew to the bleeding and crawling Uzumaki child on the ground. Naruto looked up with immense hatred at the vile snake for pulling such a cowardly sneak attack like that! He couldn't believe he didn't sense that Orochimaru was nearby! He should've been able to!

"YOU DIRTY EVIL BASTARD!"

Naruto threw his saber out with the blade activated towards Orochimaru's head! Orochimaru and Kabuto dodged the spinning energy weapon which cut through a rock and a nearby tree before suddenly turning around and flying back towards Naruto's hand! However, before it could reach him Orochimaru body flickered to Naruto's position!

WACK!

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto's saber deactivated and fell to ground and with it Naruto's dismembered right arm! Naruto shrieked in pain again as he clutched the stump of where the rest of his arm used to be! Blood pouring out of it just like his dismembered legs!

Orochimaru sucked up his blade back into his mouth! Licking his disgusting lips before kicking the blood drenched Uzumaki boy over onto his back! Breaking a few ribs and causing the crippled child to cough up blood! The leader of the Sound then began gathering evil chakra! Summoning five purple chakra flames to his fingertips!

"Five Prong Seal!"

Orochimaru then shoved his fingertips into Naruto's stomach! The boy roared in pain as he felt the wicked chakra burn into his seal! Disrupting the Kyuubi's chakra, which was starting to heal him, and forcibly cutting it off from him!

"That should keep the Kyuubi from healing your wounds anytime soon!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Orochimaru in shock!

 _'What does he mean about the Kyuubi treating his wounds?!'_

Orochimaru looked over at Sasuke and gestured him with his hand.

"Go on, Sasuke! Finish him! Claim your victory and your first step towards your vengeance against Itachi!"

Sasuke just stood where he was looking at Orochimaru in shock.

"What are you waiting for? This is what you want isn't it? To kill Naruto and gain more power? Why hesitate, Sasuke? It's all waiting for you!"

It was true that Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto but not like this. Not with Naruto completely crippled and defenseless by someone else's hand. He wanted to prove he was better. He wanted to defeat and kill Naruto in combat. Killing him now would bring him no satisfaction and would just be a waste of his chakra.

However, the allure of greater power was too strong even for Sasuke to resist.

 _'In order to attain a power such as the Mangekyo Sharingan, it requires that you take the life of your best friend. You must kill him!'_

Itachi's words echoed in his mind. It was right there. The power of the next level of the Sharingan was right there for the taking. Sasuke's muscles tensed as he approached his crippled former ally.

Naruto watched as the Uchiha slowly walked towards him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't move and he was in so much pain that it was hard to concentrate and use the Force! And thanks to Orochimaru's seal he couldn't even summon up any chakra he had left!

He was completely helpless.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto. Looking into his ember eyes. He could see it even now. There was so much hate in them. So much pain. Sasuke felt more pity for Naruto now than ever before. Perhaps doing this would be a form of mercy for him. Mercy from the life that tortured him so.

Sasuke only hoped that he would die quickly.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke went through the hand signs and summoned what little chakra he had left to perform the jutsu. Naruto's normal pupils shrunk as he realized what jutsu Sasuke was planning to use. He tried to reach out with his good hand in an attempt to stop him.

But it was too late.

"FIRE STYLE, FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Naruto's vision became blinded by the fireball jutsu that Sasuke blew at him! He couldn't see anything! But he could feel the heat! The heat as the flames drew closer and closer to him! Until the flying mass of fire completely engulfed his body!

Naruto howled in agony as the flames of Sasuke's jutsu consumed his flesh! Every part of him from down to his severed legs to the tips of his fingers of his left hand burned and melted away! His hair caught on fire as well which made the flames burn even fiercer on Naruto's head and face! Naruto thrashed with his good arm in an attempt to try to put them out, but it was no use! His whole body was on fire!

Sasuke forced himself to watch as Naruto thrashed and screamed like a madman in the flames! He wished that he had simply used his sword to end the boy's life now. If the jutsu were at full strength, Naruto would've been wiped out in an instant. Sasuke didn't intend to prolong Naruto's death like this but it was too late now; the damage was done.

All Sasuke could do was watch and listen to Naruto's suffering.

Naruto continued to scream horribly! He has never ever in his entire life suffered this kind of pain before! Death would've been a far better option than having to endure anything even remotely this tortuous! The pain and heat were so extreme that it was getting harder and harder to breathe! In fact, Naruto found that he couldn't breathe at all anymore! All that came out of his mouth were guttural cries of agonizing torture! Even though this has only lasted a few seconds it felt more like an eternity!

Through the flames, that burned away the flesh on his face, Naruto could see both Orochimaru and Kabuto looking down pleasingly at his suffering. While Sasuke just stood as still as a statue doing nothing. Nothing as Naruto thrashed and rocked on the ground being burned alive!

Then Naruto could see them! All of them! Every single person who has lied to and used him were standing around him; laughing! They were laughing at him! Naruto screamed from both the pain and the anger towards every single person there, whether real or not, before finally collapsing! It was just as he did that the flames finally died down and extinguished themselves.

Sasuke finally exhaled when it was finally over. He didn't realize that he was holding his breathe. He looked down and saw that his hands were shaking. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself down but all he could think about was Naruto's horrible screaming and thrashing which was only just seconds ago. Sasuke forced himself to look back at the charred body of his greatest rival and friend.

It was a horrible sight.

"Well done, Sasuke!"

Orochimaru placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder in a display of pride for his new disciple's actions.

"Come, let us leave and begin your training immediately!"

Orochimaru and Kabuto walked away from the site. Sasuke picked up his sword and put it back in his sheathe and proceeded to follow until his eyes spotted the metal hilt of Naruto's weapon lying on the ground. Sasuke picked up and held the weapon in his hands. It was heavy but not too much where it couldn't be managed. Sasuke saw the button at the middle part of the hilt and pressed it.

SCHUUUURRRRRRR!

The glowing blue beam shot out of the hilt! Sasuke took a moment to admire the beauty and power of this weapon before deactivating it and taking it with him as an act of respect for Naruto. Following Orochimaru and Kabuto.

While deep in Naruto's mind the Kyuubi madly smashed against its rusty iron prison! In rage of Orochimaru blocking his power from helping heal Naruto! The giant beast shouted out to the boy in hopes that he could still hear him!

 _ **'** **DON'T YOU DIE ON ME, KIT! DON'T YOU DARE LET THAT SNIVELING SNAKE AND UCHIHA GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU HEAR ME?! NARUTO!'**_

Naruto slowly stirred in response to the very distant calls of the Kyuubi. Lifting his scarred burnt head to see Sasuke and the others walking away. He couldn't believe that he was just going to leave him here like this! To die slowly of his wounds rather than give him a mercy killing!

After all the insults and humiliation, he gave him at the academy and on Team 7, as well as the fact that he and Orochimaru took his one chance of freedom away to satisfy his own selfish desires, the least he could do was kill him quickly to spare him of this horrible pain! It was what any true friend would do! Not to mention that a true friend and shinobi wouldn't take a victory that was handed to him on a platter by someone else! Naruto then began to realize that it was all a lie! Everything Sasuke said about him being his greatest rival and friend were just more filthy lies!

The Uzumaki grabbed a nearby rock in his hands and crushed it with rage! Blood seeped from his hand due to the damage of the fire and the pressure of the stone against his burnt flesh, but he didn't care! Sasuke needed to pay for this! He will pay dearly for this!

"S...Sas...Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned around at the charred former rival. He starred in shock at Naruto's burnt disfigured face. It made him want to vomit both from the smell and how egregious it looked.

Naruto's crisped hand raked into the dirt. Scooping it and tightening his fist around it. Forcing more blood to drip from his hand.

"I...I...I..."

Every time he repeated that syllable Naruto sounded like a fish out of water. Raggedly gasping for air but not getting any. Orochimaru and Kabuto stopped in their tracks as well. Both surprised that the boy was still alive and still able to speak.

"You what, Naruto-kun?"

Orochimaru mocked the Uzumaki in his desperate attempt to just get another single word out. It angered Sasuke for him to make light of Naruto's injuries. Sasuke wasn't the only one as Naruto tightened his fist in response to Orochimaru's insult. Blood pouring out harder between his charred fingers. Glaring with pure burning rage in his red and yellow eyes at all three individuals in front him.

Before releasing a hellish screaming howl.

"I HATE YOU!"

Putting all of his strength into his left arm, Naruto catapulted himself off the ground towards Sasuke! The Uchiha was caught off guard by the crippled and burnt Uzumaki's display of strength! He didn't even have time to react as Naruto raised his hand high and raked his clawed fingers at a downward angle across Sasuke's headband and left eye!

Sasuke screamed and clutched his eye in pain as blood poured through his hand and fingers! Naruto collapsed onto the ground and coughed up for air as he spent the last of strength! At the same time Orochimaru and Kabuto rushed to Sasuke's side!

"NO! THE SHARINGAN!"

Kabuto placed his hand over Sasuke's face and began to try to heal the wound with his medical ninjutsu! His hand glowed bright green with chakra as he attempted to repair the damage! He went at this for a few more seconds before turning to his master!

"This isn't good, Lord Orochimaru! We need to get him back to the lab if were to save the sharingan!"

Orochimaru nodded.

"GO! DO WHAT YOU CAN TO SAVE IT!"

Orochimaru turned his attention back to the broiled crippled boy.

"I have unfinished business to settle!"

Kabuto nodded and led Sasuke away back to their base, beyond the border. The Uchiha followed while still clutching his eye and Naruto's saber. As soon as they were gone, Orochimaru knelt down to the boy, who was starring daggers at the ex Sannin, noticing that his claws had shrunken into ordinary fingernails.

"Well, well, it would seem that you had bit of the Kyuubi's chakra left in you when I cut you off from its power."

Orochimaru looked over Naruto's burnt body.

"I told you that I would pay you back for taking my arms, Naruto-kun. But it seems that once again you've crossed me, for the last and final time!"

Orochimaru knelt down closer.

"You prevented me from being able to take over Sasuke-kun's body today, so now I'll have to wait years before I can do so! And you may have possibly permanently damaged one of his sharingan eyes! You insolent little Leaf brat!"

Naruto suddenly reached up and grabbed Orochimaru by the throat! Squeezing it in an attempt to crush his windpipe! Orochimaru merely smiled, grabbed the boys wrist and yanked his arm away!

"My, my, such rage and determination! Truly awe inspiring! It's a shame really. I might've spared your life and even allowed you to join me if you hadn't interfered with my plans so frequently!"

Orochimaru smiled sadistically beneath the bandages covering his face.

"I should leave you here to die of suffocation and your wounds but I'm not without a bit of mercy."

Orochimaru pulled a kunai out and held it up.

"Kukukukuku, say hello to the Third Hokage for me!"

Orochimaru prepared to plunge the knife into Naruto's heart! Naruto braced himself for his imminent death until a blue light flickered in the corner of his eye! When he and Orochimaru turned to the source of it, the vile snake was struck down by a torrent of blue violet lightning bolts!

Naruto watched in shock as Orochimaru roared with pain from feeling his new body burn from the touch of this electrical onslaught! Orochimaru tried to see where it was coming from, but the lightning was so blinding that he couldn't see anything! Finally, the barrage ended; allowing the Leader of the Sound to rise up, albeit slowly, so that he could see who it was that would dare to ambush him!

Standing across from where Naruto lay was an old man wearing a black hood and robes. He had pale hands with veins bulging out. He had deep set red eye sockets and orange ember colored eyes, that were similar to Naruto's, with black obsidian pupils. Orochimaru didn't recognize this man at all but he felt a sense of evil and death from him.

"Who are you?!"

The mysterious man walked slowly to the boy. Naruto turned his head to the direction of his savior. Recognizing him within an instant.

"M-Master..."

Orochimaru looked at the crippled boy and then back at the old man.

"Master?"

The old man looked down at the child.

"Do not speak. Save your strength."

The hooded man walked past Naruto towards the still very confused Snake Summoner.

"OROCHIMARU!"

The hooded man grit his yellow egregious teeth while glaring with a murderous malice at the Snake Sannin! Orochimaru didn't know why but he actually felt a little fear of this old man. There was something dark and unnatural about him. Every fiber in his being was warning him to flee but the Leader of the Sound stood his ground.

The old man raised his pale sickly hands.

"FOR YOUR TREACHEROUS ACTIONS, YOU WILL NOW EXPERIENCE THE FULL POWER OF THE DARKSIDE!"

The old man's hands suddenly sparked to life as lightning shot out of his fingertips straight into Orochimaru! The Sound Leader screamed in pain from once again being barraged by this old man's attack! He couldn't believe that he didn't dodge it! It came at him so fast that even one who was once a member of the Sannin couldn't possibly evade it in time!

 _'WHAT IS THIS TECHNIQUE?!'_

The pain was so intense! He has faced against many lightning jutsus in the past, but this was far greater than any of them! It felt like it was beyond lightning! Like it was pure energy that was consuming his very being down to the core!

"BEHOLD! TRUE UNLIMITED POWER!"

Sidious increased the intensity of the attack! Causing more pain to the Rogue Sannin and even his skeleton to glow through his flesh from the lightning's touch! Orochimaru had to think of something fast otherwise he was going to die here at the hands of some decrepit old man!

Still holding onto the kunai knife, Orochimaru threw it towards the old man! Sidious ceased shooting lightning with his right hand to use the Force to stop the knife in midair! Orochimaru hoped that he would use both hands to stop it instead of just one!

However, it looked like he was going to have to make do despite the pain he felt from the lightning that was still shooting at him! Orochimaru summoned up his chakra and poofed in a puff of smoke! Sidious disrupted his barrage as when the smoke cleared there was nothing but a charred log!

Sidious growled at the cowardly snake's cleverness!

"That accursed Substitution Jutsu!"

Suddenly a pair of footsteps could be heard coming through the burning brush! Moments later two Shock Troopers appeared! Coming to the aide of their leader! One of them approached his emperor ready to serve as need be.

"Your majesty, I will mobilize a squadron to pursue and eliminate the ninja!"

Palpatine turned to the clone officer.

"No! He is not worth the effort! Bring a medical capsule immediately!"

The clone stood at attention.

"As you wish, sir! Right away!"

The officer and the other trooper headed back to the shuttle while Palpatine looked down in disappointment at his new apprentice.

Months of careful planning, research and manipulation and this was the fruit of his efforts. Who would've thought that this boy were to suffer a defeat very similar to Vader's on Mustafar. It was inconceivable. It seemed as if fate was mocking him right now.

Palpatine considered just leaving the boy here to die. His power and potential with the Force has been severely limited due to his injuries and thanks to Orochimaru's seal there was no way for the child to access the Kyuubi's and most of his own chakra. Palpatine wasn't even sure he would survive whatever operation he would require to be able to properly serve him. Let alone the ritual.

Perhaps it would be best to just leave him here and find a new apprentice elsewhere in his own universe.

However, Palpatine wasn't ready to just throw away all the effort he put into the boy just yet. Even now he could sense it. A burning anger within the child. It's what's allowed him to survive this long despite his injuries. It was an impressive feat.

 _'Perhaps he may still be of some use to me, after all.'_

Palpatine knew that with the right motivation, guidance, and further pain, the anger inside him could flourish into pure hatred that would do well to serve him and his Empire. If he could survive the operation and foster enough hatred then he will attempt to perform the ritual on the boy.

Palpatine knelt down and placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. Using the Darkside to influence the midichlorians in his body to keep him alive. Alive to fulfill his purpose.

To fulfill his destiny.

As Naruto felt a strange sensation within his body, that was somehow allowing him hold on longer, he began to lose consciousness. As he did he heard someone calling out to him. It wasn't the Kyuubi this time or Palpatine. The voice sounded strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't understand why. He didn't know anyone that it belonged to. All he know was that it sounded remorceful and full of regret.

 _'Naruto...I never wanted this for you! I was only trying to protect you! None of this should have ever happened! This was not how it was supposed to be! Please,...forgive me!'_

 _Elsewhere nearby_

Tsunade and company had resumed their journey after the interuption from that large tremor. They were close now. Really close. It became obvious at this point that Naruto was fighting an opponent at the Valley of the End. They were convinced that it had to be Sasuke. Which only gave them further cause to increase their speed and to not stop for anything!

That is until they noticed a piercing red glow and smoke through the trees.

When they got closer they realized that the rest of the forest ahead of them was being consumed in a massive fire! It was so great that it was blocking their path to Naruto! Sakura didn't know how they were going to get passed it and looked to the older shinobi to see if they had any ideas. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and nodded and the Toad Hermit nodded back in kind and then bit his thumb and went through some hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground!

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A pattern of seals spread everywhere on the ground from his hand before a large blast of smoke poofed beneath their feet! Sakura coughed and covered her eyes from the blast and intensity of the smoke! When it began to clear up, she looked and saw they were all standing on a very brown and bumpy surface! Suddenly the ground beneath them began to move and thunderous voice spoke up!

 **"Hey Jiraiya, this had better be good that you had to interrupt my personal saki time!"**

Sakura had to cover her ears from how loud the voice was! And the surface around them kept moving which made a bit difficult to keep her balance! The others didn't seem bothered by it though. Jiraiya looked down and put his hand to his mouth.

"Sorry about that Gamabunta, but I wouldn't have summoned you unless it was extremely important! Could you put out this fire for us! Please, we need to get through it fast!"

Sakura couldn't help but wonder why Jiraiya was yelling down at the mysterious voice. She looked and saw nothing but clear sky. Then Sakura had noticed that weren't any trees in sight! She took a few steps on the bumpy, yet soft surface, and saw that there was an edge. When she looked down she gasped as she saw that they were standing on top of a ginormous toad!

She then realized that those bumps were not bumps but warts! Upon further inspection she saw that the toad was wearing a gigantic blue happi vest, had a massive dosu blade, and had a large kiseru pipe that he was smoking! The humongous toad lifted his head which caused Sakura to stumble a bit before steadying herself to its movements.

 **"Fine, but you owe me some saki for this, Jiraiya!"**

The giant amphibian lifted its massive hands and went through what looked like some hand signs before his cheeks began to swell up!

 **"WATER STYLE, LIQUID BULLET!"**

The great toad then spat out a massive ball of water into the burning forest! The great mass of water instantly doused out the raging fire! Leaving nothing but a smoking, charred, dampened forest! Sakura couldn't believe that anything would be capable of putting out a fire of such massive scale with such little effort!

 **"There! You're free to go on ahead! And Jiraiya I hope that whatever this emergency is that it was worth interrupting my leisure time!"**

The toad then poofed away in a massive explosion of smoke! Sakura and the others fell but landed on the ground safely though for Sakura it was a bit hard since she's never had to land from such large drop before! They then pushed onward while being led by Kakashi's dog summon!

Most of the trees and branches were too damaged both from the fire and Gamabunta's water jutsu so they were forced to travel by foot on the ground! As they drew closer and closer to the valley, the trees began to part ways. Clearing up what was lying ahead which was more flames!

However, upon finally leaving the damp burnt trees they realized that the flames were consuming the other half of the forest on the opposite side of a river! They all looked to their right and saw the two giant statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju at the end!

Seeing that they have finally made it, the group of Leaf Shinobi and Pakkun made a sprint for the summit of the waterfall where the two statues were facing each other! When they reached it, Pakkun began sniffing the ground frantically trying to pick up Naruto's scent! However, raindrops began to tap down before moments later it suddenly became a showering downpour accompanied by thunder and lightning.

"It's difficult to say, his scent is all over the place and the rain is starting to wash up some of the stronger trails! Kakashi I think I'm going to need some back up here!"

Kakashi nodded and cut his thumb before going through the same hand signs again and slamming his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!

The same patterns of seals spread on the ground before smoke puffed out of nowhere. Revealing more dog summons, each of a different breed, ready to help with the search of Naruto.

"Alright, we'll split up and cover the valley! We'll each take a dog summon while the rest of them search on their own! We'll meet back here in an hour!"

The others nodded to Kakashi's search plan. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi each took a dog summon and they and the other dogs headed off in different directions while Sakura stayed with Pakkun. The miniature pug resumed his tracking while Sakura followed.

As Pakkun kept sniffing up the ground, Sakura wrapped her arms to keep warm from the deathly cold. However, it was not the rain or air that was causing her this discomfort, it was this place. She didn't know but something about it felt wrong. Like it's been tainted.

Sakura looked around and saw various rocks, trees, and even some of the surfaces of the stone wall cliffs smashed to pieces. Sakura spotted a large rock with a slash mark on it. She didn't know why but she felt a tingling feeling when just from looking at it. She trailed away a little from Pakkun and approached the stone. Reaching out with her hand to touch the cut mark.

Suddenly, Sakura's mind was flooded with a series of images of Naruto and Sasuke savagely fighting each other! Exchanging blows, blades, and jutsus with such ferocity and hatred! Even drawing blood from one another! The visions began to grow more dark and violent as Naruto and Sasuke even transformed into what looked like monstrous beasts! She could even see them now as they exchanged jutsus once again with Sasuke bearing some kind of black chidori and Naruto a dark purple rasengan! The collisions of the jutsus caused an explosion that was so bright and intense that Sakura was forced to back away from the stone!

Sakura panted and trembled fiercely from the cold. Now, she knew what was wrong about this place. It was filled with so much fear, anger, and hate. All of them together felt like a deep dark abyss that was swallowing up this whole valley. Not even the glow of the fire burning in the forest nearby was enough to bring light to this dark cold void that was surrounding the valley. Sakura didn't want to be here any longer than she needed but she wouldn't stop until she found Naruto and brought him back.

She had to bring him back more than anything.

"Oh, my god..."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and saw that Pakkun was standing still a few yards ahead. He wasn't even sniffing the ground anymore but was frozen in place. Sakura realized he must have found a clue to where Naruto is and rushed over to him!

"Pakkun! What is it?! Is Naruto nearby?!"

When Sakura reached the small pug, he saw that his puppy dog eyes were staring wide with shock at something. Sakura followed his line of sight wondering what had the little dog so stunned. And when she found what he was staring at, her own eyes grew wide with horror and her breathe felt stolen away from her.

Meanwhile nearby Kakashi was searching through a small clearing, that he had to douse using the Water Dragon Jutsu, with another one of his ninja dogs. The dog picked up both Naruto's and Sasuke's scent here. There was some sign of conflict here as well due to what looked like a large tree log was thrown about, but other than that there was no sign of either of them.

"Let's retrace our steps and see if maybe they fought in another area close-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kakashi was interrupted by a high pitched scream that echoed throughout the whole valley! Upon realizing it was Sakura, the Copycat Ninja dashed without thinking twice in the direction where he heard her screaming coming from! He wasn't the only one. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya also heard it and came sprinting from their own search areas in the same direction!

The other ninja hounds also heard the young kunoichi's distress and came running too! Eventually, all the hounds along with Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade came upon the Cherry Blossom girl and the small pug Pakkun, who was trying desperately to calm her down! Kakashi grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and started to shake her to try to snap her out of her frantic screaming.

"SAKURA! IT'S ALRIGHT WE'RE HERE! WHAT'S THE MATTER?! SAKURA?!"

Sakura didn't hear him. She couldn't. All that she could think about was the horrible sight they found. A sight that was too horrible to erase from her mind.

Tsunade grew tired of this and marched over to the young kunoichi and the Copycat Ninja.

"Move Kakashi!"

Tsunade took the girl from him and slapped her across the face! It was a little harder than necessary but considering that Tsunade still wasn't happy with her, she got off easy. Sakura gasped for breath and panted hard before looking up at the Slug Sannin, who was staring down in annoyance of the girl's brief psychotic episode.

"You better have a good reason for dragging us over here and slowing down our search for Naruto!"

Upon hearing that name Sakura grabbed onto Tsunade's wrists and held them tightly. Looking up with heavy tears running down her face at the Slug Queen. Tsunade was caught by surprise with the girl's reaction and wondered what on earth has gotten into her.

"THEY CAN'T BE HIS! THEY CAN'T BE HIS!"

Tsunade was even more confused now since she had no idea what the girl was saying. She was starting to think that Sakura was losing her mind. Tsunade gently freed herself from Sakura's grasp and put her hands on her shoulders to steady the frantic young genin.

"Sakura, look at me! Tell me, what's wrong. Did something happen?"

Sakura didn't look at the Hokage. Instead, she looked back towards the dreaded spot on the ground. Tsunade slowly followed her line of sight as did Kakashi and Jiraiya. Until their eyes rested upon the area Sakura was staring at. Instantly, their own eyes grew wide with shock and they felt as if all of their blood turned to ice.

Tsunade instantly broke down and began to go frantic herself! Jiraiya rushed over and tried to settle her down though it was difficult due to her strength and considering that his own eyes were still plastered to the horrific sight before them. Sakura herself immediately started convulsing and cried out in madness! Kakashi held her in his arms to try to calm her but like Jiraiya he was having it difficult since he was trying to do same for himself at the same time.

For ahead of them was a small area that was burnt and filled with the thick scent of blood. But what was truly horrifying about it was that there was a severed arm and two legs on the ground and both legs were still covered by their former owner's pant legs.

And both of those pant legs were orange.

Kakashi watched as Pakkun and the other ninja hounds slowly approached the grisly sight. They each took a sniff at the disembodied limbs. When they finished they all turned towards Kakashi with a solemn look on their faces. Confirming that they were indeed his.

Sakura hands rose to her face which became gripped with terror! With newfound strength she broke free of Kakashi's grip and ran towards the edge of the forest. When she reached it she instantly began screaming her lungs out.

Screaming his name.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _Meanwhile on the Emperor's shuttle_

 _'NARUTO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME, NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

Naruto stirred within the medical capsule aboard Palpatine's ship. He could hear someone else calling out to him, now. Only it wasn't that strange voice this time. No, it was a voice that he was more than familiar with. A voice that even now fills him with rage and pain.

 _'Sakura?'_

The med droid, that was attending to him, was trying to keep the injured boy under control. It would've been easier if it could sedate him, but the Emperor gave strict orders to not put him under but rather to keep him awake. It didn't understand why but it obeyed his commands and kept Naruto conscious despite the agonizing pain he was in.

While up on the bridge, the self-elect ruler of an entire galaxy sat upon a thronelike chair as the pilots were taking the ship out of the planet's atmosphere. Once they broke through into the cold dark vacuum of space they proceeded to the coordinates set in their navicomputer. The destination was a specific small area a little further past the moon.

When they arrived, there was nothing there. Nothing but the vast emptiness of space. The pilots turned toward their leader.

"We've arrived at the coordinates my lord."

Palpatine nodded and rose up from his throne.

"Good, now step away from your posts."

The pilots looked at each other before doing as their Emperor commanded. Palpatine then reached out with his hand and concentrated. Feeling the presence of the dark energies lurking beyond normal sight in this region of space. It would be very difficult if not impossible for any normal force wielder to sense this pulsation but not for one who was a true Lord of the Sith with the Darkside as his ally. Then, Palpatine could feel it! The dark powers that pumped through this space like a pulsating organ!

Upon sensing it, Palpatine raised his other hand and with both of them reached out and took hold of this energy. Palpatine grit his teeth as he struggled against this awesome power, but he gained enough knowledge to know how to manage and control it. Which he proved as he started to spread his arms outward and doing so caused a bright violet light to pierce through the dark void of space!

The light grew larger and larger! It was beyond blinding! Eventually taking on a large triangular shape that cackled with dark energy and power! Finally, Palpatine held his arms completely outward and with it the doorway was fully opened!

Opened to his galaxy and Empire!

Knowing that it would not stay like this for long, the dark lord reached his hand out and took over the ship's controls. Having them direct the ship straight towards the doorway. As the ship began to slowly pierce through the bright violet wall of energy, darker violet waves pulsated out causing the ship to strain and some sparks to fly.

Many of the crew lost balanced and tried to hold onto something. The medical droid struggled to keep the power in Naruto's medical capsule functioning in response to these fluctuating waves. All of this was of no concern though since the ship remained stable as it continued to pierce through.

Till it completely entered the doorway.

Inside of the doorway was a tunnel of even brighter violet energies. Cackling and snaking around like serpants tunneling underground. This is where the journey would be even more difficult as Palpatine used the Force to manipulate the controls to fly the ship carefully through the tunnel.

The risks of anyone entering through this doorway were not to be taken likely. The cackling electrical dark purple energies that shot randomly in this tunnel could easily disable the ship beyond repair. That and if the ship strayed too close to the wall, where the bolts of violet energies were shooting from, it would be instantly destroyed. However, that wasn't what made this tunnel difficult to navigate.

No, what truly made it near impossible was that it was not just one tunnel but a whole labyrinth of them.

So many in this intricate maze that any wrong turn would send the traveler into the wrong universe or keep them here long enough where would they start to lose sense of where they are and become lost forever. Any lesser person would not dare to enter this place or hope to escape it. Not unless they had a death wish. But Sidious was no weak minded fool. He had the Darkside of the Force to guide him through this dark labyrinth.

Sensing when a bolt of energy would struck out and keeping the ship away from the edges of the tunnels. As well as feeling the flows of dark energies running through these conduits into the various dead ends and alternate universes. For him, it was just a matter of sensing and feeling the right path that will take him back to his domain.

And sensed it he did.

He carefully adjusted the controls as he took the ship through the tunnel that would lead him back to his Empire. Constantly maneuvering and coordinating the ship through the chaotic streams of energy shooting throughout the tunnel while taking care to stay in the middle of the path away from the edges as much as possible.

The tunnel turned and became narrower and narrower constantly. Until at last the ship reached the end of it. It would seem like a dead end, but the Sith Emperor knew better. Using both hands in the same manner as before he grabbed hold and stretched them out. Forcing a new doorway to open before him!

With the door to their universe open, Palpatine took hold of the controls one last time and sent the ship towards the exit. As the ship entered the doorway the same radiating pulse shot through the vessel! Shorting out some circuits and causing some third and secondary systems to fail but the primary ones remained intact as did the ship.

Which finally exited the portal back into the galaxy that was Sidious's Empire!

Palpatine lowered his hands while his pilots returned back to their stations. Checking to make sure that the ship didn't suffer any critical damage. When the system checks were complete the captain turned towards the Emperor.

"Shall I resume our course back to Coruscant, my liege?"

Palpatine responded to the captain's inquiry.

"At once!"

The captain nodded and put the coordinates in before taking their ship into hyperspace!

Palpatine sat back down in his chair. It was good to be back in his own universe. Even though he was in Naruto's for nearly a year there he was only gone for a few months in his own universe. That was another advantage of knowing how to navigate the portal. For it would not only allow you to travel between different universes but also different points in time in them too. Unfortunately, he hasn't found any tunnels that he could use to travel into the past of his own universe and the portal would be inaccessible now for at least two decades.

That was the price to pay for using it.

Minutes passed as the shuttle flew through the tunnel of blue swirls and cloud like formations until they finally reached their coordinates. The captain and co-pilot adjusted their controls and the ship jumped out of hyperspace to their destination. The home of the former Republic and newborn Empire.

The planet Coruscant.

"Take us to my private medical facility at once!"

The captain nodded and set the ship down towards the planet.

The Emperor looked upon his hard won trophy. It took hundreds of years for the Sith to conquer this planet, but the Jedi have always stood in their way. But no longer now for they were extinct or at least nearly so. Their numbers of over a thousand have fallen significantly low to less than a hundred or even lesser.

Even so Palpatine knew that the survivors would be a threat to him. Them and the children of the Force that they would train. If he did not hunt down and wipe out these survivors and did not either have these young ones serve the Empire or be destroyed then the Jedi Order might rise again and threaten his Empire.

Palpatine would not allow that to happen. Even with the loss of Vader he sought other apprentices who would take his place. However, none from the Inquisitorius were powerful or worthy enough to become his new apprentice. Not even the Grand Inquisitor himself even though he served well on his behalf. No, Palpatine needed someone of pure raw emotion and strength but there were none to be found.

That and even if he did find someone it would take years to train and have them master the dark arts for which he wouldn't have time since he would be too busy ruling the galaxy and overseeing the various projects at work; including project Star Dust. That and he wouldn't leave the training to any from the Inquisitorius. Not when there's a possibility that they might turn his new apprentice against him.

It was then Palpatine decided that the best course of action to take, if he found a new student, was to perform the ritual. An ancient and dark tradition of the Sith that has only been attempted a few times and was rarely successful. Most often than not the vessel's body would end up destroyed by the raw pure energies of the Darkside.

However, Palpatine was confident that Naruto could survive if he manages to endure the surgery. He could still feel the boy's pain and suffering now. Both of which were still constantly growing.

And as they grew so did his hate.

After the ship broke through the planet's atmosphere, they were welcomed with the site of the city of Coruscant. However, it was not the normal glimmering and shiny metropolis as they knew today. Thunder and rainstorms have gathered over much of the planet. Showering the sleek metal buildings and speeders with endless rain.

The silver metal shuttle flew over the cold drenched skyscrapers to another more private area of the city. It took no time at all before the ship approached the Emperor's private medical tower with the best medical droids and care in possibly the whole galaxy. The captain and co-pilot adjusted the controls to fold up the shuttle's wings and release the landing gears as it settled on the platform. As the shuttle doors opened, a whole squadron of clone shock troopers were waiting outside. Securing the area for the Emperor as he disembarked his ship with the troopers that have accompanied him and Naruto's medical pod.

While inside the pod Naruto looked through his glass capsule at the sight. Through the water pouring down on the glass he could see these strange beings all around him wearing some kind of armor that he's never seen before. They were all holding these strange black objects of various sizes. Past them he could see what looked like a city. It was massive and had all these weird objects flying around the buildings. It stretched as far as his eye could see.

But as amazing as of all that was it was of little interest to him. All he could think about was his pain and defeat. To think that after all he struggled and suffered with that this was how it would end for him? To be a disfigured cripple for the rest of his life. If what he had left could even be called a life anymore.

Then everything around the boy grew darker as his capsule entered the tower along with Palpatine and his guards. He could see nothing but cold metal hallways and somewhat bright white lights beaming down from the ceilings. Suddenly, his capsule stopped moving. The boy turned his head as best as he could and saw that his master was talking to some unnerving looking metal creature with orange glowing eyes with beeping lights and unnatural looking arms poking and sticking out of its body.

The strange metallic creature looked towards the boy and a door suddenly opened on its own behind the metal being. The boy's pod moved towards the doorway and with it the creature of metal. One of its pure orange eyes grew brightly. Bathing over the boy's entire body. The boy had to shut his eyes from the bright light. It only lasted a few seconds before it dissipated and the creature turned back and headed towards his master.

The boy watched as they started to converse again. Not being able hear anything they were saying. Of course, it wouldn't matter since the door closed moments later.

The boy tried to look around the dark room as best as he could, but his neck was damaged, so he only had limited movement. He could make out a bright central light coming from one part of the room. There appeared to be some kind of metallic table with strange metal objects around it. Unless his eyes were deceiving him these metal objects were also moving just like the one from before. The boy wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

He was not sure at all.

Meanwhile outside the medical droid was discussing his scan results and the procedure that would have to be done for the boy.

 **"He has third degree burns all over his body. Along with extreme nerve damage and blood loss. Unfortunately, his lungs were also severely damaged. He won't be able to function without a breathing apparatus. We'll need to provide that and cybernetic replacements for his limbs, as well as-"**

"JUST DO IT!"

Snapped the Emperor. He didn't care about what needed to be done to save the boy. He only cared about it being done as quickly and efficiently as possible. The droid scuttled back a few inches in fear of the Emperor's temper but nonetheless complied.

 **"As you wish, my lord."**

The droid proceeded to head into the surgery room until the Emperor stopped him.

"And doctor make sure that he's kept awake through the surgery. Every last second of it!"

The droid turned around to the Sith Lord.

 **"But my lord, this procedure will be extremely invasive and painful for his body. He could go into shock or possibly die from it. I have to insist that it would be preferable-"**

"DO AS I SAY!"

The droid rolled back in fear once again before complying and heading into through the doors.

 **"As you wish, my lord."**

The doors closed and Palpatine proceeded to wait. Keeping him awake would serve as a suitable punishment for his defeat. The dark lord also knew by doing this his apprentice's pain will grow to an enormity and with it his hate. Both of them together will be enough to raise his power and connection to the Darkside.

And just in case his power and connection were still too weak.

Palpatine looked at the holotransmitter in his hand. The contents it contained would help ensure that his apprentice's rage and fury will rise without any doubt. Making him powerful enough to survive the ritual and to fully embrace his destiny.

"Be strong, my apprentice. For your journey as Naruto Uzumaki...nears its end."

 _Meanwhile back in Universe Kishi_

Dark clouds gathered over the Village of the Hidden Leaf. No one was out in the streets for fear of being caught in the soon to come raging storm. Everyone was inside taking shelter. Though for some it wasn't the rain they needed shelter from.

Unfortunately, there was no shelter for what was plaguing them.

Tsunade and the others were in her office. They had just returned from their search for Naruto. Despite the horrific findings in the Valley of the End, they didn't find any other trace of him. They looked everywhere in and around the valley but found nothing. Which only further deepened their greatest fear of what might've happened to the poor Uzumaki boy.

Shikamaru and his team arrived before them and several of their members were in critical condition. It was thanks to Lee along with Gaara and his siblings that they were able to make it back alive. They haven't been told yet about Naruto's desertion though or his possible ill fate.

Of course, the latter hasn't even been confirmed yet, but all the evidence seems to point to it.

Tsunade sat at her desk, that Shizune had replaced while she was gone, and looked down with her blonde hair bangs covering her eyes but not her tears. She did nothing but stare down at the wooden surface of her new desk. There was nothing on it save for the folder containing the details of Iruka Umino's death, which she has yet to have examined, along with Naruto's headband and the necklace that she gave to him.

Standing in front of her was Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sakura. All of whom were weary with sorrow and very much toil.

"I sent more of my ninja hounds to search the valley in case there was something we missed, but...well...it doesn't look good I'm afraid."

Kakashi wished he had better news to give. He could tell that Tsunade was still barely holding it together after that grizzly sight. They all were.

It was a long trip back to the village. They didn't really have the urgent need to make a hasty return. That and they had to stop a few times so that Sakura could throw up. Kakashi suspected though that it was more of an emotional reaction on her part rather than from what they found.

Tsunade didn't complain once though. None of them said a word the whole trip back to the village. It was as if they were all too afraid to say anything or rather lost too much hope to say anything.

How could they at that point? They were so full of shock and despair it was a wonder how they made it back to the village before the day ended. Each of them felt responsible in their own way for Naruto. They were supposed to keep him safe and they failed.

They all failed the boy.

"Master Jiraiya is it possible that maybe Naruto summoned a toad to help him escape?"

Jiraiya slowly turned towards the Copycat ninja with eyes that were red from exhaustion and grief.

"No. I already checked with them and it turns out Naruto hasn't summoned any of them since our encounter with Orochimaru."

Kakashi looked at the ground with more hopelessness and despair before looking back up at the Toad Hermit.

"Is there a chance that maybe he could've-"

SLAM!

Kakashi was cut off as Jiraiya slammed his fist into the wall. The toad Sannin's arm quivered but not from the impact. No, it was from the pain and disappointment that he had with himself.

"Damn it, I don't know! I just...I just don't know..."

Silence followed before Tsunade picked up the necklace that she gave to Naruto. The same one that she gave to her brother Nawaki and her beloved Dan. All of whom had the same dream when wearing this accursed thing. Slowly she let the neckwear fall back onto the desk.

"I should never have come back to this village and taken this stupid job! I should never have given him this necklace! Not when he had that...that...that damn dream of becoming Hokage!"

Sakura looked up a little in reaction to Tsunade's words with her bangs covering eyes while her hands tightened into fists.

"Tsunade, you can't pin it on the necklace or your title. Naruto was my responsibility. It's me you should blame for what happened to him."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya before scrunching up her face trying to hold back tears.

"No! He was my family, Jiraiya! If I had come back and taken him away from this village when he was young and raised him myself he would've been safe and still..."

Tsunade couldn't stop the tears from coming out this time. It was too hard and unbearable. Jiraiya felt he should've tried to comfort her, but he couldn't even do that for himself right now despite the fact she was in worse shape.

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm also responsible for what happened."

Kakashi looked with his lone eye at the floor again.

"Lord Third should never have entrusted me with Naruto's training and safety. I can't protect any of my comrades. I never could."

They all blamed themselves. They all believed that they were doing right by the boy when they had no idea they had done the opposite and now they have paid in full for their sins. Naruto was gone.

And they were starting to believe he was not coming back.

SLAM!

The two Sannins' and Jōnin's eyes were drawn to the desk where Sakura had just slammed her fists on. The girl's bangs still covered her eyes as she slowly reached below the back of her head and untied the knot of her headband. When it loosened, she placed it on Tsunade's desk.

Kakashi looked at the girl and figured he should've seen this coming. Sakura was no doubt ridden with guilt and grief like them and it didn't seem likely her shinobi career was going to last any further beyond this point. Even so despite what she did, that drove Naruto away, Kakashi knew that Sakura was just young and made a mistake.

Everyone makes mistakes when it comes to love. However, one of the most important rules, when it comes to being a shinobi, was to never let yet your emotions cloud your judgment and to always remain loyal to the village. And she broke both rules. Perhaps this was for the best.

Still, Kakashi felt he should at least give some comforting words to the Cherry Blossom girl.

"Listen, Sakura sometimes-"

Kakashi didn't finish as he watched Sakura reach over and gently pick up Naruto's black headband. Watching as she held it in her hands for a few moments before tying and fastening it around her head with the black strands hanging low behind her back. She then reached over and picked up the necklace and put that on too.

The girl then let her arms fall to her sides with her hands still in fists before finally speaking.

"Lady Tsunade...I want you to train me."

Kakashi and Jiraiya's eyes widened at the girl's bold request while Tsunade just narrowed her eyes at her.

"I need you to train me, so that I can get stronger and be able to find Naruto and bring him back!"

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each other. The girl was actually being serious. However, they felt she was also being foolish. It was highly doubtful Tsunade would even consider allowing this girl to be a student after what she had done to Naruto.

Not to mention the fact that the boy may not even still be alive.

"Sakura, I understand your need to fix this but...you have to consider that Naruto might not have survived. That he might be-"

"I refuse to believe it!"

Sakura cut Kakashi off as she further explained.

"There's no way in hell Naruto would let two missing legs and an arm stop him from reaching whatever goal he has! He's too strong and stubborn for that! He's not dead! I...I can feel it!"

Jiraiya cocked a brow at the girl.

"It's going to take a lot more than just a gut feeling to get you through whatever training Tsunade would have in store for you. That's if she would even allow you to train under her."

Sakura looked at the Toad Hermit.

"It's not a gut feeling! It's...It's...I can't explain it, but...I just know that he's alive!"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who in turn looked back at him. Like they were confirming with each other about something. Tsunade then redirected her gaze to the girl with the same anger in her eyes but with some curiosity as well this time.

"Leave us."

Kakashi didn't like the look Tsunade had on her face and tried to intervene on Sakura's behalf. Jiraiya however put his hand on his shoulder to let him know that it would be unwise and to trust him. So, the two left and closed the door behind them.

Leaving Tsunade and the Haruno girl alone.

"You've got a lot of guts asking to become my student after what you pulled!"

Tsunade slowly rose from her desk and walked around it towards the genin girl.

"What makes you think that I would even consider teaching you?"

Sakura looked at the Slug Queen with a determined and fiery spirit in her eyes.

"I don't expect you too. In fact, I'm already thinking of other ways to grow stronger and develop my skills in case you don't. I need to improve! I'm no good to Naruto with the way I am now. That's why I need your help."

Tsunade cocked her brow at the girl.

"And what makes you think I won't just throw you in a cell and lock you up forever?"

Tsunade expected the girl to flinch or to lose her nerve but she remained strong and unafraid.

"Then I would just have to build myself up in there. At least till I'm good enough to escape on my own and then find someone else who can train me so that I can help Naruto."

Tsunade bent down so that she was at eye level with the Cherry Blossom girl.

"What if I just chain you up with chakra suppressing seals? What then?"

Tsunade had her now. She knew that there was no way in hell a genin girl with limited abilities like her would be able to think of a way out of that. However, Sakura still showed no fear or weakness in front of the Slug Queen.

"Then I'll just find another way out somehow. It may take months, years even, but I will get out! Besides we both know you won't do it."

Tsunade grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up to her glaring face.

"And why is that?"

Sakura looked her right in the eye and said.

"Because you want him back just as much as I do, and like you I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back! No matter the cost! I swear upon my life!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"And what if you do find him? What then? How will you get him to come back?"

Sakura looked at Tsunade with a little bit of tears in her eyes and spoke softly with her voice breaking a little bit.

"By showing him that we all do care about him! And that even friends and loved ones make mistakes with the people they care about and will do anything to fix them!"

Tsunade was actually touched by the girls words but still remained unconvinced.

"And what if your wrong about Naruto still being alive? What if he is dead and Sasuke was the one responsible? What then?"

Sakura looked down a little till her bangs covered her eyes again. She didn't say anything. Making Tsunade think she's called her bluff. But then she looked back up at her with a more determined and rage filled look in her eyes.

"Well...if I am wrong then I'll find Sasuke and bring him back so that he will stand trial and pay for his crime! Even if I have to beat him into a bloody pulp and drag his ass back here! I don't care how badly he wants revenge against his brother, if he was the one responsible...for what happened to Naruto...then I'll make him regret it! All the way through his trial and his execution! I swear it!"

Tsunade looked deep into the girl's emerald eyes. Searching for even the tiniest mistruth or weakness in them. After seconds of that, she slowly put Sakura down and stood to her full height and walked back to her desk.

"Your training will begin tomorrow at 6 AM sharp! If you ever slack off and fall behind then you can forget about me or any other shinobi in this village teaching you anything! Believe me when Jiraiya said earlier that it will take more than a gut feeling to get through my training regimen, he was right and then some! I'm going to put you through hell, little missy! So, you better head home now and get some rest cause you going to need it!"

Tsunade sat back down as Sakura bowed to her Hokage and now new master.

"Hai, Lady Hokage!"

Sakura then proceeded to head to the door and was just about to open it till Tsunade stopped her.

"And Sakura there are two things. One, no one but the four of us can know about Naruto's abandonment of the village. You can't tell your parents; your friends; not a single soul. You've already witnessed how cruel the villagers were to him. If they were to find out he committed treason then Naruto's life here, regardless if he comes back or not, will be over. The village elders would show him less mercy than they would Sasuke. Do you understand?"

Sakura turned slightly to the Hokage and nodded.

"Second, my threat from before still stands. If I start to believe you're really doing all of this to help Sasuke and not Naruto...then I'm going to end you. Do I make myself clear?"

Sakura still didn't fully turn around but didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

She then opened the door and closed it behind her.

Tsunade then exhaled and sat back in her chair. Thinking that this day couldn't possibly get any worse. Her eye caught the envelope that contained the details of Iruka's Umino's mission and death and figured that now was as good a time as any since she needed something to focus on to take her mind off of this horrible day for the moment.

She picked up the file and began to read its contents. As her eyes read line by line, taking in the information, slowly her expression began to change. First to one of curiosity then confusion and then shock. She put the file down for moment to absorb everything she read so far.

"He never requested us to send Iruka?!"

The report contained a letter, from the Hoshikage, replying to Tsunade's earlier reply to his request. In it he explained in detail that he and his village, the Village Hidden in the Stars, never requested her to send Iruka to help train their genin and children. Which meant if that were true then the original request was a fake!

But then who would go through all the trouble of sending a fake message requesting Iruka to be sent on a mission?

Could it have been that rogue academy instructor that Naruto and Iruka captured? No, he was in prison and under strict guard. It had to be someone else but Tsunade couldn't even think of any other enemies Iruka would've had. He seemed like a nice enough young man and was always so good to Naruto.

It suddenly dawned on Tsunade.

Iruka was good friends with Naruto so it's no doubt that someone in the village would've wanted him sent out on a fake mission! Perhaps they did it because they figured no one but Iruka would try to stop them or alert her when the boy's apartment was set on fire! That had to be the reason!

Tsunade scanned through the rest of the files at a fast pace! Trying to find any other inconsistencies in the documents that might prove her theory. It didn't take long before she came upon Iruka's death certificate, which while may not have any inconsistencies, it definitely had one detail that was very peculiar.

Apparently Iruka died a very slow and painful death of having his entire body fried by a very strong and powerful electrical current. So powerful in fact that the medical coroners and even Shizune have never seen anything like it. Tsunade was shocked to read that since she trained Shizune to be able recognize and diagnose countless different ways a shinobi could've died from any kind of jutsu. Even if just a well educated guess on her part.

She began to read further in the document under the section that was personally written by Shizune. It stated that she and the coroners found that what was even more confusing was that there weren't any traces of chakra from the jutsu lingering on the body. That didn't make any sense for a jutsu as powerful as that to not leave some kind of residual trace on the victim. It would require that the attack itself to not even consist of chakra in the first place!

"No chakra..."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she remembered the Anbus' report from yesterday on how Naruto attacked them with an intense lightning technique that didn't seem comprised of any chakra! It was first recorded instance that Naruto was able to use such a technique, and this was after Iruka was already dead! Not to mention that there's no way in hell Naruto would ever harm his Academy instructor! Which could only mean one thing.

As this revelation began to dawn on Tsunade, she dropped the document and its contents on the floor.

"That would mean that..."

Tsunade then bolted out of her office to find Jiraiya! She had to tell him, what she discovered, fast because if all the evidence and her new theory were correct then Iruka's death and Naruto's rampage were not just mere coincidences! Someone was behind both of them and this someone was capable of using the Force or a power just like it!

And she had an idea who that person was!

 _Elsewhere_

In a dark dim lit room, that was in a lair far outside the borders of the Land of Fire, Sasuke Uchiha laid on a bed recovering from his battle and bittersweet victory.

He laid there contemplating Naruto's death as Kabuto finished wrapping the bandages around the part of his face and eye that the Uzumaki boy clawed out. After Kabuto finished, his hands glowed with green chakra as he examined the rest of Sasuke's body for injuries he might've missed. When there weren't any he then walked out of the room; closing the door behind him.

Outside the room a little down the hall Orochimaru was waiting for his report which he didn't hesitate to give.

"Sasuke's left eye has suffered complete permanent damage. He can no longer use it or its sharingan. Other than that, he has nothing more serious than a few broken ribs and bones that I've already taken care of."

Orochimaru sneered in great annoyance.

"Curse that Uzumaki brat!" I should've killed him in the Forest of Death when I had the chance!"

Orochimaru couldn't believe that just when he had Sasuke in his clutches that Kyuubi brat managed to take away one of the Uchiha's sharingans! Now, he only has one left which means his visual jutsus will only be half as strong as they would've been with two! Even though with the right training Sasuke's visual prowess could still greatly improve and become useful to him it would've still been better if he had both Sharingans!

Kabuto realized that his master was beyond frustrated but still needed to ask him one more time.

"Please explain it to me again my lord. What exactly happened?"

Orochimaru looked at his second in command.

"I'm not quite sure what to make of it yet, myself, Kabuto. All I know is that, whoever that old man was, Naruto referred to him as his master. And he has a power that's more terrible and incredible than any ability I, my former comrades and even my late sensei have ever dreamed of wielding!"

Kabuto shifted his glasses as the light of the nearby torches reflected off them.

"Was it the same power Naruto used against you last time? This Force?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know. Possibly, but one thing is for certain. Sasuke and I put a stop to whatever plans he had for Naruto. There's absolutely no way he'll be able to recover from those injuries. Not without the Kyuubi or Tsunade. Naruto is as good as dead."

Orochimaru proceeded down the hallway with Kabuto in tow.

"Still, we must be cautious. We can't afford to make any mistakes that might jeopardize our operations or Sasuke's safety. Not with someone with abilities such as that on the loose!"

Kabuto has never seen his master, one of the former Sannin and the same man who's slain both the Fourth Kazekage and the Third Hokage, so intimidated like this. He could see it in his eyes. Whoever this person was, if he's capable of causing this kind of fear to Orochimaru of all people.

Then he wasn't someone to be trifled with.

Back Sasuke's room the Uchiha tossed and turned as he tried to rest. He couldn't, not because of just the pain in his eye but also because of Naruto's screams. Those terrible screams as he was being burnt alive kept echoing and haunting Sasuke's mind. It was so horrible and torturous.

Sasuke began to grab his good eye as it seared with pain! It felt like Naruto's screams were pouring right out if it! As Sasuke remembered how they grew in pitch and volume so did the pain in his eye.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and let out a scream himself. Both from the pain and to try to drown out Naruto's screaming inside of his head. Finally, the pain stopped and screaming died down to feint echoes inside his head.

Sasuke opened his eye and suddenly found his vision much greater than before. It was like he could see everything in super detail around the room. Nothing could escape it not even the spider in the corner of the room hiding in its webbings.

Sasuke grabbed a mirror from his nightstand and examined his reflection. The pattern of tomoes in his sharingan have completely changed! They were straight and resembled pin wheels!

That was when Sasuke knew he had gained it. The power he desired to achieve by killing Naruto. The very power he needed to kill Itachi.

He had awoken the Mangekyo Sharingan.

 _Meanwhile in the village of Konoha_

Rain was pouring down hard upon the streets of the Leaf Village. The streets were muddied by the heavy downpour. Most of the residents were safe and warm inside from the cold raging storm.

All except for one.

A young girl was walking in the muddied puddled streets of the village. Without any coat or umbrella to help shield her from the piercing ice cold water falling upon her fair but pale skin. She didn't feel bothered by it though. In fact, she welcomed it.

She knew she deserved far worse after happened today. After what she had done. Sure, she was determined to redeem herself for her sins, but she knew she would never find peace with herself until she did.

Not until she had him back within her arms again.

The girl was on her way home. Taking the advice of her new teacher to get some rest. Of course, she doubt she would get any. Not with her mind constantly playing back the betrayal she had committed. Over and over it tormented her. Haunted her. And it may continue to do so for the rest of her life.

She was so absorbed with her guilt and grief, the young kunoichi didn't even hear her name being called out.

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!"

The Cherry Blossom of the Leaf was snapped out of her deep thoughts as she heard a familiar voice calling out her name. She turned around and saw someone with blonde hair running towards her! Her heart began to soar for joy thinking it was him! That he actually came back!

However, as the person drew closer she saw that their hair wasn't really blonde, but platinum and it was smooth and long. It was not the Uzumaki boy she yearned to see. It was her friend Ino Yamanaka.

Ino stopped in front of Sakura catching her breathe. She was wearing a violet raincoat and had a matching umbrella. Sakura wasn't really in the mood for a chat and kept on walking. Until Ino grabbed her wrist. Forcing her to stay.

"Is it true?! Did Sasuke-kun really abandon the village?!"

Sakura looked down towards the side and nodded.

"Yes."

Ino gasped and placed her hand over mouth in horror. Sakura really didn't want to deal with Ino panicking about Sasuke of all people and tried to tug her wrist out of Ino's grip. But the Yamanaka girl wouldn't let her free until she knew everything.

"What about Shikamaru and the others?! Did they make it back alright?!"

At least Ino changed the subject away from Sasuke. In fact, Sakura wasn't sure she ever wanted to hear that name again. At least not for a very long while. Sakura looked back at Ino and answered her question.

"They made it back but several of them are in very bad shape. They've been placed in critical care."

Ino gasped again and her eyes began to tear up as they quivered with trying to process what she just heard.

"Do you know which of them were injured?!"

Sakura answered.

"Choji, Neji and Kiba are the ones in critical care. Shikamaru from what I heard is waiting in the reception room with Temari. You should go join them."

Ino nodded and let go of Sakura's hand. Allowing the Haruno go to resume her walk home. But before could even get a whole yard away from her, Ino asked about another of their friends.

"What about Naruto? Is he alright too?"

Sakura froze in her tracks upon hearing his name. Suddenly her mind became bombarded by everything that happened between the two of them today. Everything Naruto said to her and how he left her shattered her mind like a stone through glass.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks again. The salty liquid mixed with the rain as it showered her face. Making it hard to tell if the girl was even crying.

Of course, Sakura knew that Ino would be able to tell.

Not wanting Ino to see her like this, Sakura suddenly bolted and ran for her home! Leaving a stunned Ino behind and calling out to her! The pink haired girl didn't stop though! She wouldn't stop for anything!

It took minutes before Sakura finally reached the steps of her home! She fumbled a little with her keys before she opened and slammed the front door behind her! Her parents were away for the rest of the week, so she had the house to herself. Normally, she would be ecstatic to not have her pushy mother or her annoying father around, but she would feel no joy from it today.

After kicking her shinobi sandals off, she ran up to her room and slammed the door shut! Sakura stood with her back to its hard wooden surface as she began to sob. Sliding down until she was now sitting on the floor. Crying her heart out.

Crying for him.

"Naruto...I'm so sorry...I'm...I'm so sorry, Naruto!"

Sakura continued sobbing over what has happened the past couple of days. If only she didn't let her foolish crush on Sasuke rule over her mind so much then she never would've gone to see him. If that hadn't had happened then Naruto would still be in the village. Not forced to leave from being heartbroken over her actions on top of everything else the poor boy has been through these last few days.

Having his apartment burnt down by the villagers; finding out about his parents; losing Iruka and now being betrayed by the girl he loved. It was no wonder he left her and the village. Naruto's life here must have been an absolute hell!

And she didn't do anything to help. All she did was play with his affections for her before smashing them to pieces. Sakura gasped as she remembered something else she didn't do for him.

"I never even got to tell him happy birthday...OH GOD!"

Sakura sobbed and cried harder more than she's done ever before in her life! All the other times she did were over meaningless things compared to this! She knew she was the absolute worse!

She knew she was a monster.

' _ARRRGGGHHHH!'_

Sakura immediately ceased her sobbing when she suddenly heard someone screaming. It sounded feint but close by. She looked around her room before standing up and opening door. Wondering if someone was in the house.

"Hello? Is someone there?!"

Nobody answered so the Haruno girl closed her door. Thinking she was starting to become delirious with her grieving. She started to approach her bed to get some rest before she heard the screaming again.

' _AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!'_

Sakura froze from hearing another scream echoing. She recognized these howls. They were the same dreadful screams she heard in her dream earlier.

That horrible nightmare of flames and monsters.

Sakura suddenly began panicking and started to cry out his name.

"NARUTO IS THAT YOU?! NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She was responded with another guttural scream that was more horrible than the last! Sakura didn't know what to do! The screams didn't sound like they were coming from anywhere inside the house or even the village and yet they sounded like they were really close!

Sakura began to clutch her head in pain and fell to her knees as she continued to hear what sounded like Naruto screaming horribly in pain!

"NARUTO, PLEASE ANSWER ME! PLEASE!"

' _AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

Sakura was once again responded by another scream! It was the worst one of all! It sounded like Naruto was being tortured to death! Sakura clutched her ears from the sheer intensity of the boy's painful bellowing! So much that she let out her own pleading howl!

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly Sakura's room began to shake and rattle! The mirror on her nightstand cracked and shattered into pieces! Sakura didn't even notice though because she felt so overwhelmed from witnessing what looked like a giant tidal wave of pure light and dark coming towards her! She could still hear Naruto's terrible screams echoing despite the roars of the wave approaching her.

The waved drew closer and closer before it completely swept over her!

The Cherry Blossom girl's eyes snapped open as the wave disappeared and the echoing screams finally ceased. She gasped from the shock and started hyperventilating a little before trying to slow down her breathing. When she calmed down enough she looked around her room and saw that it was a complete mess. It was as if that giant wave she saw was real and crashed through her bedroom.

Sakura began to slowly and shakily get up off the floor. Wondering what in the name of the First Hokage was going on. She took a few steps around her room examining the damage. Being careful not to step on any of the broken glass on the floor.

She couldn't figure out what caused this. Was it an earthquake? If that's so why hasn't the village gone into an emergency alert. None of what was happening made any sense.

Her thoughts were interrupted without warning though as another sound began to echo around her; only this time it wasn't another horrible scream of Naruto's.

No, it was that dreadful cold mechanical sound.

' _ **HOOOOOOOOPUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR!'**_

Sakura began to shake violently from hearing that horrible sound again! She felt completely gripped with fear and this sudden ice chill over her body! She let herself fall onto her bed and grabbed hold of the covers to wrap herself up in them!

Trying to find shelter from both the cold and the sound of the monster's breathing.

 _Universe Lucas on Coruscant_

Palpatine has been pacing back and forth for hours. Despite the fact that he was now ruler of an entire galaxy, he couldn't help but feel impatient. He wanted his apprentice ready and proceed with the ritual at once. With every second wasted unforeseen enemies would gather and plot against him. He needed the boy ready so that he can wipe them out and provoke fear across the galaxy.

Hence the pacing.

He noticed for a while now that the operating room has been silent. He hasn't heard his apprentice's cries and screams of pain for quite some time. It likely meant the surgery was almost complete since he could sense that the boy was still alive.

Finally, Palpatine ceased his pacing as the doors finally opened with the head medical droid rolling through.

" **He is ready, my lord."**

Palpatine followed the droid into the medical lab. Several other medical droids were gathered near a table that was luminated by a central light. The table slowly began to rise up. As it did Palpatine observed the figured that was confined to it.

Clad in black clothing with a silver black striped armored chest plate and armored boots. Flashing lights and switches on his belt and on a panel on his abdomen. A long black cape, flowing down behind his back, attached to metal chain around his neck. And finally, a shiny black armored helmet and a mask with the faint resemblance of a skull with two tusks protruding out at the corners of where the mouth was.

 **HOOOOOOOOPUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR.**

The thing looked and sounded more machine like than a living person. That mattered little to the Sith Emperor though. All that mattered was that the boy was alive. Alive to do his bidding.

But was he strong enough to do it?

As the table finally finished rising, the masked Sith apprentice slowly tilted his head down before raising it up to properly take in his surroundings. Palpatine stepped closer to his apprentice. Sensing the fear and confusion in him.

"Apprentice, do not be alarmed. You are safe."

The figure's helmet turned toward the Emperor.

" **Master?"**

Palpatine nodded.

"Yes, I am here my friend."

The figure tried to move but his arms were still restrained. He looked down and noticed that something felt very wrong with his limbs. The boy's helmet stiffened up as he was stunned to see that they were restored.

And yet they didn't feel like they were.

" **My arm...my legs...!"**

Palpatine placed a hand on the armored shoulder of the boy.

"I have given you new limbs to replace the ones that were taken from you."

The boy's black charcoal colored helmet looked at his master with shock and confusion.

" **You what?!"**

 **HOPUR!HOPUR!HOPUR!HOPUR!**

The cybernetically enhanced child began to struggle and panic as he began to find it difficult to breathe! Tasteless sterilized air was being forced into him! When he tried to fight it, he couldn't breathe at all!

Palpatine placed both hands on his apprentice to steady him.

"Do not fight the mask, my friend! Let it breathe the air into you!"

 **HOPUR!HOOOPUUUUR!HOOOOOOPUUUUUUR!** **HOOOOOOOOPUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR...**

The armored clad Sith apprentice's struggles began to slowly cease and his breathing began to return to its normal rhythm as he obeyed his master's instructions. Allowing the sterile air to force its way into him. Even though he's calmed down somewhat he couldn't help but look over his body in horror of what it has become.

" **W-What have you done to me?!"**

Palpatine removed his hands and explained.

"I have rebuilt you, my friend. If I had not then you would have surely perished from the wounds you've suffered from at the hands of Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha!"

The boy tightened both of his hands into fists upon hearing that name.

" **Uchiha...!"**

The metal walls in the laboratory creaked while some of the droids began to shake with the lights, resembling their eyes, flickering a bit in response to the boy's slight surge in power.

Palpatine smiled at this reaction. It was a start, but he knew that it wasn't enough. In order for his apprentice's power to rise so must his anger and rage and he knew just how to accomplish that.

"My friend, I must tell you that I have discovered the plot that Tsunade and the others have been formulating without your knowledge."

The boy's head tilted up before looking over at his master.

"I'm afraid their treachery with you runs far deeper than even I expected."

The boy's helmet tilted slightly down.

" **What do you mean?"**

Palpatine reached into his robes and pulled out the holodisk he's been saving. The circular metal object levitated from his hand. Floating over onto the floor in front of the table where his protégé was still confined.

Moments later blue flickering images of Tsunade and Kakashi appeared. The boy leaned forward with eagerness. Wanting to know what other secrets his "friends" have been hiding from him.

And what these same secrets had to do with him.

" _We've found no sign of Naruto, Lady Tsunade. I'm afraid he's escaped during the retrieval mission."_

The image of Tsunade growled in annoyance.

" _I told Shikamaru and the others to keep an eye on him! They were supposed to take him out once the mission was over!"_

She then turned her back to the image of Kakashi.

" _I see, so you decided to end his life after all."_

The table creaked and moaned as the boy's body lurched forward upon hearing this.

" _You better damn well believe I did! I'm tired of that brat whining and complaining about having to be our secret weapon! If only his damn father hadn't had interfered with our plans to take the Kyuubi out of his mother and place it into a more obedient vessel! I didn't think he would've had the guts to choose protecting the village over his own flesh and blood!"_

The boy's cybernetic body stiffened as he continued listening.

" _Yes, Minato sensei always has been stubborn and hopelessly in love with the village. It's one of the reasons why Lord Sarutobi chose him as his successor."_

Tsunade growled as she turned around.

" _Well, he was not nearly as stubborn and idiotic as my old sensei! He should've come to me for the position Hokage after Minato died. Instead he chose to take it back for himself despite my birthright! Of course, the old greedy fool paid for it with his life when we had Orochimaru trick the Sand into helping him and his new village attack the Leaf!"_

Kakashi nodded.

" _It wasn't easy to keep the other shinobi from suspecting we were behind it. Me and master Jiraiya had to make our battles with the Sound and Sand shinobi pretty convincing. Even had to take some of their lives but it was worth it."_

Tsunade swiped her hand in front of her.

" _Until that Uzumaki brat interfered by defeating the Sand's jinchuriki! The plan was to have him desolate the village and kill all of Sarutobi's and Minato's followers! It would've made my transition much more smoothly!"_

Kakashi shrugged.

" _The plan still worked. You got to become Hokage and we even saved costs on rebuilding the village."_

Tsunade scoffed.

" _It still would've been better if more people died! Oh well..."_

Kakashi tilted his head and gravity defying hair to the side.

" _I bet what's really upsetting you is that little show you all had to put on for Naruto when he and master Jiraiya came to ask you to take the job."_

Tsunade sighed in irritation.

" _You have no idea! That brat was such an idiotic little loudmouth! I wanted to strangle him the second he said that I wasn't worthy of being Hokage, but foolishly thought he was! He was too damn much like my brother and former fiancé! So arrogant and smug! I would've killed him the same way I did them! The only reason I didn't was because that his power along with the Kyuubi's could've been of use to us!"_

Kakashi straightened himself.

" _I see, his power caught your and master Jiraiya's eye when he fought Orochimaru."_

Tsunade nodded.

" _The plan was to fool the boy into thinking that I didn't want the job, so he wouldn't suspect anything. Then when we fought Orochimaru, Naruto was supposed to have been knocked out so that we could extract the Kyuubi out of him! I didn't think the little bastard was capable of summoning enough power to defeat Orochimaru! That's when I beginning to think that maybe he wasn't so useless after all."_

Tsunade turned her back again.

" _But then afterwards he was becoming too difficult to control!"_

Kakashi hummed in agreement.

" _Yes, and him finding out about his parents and that we knew them certainly didn't make things easier. But at least he didn't find out that we were behind releasing the Kyuubi out of his mother."_

The boy suddenly rammed himself back into the table before lashing out again. The table's metal restraints creaking and loosening against his enhanced strength. He growled and felt his anger boil at Tsunade and the other's betrayal. With everything that he now knows that they did, he didn't think they could've done anything else that was more despicable and vile.

He was about to be proven wrong.

" _Yes, if he found out about that then we would've surely lost control of him. We nearly did when he attacked the village that's why we had Sakura calm him down and try to seduce him so that we can get him back under our thumbs."_

The boy's helmet snapped up in response.

" _I didn't account for the little bitch not being able to keep her emotions for the Uchiha in check however and that blew our plan right out the window when Naruto found out!"_

Kakashi sighed.

" _Master Jiraiya did say we should've waited before letting Orochimaru convince Sasuke to leave the Leaf village."_

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the copycat ninja.

" _Spare me the old Toad Hermit's criticism! Orochimaru was getting impatient with waiting for us to honor our deal for having him attack Konoha and to stage that little fight of ours for Naruto! Besides it's your fault for not disciplining her enough to ignore that childish infatuation of hers!"_

Kakashi shrugged.

" _What can I say? Sarutobi dumped her and the other two on me even though I was never interested in training them to begin with."_

Tsunade scoffed.

" _But you were supposed to keep an eye on them!"_

Tsunade growled in irritation before crossing her arms over her bosom.

" _So, what's the plan now?"_

Tsunade had a look of cold murder in her eyes.

" _We can't afford to let Naruto grow stronger or fall into the hands of another village, so I'm ordering all our shinobi to hunt him down and bring him back! It will be under the premise that he's traitor for attacking the villagers and abandoning the village! They'll think we're doing this to execute him when were really planning to extract the Kyuubi out of his body and put it into a vessel that's easier to control and far more obedient!"_

Kakashi nodded.

" _Well, since he will die anyway from having the Kyuubi taken out of him we are in a way executing him."_

 _Tsunade smirked._

" _It will certainly be a nice little bonus for us!"_

 _Kakashi's lone eye grew serious._

" _We'll have to be careful though when we have Naruto in custody. Danzo will likely try to attempt the same thing we are by having the Kyuubi sealed inside one of his followers."_

Tsunade closed her eyes.

" _Or try to brainwash Naruto into being loyal to him like how we tried to do."_

Kakashi nodded again.

" _There's also the little matter of what to do about Sakura."_

Tsunade opened and narrowly looked at the corner of her eyes at Kakashi.

" _When she couldn't convince Naruto to try to bring back Sasuke she came crying to me to do it. I told her it was out of my hands and she went chasing after him herself. If Naruto were to run into her and he finds out that we ordered her to seduce him, it could make things more difficult and complicated."_

Tsunade growled.

" _And these genins are supposed to be the future of the Leaf! They can't even do something as simple as doing nothing!"_

Kakashi pulled his hands out of his pockets.

" _You want me to take care of her?"_

Tsunade fully turned to him with curled fists.

" _No, I'll do it myself! She's going to learn what happens to little bugs like her that cross me when I crush her head beneath my heel!"_

Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

" _Just like I did to Iruka!"_

The boy's upper body and head snapped straight up in shock.

" _In that case count me out. I was there when you splattered Iruka's brains everywhere and I couldn't eat for days."_

Tsunade scoffed.

" _What are you complaining about? Shizune was the one that had to clean up my office! Besides the bastard deserved it when he refused my orders to try to deceive Naruto and even tried to warn him about our plans!"_

Kakashi shrugged again.

" _Oh well, but don't you think that's bit much for Sakura? She is just a child. Maybe a clean death would be better?"_

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him.

" _So, what if she's young? The second she decided to become a shinobi she decided to become a pawn for whoever holds the most power in this village! And now the one that holds the most power is me! And the thing about being a shinobi is that it's always a messy business...with a messy ending!"_

Tsunade's lips curled into a cruel smile.

The blue images of Tsunade and Kakashi suddenly began flickering and shutting off completely as the disk itself sparked and short circuited before being completely crushed!

 **"No...more...!"**

The boy's upper body straightened itself stiff while his head tilted downwards to the side.

 **HOOOPUUUUURRRRR! HOOOPUUUUURRRRRR! HOOOPUUUUURRRRR!**

 **"They have all taken everything from me! THEY WERE LIARS AND MURDERS FROM THE VERY BEGINNING AND I DIDN'T...SENSE IT! I FELT NOTHING FROM THEM! THOSE BASTARDS!"**

The boy tilted his helmet upwards towards the ceiling. He moaned and growled lowly with anger! Upon this, the room began to shake violently in response!

One of the medical droids' body completely compressed while the various blood vials in its around its torso shattered! A nearby metal pillar began to collapse in on itself from the weight of his power and rage! Another droid lights began to flicker while it's head began to cave in a various points while the vials of medicine and antibiotics shattered like the previous droid's! The head medical droid started to panic before its own body began to spark from being compacted and compressed! So much so that the droid exploded into pieces!

Everything in the room, save for Palpatine, fell victim to the rage of the boy's power by sparking, shattering or had become crused completely in its wake!

As the room felt the wrath of his anger, the boy's restraint on his right arm began to creak and weaken as he pulled hard against it! It took mere seconds before it completely broke free of the table! He then pulled with his other arm! It took more effort and even caused him pain, but he didn't care as he pulled with all of his might! Finally, it too broke off!

With both of his arms free, the raging Sith apprentice took his first step with his new cybernetic leg! The second his foot touched the floor he nearly fell over as he struggled with the weight of his armor and the unnatural feeling of walking with these artificial limbs! It was almost as difficult as when he took his second step! By the third step he stopped completely as his upper body rocked and bent over from the sheer weight!

However, he wouldn't allow a mere thing like that stop his maddening reaction to this betrayal, as he straightened his upper body upwards! His arms spread out at his sides as if they themselves were struggling to support the weight of his power and unmatched fury! Tilting his mask upwards towards the ceiling and letting loose a raging howl of pain and anger!

 **"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The cybernetic former Leaf shinobi finally caved to the weight of his armor! Falling to his knees as he still released his scream of outrage! However, that wasn't nearly enough to sate him as he raised both of his fists upwards before slamming them onto the floor!

A massive shockwave exploded from the impact! Causing sparks and machinary all over the room to fly everywhere and even destroying what was left of the droids! It was so awesome in power that Palpatine himself was sent flying backwards and colliding into the wall!

As he slid down he couldn't help but smile and marvel at his apprentice's display of power and anger. He had no doubt now that it was more than enough to help him survive the ritual. All he needed to do was convince his apprentice to allow him to perform it which he had little doubt he will.

The boy finally calmed down enough as his power began to settle down. Inside however he was being consumed by his hatred and pain.

All this time they've been lying to him about everything! Not only just about who his parents were but the facts that they were behind the Kyuubi's attack; their deaths; the Sand and Sound Invasion; the Third Hokage's death; Everything! What's worse is that they were the ones who were behind Iruka's death! His one and only friend from the village died a horrible death at their hands!

And then there was Sakura.

He knew that her feelings for him couldn't possibly have been true and yet he still fell for them! When all along she was just following Tsunade's orders to seduce and deceive him! He should've seen right through her! He should've seen through them all!

Just like he should've killed Sasuke at the very beginning of their fight!

If he had followed his master's instructions by releasing his anger sooner then Sasuke would've been long dead before Orochimaru interfered! But he didn't! He held back! Not for good sport or because he didn't think it was necessary! He did it because he still felt attachment for Sasuke!

But whatever attachments he had left for the Uchiha were incinerated in the flames that consumed him.

He hated Sasuke! It was all his fault! He chose to take his victory rather than earn it! The Uzumaki knew the Uchiha was many things but he never suspected him to be a liar and coward as well! He was just like the rest of them! It was all their fault too! Orochimaru, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Rookie Nine, and especially Sakura and his parents! They all shared in the blame for his pain, suffering and humiliating loss!

But there was one above them all who was directly responsible for his defeat! The one person that has given him nothing but delusions of friendship, love and grandeur! Who has been nothing but a pathetic worthless weakling! The one who has allowed their lies and betrayals to go on for far too long and not suspect a thing because he was too naively obsessed with his goals and dreams! How he hated him! How he hated even just the mere memory of him! How he hated his love for Sakura and the village! How he hated his obsession for his dream! How he hated that foolish laughter and smile of his!

How he hated Naruto Uzumaki!

Palpatine sensed it. He was being taken over by so much of his rage and pain. His former self was being drowned in it. He could sense that Naruto Uzumaki was no more for there was only the darkness within him that remained now.

Palpatine rose up and approached his apprentice to place a hand on his armored shoulder.

"I am sorry, my friend. It horrifies and saddens me to see the lengths they have all went through to see you suffer and enslaved. More than you can imagine."

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

"But now is not the time to grieve or fall into despair. You must prepare yourself for our enemies, my friend."

The cyborg Sith looked up at his master.

 **"Enemies? You mean the Jedi?"**

Palpatine nodded.

"Yes, as we speak the survivors are plotting to overthrow me and take away the Empire that I have worked so hard to create to establish peace across the galaxy. Not only will they try to destroy me they will also try to destroy you as well because of what you are now. A member of the Sith!"

The boy's gloved hands closed into fists.

 **"Those cowards!"**

Palpatine nodded again.

"Indeed they are, but unfortunately they are also powerful in the Force. As strong as you are, I'm afraid that with your power significantly reduced by your injuries along with your access to the Kyuubi's power and much of your chakra sealed away, you won't have much hope in defeating them."

The Sith cyborg grabbed hold of Palpatine's arms firmly.

 **"Then train me! Train me to overcome my injuries and weaknesses! Show me how to truly tap into the Darkside so that I can destroy them! I didn't come all this way and cheated death just so I could be killed by cowards who claim to be powerful yet hide themselves!"**

The boy tilted his helmet down.

 **"Also, I need to become stronger so that one day I can return to my galaxy and planet. Where I can have my revenge against Sasuke, Orochimaru and all of the Leaf village!"**

Palpatine gently took the boy's arms off of his own.

"I'm afraid that governing and keeping watch over the galaxy will take up much of my time, apprentice. It will make it very difficult for me to properly teach you. I have servants, called the Inquisitors, who could help but they are former Jedi and are just now learning the power of the Darkside themselves, so they will be of very little use."

Palpatine held his finger up.

"But there is one method we could attempt to help you grow stronger more quickly..."

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

 **"What method?"**

Palpatine answered.

"It is a very ancient and powerful ritual that allows a Sith's essence and power to be transferred into another Sith."

The boy's cybernetic body stiffened.

 **"You mean that it's...a sealing ritual?"**

Palpatine nodded.

"In a sense, yes, but not like ones used for sealing away Biju into you and Gaara. No, this ritual doesn't imprison one Sith's soul into another's body but rather...fuses their souls."

The boy's helmet tilted.

 **"It fuses them?"**

Palpatine nodded.

"Yes, their souls become one inside the second Sith's body. but the ritual is very dangerous. It is extremely painful and risks the host's body being destroyed. In fact, it's rare for it to have been successful without failure."

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

 **"But it can help me become stronger?"**

Palpatine nodded again.

"Yes, it can, if it is performed correctly."

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

The young apprentice gave it some thought before asking his master another question regarding a concern with attempting this ritual.

 **"If we do this, whose soul would we use master? You told me that you are the last of the Sith and I am not even a Sith Lord yet. So how would we do it?"**

Palpatine smiled.

"By using the soul of my fallen apprentice; Darth Vader."

The boy's body stiffened.

 **"Vader? But I thought he lost his life in combat against his former master?"**

Palpatine nodded again.

"That is true, he did. However, by the will of the Force I've come to possess an ancient Sith artifact that has kept his spirit intact and allowed it to remain here in the living realm."

While that certainly explained how Vader's soul could be used, there was something that still didn't make sense.

 **"Why would you keep it all this time?"**

Palpatine sensed the boy was becoming suspicious but gave him a reassuring smile.

"I must confess that I was planning from the very beginning to perform this ritual on you, my young friend. I am sorry for not telling you sooner, but I was afraid if I did you would not have joined me and left your village. You are a great warrior, but your injuries have left your potential greatly reduced but that is not the only reason for the necessity of this ritual. Your knowledge of wielding a lightsaber is very limited and there are things about the Force you do not know that he does. That and you know nothing of my universe. You do not know how to negotiate and make settlements. How to communicate with the hundreds of lifeforms that do not speak in our tongue. How to work with droids. How to pilot a starship. How to command forces. How to fight battles and wars with strategy and win them. You know none of that and so much more. However,..."

Palpatine raised his hand and closed it into a fist.

"Vader does and with the ritual all of his power, skills, knowledge and experience will be yours as yours will be his. The both of you combined together will have the might and power to crush our enemies and ensure peace and prosperity for the Empire!"

Palpatine held a finger up.

"As well as to ensure your return to your universe to exact your revenge!"

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

The boy began to give it more thought. Even with the risks involved it sounded very promising indeed. Having Vader's spirit fused with his could certainly help him adjust faster to this new universe as well as raise his power against their enemies.

But there is one thing he needed to know before making his choice.

 **"If I do this, master, will I still have my mind? Will I still be myself?"**

Palpatine's face took a serious expression as he answered.

"Yes and no. You will both be of one mind. One body. His thoughts will be your thoughts and your thoughts will be his. It will be as if you've been reborn into a differently new being. A more powerful one that has the mind and memories of both you and Vader. In short, you will not be the same person you were before, but you will be a Sith Lord!"

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

That was more than enough to help the boy make his decision.

 **"Good, then let's get started!"**

The boy rose with his enhanced body to his new full height. Stopping just at Palpatine's shoulder. The dark lord smiled as his plan was coming full circle.

 _Hours later on a planet in the Outer Rim_

The shuttle set down upon the burning rocky terrain of the planet. Near the destination that Palpatine instructed to the pilots. Steam poured out of the vents of the ship as the door opened. Out that stepped forth was the Sith Lord himself and his new apprentice.

Palpatine then led the way as the boy followed. The cyborg child took in his surroundings with a bit of awe. The ground was rough, with steam and smoke bellowing out of it and was devoid of any plant life as far as the eye could see. There were rivers and pools of lava everywhere and volcanoes. The sky itself seemed to be on fire along with the rest of the planet.

" **What is this place, master?"**

Palpatine answered the curious boy's question.

"This is Mustafar."

The boy continued looking around as they walked. His helmet's visionary receptors showed what looked like odd creatures standing on the rivers of lava taking pieces of burning rock out of it. It was strange. However, what was even stranger was what he was feeling.

Palpatine sensed his apprentice's confused mind and spoke.

"You're wondering why you feel cold despite the fact that we're standing on a world riddled with fire and ash."

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

" **Yes, master."**

Palpatine answered to quell the boy's confusion.

"The reason why is because the Darkside is strong on this planet."

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

" **Where exactly are we going, master?"**

Palpatine answered.

"There is an ancient cave up ahead that we Sith have used for rituals such as this one for thousands of years. It's...a nexus if you will, for channeling the power of the Darkside to its upmost comprehensible limits and beyond."

The dark cybernetic apprentice understood. It certainly made sense to perform the ritual here if it would help increase their chances. However, there was still one thing that the soon to be Sith Lord was curious about as he starred at the red triangular object in Palpatine's hands.

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

" **And what is that you're holding master?"**

Palpatine answered his apprentice's last query.

"This is the artifact that I told you about earlier. It is called a Sith Holocron. They are ancient devices that we Sith use to store our records, knowledge and wisdom of the Darkside. The Jedi have similar artifacts, but we are able to do so much more with ours. Some Sith holocrons, like this one, even have the capability to store and preserve the soul of a Sith Lord but there were only a few made. Many have searched for and tried to use them as a means for immortality."

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

" **Immortality? That's impossible master."**

Palpatine looked at the boy.

"Ah, my young friend you have much to learn. As I said before, the Darkside has no limits with the possibilities of what one could achieve with it."

Despite that the Sith apprentice still found it farfetched. Having the ability to never die and live forever sounds too good to be true. Although Orochimaru is attempting to achieve it by jumping from body to body like the parasite he is. Oh, how he couldn't wait till he grew strong enough to wipe out their enemies so that he could return to his universe and have that snake along with all those other fools on their knees to pay with their lives.

They deserved that and so much more.

"We are here."

The Sith cyborg looked and saw the entrance to the cave his master described. The opening was small but not too much so. The boy could sense many things of this cave. It was so cold and full death and what also felt like...life. Unnatural life. The things he sensed coming from this cave felt so wrong and if he were the same boy that he was mere days ago he wouldn't want to be anywhere near this place. However, he has come too far and lost too much to turn back now.

Palpatine entered the cave first. A moment or too passed before the boy entered as well. Ready to claim the power that was promised to him.

Ready to claim his destiny.

The walls of the cave were covered with strange symbols the boy didn't recognize. He was able to see them thanks to the glow of the small streams of lava running along the edges of their path. Up ahead he could see a large round stone slab. It was obvious that was where the ritual was going to take place.

He was proven correct as his master stopped in front of the slab and gestured with his hand.

"Lie here, my friend."

The boy did as his master instructed and lied upon the slab. Even though it was large his body didn't quite fit on top of it without his limbs hanging off the side making it uncomfortable. The boy however didn't care. He would be lucky if that was the only inconvenience for him to take part in this ritual.

Sidious then held the Holocron up and was about to begin the transfer.

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

" **Wait..."**

Palpatine looked at the boy.

"Are you reconsidering your choice?"

The boy turned his helmet towards the old man.

" **No, but there is something I want that you promised me."**

Palpatine arched his brow.

"And that would be?"

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

" **You said that when my training was complete I could have your former apprentice's title. Now, your saying that with this ritual I will become a true Sith Lord."**

Palpatine then understood.

"Ahhhhh, I see...You want his title."

The boy nodded his helmet head.

" **Yes, when we are one, I want us both to be called by his title and his alone. I never want to hear the name Naruto Uzumaki ever again! Uzumaki was a weak naïve child that no longer exists!"**

The dark apprentice turned his head towards the ceiling.

" **I killed him!"**

The dark lord smiled upon hearing this declaration.

"So be it, Darth Vader."

The Holocron then raised out of Palpatine's hands above the boy. The Sith emperor then began chanting in a strange language while the Holocron began to open apart like a puzzle box. The tip of it opened up as Palpatine hands cackled with electrical energy!

Then the Emperor shot streams of lightning into the artifact! The triangular box glowed and flashed with a bright red hue before it suddenly shot bolts of red cackling energy into the vessel that was the apprentice! The symbols on the walls around them began to glow bright red the same as the Holocron!

Outside the volcanoes erupted with explosions of smoke and lava! A massive storm of thunder and lightning began to engulf the sky! It was as if the very planet was threatening to tear itself apart!

And the same could be said for the boy.

The boy roared with immense pain as his body felt like it was being ripped to shreds! Somehow this felt even worse than when he was being burnt alive! However, even if it was a thousand times worse he was not going to let it be his demise! No, his story would not end here, it would only be the beginning!

The beginning of the end for all of his enemies!

 _Vision_

 _Suddenly the pain was gone, and the apprentice found himself standing in darkness with nothing around him. Then a white light flashed around him and he began to see images. Visions of another's life that was not his own. Visions of happiness, courage, kindness and love. Before turning into ones of pain, anger and loss._

 _They were the other's memories._

' _Are you an Angel?'_

' _What?'_

' _An Angel, I heard the deep space pilots talking about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe.'_

' _You're a slave?'_

' _I'm a person and my name is Anakin!'_

' _There's so many! Do they all have a system of planets?'_

' _Most of them.'_

' _Has anyone been to them all?'_

' _Hmmm, not likely.'_

' _I wanna be the first one to see em all!'_

' _Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel don't think. Use your instincts.'_

' _I will.'_

' _May the Force be with you.'_

' _Well, done Ani! You brought hope to those who had none! I'm so very proud of you!'_

' _I will come back and free you, mom. I promise.'_

' _Be brave and don't look back. Don't look back.'_

' _Anakin Skywalker meet Obi-wan Kenobi.'_

' _I made this for you.'_

' _It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you by.'_

' _Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani but my caring for you will remain.'_

' _I care for you too. Only I...'_

' _You miss your mother.'_

' _No, he will not be trained.'_

' _He is the Chosen One, you must see it!'_

' _Hmmmm, clouded this boy's future is.'_

' _Stick close to me and you'll be safe.'_

' _Hey, wait for me!'_

' _Anakin, stay where you are! You'll be safe there!'_

' _But I-'_

' _Stay in that cockpit!'_

' _And you, young Skywalker. We will watch your career with great interest!'_

' _What will happen to me now?'_

' _The council have granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi. I promise.'_

' _Ani? My goodness you've grown!'_

' _So, have you. More beautiful I mean.'_

' _We will do exactly as the council has instructed. And you will learn your place young one.'_

' _They've finally given you an assignment. Your patience has paid off.'_

' _Your guidance more than my patience.'_

' _You don't need guidance Anakin. In time you will learn to trust your feelings then you will be invincible. I have said it many times, you are the most gifted Jedi I've ever met.'_

' _We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us.'_

' _I don't like sand it's course and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere! Not like you.'_

' _I will not let you give up your future for me!'_

' _You are asking me to be rational. That is something, I know, I cannot do!'_

' _Believe me I wish I could just wish away my feelings! But I can't.'_

' _I will not give into this.'_

' _We could keep it a secret.'_

' _We'd be living a lie. One we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you Anakin? Could you live like that?'_

' _No, you're right. It would destroy us.'_

' _You had another nightmare last night.'_

' _Jedi don't have nightmares.'_

' _I heard you.'_

' _I saw my mother. She's suffering, Padme. I saw her clearly as I see you now. She's in pain. I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, senator, but I have to go. I have to help her!'_

' _I'll go with you.'_

' _I'm sorry, I don't have a choice!'_

' _I'm here, mom!'_

' _Ani? Is that you?'_

' _I'm here, mom! You're safe!'_

' _My son...my grown up son. I'm so proud of you, Ani.'_

' _I missed you.'_

' _Now, I am complete.'_

' _I love-'_

" _Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her?!'_

' _Sometimes there are things no one can control. You're not all powerful.'_

' _Well I should be! Someday I will be! I will be the most powerful Jedi ever!'_

' _Anakin...'_

' _I-I killed them. I killed them all! They're dead! Every single one of them! And not just the men...but the women and the children too! They're like animals and I slaughtered them like animals! I HATE THEM!'_

' _To be angry is to be human.'_

' _I'm a Jedi! I know I'm better than this!_

' _Don't be afraid.'_

' _I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life.'_

' _What are you talking about?'_

' _I love you.'_

' _I truly...deeply...love you and before we die I want you to know.'_

' _You're going to pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Dooku!'_

' _Brave of you boy, but I thought you would've learned your lesson!'_

' _I am a slow learner!'_

' _I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me.'_

' _You're reckless, little one. You never would've made it as Obi-wan's padawan, but you might make it as mine.'_

' _Doing what the Jedi Council says, that's one thing. How we go about doing it, that's another.'_

' _It is done.'_

' _And now...I die...my heart broken...but knowing...the role...you will play...'_

' _And what is that?'_

' _You...are...the Chosen One...you have brought balance...to this world...stay on this path and...you will do it again...for the galaxy...but beware...your...heart...'_

' _Ahsoka, I am so sorry! For letting you go! For letting you get taken, it was my fault!'_

' _When I was out there, alone, all I had was your training and the lessons you taught me and because of you I did survive. And not only that, I was able to lead others to survive as well. Thank you, master.'_

' _Don't worry about a thing, sir. We'll have the city under Republic control by the time you're back.'_

' _Master Krell, this is Rex. My first in command. You won't find a finer or more loyal trooper anywhere.'_

' _The Jedi Order is your life! Ahsoka, you are making a mistake!'_

' _Maybe...but I have to sort this out on my own. Without the council and without you.'_

' _I understand. More than you realize. I understand wanting to walk away from the order.'_

' _I know.'_

' _I sense great fear in you, Skywalker! You have hate! You have anger! But you don't use them!'_

' _Good Anakin, good! Kill him. Kill him now.'_

' _I shouldn't.'_

' _Do it!'_

' _You did well, Anakin.'_

' _Leave him or we'll never make it!'_

' _His fate will be the same as ours.'_

' _Are you alright? You're trembling. What's going on?'_

' _Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant.'_

' _That's...That's wonderful!'_

' _What are we going to do?'_

' _We're not going to worry about anything right now, alright? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life!'_

' _You die in childbirth.'_

' _And the baby?'_

' _I don't know.'_

' _It was only a dream.'_

' _I won't let this one become real!'_

' _These visions you have?'_

' _They're of pain; suffering; death.'_

' _Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is the path to the Darkside.'_

' _What must I do, Master Yoda?'_

' _Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose.'_

' _You're on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of master.'_

' _What?...How can you do this? This is outrageous! It's unfair! How can you be on the council and not be a master?!'_

' _Anakin I am on your side I didn't want to put your in this situation.'_

' _What situation?'_

' _The council wants you to report on all the chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to.'_

' _They want me to spy on the chancellor?! That's treason!'_

' _We are at war, Anakin.'_

' _The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here.'_

' _That is why you must help us.'_

' _You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code! Against the Republic. Against a mentor and a friend, that's what's out of place here! Why are you asking this of me?!'_

' _The council is asking you.'_

' _Sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order. I think this war is destroying the very principles of the Republic.'_

' _Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?'_

' _What do you mean?'_

' _What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists? And the Republic is becoming the very evil we've been fighting to destroy?'_

' _I don't believe that and you're sounding like a Separatist!'_

' _If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will.'_

' _I'm not sure I understand.'_

' _You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi Council want control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me.'_

' _I don't think-'_

' _Anakin...search your feelings. You know don't you?'_

' _I have to admit my trust in them as been shaken_

' _Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?'_

' _No.'_

' _He had such a knowledge of the Darkside that he could even keep the ones he cared about...from dying.'_

' _He could actually...save people from death?'_

' _The Darkside of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some would consider to be unnatural.'_

' _Is it possible to learn this power?'_

' _Not from a Jedi.'_

' _Master, I've disappointed you. I haven't been appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant and I apologize.'_

' _You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you.'_

' _Obi-wan, may the Force be with you.'_

' _Goodbye, old friend, may the Force be with you.'_

' _I feel lost.'_

' _Lost? What do you mean?'_

' _Obi-wan and the council don't trust me.'_

' _They trust you with their lives.'_

' _Something's happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want more and I know I shouldn't.'_

' _Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi! Learn to know the Darkside of the Force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death.'_

' _What did you just say?'_

' _Know the power of the Darkside. The power to save Padme.'_

' _You do know, don't you? If the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.'_

' _I'm going to end this once and for all!'_

' _You can't! He must stand trial!'_

' _He has control of the senate and the courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive!'_

' _It's not the Jedi way! He must live! I need him! NO!'_

' _What have I done?!'_

' _You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin.'_

' _I will do whatever you ask. Just help me save Padme's life! I can't live without her!'_

' _Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Vader!'_

' _Obi-wan told me terrible things!'_

' _What things?'_

' _He said, you turned to the Darkside. That you killed younglings!'_

' _Obi-wan is trying to turn you against me.'_

' _Anakin all I want is your love!'_

' _Love won't save you Padme! Only my new powers can do that!'_

' _At what cost?! You're a good person! Don't do this!'_

' _I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I'm doing it for you. To protect you.'_

' _Come away with me! Help me raise our child! Leave everything else behind while we still can!'_

' _Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! I have brought peace to the Republic! I am more powerful than the chancellor! I can overthrow him! And together you and I can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!'_

' _I don't believe what I'm hearing! Obi-wan is right you've changed!'_

' _The Jedi turned against me! Don't you turn against me!'_

' _Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path, I can't follow! Stop! Stop now, come back! I LOVE YOU!'_

' _LIAR!'_

' _You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now. Until now, you have become the very thing you swore to destroy!'_

' _Don't lecture me, Obi-wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi! I do not fear the Darkside as you do! I have brought peace; freedom; justice and security to my new empire!'_

' _You're new empire?'_

' _Don't make me kill you!'_

' _Anakin my allegiance is to the Republic! To Democracy!'_

' _If you're not with me then you're my enemy!'_

' _Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must!'_

' _You will try!'_

' _I have failed you, Anakin! I have failed you!'_

' _I should've known the Jedi were plotting to take over!'_

' _Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!'_

' _From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!'_

' _Well then you are lost!'_

' _This is the end for you, my master!'_

 _There was a blinding flash of light once again and the black armored apprentice found himself standing on a hill overlooking a lava river. He could see two people at the bottom. One was standing on the slope of the hill while the other was standing on what looked like a metal raft floating on top of the lava._

 _"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!"_

 _The boy suddenly realized that this must've been the climatic moment of their fight and how Vader would lose._

 _"You underestimate my power!"_

 _"Don't try it!"_

 _Vader suddenly leapt into the air trying to barrel roll over his opponent, but the Jedi swung his saber and cut off Vader's legs and left arm!_

 _The boy stood shocked as he watched Vader scream while tumbling and rolling down to the edge of the lava! He stopped just before he reached it by digging his right hand into the burnt soil! The Sith Lord's eyes were burning with the same fiery colors as the lava that threatened to swallow him!_

 _"YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! IT WAS SAID THAT YOU WOULD DESTROY THE SITH, NOT JOIN THEM! BRING BALANCE TO THE FORCE! NOT LEAVE IT IN DARKNESS!"_

 _The boy watched as Vader's former master walked away. Picking up his predecessor's lightsaber before looking back down at him._

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

 _Vader continued climbing up as best as he could with his one arm on that loose slope. The boy figured this would be point where his former friend and master would strike him down. For there was no way he would be able to free himself out of there and it would be cruel to leave him like that._

 _He was about to be proven more wrong then he thought could've been possible._

 _"YOU WERE MY BROTHER, ANAKIN! I LOVED YOU!"_

 _Vader suddenly lost his grip and slipped too close to the lava! The stumps that were his legs smoked and suddenly caught fire! He screamed horribly as moments after his whole body became engulfed by the flames!_

 _The boy felt as if he was looking in a mirror showing exactly what happened to him when he fought Sasuke. The same screams; the same betrayal; the same pain! It was more than he could stand!_

 _As he watched the Jedi walk away leaving Vader to suffer like that, he became consumed with blinding rage!_

 _ **"** **YOU LYING BASTARD!"**_

 _He became so engulfed with rage that he tried to reach out and choke the Jedi with the Force! He was just like the Uchiha! Claiming to be friends, even like brothers, yet leaving Vader there to burn and die slowly! The Jedi kept walking away unaffected by the boy's fury!_

 _Vader continued screaming even as the flames died down! When suddenly, he began to slide down even closer to the lava! He was just about fall in when he felt his body has stopped moving!_

 _The fallen Jedi looked up with his burning eyes to see a person wearing black clothing and armor standing over him with his arm stretched out!_

 _"Who...Who are you?"_

 _ **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**_

 _ **"Someone who has suffered the same pain and betrayal that you have! Someone who wants vengeance against those who did to me what the Jedi have done to you! The question is...do you? Are you just going to lie here and let him get away with leaving you here to burn and die?! He needs to pay! They all need to pay!"**_

 _The boy lifted Vader so that he was farther away from the lava before offering him his hand._

 _ **"Join me! Become one with me! Do it and together we'll both have our revenge and take hold of our destinies! It's your only chance! TAKE IT!"**_

 _The former Jedi looked at the boy clad in black. His mask and helmet were unsettling to him yet so familiar. However, he couldn't think of any other way of his current situation._

 _Thus, he took the boy's hand._

 _Both of their hands cackled with red bolts of electricity the second they touched! The dark ball of energy spread between the two of them! Coating their entire bodies in its dark aura!_

 _Then another blinding flash of light erupted from their bodies and left nothing but darkness after._

 _The cave_

Sidious watched as his apprentice lied motionless. The ritual had been finished for the last few minutes and yet there still wasn't any sign of life from the boy. He began to think perhaps he overestimated his power.

That was until he heard that sound.

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

He was alive but the real question was did the ritual work. The old man stepped closer to his apprentice. Peering down at him.

"Lord Vader...can you hear me?"

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

 **"Yes, master."**

Sidious smiled as Vader lifted himself off of the slab. He looked around the cave they were in. Recognizing it from the boy's memories when they touched.

 **"How long have I been-?"**

"Not long."

Vader stood up on his legs. Looking at his hands and body. Feeling the mask covering his face.

 **"This feels...strange. Nothing has changed and yet-"**

"Yet, it feels as if everything has changed?"

Vader nodded while putting his hand over the forehead of his helmet.

 **"Skywalker and Uzumaki's** **memories...our memories...they feel the same and yet different. We both know the same pain. The same anger. Still, this all feels...chaotic and unbalanced."**

Sidious nodded.

"That will pass in time. But first, I want you perform a little test for me."

The resurrected Dark Lord looked at his master.

 **"What test?"**

Sidious held up his hand with his fingers upward.

"I want you to create a rasengan."

Vader stood confused for a moment not understanding what his master meant. Until he lifted his left hand up on instinct. A small swirling sphere of chakra formed in the palm of his glove. It was the size of a pebble before it completely disappeared.

 **HOPUR!HOPUR!HOPUR!**

 **"I cannot. Orochimaru's seal on my body has cut me off from too much of my chakra. I am unable to even communicate with the Kyuubi."**

Sidious nodded in understanding.

"It was an effort, but I suspected as much. It will take time for you to become adjusted to the seal and be able to access adequate portions of your chakra for combat. As for the Kyuubi, it is probably for the best. I cannot imagine the beast being overly cooperative during the ritual what with having another soul within that body."

Sidious proceeded to head for the exit.

"Be patient my friend. The Darkside will aide you in your challenges and perhaps may even offer a way to remove the seal."

Of course, if there was a way Sidious will make sure his apprentice never finds it. He wouldn't want his apprentice to grow too powerful to challenge him and take control of the Empire for himself. His only purpose was to serve him and the Empire. Nothing more. And serve it he will.

Or be destroyed.

Vader followed his master out of the cave. When they came out the exit, the Dark Lord looked around his environment. He recognized it as the very planet where he suffered his first greatest defeat to Obi-Wan. His second was to the Uchiha in that other universe.

He didn't care how long it would take. He would grow stronger and have his revenge on both of them! On all of them! However, his thoughts for vengeance soon dissipated as he searched around their suroundings for something.

Or someone.

 **"Master...where is Padme?"**

Vader could not see that his master was smiling upon hearing his question. He was hoping he would ask him of what became of Amidala's fate. For the answer would be the final instrument to ensure that any trace of the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, would be gone forever just like with the Leaf shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki.

Leaving only the Sith Lord, Darth Vader, in their place.

* * *

 **FINALLY FINISHED!**

 **My god this chapter took forever to write! I'm telling you! Over 230 pages! I may as well have written a whole fanfiction story in this chapter!**

 **Also, I gotta say I really hated having to copy that moment in the anime where Sakura begged Sasuke to stay. God, that moment was so pathetic and stupid! Also, I want to apologize for the Naruto vs Sasuke fight as I said before I'm terrible with writing fight scenarios and I haven't watched that fight in a long time, so I might've gotten some details, that I was copying from the anime, wrong.**

 **Now, a few things to let you all know about. First, is that I haven't read through this whole chapter yet to check for errors, conflicting information or statements, and repeated ideas or thoughts or shit like that. I'm uploading this chapter the second I finish typing this part here. I'll make corrections and update it as I do.**

 **I've kept you guys waiting long enough for this chapter and Christmas is already over so consider it a slightly late Christmas present! Unless you're Jewish then Happy Hanukah!**

 **The second thing is that I am not planning on writing anymore chapters, that are more than 100 pages, anytime soon! I'm sorry but anything more than that will just take too long to write and will make me start to lose track of what I already have in the chapter! In fact, I may even try to set the limit lower but in the end it depends entirely on what I want in a chapter.**

 **The third thing is that after watching Rise of Skywalker, which I enjoyed along with the other new trilogy movies so deal with it, my ending for the story is going to be slightly altered. Won't say how cause that would be telling.**

 **Well we finally reached it. Naruto has become Darth Vader. Now without getting into too much spoiler territory I'm going to let you guys know that he will act like Vader, when he returns to the Leaf, for the most part. Now, as to what that means that's up to your imagination, but it will make sense in the coming chapters when I explain further into detail.**

 **I can't believe it took me a little over a year to get to this point in the story. And I'm really thankful for having so many supporting fans all the way up to this point. Now, I suspect though that many will be disappointed with this chapter and may even drop the story. All I can say is that I did my best to follow my vision for it and to try to please you guys but like with the movies people are going to bitch that's the way it works. Just please keep your comments respectful and if you can't then don't bother writing anything at all. We don't need haters or trolls around here.**

 **We got enough hate coming from the Sith.**

 **Anyway, for the last bit I have below what could be called a deleted scene of the moment between Naruto and Sakura. This was originally how I was going to have this moment end with them, but I thought that it was...too mellow. Too mushy and not enough of Naruto being angry and just totally done with Sakura's BS. However, I put so much effort into it that I couldn't really bring myself to delete it so I'm putting it here for you all. If you like how this moment between them ended more than the other then you could choose this to be what really happened. To avoid confusion this is when Sakura is running towards him for the last time to keep him from leaving.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

Naruto turned around in irritation but was caught off guard to find that Sakura was already upon on him!

' _How did she-?!'_

Naruto's thoughts were cut off as Sakura wrapped her arms and pulled him into a tight bear hug to keep him from leaving! Naruto didn't even bother to struggle as he looked into her teary emerald green eyes that were looking into his red and yellow fiery ones. Sakura pulled him in tighter as she rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Don't leave me! Please, I beg you! I can't take it! Please! If you still love me then please stay!"

Naruto didn't say anything to her. His bangs covered his eyes as he looked down in pain. The jinchuriki slowly wrapped his own arms around Sakura. Pulling her in close till there was no space between their bodies. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes in content and relief.

She had finally gotten through to him.

"There was another thing Sasuke was right about."

Sakura's eyes snapped open again and she looked at Naruto confused until she saw that the anger and hate still remained in his inferno eyes. She looked down and saw Naruto was pressing his palm into her abdomen. Sakura looked back up at Naruto's face as it suddenly dawned on her what was about to happen.

"You are annoying."

Sakura's pupils dilated right before she was pushed back! Her body flew through the air several meters before landing on the ground! It rolled a few feet before finally coming to a stop! Sakura dazingly looked up to see Naruto's arm stretched out with his palm facing her! Just like it was when he pushed her back on the rooftop a few weeks ago! Only this time it was much more powerful and violent!

Sakura reached with her arm out to Naruto in one last desperate but pointless attempt to keep him from leaving.

Naruto lowered his arm and turned his back towards her in response.

"Goodbye, Sakura."


	8. Chapter 8: The Cold Shadow

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Cold Shadow**

 _It was cold. Darkness filled the forest as the girl ran through its thick brush. There wasn't a single sound to be heard. No animals or even the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. It was absolute dead silence._

 _Still the girl pushed on. She was too close to let such trivial fear stop her now. She had to reach them. Suddenly light could be seen peering through the branches and thick cluster of trees in front of her. She pulled her gloved fist back as she came closer to them before striking._

 _"SHANNARO!"_

 _The second her fist made contact; the trees instantly shattered and broke into many chunks of wood! The girl leapt through the falling debris and kept running through the clearing! Where up ahead was the giant statue of Madara Uchiha standing above what was a sea of flames!_

 _She could see them now! Both of them were fighting on top of the stone statue! Fighting savagely without any shred of hesitation! She knew that if she didn't get them to stop now it would be too late!_

 _The girl ran while calling out to them!_

 _"NARUTO! SASUKE! STOP THIS!"_

 _The boys didn't listen for they only continued to trade blows with each other viciously! The girl realized she had no choice as she used her chakra to increase her speed and body flickered to both of them! Where she then reached down and grabbed them both by the collar! Hoisting them up to finally put a stop to their conflict!_

 _"PLEASE STOP, BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE COMRADES! FRIENDS!"_

 _The younger blonde boy looked up at her with flaming slit eyes._

 _"You tried to leave me!"_

 _The older girl stiffened at that remark with a look of self-sickening shock on her face. She tossed the Uchiha a few yards away and knelt down in front of the blonde boy. Placing her hands on his shoulders._

 _"NARUTO, I AM SO SORRY FOR WHAT I'VE DONE! COME BACK TO THE VILLAGE, PLEASE! STOP THIS, I'M BEGGING YOU!"_

 _She tried to embrace the small Uzumaki boy, but a fist came flying out of nowhere and smashed the boy in the face! The force of the impact freed him from her grasp and sent him stumbling backwards right up to edge of the statue! The adolescent girl looked and saw Sasuke standing there with his arm and fist angled low from his strike! Before she could stop him, he flashed through some hand signs and took a deep breath!_

 _"FIRE STYLE, FIREBALL JUTSU!"_

 _To the girl's horror, Sasuke unleashed his signature fireball jutsu upon Naruto! The jutsu struck and engulfed his body! Naruto screamed as the flames consumed his flesh! He started to lose balance again before completely falling off of the ledge!_

 _"NARUTO!"_

 _The kunoichi made a mad dash and leapt for the edge of the statue! Reaching down over the edge and snatching onto Naruto's hand as he still thrashed from his inflamed body! She tried to use her strength to pull him back up, but it felt as if he weighed over a hundred tons! Like something was dragging him downwards into the sea of fire below!_

 _She was starting to lose her grip and reached down with her left hand!_

 _"NARUTO, GIVE ME YOUR OTHER HAND!"_

 _The boy looked up at her, as the flames licked at his face, with hatred still in his eyes._

 _"PLEASE, NARUTO! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!"_

 _The boy spoke with a monotone voice._

 _"Save me? I'm already dead!"_

 _Naruto then dug his clawed hand through the girl's glove into her flesh beneath! Forcing the kunoichi to release her grip upon the boy! She tried to grab onto him again, but it was too late! He already descended right into the flames down below!_

 _"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _The Uzumaki boy's body was swallowed instantly by the flames below them. The kunoichi trembled from dealing with the knowledge that once again she failed to save him. She grit her teeth and turned around glaring at the small Uchiha boy._

 _"Why? WHY, SASUKE?! ANSWER ME!"_

 _Sasuke looked at the girl with his usual blank face._

 _"He was in my way. Plain and simple."_

 _The girl roared with fury before dashing to the Uchiha and punched him in the face! The force of her chakra enhanced strike sent the raven haired boy flying several meters before rolling to a stop! She did not let up though as she body flickered to his location and grabbed him by the collar again before hoisting him up to her face._

 _"IN YOUR WAY?! THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIM! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO NARUTO, YOU BASTARD!"_

 _Sasuke looked up at her._

 _"Me? I'm not the one who broke his heart and let him fall off of the ledge."_

 _The girl froze and was too shocked for words or any sort of rebuttal. Realizing that he was right. It was her fault. It's always been her fault for the Uzumaki boy's suffering and now demise._

 _"It doesn't matter now. With that Dobe out of the way, I can finally get my revenge!"_

 _ **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**_

 ** _"Revenge? You don't know the meaning of the word, Uchiha!"_**

 _The kunoichi stood frozen stiff and her pupils shrunk as she heard that familiar horrible mechanical breathing sound and voice echo around them. Her body feeling frozen cold from being in this dark creature's presence. She was too terrified to even attempt to face where the monster was._

 _However, she wouldn't have a choice as suddenly Sasuke was pulled from her grip and went flying through the air right towards the ledge, where Naruto fell! Suddenly a ball of fire burst upwards, from the sea of flames, and landed upon it! Just as Sasuke was about to fly right into it, a large black gloved hand burst from it and caught Sasuke by the throat!_

 _Sasuke struggled and choked within its grasp as it lifted him upwards! The girl watched in horror as the ball of fire began to dissipate and thus reveal the one who was inside that hellish ball flames! A dark being that gave meaning to the words fear and terror!_

 _He stood to be at least 7 feet tall. Wearing black armor and leather over every inch of his person. A strange square shaped metal object on his mid abdomen with switches and blinking lights on it as well as on his belt. A long black cape adorning his back. A silver and black striped chest plate. And last but not least that incredibly unnerving mask resembling a sort of skull with a triangular mouth and two tusks at the corners._

 _It was a being she has come to known as the Man in Black._

 _The fire ball finally went out and left smoke sizzling from his body as he held the Uchiha up in his choking grasp. The Man in Black then reached into his belt and pulled out a silver and black colored metal rod. The girl knew what was coming next but was too gripped with fear to do anything to stop him._

 _ **"Now, I will show you what true vengeance really is!"**_

 _SCHZZZURRRRRRRRRRRR!_

 _A blade of blood colored light ignited from the hilt! The Man in Black then proceeded to pull his blade back as he prepared to deal the killing blow! The girl shut her eyes and looked away from what was about to happen!_

 _PACH!_

 _"ARRGH!"_

 _The girl peeked through her eyelids wondering if it was over. As she did her eyes slowly opened wide with horror from witnessing the red energy blade protruding out of Sasuke's back! The Uchiha's arms twitched a few seconds before falling limp to his sides and letting out one final exhale of life before death finally claimed him._

 _The Man in Black then pulled his blade out of the Uchiha's fresh corpse. Tilting his helmet towards the girl before casting Sasuke's body into the flames below. The dark being slowly approached her as she tried to work up the courage and strength to move._

 _Fortunately, her survival instincts kicked in and the girl dashed away back towards the forest! Hoping to escape the dark creature! However, when she was in reach of the forest's edge, a ball of powerfully concentrated energy slammed into it and caused an explosion and shockwave that knocked her off her feet!_

 _The girl shielded herself as the dust and debris from the blast showered down! The shockwave of the blast still blowing over her body! When it finally settled, she opened her eyes and was shocked to see a huge crater with flames surrounding its edges in the middle of where the forest once stood just seconds ago!_

 _The girl looked back and was shocked to see that standing behind the Man in Black, through the smoke of the sea of fire, was the outline of a gigantic creature. It had blood slit eyes and enormous white fangs with steam sizzling out between them. It also looked as if had tentacle or rather tail like appendages swishing back and forth behind it's back. Other than that, she couldn't tell what it was but from the way it was glaring down at her._

 _She could tell that it was angry with her._

 _ **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**_

 _The girl's attention drew back to the Man in Black as he drew closer to her._

 _ **"There is no escape."**_

 _The kunoichi knew that he was right. There was no way she could get away. That and she was too gripped with fear to even fight back. She didn't know what to do. She felt absolutely helpless._

 _The black creature finally reached her while the wind caused his cape to flap and wave on the side. He looked down upon her with his black soulless glass eyes reflecting the flames ahead where the forest once stood._

 _ **"And now, you will share their fate!"**_

 _The Man in Black reached down with his black glove and filled her vision with complete darkness._

The girl gasped and bolted upright in her bed with terror! Her heart pounding against her chest and her skin covered with sweat while she tried to catch her breathe. She brought her hand to her chest in an effort to help settle her beating heart back down to its normal rhythm.

It was another nightmare. Another in the long string of night terrors she's been having for the last three years now. All of them involving the same people.

Naruto, Sasuke and the Man in Black.

To this day she still has no idea who or what he is. Only that every time she encountered him in her dreams she's always been too afraid or weak to fight him. Something about him felt seriously wrong. Like he was the embodiment of fear and what seemed like hate.

Pure, unrelenting, hatred for her and her missing comrades.

The reason for this, she still doesn't know, nor does she understand what he has to do with her, Sasuke and Naruto. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the time to try to solve this phantom fear of hers since she had a meeting with the Hokage she needed to get to. As such, she pushed all of her thoughts as to the mystery and identity of this man or rather dark creature to the back of her mind while she got out of bed and got dressed.

 _Later at the Hokage's office_

The 5th Hokage, Tsunade Senju, was at the moment reading another patrol report when she heard a knock at the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and in walked a teenage girl with short pink hair and emerald eyes as green as a sea of grass. Her attire consisted of a red top, pink elbow bands, black gloves, black biker shorts with a short medical skirt covering them, and black shinobi knee high combat boots. On her head was a black clothed head band with long strands running down her back over her family symbol. The most captivating of her attire however was the necklace with the green gem at its center that used to belong to the Hokage herself.

The girl was Tsunade's apprentice; Sakura Haruno.

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade closed the folder with the report and rested her chin upon her interlocked hands.

"Yes, Sakura. First, I wanted to congratulate you on being promoted to chuunin. All of that hard work and training really paid off. You've made me very proud."

Tsunade was telling the truth. Sakura has come a long way from being the weak and timid, sidelined girl she was just a few years ago. Tsunade didn't think at first that she would make it under her tutelage.

After all, she was very strict with her on studying all of the medical books and scrolls within the building written both by her and other medical ninjas. Testing her numerous times on their knowledge as well as assigning her countless hours at the Leaf Hospital for treating patients consisting of mild to slightly severe cases. Leaving the extreme ones only for herself or Shizune.

Tsunade was also very brutal with her during their sparring sessions. She gave Sakura very little slack as she trained her to harness her chakra to enhance her physical strength and endurance. Many times, Shizune had to heal Sakura at the end of those sessions while Tsunade only did it a few times. Tsunade was sure that Sakura would give up and quit rather than having to deal with all of that.

To her surprise she didn't quit but rather endured and improved.

Sakura absorbed every piece of information from the countless medical texts, scrolls, and journals like a sponge. Acing every test and demonstration Tsunade asked of her. She has also been exemplary at the hospital and has impressed many of the staff there.

Her superb chakra control allowed her to not only master medical ninjutsu but also the ability to use her chakra to enhance her strength and physical prowess. Tsunade didn't think it would be possible, but Sakura had advanced farther and more quickly than any student she's ever had. Even more so than Shizune who never even figured out how to use chakra enhanced strength.

She was even handling the more difficult cases at the hospital now whenever Shizune or Tsunade herself were tied up.

It eventually came to the point where Tsunade even taught Sakura how to gather and store her chakra so that she could use it for Tsunade's own personal jutsu; the Hundred Healings technique. A jutsu no student of hers has ever been able to learn or even attempt, but with Sakura's incredible chakra control Tsunade knew that if anyone could do it, she could.

Sakura smiled meekly at her master in response to her praise.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade but that's not the real reason why you've asked to see me is it?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again.

"No, it isn't, Sakura. I've been reading the reports on your latest missions and there have been sections in them written by your friends and other shinobi that have stated that you've been experiencing nightmares while sleeping during these missions. Normally, something like that wouldn't call for my attention except that its apparently happened more than 10 times in the last month alone. Each of these reports have stated that you've woken up screaming and covered with sweat. You've even started volunteering to take the first watch on these missions without even having someone take over for you when your shift was done. Sakura, you can't function on missions like this and especially now of all times."

Sakura knew what Tsunade was referring to.

"I need to know what's going on with you, Sakura. What is it you're dreaming about? Tell me."

Sakura looked down at the corner of her eyes. Tsunade sighed again before resting her hands on her desk. Looking at Sakura worryingly.

"Are these dreams of yours...about Naruto?"

Sakura scrunched her face and held back tears.

"Yes."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Just Naruto?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, they're also about Sasuke and..."

Sakura didn't finish which only heightened Tsunade's curiosity.

"And who else?"

Sakura bit her lip before answering.

"A...A monster. Some kind of demonic creature with red slit eyes, enormous fangs and nine tails. I think it might be...the Kyuubi."

Tsunade's eyes briefly widened for a split second upon hearing that.

"And...was there anyone else in your-"

"No."

Sakura of course would not mention the Man in Black to her. She didn't want her mentor to think she was more crazy than she already sounded. That and the beast she saw in her recent dream did resemble the great demonic kitsune. Why it has appeared with the Man in Black now, she didn't know.

Tsunade then grabbed a prescription pad and began writing on it.

"I'm prescribing you some sleep medication to help with these nightmares."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade but-"

"No buts, young lady. I need every shinobi in top mental and physical health right now; especially you."

"Lady Tsunade I understand but I'm already-"

"With that strange object that has appeared in the sky over a year ago as well as the various break-ins of many of our different clans' secret jutsu vaults along with the village's own forbidden jutsu vault and the blood bank, the village has been on high alert. If we're to be attacked, I need you focused and ready for possible casualties. So, stop trying to get out of having to take a few-"

"I'm already taking medication!"

Lady Tsunade ceased her scribbling and lecturing and sat the pad down.

"You are?"

Sakura nodded.

"I had Shizune prescribe me some over a week ago. They haven't been helping at all."

Tsunade cocked a brow.

"How many have you been taking?"

Sakura answered.

"No more than the prescribed amount. And I was surprised when I found that it hasn't been working for me. I've prescribed this same medication to patients myself and it's always worked for them."

Tsunade looked at Sakura intently.

"I see."

Tsunade picked up a new sheet and began scribbling on it.

"I'm going to discuss with Shizune on increasing your prescribed dosage and I'm also going to schedule a session between you and someone of the Yamanaka clan. Maybe they can help if the medication won't."

Sakura nodded and bowed before she started heading for the door when Tsunade spoke again.

"Sakura, is there anything else about these dreams I should know about that you haven't told me yet?"

 _ **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**_

Sakura slightly shuddered as she could still hear the breathing of the Man in Black echoing in her mind. She didn't want to mention him out loud to anyone. Not even to her mentor. It was a good thing her back was to her, so she couldn't see the sweat and look of fear covering her face.

"No, there's nothing else, my Lady."

Tsunade hummed as she could tell Sakura was hiding something from her, but she knew the girl would tell her in time and so went back to scribbling on the sheet.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked up at her pupil.

"Yes?"

Sakura slightly turned her head.

"The Kyuubi was killed by the Fourth Hokage 15 years ago, wasn't it?"

Tsunade was hesitant about answering that and sat silent for a few moments before she decided to answer.

"Yes, he destroyed it at the cost of his own life."

Sakura turned her head back.

"That's what I thought."

She proceeded toward the door.

"Sakura."

The Cherry Blossom kunoichi turned around with her hand on the doorknob.

"Never mind, it's nothing."

Sakura looked at Tsunade curiously before opening the door and closing it gently behind her. She then headed to the hospital for her daily shift. Working there helped her a little with relaxing and taking her mind off her nightmares.

While she exited the tower, Tsunade sighed in frustration with herself.

"You still haven't told her, have you?"

Tsunade looked over to her window where sitting there was the Copycat ninja; Kakashi Hatake.

"No, and neither will you, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed as he stared down with his lone eye at his remaining former pupil as she walked out of the building.

"It's a mistake not to tell her that Naruto is the vessel of the Nine Tails."

Tsunade stared down at the surface of her desk.

"It may be even more of a mistake to tell her now before Naruto is found."

Kakashi looked at the pig tailed blonde Hokage.

"You're worried that she might come to fear and hate him enough to lose her motivation to find him?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I've worked with Sakura long enough to know that she's not the type of person to let prejudice or ignorance get the best of her. At least not anymore. She's determined to find Naruto, no matter what. Even if it means moving mountains!"

The Sannin opened her eyes.

"You and the others have seen it for yourselves, Kakashi. Whenever she's completed her mission, Sakura has always taken the time, during any return trip back to the village, to ask about Naruto from anyone who may have possibly seen him. And when they haven't she would even ask about any information on Orochimaru, or even Sasuke. She knows the Uchiha is the last person to have seen him, so finding him or at least finding Orochimaru would be a big step in finding out what happened to Naruto. However,..."

Tsunade interlocked her hands and fingers while holding them up.

"What I am concerned about is how the truth of what Naruto is may affect the burden she's already carrying. I'm worried about her, Kakashi. Not just with these dreams of hers but with how she absolutely refuses to acknowledge even the slightest possibility that..."

Kakashi's lone eye starred wearingly at the Hokage.

"That Naruto might be dead?"

Tsunade slowly nodded.

"Yes, she's been pushing herself hard these last few years. If we were to tell her, that Naruto was the bearer of the Kyuubi, through all the years that she's known him, now and she were to find out he had been killed, it would destroy her. She may never forgive herself for how she treated him and may completely give in to her grief and guilt. She's already endured my grueling training regime and is already punishing herself enough now as it is."

Kakashi turned his head back while still looking at the Sannin.

"You've gone soft on her."

Tsunade scoffed.

"I'm not made of stone. It was made pretty clear to me during the first few months of her training that she felt remorse and that she did want Naruto back as much as I did. Maybe even more so."

Kakashi looked out at the sun over the treetop hills.

"And what if we don't tell her and she finds out Naruto had been killed? Are we just going to keep it a secret from her forever?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"No, she would be bound to find out at some point. If Naruto...really is gone then we'll wait before telling her. Wait, till she's ready."

Kakashi sighed in discontent.

"That didn't exactly work out so well for us the last time."

Tsunade closed her eyes as she remembered what happened when Naruto found out about Iruka.

Things have been extremely painful for her since losing Naruto and finding three of his severed limbs at the Valley of the End. Not to mention it certainly didn't help when the village elders gave her an earful on how she was so careless as to lose the village's secret weapon and for permanently cancelling the Kyuubi festival. They claimed that even as the Hokage she had no right even though it was well within her power to do so.

That event along with the unfortunate tragedy of Iruka's death, Sakura's lapse in judgement and many other unfortunate circumstances are what caused them to lose the poor boy. It was still one of the worst experiences in Tsunade's life. Kakashi was right to point out the consequences of going down this road again.

"I know, but it's all we can try to do for her now."

Kakashi took out his last copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Speaking of information, has there been any word from Master Jiraiya?"

Tsunade sighed heavily.

"No, not for the last year or so. Jiraiya reached out to all of his contacts and scoured through the Five Great Nations but hasn't found a single trace of Naruto anywhere. He's had better luck finding information on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki but those wound up to be dead ends. He blames himself for what happened to Naruto, Kakashi. Even though we all had a hand in it, Jiraiya still felt he was the most responsible. He believes that he failed, Naruto."

Tsunade looked down with sadness.

"The last time I saw him he looked awful. He was beyond exhausted and he also looked half starved. I practically begged him to stay in the village for a while and to take a break, but he wouldn't listen and headed out again just an hour after he arrived."

The Copycat ninja sighed while looking back at the cover of his novel.

"Not to mention that he hasn't released a new book in years, now. I'm starting to get tired of rereading this one."

Tsunade groaned.

"Why do I have to be surrounded by perverts?"

Kakashi responded.

"You know, Shizune and I have caught you, yourself, reading some of his novels a few times."

Tsunade blushed and grew a tick mark before she immediately turned around while pointing at Kakashi with white saucer eyes.

"I WAS JUST MAKING SURE THAT PERVERTED OLD TOAD DIDN'T USE MY LIKENESS FOR ANY OF HIS FEMALE CHARACTERS, ALRIGHT!"

Kakashi leaned back against his arms.

"Sure, that's the only reason why you've read them."

Tsunade growled before scoffing and turning back around. Opening the folder containing the report she was reading earlier. The contents of which caught Kakashi's attention.

"Hey, is that another sighting report?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, another metallic creature was sighted just outside of our village. This is the eighth sighting so far."

Kakashi stopped leaning against the sill and leaned on his knee that was propped up.

"Were we able to capture it this time?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"No, according to the report, when our shinobi closed in, it fired strange projectiles at them. I don't know what they were, but they did serious damage to the squad in pursuit of it. Luckily the team managed to survive and are recuperating in the hospital. However, their wounds were unlike anything I've ever seen in all my years as a medical ninja. They were almost cauterized. Like these projectiles burned or rather melted right through their flesh. They were lucky that none them were struck in any vital areas."

Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"This time."

Tsunade nodded.

"There have also been reporting of similar creatures like this one not only in the Land of Fire but throughout some of the other lands and nations as well. Possibly, all of them."

Tsunade closed the envelope.

"What's also strange is that these sightings and the break-ins we've had all started happening right around when-"

"When that mysterious object appeared in the sky."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi and nodded.

"You think they're all connected?"

Tsunade stood up and walked toward the window looking at the topic of their discussion staying in the same orbital position since it arrived.

"I don't know but regardless of whether they are or not, I can't help but feel on edge."

Kakashi also looked up in the sky.

"Same for me too."

 _Meanwhile down in the village streets_

Sakura walked through the village streets, rubbing her freezing arms despite the warm sunny day. The adolescent chuunin pondered on where she would have dinner tonight. It didn't take too long for her to decide on once again eating out at Ichiraku.

Ever since Naruto left, she had been going there frequently for lunch, dinner, and sometimes even breakfast. And every time she would order a bowl of ramen. Years ago, she never understood why Naruto would constantly eat there but now she did. Teuchi and his daughter were great cooks and were also very friendly.

They both missed Naruto dearly though and Teuchi would sometimes leave a bowl of ramen out before closing. Hoping it would attract Naruto back to the village. Sakura hoped many times that it would work even though it was naïve wishful thinking. In fact, every time she would open the flaps to the little noodle shop she would yearn to see Naruto sitting on one of the stools and slurping up ramen into that goofy fox grin mouth of his.

She wasn't the only one that hoped to find him there. Many of her friends have also frequented at the noodle shop for meals. Being there sort of made it feel like Naruto was still with them. However, it wasn't really the case for Sakura, Hinata, and the others who were on the retrieval mission.

When they got back to the village and were told Naruto was MIA, Shikamaru instantly blamed himself for everything. For failing the mission, his comrades getting nearly killed while fighting the Sound Four, and especially for Naruto's disappearance. He never would've imagined that his first mission leading others as a chuunin could've ended so badly. In fact, he made a request to Tsunade to revoke his rank for his failure. Stating he wasn't ready and didn't deserve it.

Tsunade refused and said that Shikamaru was just going to learn how to learn from and live with it. That and Temari called him a wuss for trying to get out of dealing with it like a real man would. Since then Shikamaru has worked hard to sharpen both his intellect and combat skills. Vowing never to have a repeat of what happened three years ago. He wasn't the only one as Choji, Kiba, Lee, and even Neji all made the same vows and have progressed far in their skills.

Who would've thought losing Naruto would've given them all an incentive to train harder into becoming stronger and better shinobi.

As Sakura continued heading towards the hospital, while still rubbing her arms from the cold, she couldn't help but overhear a few villagers nearby gossiping.

"Look it's her! The Hokage's apprentice!"

One of them scoffed.

"Apprentice? Give me a break! She's just a skinny little teenage girl with a big forehead!"

A third one cut into the conversation.

"Don't let her looks fool you! I heard she put several guys in the hospital using nothing but her finger!"

The second man scoffed again.

"What? You're shitting me! There's no way she could take down anyone with just a finger! Shinobi or not!"

The first man chimed in again.

"No, it's true I was there and so was Gakugo! We saw the whole thing! She flicked them all away like they were insects! It was incredible!"

Sakura remembered that incident. She was given a scolding by Tsunade for injuring villagers like that even if she did hold back. However, when Sakura explained her reasoning for it Tsunade immediately understood but still made Sakura heal their wounds at the hospital as punishment.

"Why did she even attack them? Isn't that illegal for Leaf shinobi to attack villagers?"

The first man answered the second one.

"From what I remember those guys were boasting about how the village was better off without that Uzumaki brat running around then she came out of nowhere and told them to shut their mouths! When they told her to make them she suddenly flicked each one of them in the forehead and sent them flying into a wall!"

The second man groaned.

"Great just what this village needed! Another sympathizer for that little demon child!"

Sakura immediately stopped in her tracks. Gritting her teeth upon hearing that horrible word again. She absolutely hated whenever anyone referred to Naruto as a demon. Even after all these years these small minded villagers still continue to speak lowly of him. It disgusted her!

Small web cracks began to form around her feet and her bangs waved slightly as the man continued running his mouth off.

"This village is better off without that little monster! It's too bad she didn't disappear along with him! Would've been an added bonus for the village! If there's one thing I hate it's people who would be stupid enough to feel sorry for that little puppet of the-"

Sakura suddenly stomped her foot into the ground! Shattering it's surface and causing a small earthquake and a large crack to spread towards the three villagers! The three men lost their balance and fell on top of each other!

When the shaking stopped they looked towards the young Cherry Blossom girl as she turned to them while proceeding to crack her knuckles and glare at them with killer intent in her eyes.

The three men instantly turned blue in their faces and one of them looked as though he pissed himself. Seeing that her message was clear Sakura proceeded on her way. Leaving shocked and startled expressions on the faces of everyone there.

Sakura didn't know why but doing that made her feel colder than she was already. She began to shiver as she rubbed her arms harder to try to keep warm. She didn't understand why she was feeling like this.

The chuunin girl looked up into the sky at the triangular object that was floating up there in orbit. It all started even since it came here. She's been feeling this freezing chill constantly even on days where it's been broiling hot. She's considered many times to just wear a coat, but she learned that even bundling up didn't do anything to keep it away.

She knew one thing. Whatever this cold feeling she had was, she's felt something very similar to it before. It was like how she felt back when Naruto started changing and when he left the village. Except this cold was even worse. If hell were to have any freezing pits in it she would think that this how they would feel times a thousand.

She's felt it both during the day and in her sleep whenever she encountered that monster in her dreams. The Hokage's apprentice couldn't help but think that one day very soon something bad was going to happen. She didn't know what but whatever it was.

It was going to cast the village in fear and shadow.

 _Elsewhere Hours Later_

Meanwhile, high above orbiting the planet was an enormous heavily armed starship. Inside it were hundreds of officers, soldiers, and droids performing their duties, tirelessly. Though for some that was not the case as can be seen with two officers standing outside of their leader's quarters.

Both were arguing on the current course of action that one of them was taking.

"Admiral Watock, I wouldn't advise this! Lord Vader has given implicit instructions not to be disturbed unless it was of extreme importance! We should return to the bridge so that we may-"

"May we what, Captain Orchens?! Continue to waste our time examining the data of our probe scouts while in our universe the Empire is currently losing to the Alliance?! I don't understand why Lord Vader dragged us out here when we should be taking back control of our galaxy from those terrorists!"

The captain tried to reason further with his commanding officer.

"Sir, Lord Vader made it implicitly clear that the Empire as we know it was finished the moment the second Death Star blew up! He offered us a way to escape from the Rebels! Not to mention word was spreading around of imperial ships attacking imperial worlds! Rumor has it that it was some kind of protocol set by the Emperor! Many here including myself joined the Empire to protect and maintain peace in the galaxy not to attack worlds loyal to it!"

The admiral grabbed the captain by the collar of his uniform and pulled him close to his face.

"Listen here, captain! Our duty is to follow the will of the Emperor, nothing more! If he orders us to attack planets and worlds we do as he commands no matter what their loyalties are! That is our singular purpose! Lord Vader should've taken command of the Empire and executed the Emperor's wishes! Instead he replaced all of our troopers with feeble minded clones; had us flee to another universe; deployed hundreds of probe droids down into the planet; made us steal worthless scrolls, books, and blood samples; had us scan and monitor for meaningless targets and has not come out of his quarters for over a year! These are the actions of a traitorous fool and a coward!"

The captain looked at his superior with caution and seriousness.

"Careful Admiral...you saw what happened to the last person who referred to Lord Vader as such things."

The Admiral suddenly turned blue in the face and began sweating before clearing his throat to try to compose himself.

"I still can't believe he had that officer replaced by a mere clone! Regardless, I am not the only one who shares that opinion!"

The admiral released the captain, who adjusted his own collar.

"Are you referring to Director Genkol and some of the other officers?"

The admiral growled at the captain for already deducing the other parties involved in this shared opinion.

"You should listen to yourself, Admiral! You talk as if the Emperor is still alive and cracking the whip at our backs! He isn't! He's dead and gone! We need-"

"You better mind your tongue, Captain Orchens!"

 **"Or rather perhaps you should mind yours, Admiral!"**

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

Both officers froze where they stood and slowly turned upon hearing THAT mechanical voice and sound.

Standing tall at the doorway being cladded in black leather. Buttons and switches covering a panel below his shiny chest piece armor. A long black cape flowing down from behind his neck to behind his armored boots and finally a shiny black mask with two white tusks in the corner of his triangular box like mouth.

Standing before them was the dark lord and commander in chief of the ship himself, Darth Vader!

"L-Lord Vader! G-Good, now that you're here I have some concerns that I wish to-ack!"

The admiral was cut off as he felt all the air being cut off in his windpipe! He grabbed at his throat and fell to his knees as he struggled to breathe! All while Vader had his wrist tilted up with his index finger flexing towards his thumb.

 **"I have no interest in your concerns or opinions, Admiral! I have finally completed my training and now want to know what the statuses of the locations of my targets are!"**

The admiral tried to get a word out to answer but due to the pressure around his windpipe he was unable to, so the captain answered for him.

"Our probe droids have not found any sign of the targets, Lord Vader. Though it's been rather difficult considering it's a huge planet and that many of the locals have been causing problems for our droids."

Vader tightened his hold around the admiral's crushing throat.

 **"So, you have alerted the inhabitants of our presence. Not only by being careless with our scouts but by also positioning the ship too close to the system!"**

The captain nervously spoke up again.

"Sir, we should also consider that there may be a possibility that the targets are already dead."

The captain once again answered since the admiral was incapable. The dark lord turned toward the young officer. His index flexing even closer to his thumb.

 **"No, Captain! They're alive! I want every probe droid to sweep through the Five Great Nations until they have found them or at the very least anyone who may know where they are hiding and to ensure that our probe scouts are not discovered by the inhabitants this time!"**

Vader then raised his hand up and the admiral was lifted off of the ground into the air. Clawing at his throat as he still choked within the dark lord's grasp. Looking down in fear into the dreaded black soulless eyes of Vader's mask.

 **"Do I make myself clear?"**

The admiral nodded.

"Tr-Transparently-ack-clear, my-ugh-my lord!"

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

 **"Good!"**

Vader relaxed his hand and released the admiral which caused him to collapse and began coughing while rubbing his throat.

 **"Don't fail me, again..."**

Vader pointed at the groveling imperial officer.

 **"Admiral!"**

The dark lord then marched past the admiral into the metal hallways. His black cape flowing behind him as he did. The captain meanwhile turned around and went back to his duties. Leaving the humiliated and terror inflicted admiral on the floor.

The admiral glared at the backside of the captain before he lifted himself up off the floor. He figured he may as well return to his own duties and headed for the bridge to see how things were going up there. Not that there was a need for concern since nothing of any importance has really happened since they arrived at this planet.

He didn't understand why, out of all the planets in this universe, Lord Vader would chose this one. The inhabitants were clearly primitive as their technology wasn't advanced or even modern. What they had were nothing but very limited means of radio communication and surveillance.

The only noteworthy quality of them was their use of what appeared to be Jedi sorcery in battle and medical procedures.

Perhaps the planet itself was the reason why their lord brought them there. Maybe it possessed resources and materials that could be of great use to them. The ship couldn't stay out here forever. Even though they had enough fuel to last them up to a year or two, it was only a matter time before they would run out. Perhaps the planet had the raw materials and minerals necessary that they just needed to mine and extract them after wiping out the inhabitants.

However, Lord Vader as it appears has other plans. Instead of wiping out the population, he's targeted a small number of these useless humanoid beings. He hasn't even given the slightest indication that he will even give an order that will result in the annihilation of these natives. For what purpose this serves him, the officer had no idea.

All he could do was head to the bridge to see if there was anything new to be reported as was his usual mundane routine.

 _The Bridge_

The admiral entered through the doors to the bridge. Every officer was hard at work analyzing the data from their probe scouts as well as maintaining the ship just above the planet's atmosphere. He looked around and all he could see were wastes of talents considering a war was going on in their universe.

After checking with some of the lower ranking officers, it seemed as if once again there wasn't anything noteworthy in the data they've received. He then gave orders to instruct the probe scouts to take better care at being undetected while spying on their objectives. When that was finished and seeing that there wasn't any further business here, he decided to head to engineering to check up on the ship's fuel status and power.

He preferred taking the long way so that he wouldn't have to go through the clone barracks.

He hated having to interact with them. To him they were creatures bred and experimented in a laboratory not real soldiers. Not like the loyal Stormtroopers that have served the Empire for years. He doesn't care if they're smarter or more accurate with blasting their targets. Beings such as them have no place in the Empire other than maybe as academy or drill instructors.

"Admiral!"

The admiral turned around to see the Director of Advanced Weaponry and Technology; Hargens Genkol.

"What is it, Director Genkol?"

The Director walked up to him in his white uniform and cape. A color that was the expected hue of imperials in positions such as his. Though truth be told he only knew of a few such imperials that ever did wear white uniforms while most went with the standardized grey green color.

The director pulled a data pad out of his cape.

"I thought that you should see this."

The admiral looked at the data pad and saw what appeared to be the red haired boy that was in charge of the village that they have come to known as the Sunagakure or Suna or Sand Village for short. Facing off against another young man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail; wearing a black cloak with red clouds and had some kind of mechanical eye. Also, upon further inspection appeared to have mouth like orifices on the palms of his hands and was riding some kind of giant white owl that lacked any feathers or other physical textures.

The admiral reared his head back in disgust of such a repulsive looking individual.

"Director what is the point in having me-"

"Just watch, Admiral."

The admiral sighed before he humored the director and continued watching the battle unfold between the two shinobi, as they're called, and as he did his expression turned from one of callousness to shock.

"Are those..."

"Explosives? Indeed, they are. It would seem that one has the ability to take any amount of simple clay and turn it into a high yield of explosives. The shapes and forms he creates with them are a bit...unimaginative, but even just a small piece of it, exactly the size of an insect, is enough to cause heavy damage. And look at the village's leader or...Kazekage as they call him."

The admiral looked back down at the data pad where his eyes grew wide with interest and shock again.

"Incredible!"

He looked at the director.

"We already knew he could control and bend sand, but we had no idea he could do it on such a grand scale as this."

The admiral contemplated what he just witnessed. For over a year they've gathered information about these inhabitants while searching for Lord Vader's targets. Up till now they've only witnessed just a few parlor tricks and some manipulation of the elements but there was nothing in the data that showed them capable of anything like what these two just displayed.

Perhaps there was more to these "shinobi" than meets the eye.

"Looks like this fight finally reached its conclusion."

The admiral looked back down at the pad and watched as the blonde man in the black cloak with red clouds detonated some small explosives within the Kazekage's sand barrier and knocked him out cold. The village's leader plummeted to the ground before the other one caught him within the tail feathers of his giant clay owl. Carrying him out of the village.

"Fascinating..."

The director pulled the data pad back

"That was my initial reaction as well. Both of those individuals are practically capable of annihilating entire populations of people with ease. Imagine what individuals like them could do in service of the Empire!"

The admiral raised a brow at the director.

"It seems you've been giving this a bit of thought, Director."

The director smiled.

"For a while I have, yes. When I started noticing that these tricks of theirs weren't just mere tricks. Some kind of advanced form of combat that we've never seen before. In fact, Lord Vader has had our clone troopers' training regime modified so that they would go through simulated combat scenarios against these...shinobi."

The admiral's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"I wasn't aware of this! When did he give this order?!"

The director answered.

"About right after he went into his quarters for...training purposes. He sent out the order on a secure channel to Commander Ashla."

The admiral grit his teeth.

"Ashla...I should've known!"

The admiral hated that commander. He, Captain Orchens, and few other officers were too loyal to Lord Vader and not enough to the Empire! That and Ashra actually preferred working with the clones over their usual troopers! It agitated him to no end!

"Yes, it would seem Lord Vader has known for a while now just how dangerous these shinobi truly are. Also, perhaps their potentiality as effective weapons for the Empire."

The admiral was suddenly struck with an epiphany. That had to be the reason why Vader chose this planet. It was the powers that these shinobi wielded. It would also make sense as to why he didn't just invade the planet in the very beginning or even now. He must be gauging their strength to see how powerful they truly are.

However, it still made no sense as to why only a few targets were selected. Why not as many as they can take back with them? As the admiral gave it more thought it started to become clear.

"Lord Vader didn't bring us here for the intention of weaponizing these shinobi."

The Director raised a brow at the admiral.

"If that is not the reason for bringing us to this system then what is?"

The admiral shook his head.

"I don't know, but it's clearly not within the interest of the Empire! Only his own! However,..."

The admiral looked that the Director.

"It doesn't mean we can't use Lord Vader's purpose here to serve the Empire."

The director looked at the admiral with curiosity mixed with a deal of caution.

"Are you suggesting that we go behind Lord Vader's back to try to capture these shinobi so that we could weaponize them ourselves?"

The admiral looked at the director and smiled with maddening confidence.

"For now, yes. If we tell him now with only a couple of these high caliber shinobi in our possession he won't take our plan seriously and will just cast it aside before it would have a chance to truly progress! But, once we've collected enough of these shinobi and properly...motivated them to serve the Empire we'll present them to Lord Vader. Once he sees just how useful many of these powerful new soldiers can be we can convince him to take them back with us to our universe and have them fight against the Rebellion! Not only will we get back into the war, but we could also sway Lord Vader to decommission these new clone troopers of ours since they'll be practically useless when compared to the new soldiers we've gained!"

The director looked at the admiral with caution still on face.

"Lord Vader isn't exactly well known for enjoying surprises, admiral."

The admiral nodded.

"True, but he has far less tolerance for failure and this is one thing I don't intend to fail on! The future of the Empire is at stake!"

The director still looked unconvinced.

"What if we do collect enough of these soldiers and Lord Vader still refuses to allow us to use them? What then?"

The admiral smiled.

"Then their first official order would be to eliminate all of the traitors on this ship that stand against the Empire. Every. Single. One."

The director looked at him silently for a few moments. The plan was risky. Dangerously risky. Lord Vader would likely execute them brutally for planning something like this on their own and for secretly bringing locals onto his ship. The admiral was right though. The Empire would sorely need soldiers like this to vanquish the Rebellion. After giving it some more thought, he made his decision.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I haven't shown this recording to Lord Vader, yet."

The admiral smiled.

"Indeed, now was the victor alone?"

The director shook his head.

"No, there was another working with him. An unsightly gangly creature with some sort of mechanical stinger protruding out of his back. It wore the same cloak as him."

The admiral nodded.

"And when was this fight recorded by the probe scout?"

The director checked the data pad for the time stamp of when it was recorded and transmitted.

"About three hours ago, why do you ask?"

The admiral held his chin with his index and thumb.

"If the victor and his partner have fled to their hideout perhaps there's a chance we can have another probe follow them and find the rest of their comrades more quickly. It will save us the trouble of having to search for them later."

"Ah, I understand now. A good plan admiral."

The admiral smirked with confidence.

"Thank you, I'll go and have a new probe directed to follow their trail while it's still warm."

The admiral then took his leave back to the bridge.

"Good luck, Admiral."

The admiral looked back and smirked once again with pompousness before he continued on his way as the director looked down and pondered their current course of action.

"And pray in the name of the Emperor that Lord Vader doesn't kill us for doing this."

The admiral made his way back to the bridge where everyone was still attending their stations and duties as he left them. He marched to one of the control stations. Leaning over the officer stationed there.

"Send out a probe to coordinates 02-Mark-7-49 immediately and have it follow a pair of shinobi wearing black cloaks with red clouds."

The officer looked at the admiral with confusion.

"Sir? We've already sent out the maximum number of droids that Lord Vader instructed for that sector on the planet. Shouldn't we-"

"Are you disobeying an order from me. Lieutenant? Remember, disobeying me would mean disobeying Lord Vader. Is that what you're doing?"

The officer's face grew pale.

"N-No, sir! Right away, sir!"

The lieutenant immediately began setting in the coordinates for the droid to be sent.

"Good and be sure to instruct the droid to keep out of their sight and report to me and me alone if it finds anything."

The admiral was about to leave until the officer made inquiry to him.

"What exactly is it you're expecting it to find sir?"

The admiral looked at him and smiled.

"The future of the new Empire."

 _Training Room_

Simulated blaster bolts and metal could be seen whizzing through the air of the metal training room. On one side were a squadron of clones using the environment as cover while on the other were droids makeshift as shinobi. The clones were using blasters while the droids were using kunai knives, shuriken, and holographic jutsus against them.

All while high up in the observation room an imperial officer was observing and documenting the team's progress.

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

The admiral momentarily ceased in her documentation and turned around to see Darth Vader entering the room.

"Lord Vader! This is a surprise, I thought you were still-"

Vader held up his hand to interrupt.

 **"How is the training of our troopers proceeding, Commander Ashla?"**

The commander tried to straighten herself up to look more presentable as she prepared to answer Vader's question.

"About ninety to ninety-five percent of our forces have completed the basic, intermediate, and advanced courses and simulations, my lord. However, per your orders I've had all the squads that have passed retake the tests upon learning any new weapon, jutsu, strategy and other methods of combat that our probe droids learn from these shinobi. It's quite fortunate that Jango Fett's DNA vial was kept intact after the Clone Wars. Most of the clones have adapted quite well to these obstacles and challenges. Far better than our normal troopers would have, and they even managed to overcome them. But..."

The commander looked down a bit nervously while thinking of how best to explain the recurring problem they've encountered.

"They all have had trouble with completing sessions against high class shinobi or jutsus. Particularly against shinobi of Kage, Sannin, or even of high elite class jōnin and Anbu. They can't seem to defeat them and-"

 **"That is not important commander. I can handle the Sannin and the Kages myself as well as shinobi of those elite classes if necessary. I only wish to know if they are ready to face shinobi of lower ranking and power as they currently are at this moment."**

The commander exhaled as this was a simple answer and one she was sure would please Lord Vader.

"Yes, they should be able to take on shinobi of that caliber."

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

 **"Good."**

Vader approached the glass observation window overlooking the training session below.

 **"Which squadron is this?"**

The commander walked to Vader's side and resumed watching the simulated battle below as she answered him.

"This is Squad Obsidian. They have the highest success rates out of all of our teams. Even though they haven't been able to beat the simulations against the types of shinobi I mentioned previously they actually did pretty well to survive against them. This squad is actually quite...unique."

Vader looked at the commander.

 **"How so?"**

The commander looked at the cybernetic lord and answered.

"They all have certain mutations that have actually been beneficial to them in combat. Their leader CT-7567 has heightened senses and reflexes and is a crack shot with any medium to long range blaster. The other one CT-1409 has an extremely high IQ which has allowed him to analyze jutsus and Kekkei Genkai before deducing how they are used as well as their weaknesses. He also has a skill with making and working with droids. CT-5555 is adept in recon, placing traps, and is an excellent sniper. And the last one CT-782 has enhanced strength, endurance and is quite handy with heavy weaponry. They are all keen battle strategists and any one of them are capable of successfully leading a squad on their own. However, our studies have shown that they perform at their absolute best when working together. In fact, they have even taken up a title in your honor, my lord."

Vader tilted his helmet slowly and unsettlingly at the commander.

 **"And what title would that be, commander?"**

She answered.

"Vader's Fists."

Vader turned his helmet back towards the glass.

 **"Is that so?"**

Meanwhile in the battle below the clones were currently in a stalemate with the simulated droid shinobi. Avoiding their projectile metal weaponry as well as their jutsus. All while making sure to keep the shinobi at a distance since experience has taught them that these shinobi are keen at using their speed and stealth to overtake opponents. That and most of them are even more dangerous and harder to take down in close quarters combat than at a distance, but that's not to say they were beatable even then.

Their leader looked towards his squad mate and did a signal with his hand to scan their opponents.

CT-1409 nodded and set his visor down over his helmet and scanned the "shinobi" ahead of them.

"It looks like eight shinobi. Two of them are chuunin rank and the rest are jōnin. Two of the jōnin are using fire style jutsus, three of them earth, one water, but the two chuunin are using nothing but ordinary knives and throwing sta-"

"We can all see what they're using! Just tell us which ones to take out first and if they have any traps or Kekkei Genkai we should know of!"

The clone sighed as CT-782 cut him off once again, which is what he usually does when CT-1409 points out the obvious to his squad mates, before analyzing the targets again. He took a closer look at the two chuunin that weren't using any elemental jutsus as well the surrounding area around them. It didn't take him long to realize what clans they were simulated as and what their strategy was!

"Captain! The two chuunin are of the Hyuuga and Nara clans! The Hyuuga's Byakugan will be able to pinpoint where most of us are and they're starting to wrap explosives around their knives! That's not all..."

The clone pointed to their position's left where it was another area of metal blocks serving as more cover for them.

"That place is littered with paper bombs and the shadows on those blocks are darker and wider than the ones here!"

The captain and CT-5555 looked at each other coming upon the same conclusion.

"They're going to try to drive us out of here with those explosive kunai, so that we can find more cover over there but then the Nara will ensnare us with his Shadow Possession jutsu. With no way to move we won't be able to evade those bombs when they detonate!"

CT-5555 came up with a solution.

"Then we take out the Hyuuga and Nara first before the others!"

The captain nodded as he turned back towards the two new targets. They've almost finished wrapping paper bombs around their weapons. They needed to act fast.

"Well, we can't just go up and blast them! They're too fast and agile! That and the Hyuuga may have the Palm Rotation technique or some other method of protection with his Byakugan! We need to find some way of catching them off guard!"

"I've got an idea, Captain!"

CT-7567 looked over at CT-5555 and saw him dematerialize into thin air!

"Oh, I get it!"

He looked over at the other two troopers.

"BOTH OF YOU, CONCENTRATE FIRE ON THE HYUGA AND THE NARA! EVEN IF THE OTHERS COVER FOR THEM, DON'T LET UP! WE CAN'T LET THEM FINISH THEIR EXPLOSIVES!"

CT-1409 nodded while CT-782 unhooked a large rotary blaster cannon from his back.

"NOW YOU'RE TALKING, CAP! I'VE BEEN DYING TO USE THIS!"

The clone then unleashed a fast and heavy volley of red blaster bolts at the two targets. Forcing them off balance and unable to finish completing their explosives. CT-1409 joined in while their CO kept the other shinobi at bay with duel pistol shots.

While in the observation room, Vader watched with interest as the clones' strategy unfolded.

 **"I see that clone sergeant is making use of our stealth technology."**

The commander nodded.

"Yes, we adapted it from the same technology our Shadow Troopers used during the war. This new version however remains active for longer periods of time than the old one and doesn't shimmer upon movement. With his unique stealth abilities, we found CT-5555 to be the perfect candidate for testing it. Though there were some complications."

Vader looked at the commander.

 **"What complications?"**

The commander explained.

"Well...we weren't entirely sure whether this cloaking would work against the Byakugan since it allows the user to see the target's...chakra signature and nodes. Studies of our probes' documentation have shown that most stealth techniques are basically useless against the Byakugan even ones that allow for complete invisibility. However, we think we may have found a way around that."

She tapped the data pad and handed it to the dark lord.

"Studies of the various Hyuga scrolls have revealed that the Byakugan has trouble seeing through certain types of metal. As such, we were able to gather and harness these materials. Enough to infuse them into the armor of CT-5555 and other stealth operatives. Having that and the stealth technology would allow them to ambush the enemy unseen on more than one front."

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

 **"Interesting."**

Vader examined the contents of the pad and found what the commander stated to be accurate. In fact, he had that same metal infused into his own suit and armor. Despite the fact that he was a powerful warrior and cyborg he wasn't going to allow anyone with the Byakugan to have an advantage with their Gentle Fist Style fighting over him.

 **"I'm surprised you were able to simulate the Byakugan so accurately. Impressive work, Commander."**

He Handed the data pad back to her, he continued watching the battle.

"It wasn't easy but thanks to all the scrolls we've recovered, the process of copying and integrating that kind of vision into some of our training droids became much easier."

The dark lord nodded while watching with curiosity as to whether the clone was either going to try to get close to the Hyuga or perhaps take advantage of the other weakness that the Byakugan holds.

The clone rushed quickly but quietly around the battlefield. Taking care not to accidentally get hit by the exchanging aerial projectiles of the two teams. He looked and saw the Hyuga and Nara were struggling avoid his brothers' blaster bolts while the other simulation droids were struggling to cover them while avoiding the captain's attacks. The clone carefully maneuvered himself through the enemy lines until he was directly behind the two targets.

"In position."

CT-1409 responded back, on their comm link channel, to give him instructions.

"Be sure to hit the precise spot on its neck."

He took out his sniper rifle and looked through its scope. Tracking the Hyuga's movements as it dodged the other clones' barrage. All he needed was that one spot. That one spot to show up on his scope and he could take the Hyuga out, but it's sporadic movements made it difficult.

Meanwhile his squad mates were having trouble keeping the shinobi off balance.

"CT-5555 what's taking so long? If you have a shot take it! We can't keep this up!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!"

CT-782 howled with excitement as he continued his barrage making it difficult for the clone to be heard as he responded on the comm link.

"Well, maybe if you guys stopped making him hop around everywhere like a Kowakian monkey-lizard I'd have shot him by now!"

Their captain turned to CT-782.

"Sergeant! Shorten your leads!"

The clone groaned and nodded to his brother and superior. Decreasing the rate of fire on his heavy blaster cannon. In response the Hyuga droid's movements slowed down allowing it the chance to continue wrapping the paper bombs around its kunai.

It's slower pace however was the chance the clone sniper needed.

" Now, I gotcha."

ZAP!

The clone pulled the trigger and a red blaster bolt shot out of the barrel of his sniper rifle into the back of the Hyuga droid's neck! The droid's neck exploded in a small shower of sparks before collapsing to the ground! The Nara droid looked over to its fallen comrade, wondering what happened, before another sniper bolt blasted through its metal head!

The other six shinobi droids took notice of their fallen comrades and three of them began whizzing through hand signs! CT-1409 analyzed the hand signs they were doing and immediately grew worried! He turned to his CO!

"Sir, we need to take them out now; before they finish their jutsus! The water style user is going to flood this area and the two fire users know lightning style attacks!"

The clone captain nodded and all three concentrated on the six shinobi droids! However, the three earth shinobi put up a holographic earth wall, which was just a large metal slab underneath, blocking their laser bolts! The captain got on the comm with their sniper.

"CT-5555 see what you can do about them from your end! Don't let them finish their hand signs!"

The sniper nodded.

"You got it, Captain!"

The clone looked through his scope as he zoomed in on the shinobi droids finishing their hand signs behind the barrier.

"I don't think so."

ZAP! ZAP!

He shot one through head which exploded in sparks! He tried to get the other one on its left but missed a kill shot. Luckily he was able to blast its arm off so at least it wouldn't be able to finish its jutsu! The third one started changing its hand signs before running up on the surface of the barrier!

The clone sighed.

"I hate when they do that."

The invisible sniper followed its movements. Waiting till it reached the top of the wall. It didn't take long for it to reach it and the second it did and prepared to unleash its jutsu.

ZAP!

Another shot from his sniper rifle put one load through the droids torso!

The fake shinobi staggered before falling off the barrier! The three undamaged droids then went through another series of hand signs before putting up another simulated earth wall in the direction of where the sniper bolts where coming from!

The clone groaned.

"I hate when they do that too!"

The sniper contacted his CO.

"Sir, they put up a barrier on my end too. What are your orders?"

The clone captain began to think and came up with a quick solution.

"Keep them pinned down and distracted for now. CT-782 and 1409 we'll head over near your location. Once they're there I'll flush them out for you guys."

The three clones understood what the captain was planning and followed his orders. CT-5555 kept blasting at the openings of the barriers making sure the shinobi stayed inside. At the same time the other two made their way to his position.

When they got close enough their captain's jetpack suddenly ignited, and he took off into the air! He flew over to the top opening of the barriers. Once he reached it, he hovered over it before stretching his left arm out and spewed flames out of his gauntlet!

Vader looked at the commander.

"CT-7567 has an...admiration for Mandalorians and their weaponry, my lord."

Vader watched as the clone managed to flush out two of the droids, while the third held up a smaller earth barrier against the flames, but the second they rushed out they were under fire by the other clones! One of them fell from the blasts but the other one managed to avoid getting hit and started weaving through hand signs! CT-1409 instantly recognized them and alerted his squad mates!

"EARTH COFFIN! TAKE COVER!"

Him and CT-782 ducked and rolled out of the way as several slabs rose up and closed in on their previous location! Once they were clear CT-782 unleashed more heavy blaster bolts upon the earth style droid shinobi! The shinobi responded by putting up another simulated earth wall!

"I GOT HIM PINNED! GET YOUR PET OUT ALREADY!"

The other clone responded in agitation.

"HE'S NOT A PET!"

The clone pressed some buttons on his gauntlet and his black battle pack sudden sprung off of him and levitated in the air! Several legs unfolded downwards while an antenna protruded out of the top of its head! A large green central eye opened up as it looked towards its creator!

"You know what to do! Go for it!"

The droid released a series of beeping sounds indicating it understood! It flew towards the shinobi behind the barrier! Sneaking up right behind him before shooting an electric shock into the shinobi droid's back! The shock was so intense that the simulated shinobi fell to the ground unable to move!

The two clones walked towards the stunned shinobi. CT-782 pointed his heavy rotating blaster cannon at the droid before plugging it up with heavy laser bolts! The simulated droid laid there smoking and sizzling while the small floating droid flew down to its master before connecting into the back of his armor again.

"One down..."

They looked at the last earth shinobi.

"One to go."

CT-5555 materialized in between the two clones and they all headed towards the last shinobi droid inside the giant simulated stone barriers. They hid behind the corners of the opening watching as their captain still kept the droid pinned with pistol shots! However, the droid was weaving through more hand signs which their chief expert recognized like the others!

He spoke on his comm.  
"CAPTAIN, GET OUT OF THERE! HE'S GOING FOR AN EARTH DRAGON!"

The captain nodded before backing away on his jetpack just as the droid finished the jutsu! Suddenly a large holographic dragon emerged made out of dirt and stone! It roared before reaching upwards with its jaws towards the captain!

The clone ducked and spiraled out of the way of the monstrous earth formation! He hated dealing with jutsus like this one because it felt like you were fighting an actual giant beast along with the shinobi! But they all learned very early on that it was still just one enemy.

As they proved when the other clones released a barrage of laser bolts into the unsuspecting simulated earth shinobi's back! Right as the droid fell, the hologram of the dragon dissipated! Revealing it to be just a giant metal tentacle wire with emitters all over it.

The wire slunk back into the ground as the clones regrouped.

"Nice work, boys!"

The clone captain landed on the ground and walked towards his men.

"I think we may have beaten our prev-FIVES DUCK!"

The clone did as his CO instructed and dodged as a fast incoming kunai flew through the space where his head was just moments ago! They all snapped their heads to the direction it came from and saw that it was one of the simulated fire style shinobi droids that escaped the kill shot from earlier! The droid twirled another kunai and prepared to attack again!

"NO, YOU DON'T!"

CT-782 immediately caught the droid's arm and twisted it completely off! He then took a vibroblade out of a sheath on his leg and cut the droids head off! Creating a shower of sparks as the now headless and armless droid fell to the ground.

CT-5555 placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Thanks."

The clone nodded to his brother. The whole squad stood and took in the battlefield around them. They knew that they improved their performance since their last simulation. Which made their victory over their latest training all the more sweeter.

 **"Well done, all of you."**

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

The clones all turned to see him. Standing before them in all of his glory and might. He was their leader. The one they were engineered to have absolute loyalty to. They knelt before him in honor of his presence.

"Lord Vader."

The dark lord tilted his helmet down at the them.

 **"Your performance just now was indeed impressive. However, you must all remember that these are just mere training droids. The real shinobi you'll be facing will be faster, stronger, smarter and far more difficult to defeat. They are also capable of sensing your intent to kill, so you must control that urge when you face them in battle. Do not let your pride or arrogance get the best of you. Even if you're dealing with just mere genin, do not underestimate these fighters. The moment you do, none of you will walk away alive."**

"We understand, Lord Vader."

The clone captain spoke for his men to reassure their leader that they will follow his advice without doubt or carelessness. Vader nodded, and turned around to take his leave. However, before he did he made an inquiry to the clone CO.

 **"Captain, earlier you referred to Clone Trooper 5555 as 'Fives', what was the meaning of that?"**

The clone captain stiffened and wasn't sure how best to answer that question.

"Well,...my lord...you see...are birth numbers are a bit of a mouthful to use when issuing orders or just talking to each other on the battlefield. By the time I'd have finished saying his number that droid would've gotten him with that kunai. And while I'm being honest I'm not the only clone who shares this opinion, sir. The other squad leaders and their teams also agree that we need a better naming system in place. Which is why we were wondering if...maybe...with your permission, my lord, we could come up with our own names?"

Vader instantly turned around. His black cape whipping behind him. He approached the clone commander who braced himself for whatever punishment his lord was about to dealt him with for making such a request when it was not his place to do so.

"MY LORD!"

The blonde Commander Ashla came running towards the Dark Lord and stood at attention.

"It's my fault, sir! CT-7567's misplaced request should fall upon me! I told him that I would pass it along to you through proper channels, but I never got the chance! Please sir I-!"

Vader held his hand up to silence the commander which she did while swallowing some dried up spit. Seconds passed as no one made a sound save for the dark lord's breathing apparatus. No one would dare to.

Finally, Darth Vader spoke.

 **"Rise then and claim your new name, Captain Rex."**

The clone captain looked up stunned at his leader. Rising from his kneeling position as commanded. Vader then turned to the other members of his squad.

 **"CT-782, you shall be known as Hevy. CT-1409, your name will be Echo. As for you, CT-5555, your new name has already been given as Fives."**

Vader turned around and then walked away while giving a new order.

 **"Commander, you may inform the other squadrons that they may choose their own names if they so wish."**

"Yes, my lord."

She then turned around and faced the squad.

"You are dismissed!"

Rex nodded and he along with his squad prepared to head to the barracks while the commander prepared to go log the clone's simulation results into the archives. Yet, neither the new christened captain nor the commander left though as they paused for brief moment to look at each other. His eyes staring into her brown irises and her eyes into his black helmet's visor.

After the moment passed they both turned around and went their separate ways.

When he caught up with his squad they engaged in conversation regarding their new names. They all seem to agree they were well suited for them. Echo however brought up a question that was completely off topic.

"Is it me or does Lord Vader seem a bit...shorter than when we last saw him?"

The other clones stopped walking and stared at him causing Echo to sigh.

"I know, I know, I'll shut up, now."

 _Vader's Quarters_

The cold metal doors slowly opened. Allowing in a source of light, from the hallway, into the nearly dark void room. That is until Vader stepped inside and the lights came on automatically. They weren't brilliantly shinning or dazzling spectacles. These lights were dim and bleak.

Darth Vader surveyed his quarters. The place where he's meditated and trained for over a year. Studying the various scrolls and jutsus that his probes stole from the Leaf. He was already powerful enough that he could've just begun the hunt immediately after arriving at the planet.

But knowing your enemies along with their methods, weaponry, and weaknesses is a sharp tool for their destruction also he needed these documents for far more important reasons.

The dark lord walked over to the viewport where he could see the planet down below providing the only light for his quarters when he wasn't here. How he was filled with rage by just staring at the system. It was full of too many memories. Memories of a life that was so long ago yet still felt so fresh in his mind that it was as if he had just formed them recently.

The glass of his viewport window began to crack as the memories continued to penetrate his mind.

He felt the Darkside growing within himself. It still consumed him despite everything he had learned. Everything that turned out to be lies and half-truths fed to him by someone he thought he could trust. Someone he believed in. However, that someone betrayed both him and Skywalker. Turning them both into slaves and puppets.

Well, that person paid for his treachery with his life, but it was not without great cost.

For the first time in a long time, Darth Vader felt alone. He could no longer feel the presence of his other half within him. That half gave up his binding to him to save Skywalker and to save him. Part of him wished that his soul went with his. Whether it would've been to hell or some other realm that the souls of the dead travel too.

It wouldn't have mattered for at least they would've been there side by side. Like they had always been. Now, he was here alone with nothing left but the power of the Darkside, the Kyuubi, and an army at his beck and call ready to help him achieve the only thing he had left.

Revenge.

Burning vengeance against those directly responsible for turning him into this vile monstrosity. His list of targets were once many but now there were only a few because of the revelations he had. However, the ones he chose to ignore would not be forgiven and if they would stand in his way then he would destroy them too.

However, even though they were weak he knew that any interference from them could allow his targets to escape. That is why he ordered for probes to perform reconnaissance of the planet. That is why he didn't send troopers down to annihilate the population.

There was no need to go to such extremes. Not yet at least. Not unless they hinder or try to stop his hunt for them. If they were foolish enough to do so then he would give them the exact same fear and destruction that he spent decades giving to the beings of his other half's galaxy.

The glass cracked further with spider web like patterns as he remembered all those unfortunate souls.

Whatever will happen won't matter because one way or another they would all perish. Maybe not by his hands but they would likely face their own demise, nonetheless. He knew that it was coming for them, but he didn't care. Why should he, considering he hasn't done so for decades.

In the end they were nothing to him.

 _Elsewhere in the Leaf Village_

Sakura stood on the balcony outside of her room. Looking up at the darkening twilight sky. Directly at the massive triangular object floating high up in orbit. Even now she continued to shiver from the cold.

She couldn't escape it. No matter what she tried it was always there. Deep within her soul. It felt almost like a warning.

An omen of something dreadful coming.

Yet, despite this restless sensation, she couldn't help but be curious. There was something about this feeling. This presence of darkness that felt so familiar and yet wasn't. She couldn't wrap her head around it. She only just pondered and pondered more about what it could be. Feeling out this shadow and all of its cold darkness within her mind.

The more she concentrated, the more she began to feel that she was being pulled towards it.

Meanwhile, Darth Vader still stood in front of the cracked glass viewport overlooking the planet. Having enough reminiscing about a past, that was best left forgotten, he turned around to go meditate. He stopped just as he was turning with his helmet tilting up and his body stiffening.

He sensed a disturbance in the Force. This was different from the conflicts and the small tremors he felt earlier. No, this was something more. Something significant.

It was a presence.

A presence that was faint but was there, nonetheless. He turned back toward the viewport. Sensing that it was coming from the planet. He didn't understand why he was feeling anything remotely like this at all. There shouldn't be anything or anyone this strong with the Force that he would feel them from up here in his Star Destroyer.

Yet, he did.

As he focused his mind on it more. Trying to understand and feel out what this disturbance was. He saw it within his mind. A light. A small emanating light about the size of a pebble. It was small but very bright and something about it was unsettling. It felt familiar and yet it was not.

Vader didn't know why but he felt anger towards the light for being in his presence and also, for reasons he didn't understand, he felt pain too.

The cracks on his viewport continued to spread more. Making the once clear view of the system appear distorted and broken. Like someone just broke a mural picture of the planet.

The dark lord seethed from this light that was calling to him. He tried to shut it out. He tried to push it away out of his mind.

Instead, he felt himself being pulled to it.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt herself being pulled more and more to this shadow. It was as dark and wide as the sky would be on a starless and moonless night. No, it was far darker than even that.

She was afraid. She should be trying to get away. Trying to resist its fierce icy touch but there was something about it that was strangely alluring to her. Like there was something in its cold void she wanted but was just beyond her grasp.

Sakura didn't know how to reach it or why she would even want to. She just knew she had to. She had to see what this dark presence truly was. It was a desire she didn't fully understand.

Slowly, bit by bit. She drew closer and closer to it without even knowing how she was doing so. Making out the details of its source more clearly in her mind. She was at the point where she wouldn't be able to stop now even if she wanted to.

However, the shadow was starting to push her away.

Vader could sense this strange presence reaching out to him more. Trying to connect to him through mind and spirit. It only continued to enrage him. He tried pushing it away. Tried to break the connection it was attempting to make with him.

It was persistent though and aggravating. It felt as if the harder he pushed, the harder it pulled and pushed towards him. It was getting closer. Allowing him to make out some details as to what or who was attempting to reach him. If he were curious enough he would've allowed the connection to be made.

He wasn't though and as far as he was concerned, it was an annoying nuisance.

 **"Enough!"**

The glass of the dark lord's viewport finally shattered from the pressure of his power and anger! Causing all the artificial air inside to be sucked out along with a few scrolls, that he no longer needed, as well as a few metal objects from within his chambers! Darth Vader stood firm though and didn't even move an inch! His cape being pulled out by his sides violently as the vacuum of space tried to pull him out!

Sakura gasped while her sliding glass door suddenly burst into pieces! She felt seized with terror and felt like icy shards were piercing into her from the cold shadow! She stumbled a bit from this horrendous sensation!

Trembling horribly as she was finally brought out of the trance she was in.

Detecting the damage and danger in his quarters, the Star Destroyer's computers initiated its countermeasure! With a large metal slab suddenly slamming down over the shattered viewport! Cutting off the depressurization of Vader's chambers!

The electronic lights in Vader's chambers flickered in desperate attempts to produce light. It proved futile in the end as one by one they all went out. Save for a console that emitted light as an officer's voice came through it.

 _"Lord Vader, is everything alright?! We just detected a hull breach located in the vicinity of your quarters! Do you require assistance?!"_

 **"Everything is fine, Captain. I need no assistance. Now, leave me be."**

The officer over the comm paused before replying.

 _"As you wish, my lord."_

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

The light on the console then went out. Leaving the dark lord alone. Alone in darkness.

Total empty darkness.

 _The Next Morning_

Sakura bolted upright as she once again had another nightmare. It was like all the other ones with the mysterious Man in Black and the new demonic beast. She clutched her chest as her heart continued to race and pound hard. She looked and saw her sheets were covered in sweat and so was she.

 _'Those damn pills didn't work again!'_

She sighed and rubbed her temples from this nonending torment. Even now she could still feel that cold shadow's presence over the Leaf. This was all incredibly unnerving for her. Between the man in her nightmares, the strange object, and the shadow it was becoming too much for her to bear since she couldn't comprehend any of it. The young chuunin was starting to think that it was time to speak to Tsunade about all of this.

She got out bed and put on her robe deciding to take a shower first when the girl's head perked up as she felt that she wasn't alone.

She pulled back her drapes and saw that it was still very early in the morning. The sun was just peeking out over the hills. She looked out towards a nearby rooftop and saw her former sensei and the leader of Team 7, Kakashi Hatake!

"Kakashi sensei! What are you doing here?"

Judging by the look in Kakashi's lone eye and the tension she was feeling in her body, she could tell this wasn't a social call.

"Lady Hokage has summoned us. Apparently, it's an emergency."

Sakura immediately understood and got dressed before running downstairs to put on her shinobi combat boots. She bolted out of the door before her parents could ask where she was going! Leaping onto the rooftops heading to the Hokage Tower with her former sensei in tow!

"Hey, Sakura what happened to your sliding door? I noticed the glass was missing from it."

Sakura felt stumped for a brief second on how to answer that before she came up with a believable explanation.

"I sort of...lost my temper last night and smashed the glass. I've had a bit of a rough evening."

The Copycat ninja looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds. The girl looked exhausted and covered in sweat. However, he returned his focus to getting to the tower. It didn't take them long to reach it. They landed on the stairway on the side of building before going in and heading to Tsunade's office.

Once they arrived Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Enter."

They went in to see Tsunade and Shizune, who was holding Tonton in her arms, with serious distressful looks on their faces. Sakura has only ever seen her master like this during very bad or complicated situations. Kakashi and her stood at attention as they readied themselves to receive orders.

"The reason why I have called you both here so early is that last night the Sunagakure was attacked."

Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?!"

Tsunade nodded.

"That's not the worst of it. Their Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, was abducted by the attackers."

Sakura couldn't believe it.

"Someone actually managed to take down Gaara?!"

"Yes."

It was indeed very hard to believe. Gaara was an incredibly powerful and skilled shinobi. It was one of the main reasons why his village chose him as their Fifth Kazekage despite his young age. Not to mention that he had the power of the Shukaku demon inside of him. Whoever pulled this attack off must've known what they were doing.

"Do we know who was responsible for the attack?"

Tsunade nodded while Shizune answered.

"Yes, it was two members of the Akatsuki."

Kakashi's lone eye widened while Sakura looked down at the floor. Recalling that it was the same organization that Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha, was a member of. She didn't understand though as to why the organization would suddenly make a drastic move as attacking the Hidden Sand Village and kidnaping Gaara. Surely they didn't think that Gaara's village was going to stand by and do nothing about it. What was their angle?

She also began to think that this could be an opportunity she's been waiting for.

 _'If Itachi's involved he may know where Orochimaru and Sasuke are.'_

"In response to the attack and the abduction of their leader, the Village Hidden in the Sands has asked for our assistance. You both are to head for the Sand Village and find out what's going on there and keep us informed. You are to remain there and follow their orders as well as provide them whatever assistance they need to retrieve Gaara back from the clutches of the Akatsuki."

"Right."

They both answered simultaneously.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you both that the Akatsuki has powerful members with very strange and dangerous jutsu. Be extremely careful both of you."

"We will, my lady."

Tsunade looked at Sakura with concern.

"Sakura, did you sleep well last night? You look tired."

Kakashi was also thinking the same thing as was Shizune. Sakura shifted on her feet as all eyes fell on her. She knew though there was no avoiding the subject at this point.

"No, I didn't."

The other three in the room and even Tonton thought the poor girl looked exhausted. Tsunade had to be sure that Sakura was ready for this mission. It's easily classified as S-rank and no mistakes could be afforded especially since their relationship with the Sand rests solely on its success.

"Sakura, if you feel that you're not up for this mission just say the word now and I'll-"

"It's fine, Lady Tsunade. I can handle this. I just need to remember your training and keep my guard up. I'll get some sleep along the way. I promise, I won't be a burden!"

Tsunade smiled at the gumption her apprentice was displaying before her expression went back to being serious again.

"Remember Sakura, we have no idea what condition Gaara might be in. Try to avoid any drawn out conflict if you can and save up your chakra. There's a chance he or orthers might need medical attention. Just be careful, understood?"

Sakura bowed.

"Yes, my lady."

Tsunade smiled.

"Very good, now get going!"

Sakura nodded and ran out the door. Just as she left her teacher's smile vanished. She turned towards Kakashi.

"Something you need to say?"

Kakashi's lone lazy eye looked at the corner of the ceiling.

"I wanted to run this by you, first."

Tsunade looked at Shizune curiously before back at Kakashi.

"What is it?"

Kakashi turned to the Hokage with a serious look in his eye.

"I'm planning on using this mission as an opportunity to try to capture a member of the Akatsuki."

Tsunade and Shizune's eyes grew wide with shock at the Copycat ninja's proposal!

"Hear me out, Lady Tsunade. My reason for this is important."

Tsunade leaned against her hands and listened intently.

"I believe that the Akatsuki might have information we need. Sakura believes it too. In fact, I think she will try to seek out this information from them if she can. However, she only thinks that they may possess intel on where Orochimaru and Sasuke are, but I think they might have more information than that."

Tsunade nodded as she already figured out what Kakashi's reason was.

"You think they may have information on where Naruto or Palpatine might be."

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, we may not have another opportunity like this to find out what really happened to him. Whether if they or Orochimaru captured him or Palpatine took him away or...well...I don't even want to go there. That's why I plan to capture one of them and bring them in for questioning. It's the only lead we have on any one of them. Don't try to talk me out of it."

Shizune tried to speak out against this plan for it being too risky, but Tsunade held her hand up.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Do what you can Kakashi, just do it carefully."

"Roger."

Kakashi once again started heading out the door.

"Kakashi..."

The jōnin turned around.

"If Itachi is one of the members, who was responsible for the attack, be sure to apprehend him first. He still needs to answer for his crimes in the village and Orochimaru has his little brother, so there's a good chance he'll know where they might be."

Kakashi's lone eye grew determined.

"I've been waiting to have a rematch with him. It won't be easy but at least this time I've got a new trick up my sleeve."

Tsunade nodded.

"That's good to hear and be sure to keep an eye on Sakura. I'm worried about her."

Kakashi looked at the floor.

"We're all worried about her. I still think we should tell her about Naruto's secret. If she's going to go up against the Akatsuki she'll need to know why they're after him assuming if they don't have him already."

Tsunade sighed.

"You may be right, but I disagree. It could negatively impact her combat skills and the last thing she needs is any distractions while fighting them. When you both get back I'll think about it. Just watch over her for me."

Kakashi's closed his eye and looked at the Hokage with confidence.

"I wouldn't be too worried. After all, she is your apprentice."

Kakashi then body flickered away.

Shizune looked at her master.

"Is this wise, Lady Tsunade? Itachi alone put Kakashi in the hospital and we don't know what the other members are capable of. That and Sakura is sleep deprived. It could negatively affect her during combat regardless of her knowing Naruto's secret. And since the Sand Village is a mess with Gaara gone, shouldn't we send a backup squad just in case?"

Tsunade looked down at her desk.

"Sakura and Kakashi are both willing to do whatever it takes to find Naruto. That determination will take them far. However, you're right. They will need backup considering what they're up against. Team Gai is already on its way back to the village from their previous mission. Once they arrive I'll send them for support."

Tsunade looked out the window as the sun continued to rise with the mysterious object still remaining in orbit.

"I just hope this won't end up a dead end and we'll finally find the little gaki."

 _Nearly One Week Later_

Darth Vader was sitting within a specialized chamber in his quarters meditating. He no longer felt the presence that called out to him days ago. It has been silent. However, he still felt a disturbance within the Force. It felt out of balance.

He could only surmise that there was a great conflict occurring in the system below.

Normally, he wouldn't care but for some reason it gnawed at him. Not only him but the Kyuubi has also been restless. Something was indeed not right if the great Biju itself felt unease. Vader was beginning to think that perhaps it was time he finally went down to the system to "personally" investigate this matter.

But first Vader would have to tend to the matter of whatever the officer waiting outside his meditation chamber wanted.

The mechanical chamber opened to Captain Orchens who was holding a data pad and looked extremely nervous.

 **"What is it, Captain?"**

The captain regained his composure.

"Sir, I was going over the transmissions of our probes to see if there was anything significant someone might've missed when I came across a rather odd anomaly."

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

 **"What anomaly?"**

The captain fidgeted a little before answering.

"Well sir, I found that one of our droids was apparently destroyed before it could activate its self-destruct sequence. However, when I accessed the system to determine which in our mandated list of deployed probes it was, I found that none of them were destroyed or even damaged. I thought it was a glitch in our system at first but upon further investigation I found that there was indeed another probe droid on the planet. One that was sent out without your authorization."

Vader tilted his helmet.

 **"What coordinates was the droid sent to?"**

The captain answered.

"Coordinates 02-Mark-7-49, my Lord."

 **HOOOOPUUUUR!**

 **"The Village Hidden in the Sands..."**

The captain nodded.

"Yes, indeed, sir."

Vader rose up from his meditation chamber and approached the captain.

 **"What did the droid transmit before it was attacked?"**

The captain handed the data pad to the dark lord.

"This my lord."

Vader looked at the small screen. Seconds passed as the dark lord took in every single visual detail on the screen and slowly he started to squeeze the pad causing it to crack in his grip. Various objects in the dark lord's chambers suddenly began to shift and shake. The captain felt intimidated and tried to remain firm, but it proved difficult when his lord was showing this kind of displeasure.

The pad broke apart in Vader's hand and he suddenly turned around and marched towards a console and pressed a button.

 **"Get me Admiral Watock, now!"**

Vader waited a few seconds before the admiral's voice finally answered.

" _Admiral Watock here, my Lord. Is there something you ne-ack-ugh!"_

The dark lord looked down at the console as the admiral continued to choke through its speakers.

 **"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral!"**

Vader turned around to face the captain.

 **"Captain Orchens, send more probes to the last coordinates that one transmitted! Have them keep out of sight and to not stop until those shinobi are found! When they are located have my ship prepared!"**

 **HOOOOOOOPUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR.**

Just as his lord finished giving the orders, the captain heard the admiral on the console taking one final gasp for air before hearing a sickening crack that sounded like bone snapping. There was nothing but silence after that. Then Darth Vader pointed at the captain.

 **"You are in command now, Admiral Orchens! Do not disappoint me!"**

The newly promoted admiral stood at attention.

"Thank you, my Lord! I won't fail you!"

He then rushed out of the dark lord's chambers to carry out his wishes. Vader turned and walked towards the viewport, that was recently repaired. Looking at the system again.

 **"So, the time has finally come for my return."**

* * *

 **Another chapter complete! Not nearly as long as the last couple or as exciting I know but hey this is necessary build up for the next one. I could've made it longer, but this felt like a good place to stop. I'm sure many are disappointed I didn't have Vader invade and destroy the Leaf right off the bat but hey Vader always has a reason for doing what he does. And his endgame well to put simply is...grim.**

 **A couple things I want to point out to comments made in my last chapter.**

 **Number one I know people have complained about the whole Sasuke plot armor in the last chapter but as I stated in my first chapter I'm following as close to the anime and manga as I can which means that of course SASUKE HAD TO SURVIVE! Not to mention the fact the fight between him and Naruto would've been boring anticlimactic if I had Naruto force choke him to death in the beginning of it! I have an ending for the both of them planned out already it's just a matter of getting there!**

 **Second, I also got complaints about Naruto "Being made a burnt cripple and vulnerable to lightning". First off I wanted him to be a cripple like Vader because anyone who's seen the movies or read the comics and books would know that Darth Vader is a fucking BEAST! He fights and survives through anything and even when his suit malfunctions he can still come out on top and kill his enemies! Four of the main reasons why is because he's insanely powerful, calculating, has a high tolerance for pain, and is constantly underestimated! That's what I want for Naruto in this story while he's crippled with the suit. Plus, he still has his left hand let's not forget that.**

 **Third, is that I've been having trouble recalling dialogue and how some of the fights progressed in the anime and manga. So, I've decided to watch the anime again. Don't worry I've already finished part one and I'm going to skip a lot of the filler episodes in Shippuden. A lot not all. And I gotta tell you there were actually quite a few moments in part one where Sakura was actually useful and nice to Naruto. Now, she's still a cranky rotten bitch to him but not as bad as I remember. In Shippuden though I'm expecting her to get a lot worse when Sasuke comes back into the picture. God, I'm gonna fucking hate that shit but it's for the story.**

 **Now, the reason I replaced Stormtroopers with Clone Troopers is because those plastic boys suck and clones rule! Seriously, I have no idea what the hell Palpatine was thinking getting rid of the clones for idiots who can't shoot for shit! The clone characters I made are obviously based off of Rex and Domino Squad from CW and their abilities well I'm sure many here will know where I got them from. As for any other questions they all will be answered in time.**

 **Okay, the next chapter will have Vader finally making his presence known! It's going to take some time to plan this chapter out especially with the fight I have in mind. Until then stay safe and WASH YOUR HANDS!**


End file.
